Relativity Falls
by Yo-Soy-Mica.XD
Summary: Los gemelos Pines, Stanford y Stanley, son enviados a ver a su tía abuela Mabel a Gravity Falls. Ellos piensan que todo sera tranquilo y aburrido pero ¿realmente sera así? Entren para ver como la pasan los gemelos en ese pequeño pueblo...
1. Turista atrapado

**¡Hola gente, he vuelto! Escribí esto para quitarme el gusto pero espero que les guste. No se olviden de los comentarios y, en cuanto pueda, haré la continuación. Recuerden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que criticas buenas y/o malas ¡Los quiero mi gente! Ho y antes de olvidarme, sin no llego a escribir antes de las fiestas, les deseo una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo.**

 **P-S: Perdón por los errores (y/u horrores) ortográficos.**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 1: Turista atrapado_**

*Suspiro* Vacaciones…una época de juegos, recreación y descanso…salvo que seas yo.

 _Un carrito de minigolf salió de la nada, con dos niños dentro. El que conducía era castaño y con anteojos, de remera blanca, campera, zapatillas y unos pantalones marrones, con seis dedos en ambas manos. A su lado había un chico igualito a él pero sin anteojos, de remera roja con una media luna dorada en frente, de pantalones negros y unas zapatillas rojas con detalles blancos._

 _Ambos gritaron, esquivando unas enormes manos que intentaron agarrarlos. El carrito pasó sobre una roca, funcionándoles como una pequeña rampa y dando vueltas en el aire, aterrizando perfectamente en el piso y siguiendo su camino rápidamente._

Mi nombre es Stanford y el chico a punto de vomitar es mi hermano Stanley. Tal vez se pregunten ¿qué hacemos en un carro de golf huyendo de la criatura más horrorosa?

 _El monstruo que los perseguía agarro un árbol y se los lanzo. Paso sobre ellos, interponiéndose en su camino._

Pero tranquilos, hay una razón lógica para todo esto.

 _ **(Introducción)**_

Rebobinemos…Todo comenzó cuando nuestros padres decidieron que necesitamos aire fresco. Nos enviaron al norte, a un pueblo perdido llamado Gravity Falls-Oregón, a la cabaña que nuestra tía abuela tiene en el bosque.

 _-¡Es altillo es genial!- sonrío Stanley, terminando de poner un poster de boxeo en la pared cerca de su cama. Se dio vuelta y se miro las manos, riéndose. –¡Mira, tengo astillas!- le mostro las manos a su hermano, quien miraba atentamente a su alrededor, hasta chocar contra la que iba a ser su cama._

 _-Hay un cerdo en mi cama- observando con el seño ligeramente fruncido al animal, que no hacia ademan de moverse._

 _-Hola pequeño- Stan se le acerco con una sonrisa, acariciándole la cabeza. El cerdito dejo escapar su característico sonido, para después empezar a morderle la manga de la remera. –Puedes seguir comiéndotela, tengo más en la maleta- se rio ligeramente, restándole importancia al asunto._

Mi hermano usualmente ve el lado positivo a todo pero a mí me costó un poco acostumbrarme al nuevo entorno.

 _Ford veía con aburrimiento a pájaro prado sobre su cabeza. Devolvió su mirada a su libro, dispuesto a prestarle atención pero soltó un grito cuando un "¡Bo!" y una máscara de monstruo verde se hicieron presentes. La máscara fue retirada, mostrando a una señora riéndose a carcajadas y con anteojos. Su cabello blanco era corto, con una fez (creo que así se llama) rosada y con una estrella fugaz dibujada sobre su cabeza, tenía una camisa blanca, una cinta roja atada al cuello de esta, un saco celeste, una pollera rosa, medias cancán y zapatos negros. Ella se reía, contenta y divertida con su travesura, deteniéndose ante un ataque de toz._

 _-Valió la pena por verte el rostro- se volvió a reír después de golpearse un par de veces el pecho. Ford, sentándose en el piso, rodo los ojos ante su actitud._

Y ella es nuestra tía abuela Mabel, quien transformo su casa en una trampa para turistas llamada "La cabaña del misterio". Para mí, el verdadero misterio es porque la gente viene. En serio, ¡todo es falso! Y nosotros, sin tener otra opción, tenemos que trabajar ahí pero sin tocar la mercancía. Me parecía que iba a ser la misma y aburrida rutina todo el verano, hasta que un día horrible…

 _-Vamos hermano, no seas un amargado- se rio Stan sentado en una mesa con cabezones de la tía Mabel a su lado, balanceando sus piernas._

 _-No soy amargado- no le prestó atención y siguió barriendo sin ganas._

 _-Sí, si lo eres- se bajo de un salto. –Es nuestro primer verano lejos de casa y te comportas como un amargado nerd- rodeo el cuello del contrario con un brazo. –¡Al mal tiempo, buena cara!…¡Nos divertiremos mucho Ford, así que cambia esa cara!- empezó a picarle los costados con los dedos._

 _-Déjame en paz, Lee- pero termino riéndose, soltando la escoba y devolviéndole los piquetes a su hermano. Justo en eso, su tía Mabel entro al lugar, cargando una lata de alguna bebida en su mano y unos carteles con forma de flecha bajo el brazo._

 _-Hola gente, necesito un favor…Alguien tiene que colgar estos carteles en las zonas feas del bosque- los gemelos soltaron un rápido "Yo no" e incluso una empleada, que estaba fijando una repisa tras ellos, lo dijo. Una chica regordeta, de cabello negro, atado en una coleta y esponjado, tenía una remera fucsia, con un signo de pregunta rosa, unos shorts de color beige y zapatillas. –Nadie te lo pidió, Sally- rodo los ojos._

 _-Lo sé y estoy feliz por eso-, rio, sacando un chupetín de un lugar desconocido y metiéndoselo a la boca, volviendo a su trabajo._

 _-Wanda, quiero que coloques estos carteles- le ordeno a la chica pelirroja atado en una coleta._

 _-Lo haría pero…están muy lejos- ella leía una revista sentada detrás del mostrados, sin hacer el ademan de levantarse._

 _-Los despediría si pudiera- murmuro con un suspiro, para después mirar a los gemelos. –Irán uno de ustedes…de tin marin, ¡tú!- señalo al de anteojos._

 _-¡No!- se cruzo de bazos rápidamente. –Ese bosque es raro tía Mabel- ella rodo los ojos, murmurando un ligero "No otra vez". –Ciento como si alguien nos vigilara…Este pueblo es raro y mira, los mosquitos me escribieron cuidado- se levanto la manga de su campera, mostrándole su brazo._

 _-Cariño, ahí dice "Cuidabo"- se rio. Ford se sonrojo, bajándose la manga y frotándose ligeramente el brazo ante la picazón. Como pudo, Mabel se agacho al nivel del castaño. –Escúchame niño, los monstruos no existen. La gente como yo los inventa para vender mercancía y ganar dinero- le sonrío. –Ahora, ten estos y cuélgalos afuera…¡tráeme más clientes!- se levanto, alejándose de ambos. Ford bufo, agarro el martillo que se le había caído y empezó a caminar hacia la salida, escuchando la risa de su hermano._

 _Camino un rato, hasta que llego al dichoso bosque. Empezó a colocar los letreros en los arboles, murmurando cosas entre dientes._

 _-Ella nunca me cree nada- apoyo la punta del clavo en un árbol y lo golpeo con el martillo, sorprendiéndose de escuchar un ruido metálico. Apoyo su oreja contra el árbol y lo golpe con el utensilio un par de veces, encontrando el origen del ruido. Soltó las cosas y recorrió la superficie con los dedos, hasta encontrar el borde. Tiro y se abrió lentamente, mostrando tela de arañas y un aparato extraño. Después de ver a su alrededor, jugo ligeramente con las palancas que tenía el aparato. Escucho el sonido de algo abrirse, seguido del sonido de un cerdo. –¿Qué es eso?- metió sus manos en el compartimiento abierto, sacando un libro cubierto de polvo. Soplo y pronto se reveló la figura de un árbol de color dorado y con un tres negro en el centro. Ford termino sentándose en el piso y abriéndolo lentamente. En la primer hoja estaba escrito "Propiedad de…" pero estaba incompleto. Cambio a la siguiente página, donde había un texto escrito con una fecha vieja. –"Parece mentira que hayan pasado 6 años desde que empecé a estudiar los raros y fascinantes misterios que oculta Gravity Falls-Oregón"- las siguientes páginas tenían textos e imágenes de criaturas extrañas. –"Por desgracia, mis sospechas se confirmaron: me están vigilando. Debo ocultar este diario antes de que él lo encuentre y recuerda, en Gravity Falls NO HAY NADIE EN QUIEN CONFIAR"- las últimas palabras escritas en mayúscula y subrayadas. Cerró el cuaderno, abrazándolo contra su pecho y susurrando las palabras resaltadas._

 _-¿Qué lees, hermanito nerd?- se sobresalto y se volteo, encontrándose con un Stan sonriente. Ford murmuro unas incoherencias, sacándole una risa. –No te pongas así Ford pero en serio ¿no vas a mostrarme que tienes ahí?-_

 _-Yo…- miro de reojo el diario, para después mirar a su hermano. –Vamos a un lugar más privado-_

 _ **Salto de escena**_

 _-¡Esto es genial, Lee! La tía Mabel dijo que no existían las criaturas raras pero ¡mira!- abrió el diario y paso algunas páginas, mostrándoselo a su hermano. –Yo tenía razón, Gravity Falls no es un pueblo común y corriente- giro el libro hacia él con una gran sonrisa, pasando las hojas rápidamente. –Y lo más interesante es que en un punto ya no hay nada más escrito, lo que quiere decir que quien sea que lo escribió desapareció-_

 _-¡Te dije que el verano no sería aburrido, hermano!- sonrío al ver a Ford tan emocionado._

 _-¿Quién será?- pregunto el de anteojos ante el sonido del timbre._

 _-Pues…mientras tú estabas dando un lindo paseo por el bosque, la tía Mabel me mando a hacer mandados- la sonrisa de Stan se agrando. –Y conocí a un nuevo amigo-_

 _-Espera, haber si entendí…en la media hora que me fui ¿hiciste un amigo?- en realidad no le sorprendía tato, después de todo Stan era muy sociable…salvo que te metas con su familia._

 _-Sip…espera aquí, te lo voy a presentar- se bajo del sillón de un solo salto, corriendo hacia la puerta. Ford suspiro, sentándose en el sillón, dispuesto a seguir leyendo el libro._

 _-¿Qué lees pequeño?- entro la tía Mabel. El castaño de anteojos se sobresalto, ocultando el diario detrás del cojín más cercano y agarrando la primera revista que encontró._

 _-Pues…¿una revista de tejido?- arqueo una ceja._

 _-Son buenas- rio ella, apoyando ligeramente su cuerpo contra el costado del sillón._

 _-Oigan, el es Norman- Stan entro a la sala con un chico más alto que él._

 _-¿Qué onda?- él tenía la piel pálida y el cabello castaño oscuro cubría uno de sus ojos, tenia puestos unos jean, zapatillas y una campera con capucha negra, la cual estaba bastante maltratada y algo rota._

 _-Hola- saludaron ambos mirándolo fijamente._

 _-Lo conocí en el cementerio y saldremos a divertirnos un rato- rio el castaño._

 _-¿Eso es…sangre?- Ford señalo la mancha roja que escurría por su mejilla._

 _-E-Eso es…¡gálea!- exclamo en medio del nerviosismo._

 _-¡Me encanta la gálea!- empezó a caminar, despidiéndose con un ademan de mano. –Consigamos un poco- Norman se choco contra el marco de la puerta, para después seguirlo rápidamente. Ford se les quedo mirado, entrecerrando los ojos ante el sonido de cosas rompiéndose._

Usualmente, los amigos de Stan eran raros pero había algo que no me gustaba en Norman, así que decidí revisar el diario y ver si encontraba alguna respuesta.

 _-"Famosos por su piel pálida y malas actitudes, estas criaturas suelen ser confundidas con…¡adolescentes! Cuidado con Gravity Falls y sus…¡zombis!"- Ford entro en pánico ¡¿Y si su hermano estaba en peligro?! ¡¿Y si aquel chico era realmente un muerto viviente?!_

 ** _… … … …_**

 _Mientras tanto, la tía Mabel se miraba en el espejo y escucho el grito._

 _-¿Alguien dijo…crombi?- se quedo pensativa, para después encogerse de hombros y restarle importancia._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _Mientras, Ford estaba indeciso de que hacer. Miro por la ventana, su corazón palpitando rápidamente al ver como Norman, con un extraño caminar y las manos en alto, se acercaba lentamente a su sonriente hermano._

 _-¡Lee!- el más alto lo agarro de los brazos y lo levanto, alterando más al pobre castaño con anteojos. Stan simplemente se rio, sentado ahora en los hombros de Norman pero eso no relajo a su hermano, ni siquiera un poco. Empezó a pasear nerviosos por la habitación. –¿Sera…realmente un zombi?...¿O me abre vuelto paranoico?-_

 _-Eso es realmente un problema, ¿he?- levanto la vista asustado, relajándose al ver que era Sally cambiando un foco. –Perdón, no quise asustarte- le sonrió. –Pero piénsalo un momento pequeño, ¿cuántos cerebros has visto a ese chico comer?-_

 _-Cero- murmuro con la cabeza baja._

 _-Oye, yo estoy contigo. He visto muchas coas extrañas aquí e incluso creo que el cartero es un hombre lobo- entrecerró los ojos, recordado a aquel hombre más peludo de lo normal. –Pero busca evidencia o si no todo el pueblo creerá que estas totalmente loco-_

 _-Tienes toda la razón Sally- asintió pensativo._

 _-Mi sabiduría es una bendición y una condena- Ford rio ante aquella frase. –Y bueno, tendré que seguir haciendo mi trabajo- se despidió ante el llamado de la tía Mabel, dejando a Ford solo._

Los seguí el resto de la tarde con una cámara, gravando el extraño comportamiento del "amigo" de mi hermano. En serio, ¡es muy raro!: su forma de abrir puerta (¡rompió una ventana y la abrió desde adentro!), la manera en la que caminar (se tropieza y pierde mucho el equilibrio) ¡e incluso lo vi salir de una timpa! (se cayó jugando a las carreras con mi hermano). Con todo esto, me decidí a decírselo.

 _-Stan, tenemos que hablar sobre Norman- Ford entro a la habitación, donde su hermano se estaba secando el cabello._

 _-Es genial, ¿no?- se volteo hacia él._

 _-Escúchame Lee, no creo que él sea lo que parece- saco el diario._

 _-¿Crees que sea…un vampiro? ¡Eso seria súper!- sonrío ante la idea._

 _-Prueba otra vez- abrió el libro y se lo mostro a su hermano, quien grito al ver un gnomo en la pagina. –¿Qué?...Ho perdón, esta no era- volteo a la siguiente._

 _-¿Un zombi?- frunció el seño y se cruzo de brazos. –Hermano, no es divertido-_

 _-No es un chiste…¿no has notado como actúa?- se paseo de un lado a otro. –La sangre, el caminar raro…¡y no parpadea!-_

 _-Quizás lo hace al mismo tiempo que tu- se encogió de hombros._

 _-No seas testarudo Lee, ¡te comerá el cerebro!- se empezaba a desesperar por la actitud de su hermano._

 _-Escúchame Stanford…- se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre y no su apodo salir de la boca de su gemelo. –…tu paranoia y tus conspiraciones no evitaran que salga a jugar con él ahora- paso por su lado, chocando sus hombros. –Así que, ¡adiós!- cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe. Ford quedo ahí, totalmente estático._

 _ **Salto de escena**_

 _-Sally tenía razón, no tengo ninguna evidencia- suspiro con tristeza, observando los videos de la cámara. –Quizás solo estoy un poco nervioso…Espera, ¡¿qué?!- retrocedió uno de ellos, observando atento: Stan se había ido y dejo a Norman solo, quien se mantuvo parado ahí, se rasco la cabeza y su mano se salió de lugar, miro hacia ambos lados, recogió lo que se le había caído y la puso en su lugar, haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado. Dejo escapar un grito, el sillón yéndose para atrás y cayendo pero Ford se levanto rápidamente, corriendo hacia la salida y gritando "¡Tenía razón!". Se fue hacia donde estaba su tía Mabel, quien estaba hablando con un grupo de turistas._

 _-Esta es la cara de roca, una roca…que se parece a una cara- señalo al objeto a su lado._

 _-¿Qué parece una roca?- levanto la mano uno de ellos._

 _-No, parece una cara- respondió ella._

 _-¿Es una roca?- hablo otro._

 _-¡Es una roca que parece una cara!- exclamo con poca paciencia._

 _-¡Tía Mabel! ¡Tía Mabel! ¡Por aquí!- salto entre el grupo pero ella no lo escucho. Ford apretó los puños, aguatándose las ganas de gritar. Miro hacia los lados, corriendo hacia el carrito recién llegado. – ¡Wanda! ¡Wanda, necesito el carrito para salva a mi hermano de un zombi!- le grito desesperado, sin importarle si sonaba loco. Ella se le quedo mirando, para después sonreír y dejar caer las llaves en manos del menor._

 _-No arrolles peatones, niño- se alejo guiñándole un ojo. Ford no perdió tiempo y se dispuso a conducir pero Sally se le acerco._

 _-Ten amigo, para los zombis- le extendió una pala._

 _-Gracias- la guardo rápidamente._

 _-Y esto por si ves una piñata- esta vez, le dio un bate de beisbol._

 _-¿Gracias?- un poco extrañado, empezó a conducir._

 _-¡Mejor prevenir que curar!- fue lo último que escucho._

 _ **Mientras tanto**_

 _-¡Qué lindo lugar!- exclamo Stan viendo a su alrededor, encantado con el paisaje. –¿Y qué haremos aquí, Norman? ¿Trepar arboles?- empezó a trepar uno pero Norman lo agarro, dejándolo en el piso._

 _-Escúchame Stanley, ahora que somos amigos tengo…*suspiro*…algo importante que decirte- le dio la espalda, jugando ligaramente con el sierre de su campera._

 _-Dime lo que quieras- se encogió de hombros. –Dime que eres vampiro ¡Dime que eres vampiro!- pensó con entusiasmo._

 _-Está bien pero no te asustes, ¿de acuerdo?- se dio la vuelta. –Mantén la mente abierta, no es malo- bajo el cierre y se saco la campera, mostrando 5 hombrecitos. Sus ropas eran parecidas pero de tonos diferentes, al igual que sus barbas. –¿Es extraño? ¿Demasiado?...¿Quieres sentarte?- hablo el de arriba, de cabello castaño pero él otro seguía ahí, con los ojos y la boca bien abierta, sin poder creérselo. –Muy bien, te lo explicare. Somos…gnomos, aunque eso es algo obvio, ¿no?- se rasco la barba. –Yo soy Jeff y ellos son Carson…- el que controlaba el brazo derecho asintió. –…Steve…- era el que estaba al lado. –…Jeison…- era la pierna derecha. –Y…lo siento, siempre olvido tu nombre-_

 _-¡Shmebulock!- exclamo con una sonrisa. Jeff chasque los dedos con una sonrisa._

 _-¡Shmebulock!...¡Sí!- devolvió su atención al chico, quien se había sentado en la base de un tronco cortado. –En fin, te lo resumo: los gnomos estamos buscando una nueva reina, ¿cierto chicos?- señalo a sus compañeros._

 _-¡Reina! ¡Reina!- exclamaron ellos, algunos de ellos mostrando unos dientes algo afilados._

 _-Entonces, ¿qué dices?- piso dos veces la cabeza bajo su pie izquierdo y ellos acataron la orden, simulando arrodillarse ligeramente y abriendo la palma de la mano falsa, mostrando una cajita pequeña con un anillo brillante. –¿Te nos unes en sagrado matrinomo?…Matri-Matrimonio- frunció el seño. –No puedo hablar-_

 _-Escuchen chicos…- se levanto. –…en primer lugar: ¡soy un niño! ¡No les sirvo para ser reina!-_

 _-No nos interesa eso- le resto importancia el gnomo castaño._

 _-Y-Y en segundo lugar…- trajo un poco más nervioso pero lo disimulo. –Solo tengo 12 años y tengo toda una vida por delante…así que…-_

 _-Entendemos Stanley, jamás te olvidaremos- ellos se veían tristes pero Stan no pudo evitar sonreír de alivio. –Porque vamos a raptarte- antes de que él pudiese reaccionar, Jeff y los otros se le lanzaron encima._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-¡No te preocupes Lee, te salvare!- conducía a lo máximo que el carrito podía pero iba hacia la nada, no sabía donde ellos estaban…hasta que escucho el grito de su hermano. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia el origen del ruido, metiéndose en el bosque hasta llega a lo que parecía ser una cueva._

 _-¡Escucha, no te resista que será más difícil!- Jeff mandaba parado sobre una piedra, suspirando con exasperación. –Está bien, está bien…¡sujétale el brazo Steve!- el mencionado le mordió un brazo al chico, quien le dio un puñetazo y pateo al que agarraba su pierna. El pobre gnomo se levanto, vomitando un arcoíris. Ford paro el carrito y salió, observando la escena atentamente._

 _-¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?- parpadeo sorprendido, haciendo una mueca y soltando la pala de golpe cuando uno de los hombrecitos le gruño, mostrándole los dientes afilados._

 _-¡Ford, Norman resulto ser un pila de gnomos y son molestos!- se sacudió algunos más. –¡Hey, sal de ahí!- intento sacarse al gnomo que se le había metido en la remera._

 _-¿Gnomos?- saco el diario. –Estaba muy alegado- abrió la pagina con la información de ellos pero las debilidades eran desconocidas. Cuando separo su vista de sus hojas, observo que su hermano ahora estaba tirado en el piso…con cuerdas sujetándolo. –¡Oigan, suéltenlo!- se acerco al que estaba parado sobre una piedra, quien se volteo a verlo nervioso._

 _-He-ey, hola…*risa nerviosa* escucha, esto es solo un mal entendido- jugo ligeramente con sus dedos. –Tu hermano no está en peligro, solo se casara con mil gnomos y se volverá nuestra reina para toda la eternidad- Stan intento negarse pero uno de los gnomos le tapo la boca._

 _-¿R-Reina?- no pudo aojar la risa divertida ante aquella, su risa aumentando ligeramente ante la cara de pocos amigos de su hermano. –P-Perdón…e-es que es gracioso pero…mi hermano no es una niña, ¿sabes?- se calmo un poco._

 _-No somos exigentes- Jeff le resto importancia._

 _-Ho…- agito la cabeza, recordando la situación. –Déjenlo libre o verán- amenazo al líder con la pala._

 _-¿Piensas detenernos, amigo? No tienes idea de lo que somos capaces, los gnomos somos una poderosa raza…¡No te atrevas a jugar con…!- se vio cortado cuando la pala estaba bajo sus pies y fue lanzado hacia un costado como si nada. Ford no perdió tiempo y cortó las cuerdas con la pala. Stan empujo a los gnomos que intentaron agarrarlo y empezó a correr, arrastrando a su hermano con él._

 _-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!- ordeno Stan después de abrocharse el cinturón. Ford siguió su orden, pisando al fondo el acelerador y volviendo por donde vino._

 _-¡Se están escapando!- Jeff se enfureció, levantándose rápidamente y trepando una roca. –Te metiste con las criaturas equivocadas…¡Gnomos del bosque, reúnanse!- grito. Pronto, gnomos salieron de todas partes, acercándose rápidamente a su líder._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-Apresúrate Ford, podrían alcanzarnos- usualmente, Stan era el relajado pero por alguna razón, temía que esas criaturas los agarraran…y lo obligaran a casarse. Con ese último pensamiento, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo._

 _-No te preocupes, ¿no has visto esas piernas cortas?- le sonrío para intentar tranquilizarlo pero un golpe, con un temblor en el piso, los hizo detenerse de golpe. Vieron con miedo hacia atrás donde un gnomo gigante se acercaba a ellos._

 _-Vaya…- murmuro Stan, alterándose al ver que alzaba su mano. -¡Arranca, Ford, arranca!- él obedeció, esquivando a tiempo un puño gigante. Varios gnomos cayeron pero volvieron rápidamente a su lugar, siguiendo de cerca a los gemelos._

 _-¡Vuelvan aquí!- les lanzo algunos gnomos, quienes empezaron a morder el carrito. Stan golpeo a uno que apareció a su lado, mientras que Ford agarro el más cercano y lo azoto varias veces contra el volante, soltándolo cuando quedo algo atontado. Uno de ellos apareció de frente, saltando a la cara de Ford y tirando sus anteojos en el proceso._

 _-¡Yo te ayudo, hermano!- empezó a golpear al gnomo, hasta que este soltó al castaño._

 _-G-Gracias Lee- murmuro algo atontado, con la mejilla roja y la vista borrosa._

 _-No hay problema- agarro los lentes y se los puso a su hermano. Pronto, un árbol pasó volando sobre ellos y aterrizando en el camino pero quedando ligeramente levantado y los gemelos aprovecharon, pasaron por ahí. En un descuido, el carrito empezó a dar vueltas y pronto, se encontraban tirados en el piso y cerca de la "Cabaña del misterio". Se levantaron algo mareados, reaccionando al ver al gnomo gigante. –¡Apártate criatura loca!- les lanzo la pala pero él simplemente lo aplasto contra el piso._

 _-¿Dónde está la tía Mabel?- pregunto Ford retrocediendo junto a su hermano._

 _ **… … … …**_

 _-Observen esto- Mabel les mostro a unos turistas una extraña paleta de color blanco y negro. –El objeto más atrayente del mundo…- tiro de una cuerda y la paleta empezó a girar, los colores volviéndose…hipnotizantés. –Intenten no mirar, no pueden…he…no recuerdo de que hablaba- murmuro algo atontada._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-No tienen escapatoria- el gnomo se les acercaba lentamente, hasta dejarlos acorralados contra una de las paredes de la casa. –Se nuestra reina o haremos una locura-_

 _-T-Tiene que haber una salida…o a-algo- miro a su alrededor e hizo el ademan de sacar el diario._

 _-Debo hacerlo- Stan se adelanto un par de pasos, con una mirada decidida en el rostro._

 _-¿Qué? No, no lo hagas- se le acerco rápidamente, apoyando su mano en el hombro de su hermano y mirándolo con preocupación, aunque en su mente le seguía dando algo de risa sobre lo de "reina". –¿Estás loco Lee?-_

 _-Confía en mí- murmuro lentamente, llamándole la atención. Stan se volteo a verlo, acercándose un poco para susurrarle. –Ford, por favor, confía en mí- el de anteojos dudo por un momento pero asintió, alejándose un par de pasos. –Está bien Jeff, hare lo que quieras- le sonrío como si nada al jefe, quien sonrió y salto._

 _-¡Genial!- empezó a bajar rápidamente con la ayuda de sus compañeros, hasta llegar al suelo y acercarse al castaño arrodillado. –¿He? ¿He?- les mostro el anillo. Ford se tapo la boca para que no se note su sonrisa, aun se le hacía muy divertido todo._

 _-Está bien pero antes quiero hacer una cosa- el gnomo lo observo atento pero antes de poder reaccionar, se encontró cara a cara con un sopla hojas. Ford se sorprendió, sonriendo al entender la idea. –Esto es por mentirme- el gnomo se encontraba siendo dolorosamente succionado. –Esto es por golpearme- la succión se hizo un poco más fuerte. –Y esto es por meterte con mi hermano- le sonrió al de anteojos, quien estaba parado detrás de él. –¿Haces los honores?-_

 _-Por supuesto- apuntaron hacia el estático gnomo gigante y Ford le puso reversa, mandando a volar a Jeff, quien choco contra sus compañeros y el gnomo gigante se dividió completamente. La mayoría de las pequeñas criaturas se encontraban confundidas, sin saber que hacer sin su jefe. Así que huyeron al bosque, uno de ellos trancándose con algo de metal y siendo llevado por un perro que andaba por ahí._

 _-Aun no puedo creer que te querían como reina- rio Ford, ambos deteniéndose en la entrada de la cabaña._

 _-Yo tampoco- rio igual, para después bajar la cabeza apenado. –Oye Ford, yo…lamento no haberte hecho caso, se que solo intentabas cuidarme-_

 _-Ho no te preocupes, ¡nos salvaste!- le sonrío enormemente a su hermano. –Además, había veces en la que yo tampoco de escuchaba…y quizás a la próxima persona que conozcamos, sea un vampiro-_

 _-Eso sería genial- dudo por un momento y se froto el brazo, para después extenderlos hacia el castaño. –¿Un penoso abrazo familiar?-_

 _-Un penoso abrazo familiar- se abrazaron, dándose dos palmadas al mismo tiempo y diciendo "Pat-Pat". Se separaron con una sonrisa y entraron de una vez._

 _-Wow, ¿qué les paso?- Sally los miro. –Parece como si los hubiese atropellado un auto- comento al ver las hijas en los castaños cabellos._

 _-Gnomos- se encogieron de hombros, caminando dispuestos a irse a su habitación._

 _-¡Me encanta su imaginación hiperactiva!- se rio ante la respuesta. -Oigan, esperen…- la tía Mabel los detuvo, después de mirar por un momento el dinero recién ganado y contado. –¿Quieren…elegir algo de la tienda?- les sonrió._

 _-¿En serio?- Stan se animo._

 _-¿Cuál es el truco?- Ford enarco una ceja._

 _-Hacerlo antes de que cambie de opinión- respondió abriendo la caja registradora, guardando el dinero. Los gemelos recorrieron el lugar, hasta que Ford vio algo que le llamo la atención: era un reloj, con una mano de seis dedos dorada de fondo._

 _-Genial- lo agarro y empezó a ajustar la hora, poniéndoselo con una sonrisa. Mientras tanto, Stan miraba dentro de una caja que estaba al fondo._

 _-Y yo voy a llevar…- agarro algo y se puso en pose de héroe. –…¡un garfio volador!-_

 _-¿Estás seguro Lee?- su hermano enarco una ceja._

 _-¡Sí!…¡Un garfio volador!- disparo hacia el techo y el garfio se enredo en una bija, levantando al niño sonriente._

 _-Por mí no hay problema- sonrió Mabel._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-"Este diario dice que no hay nadie en quien confiar en Gravity Falls pero cuando luchas contra cien gnomos codo a codo con alguien te das cuenta de que esa persona siempre te cuidara las espaldas"- escribió Ford, para después mirar a su hermano: él había disparado su garfio hacia un muñeco de felpa olvidado en la habitación, ahora con el pecho atravesado con el garfio. –Hey Lee, ¿apagas la luz?-_

 _-¡Por su-pollo!- apunto y disparo, ambos riéndose cuando el garfio atravesó la ventana._

 _Mientras tanto, Mabel se había acercado a la máquina de dulces que había en el lugar y después de teclear unos botones, una puerta se abrió. Miro hacia ambos lado y entro, la puerta cerrándose detrás de él._

Nuestra tía Mabel nos dijo que no hay nada extraño en este pueblo pero quien sabe que otros secretos esperan ser revelados.


	2. La leyenda del monstruo del lago

**Mica: ¡TA-DA! ¡Volví antes de lo pensado! En realidad, esta historia salió después de ver unas imágenes…eso y que ¡me encantan los "Stan Twins"! Espero que les guste este capito, aunque creo que me quedo raro pero bueno, ¡disfrútenlo! ¡Los quiero mi gente!**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 2: La leyenda del monstruo del lago_**

 _-¿Estás listo para el desafío supremo?- pregunto Stan con una sonrisa._

 _-Yo siempre estoy listo- respondió su hermano._

 _-¿Entonces sabes lo que viene?- ambos asintieron con una sonrisa._

 _-¡Carrera de mieles!- abrieron sus embases y lo pusieron boca abajo, esperando con la lengua fuera._

 _-¡Vamos Señor Miel!- alentó Stan a la marca de su botella._

 _-¡Vamos Montañés!- Ford hizo lo mismo, apretando ligeramente la botella para que baje más rápido pero su hermano se le adelanto, golpeando la parte de abajo del embase. Ford rodo los ojos y se uso a leer el diario que estaba a su lado._

 _-G-Gane…- sonrío en medio de la toz, golpeándose ligeramente el pecho._

 _-Wow, esto es genial…Mira esto Lee- le mostro el diario._

 _-"Bolas para gánster tamaño humano"- leyó con una sonrisa. -¡Oye, yo soy tamaño humano!-_

 _-No, eso no- negó con la cabeza. –Mira esto, vimos cosas más extrañas que esto- mostrando una imagen de un monstruo que se notaba que era falso, con un pequeño cartel de "Recompensa por la foto de un monstruo, 1.000 dólares". –¿No tenemos fotos de los gnomos?-_

 _-No, solo recuerdos…y este pelo de barba- lo saco de quien sabe dónde, mostrándoselo a su hermano._

 _-¡Qué asco Lee!- se alejo un poco. –¿Por qué lo conservaste?- él se encogió de hombros._

 _-¡Buenos días, mocosos!- entro Mabel a la cocina, mostrando una gran sonrisa. –¿Saben que día es hoy?-_

 _-Mmm…¿feliz aniversario?/¡Maseltof!- soltaron ambos al mismo tiempo._

 _-Nop- golpeo con el diario la nuca de Ford. -¡Día de diversión familiar!- soltó el diario y se dio vuelta, abriendo la heladera y sacando un embase de jugo. –Hoy no trabajamos para poder compartir cosas…o algo así- los gemelos se miraron entre ellos._

 _-He, tía Mabel…¿crees que será igual que el ultimo día de diversión familiar?- pregunto, recordando la escena de ese día: a los gemelos sentados en el piso, con hilos rodeándolos por todas parte y dejándolos amarrados, mientras que la tía Mabel fabricaba unos suéteres con facilidad y se reía de su situación._

 _-Recuerdo que nos costó mucho soltarnos- murmuro Stan._

 _-Ho vamos, no sean así- se les acerco, apoyando sus manos en las cabezas de los gemelos. –Pero les garantizo que nos divertiremos…y díganme, ¿Quién quiere subirse a mi auto con los ojos vendados?-_

 _-¡Sí!- exclamaron ambos._

 _-Espera, ¿qué?- Ford se dio cuenta de las últimas palabras._

 ** _(Introducción)_**

 _-Las vendas nunca llevan a nada bueno- murmuro Ford abrazando sus rodillas después de casi caerse de costado. El no poder ver lo ponía nervioso._

 _-Wow, ciento que mis otros sentidos se agudizan…puedo ver con los dedos- a tientas busco el rostro de su hermano, empezando a frotarle la mejilla con diversión. Ford se rio pero un salto lo alarmo, sus cabezas casi chocando con el techo del auto._

 _-Tía Mabel, ¿tú también tienes los ojos vendados?- pregunto con algo de miedo._

 _-No pero con mis cataratas es como tenerlos…Hey, ¿un pájaro carpintero?- entrecerró los ojos con la vista hacia el frente. Los gemelos gritaron al escuchar algo chocar contra el frente del auto._

 ** _Salto de escena_**

 _-Muy bien, pueden abrir los ojos- ambos se sacaron las vendas y Ford se puso su anteojos, ambos parpadeando y mirando a su alrededor. –¡TA-DA! Es época de pesca- sonrío._

 _-¿Cual es la trampa?- Ford la miro con los ojos entrecerrados._

 _-No sean así, les va a encantar. Toda la gente del pueblo viene aquí- señalando los botes, donde había mucha gente familiar. –Eso es tiempo de calidad en familia-_

 _-Tía Mabel, ¿por qué tanto interés en la familia de repente?- el de anteojos se cruzo de brazos._

 _-Vamos será divertido…siempre quise pescar con mi familia- sonrío._

 _-Creo…que realmente quiere pesca con nosotros- murmuro Stan._

 _-Hey, se que les puede gustar- llevo sus manos tras la espalda. –¡BAM!- les coloco algo sobre la cabeza. –Yo misma los hice- se lo sacaron y lo miraron. El de Ford decía "Fordy" y el de Stan "Stan", las letras con diferentes colores. –Estaremos solos nosotros tres con esas raras gorras sobre un bote durante diez horas-_

 _-¡¿10 horas?!- Ford enarco una ceja._

 _-Y miren esto…- saco un libro. –…traje un libro de chistes-_

 _-No, todo menos eso- gimió el de anteojos._

 _-Tiene que haber una salida- se miraron entre ellos._

 _-¡LO VI! ¡LO VI OTRA VEZ!- exclamo alguien empujando a la gente. Era un hombre viejo con barba, tenía un gorro algo grande y la ropa estaba desgastada, en sus pies y brazos había vendas algo sucias. Corrió por el lugar, rompiendo cosas y golpeando a la gente, enojándolos a todos. –¡Es el Gobblewonker de Gravity Falls! ¡Vengan a verlo antes de que se esconda otra vez!- empezó a moverse de forma extraña._

 _-Awww, mira Ford…baila de alegría- rio Stan pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando sintió un fuerte agarre en sus brazos, levantándolo en el aire y sacudiéndolo ligeramente._

 _-¡NO, ES LA DANSA DEL PELIGRO!- le grito en la cara, sin dejar de sacudirlo._

 _-¡HEY!- un chico castaño con gorra y uniforme salió de la cabaña con un roseador lleno de agua, la cual empezó a tirarle al recién llegado. Este soltó a un pobre y mareado Stanley, empezando a alejarse del agua y cubriéndose la cara con los brazos. –¿Qué te dije de espantar a mis clientes? Es la última vez, papá- le siguió roseando con agua, sin hacerle caso a sus quejas._

 _-¡Tengo pruebas esta vez, lo juro!- hablo aun cubriéndose. Ford, quien ayudaba a su hermano a pararse, quedo pensativo. Ambos se miraron entre sí, con una idea rondando por sus cabezas._

 _-¡Observen!- el hombre loco llevo a todos hasta el muelle y les señalo el barco roto, amenazando con hundirse en cualquier momento. –¡El Gobblewonker hizo esto!- nadie dijo nada. –T-Tenia el cuello largo como de jirafa…y piel arrugada como…¡como la de esta señora!- señalo a Mabel, quien frunció el seño y alejo de un manotazo la mano ajena. –¡Mordió mi vote y huyo rumbo hacia la isla "Hunde Traseros"!- ante el silencio, agarro a su hijo del brazo y empezó a tironear. –¡Tienes que creerme!-_

 _-Atención unidades…- le llamo la atención un policía sobre un bote policial. –…hay un sujeto que no está nada bien- todos, exceptuando a los Pines y al guardia de seguridad del lugar, empezaron a reírse a carcajadas._

 _-¡Son unos tonos!- con la cabeza baja y una mueca de tristeza, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, todos aun riéndose detrás de él._

 _-Y bueno, ya pasó- Mebel se encogió de hombros y se subió a un bote que estaba a su costado, con unas palabras muy borrosas escritas en negro a un costado pero de las cuales solamente se diferenciaba "Pines". –Solo desatemos esto y empecemos-_

 _-Lee…¿escuchaste lo que dijo ese loco?- con una gran sonrisa miro a su hermano._

 _-"Agh…¡Son unos tonos!"- hizo una mala imitación de su voz, moviendo ligeramente los brazos._

 _-No, lo otro- saco el diario de esa misma mañana, abriendo la misma página. –Si le sacamos una foto al monstruo, podremos ganar el concurso y dividir el premio 50-50- la sonrisa de Stan se agrando. –¿Imaginas todo lo que podrás comprar con ese dinero?- lo primero que se le vino a la mente de Stan fue la bola de gánster para humano, sonriendo bobamente al pensar que podría hacer con ella. –¿Lee?…¡Lee!- chasqueo los dedos frente al rostro del castaño, sonriendo al verlo reaccionar._

 _-Ford, te apoyo en esto un millón por cien- hablo seriamente._

 _-Tía Mabel, tengo una mejor idea- se le acerco con una extraña sonrisa. Mabel solamente entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza. –¿Qué te parece si llevamos ese bote hasta la isla "Hunde Traseros" e intentamos encontrar a ese Gobblewonker?- su hermano se acerco._

 _-¡Caza monstruos! ¡Casa monstruos!- empezaron a corear._

 _-¿Alguien dijo caza monstruos?-justo en eso, un bocinazo les llamo la atención. Un bote muy grande se les acerco y quien conducía era nada más y nada menos que…_

 _-¡Sally!- Stan sonrió._

 _-¿Cómo estas, pequeño?- chocaron sus puños, haciendo ruidos de explosiones. –Si quieren, pueden usar mi bote para la casería-_

 _-Oigan, oigan…piénselo bien- Mabel se llevo las manos a la cintura. –Pueden perder el tiempo en una épica casería de monstruos aventureras o pasar el día aprendiendo a hacer nudos y pinchar lombrices con su tía Mabel- ellos miraron las opciones que tenía un par de veces, hasta mirarse entre ellos y tomar una muda decisión. –¿Y bien? ¿Qué dicen?- abrió los ojos, su sonrisa confiada desvaneciéndose al verlos irse con Sally. Algo se rompió dentro de ella, sintiendo la tristeza recorrer su cuerpo. Con un suspiro, se sentó y puso en marcha el barco. –¿Quién los necesita? Me puedo divertir sola- miro la caja de carnadas llena de moscas y termino cerrándolo con fuerza._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-¡Vamos a por ese Gobblewonker!- exclamo Stan._

 _-¡Y a ganar el concurso!- continuo Ford._

 _-¿Alguien tiene un filtro solar?- pregunto Sally._

 _-¡Vamos por ese filtro solar!- el bote dio media vuelta pero no se dieron cuenta de la gran figura bajo ellos._

 ** _Salto de escena_**

 _-De acuerdo, para ganar este concurso no hay que equivocarse- Ford se encontraba paseando de un lado a otro frente a sus dos compañeros. Su expresión era seria y sus manos estaban detrás de la espalda. Se detuvo y los miro. –Piensen, ¿cuál es el mayor problema que hay en las caserías de monstruos?-_

 _-Que si eres un personaje secundario, mueres al principio de la película- contesto Sally. –¿S-Soy…soy un personaje secundario?- se aterro ante aquello. –¿Nunca lo han pensado?-_

 _-No, no me refería a eso- negó Ford con la cabeza. –Los problemas de cámara- señalo como si fuera obvio. –Imaginen que nos encontramos con pie grande y no tenemos con qué fotografiarlo o algo por el estilo, ¿me entienden?- ambos asintieron rápidamente. –Y es por eso que compre 17 cámaras desechables…dos en el tobillo…tres dentro de mi chaqueta…ocho tienen ustedes…hay tres más en esta bolsa y una en mi bolsillo- sonrío. –No hay forma de fallar- Sally miro fijamente el aparato, apretando un botón y quedando encandilada por el flash repentino, causando que tirara la cámara el agua._

 _-Perdón- tenía miedo de que el niño se enojara._

 _-No te preocupes, es por eso que traje cámaras de repuesto…aun quedan dieciséis- se encogió de hombros. Justo en eso, una gaviota paso cerca de la cabeza de Stan_

 _-¡Déjame en paz!- le tiro una cámara y esta termino en el agua._

 _-¡Quince!- se rasco el cuello, ya un poco más fastidiado. –No hay que perder más cámaras-_

 _-¿Dijiste pierdan las cámaras?- Sally sonrío nerviosa._

 _-¡NO!- exclamo._

 _-Ho, que pena…acabo de perder dos- señalo hacia atrás, donde se podían ver que flotaban no muy lejos del barco._

 _-¡Trece! ¡Todavía nos quedan trece cámaras!- golpeo fuertemente la superficie más cercana, rompiendo en el proceso otra cámara. –Doce…-_

 _-Oye ¿y qué hacemos?…¿Seguir tirando cámaras al agua?- pregunto Stan amenazando con tirar una._

 _-¡No Lee!- suspiro para calmarse. –Escuchen, Lee serás el vigía, Sally se encargara del timón y yo seré el capitán-_

 _-¿Puedo ser el co-capitán?- pregunto con ilusión._

 _-¡Ese puesto no existe!- se cruzo de brazos. Stan hizo un puchero y tiro una de las cámaras al agua, soltando un inocente "Ups". –¡Ok, Ok!…Serás co-capitán- suspiro rendido._

 _-¿Puedo ser co-capitana suplente?- sonrío Sally._

 _-¡Claro que puedes! Como co-capitán lo permito- asintió el castaño._

 _-Está bien…como 1er capitán, yo sugiero que atraigamos al monstruo con eso- señalo un barril que decía "Comida para peces"._

 _-Permiso para probarla- hablo Sally._

 _-Otorgado- Ford se encogió de hombros._

 _-Permiso co-otorgado- Stan sonrío._

 _-Permiso asistente co-otorgado- con una sonrisa, Sally metió su mano en el barril y saco un poco, probándolo ligaramente. Pronto, una mueca de asco se pinto en su rostro y empezó a toser. –¡Qué asco!…No se que otro sabor estaba esperando- los gemelos empezaron a reír, intentando mantenerse en pie. Mabel escucho sus risas y los miro de lejos, dejando escapar un suspiro de tristeza._

 _-Traidores…- termino acomodándose bien en el bote, siguiendo con su tejido._

 ** _Salto de escena_**

 _-Lee, ¿quieres dejar…? ¡LEE!- Ford suspiro cansado, sintiendo chocar algo contra su nuca. –¡Stan! ¿No deberías estar vigilando los alrededores?-_

 _-Sip- asintió con una gran sonrisa. –Pero es más divertido molestarte a ti- Ford gruño pero eso no detuvo a su hermano. Pronto, el bote choco contra algo, causando que ambos terminando en el piso. –¡Llegamos!- exclamo, bajándose del bote y empezando a caminar._

 _-¡Lee, espéranos!- Ford y Sally corrieron hasta el castaño, caminando a su lado. –No deberías separarte mucho, este lugar es muy oscuro- comento iluminando su camino con una linterna._

 _-Ho, no te preocupes hermano- el otro se encogió de hombros, golpeándole ligeramente el brazos a su gemelo. –Sé que no me perderé- en eso, su vista cayó en un cartel cercano. –Miren esto- se acerco rápidamente, parándose sobre una piedra y cubriendo con una rama cercana una palabra tallada en la madera. –¡"Isla trasero"!- se empezó a reír, Sally uniéndose a él enseguida._

 _-Esto es serio, chicos- Ford se cruzo de brazos._

 _-No seas un amargado, nerd- rio Stan acercándosele. –¿Y por qué no te ríes?…¿Tienes miedo?-_

 _-Por supuesto que no- frunció el seño y pronto, sintió un dedo tocar la punta d su nariz. –¡Lee, detente!- pero hermano no le hizo caso y le empezó a picar la cabeza. Justo en eso, un gruñido los interrumpió._

 _-¿Escucharon eso?- pregunto Sally algo asustada, acercándose a los castaños._

 _-Sí, ¿será el Gobblewonker?- pregunto Ford con algo de miedo, revisando a su alrededor._

 _-No lo sé pero creo que no está feliz- Stan frunció el seño. En eso, una rata bastante grande salió de la nada y salto sobre Ford, quien grito y se removió para quitársela, tirando la linterna en el proceso. El animal aprovecho aquello y dejo libre al castaño, agarrando la linterna con sus feos dientes y corriendo para perderse en la niebla. –¡Vuelve aquí con eso, rata tonta!- Stan, sin pensarlo, corrió tras él y se perdió._

 _-¡Stan, espera!- ambos corrieron detrás de él, desviándose sin darse cuenta y yendo detrás del gruñido, hasta que vieron una figura en el agua. –El Gobblewonker…- ambos sacaron las cámaras y corriendo hacia allí, empezaron a sacar fotos a lo loco pero se llevaron una sorpresa al estar más cerca._

 _-Awww, que lindos- sonrío Sally al ver a los castores jugar sobre un montón de madera, el cual tenía una extraña y peculiar forma._

 _-Entonces…¿Qué fue ese gruñido?- se pregunto Ford, hasta que el mismo sonido se escucho. Miraron a su lado, donde estaba un castor mordiendo la parte metálica de una sierra eléctrica, la cual se prendió por un momento y emitió un gruñido. –Que decepción…- se froto la nuca, mientras que Sally le sacaba muchas fotos a los animalitos. Con un suspiro de tristeza, se sentó en una roca y miro el agua. –¿Qué le diré a la tía Mabel?…La abandonamos por nada…¡y encima perdí a mi hermano!- en eso, un grito lo asusto y termino cayendo al agua._

 _-Hey, ¿estás bien amigo?- Sally lo ayudo a volver a tierra firme y lo puso detrás de él, escuchando algo acercarse. Agarro un palo cercano y se preparo para lo peor._

 _-¡Stanley!- se alegro de ver a su hermano, quien se detenía frente a ellos e intentaba recuperar el aliento. –¡Eres un tonto, Lee! ¡Casi me matas de un infarto!-_

 _-Sí, si…*jadeo*…luego te lo compenso hermano pero debemos irnos…*jadeo*…ahora mismo- murmuro pero ambos lo escucharon._

 _-¿Irnos?…pero si debemos sacar una foto al monstruo para ganar el concurso- Ford enarco una ceja._

 _-Tú no lo entiendes es que…- un ruido se escucho en el agua. –¡Me siguió!-_

 _-¡El monstruo!- Ford saco una de las cámaras al ver algo salir lentamente del agua, mientras que sus dos compañeros quedaron estáticos. –¿Qué les ocurre?- el de anteojos se volteo hacia ellos, ignorando la gran figura que se levantaba tras él. –Solo tienen que apuntar y sacarle una foto, no es muy difícil- se volteo y quedo sorprendido al ver una gran vestía con afilados colmillos. –Wow…-_

 _-¡A correr, Ford!- Stan reacciono y agarro la muñeca de su hermano, tironeando de él para empezar a correr. Esquivaron los arboles que empezaban a caer, alcanzando rápidamente a Sally._

 _-¡Tenemos que volver al bote!- Sally agarro a Stan, subiéndolo a su espalda. Ford, como pudo, apunto con su cámara hacia el monstruo y le saco una foto pero en un tropiezo, la cámara voló de sus manos y término en el piso._

 _-¡La foto!- se detuvo pero sintió que lo agarraban del cuello de su campera y lo levantaban._

 _-¡Oye pequeño, si te hace sentir mejor, tengo muchas fotos de esos castores!- hablo Sally apurando como podía el paso._

 _-¡¿Y por qué eso me haría sentir mejor?!- le grito entre extrañado e histérico. Pronto, llegaron al bote y sin perder tiempo se subieron, Stan yendo al timón rápidamente y poniendo en marcha el bote, alejándose de la isla pero con la gran bestia detrás de ellos. –¡Ya no tengo cámaras! ¡Sally, sácale una foto!- para su horror, ella le estaba lanzando todas las cámaras al monstruo, como si aquello pudiera detenerlo. –¡Acelera Lee!- grito al ver que unos dientes afiladnos estaban muy cerca del bote._

 _-¡En eso estoy!- esquivaron la mordida por poco. La cabeza del monstruo salió de la nada, golpeándolos y sacándole el techo al bote. –¡¿Qué hace un vidrio en medio del agua?!- exclamo al ver a dos sujetos en botes separados sosteniendo un gran vidrio. Sin otro camino, pasó en medio y rompió el cristal en miles de pedazos. Escucho el reclamo pero se preocupo más al verse sin salida, solo con una catarata en frente y rocas a su alrededor, ningún otro camino. –¡¿Por dónde voy?!- Ford saco el diario._

 _-¡A las cataratas, quizás haya una cueva detrás!- grito después de una rápida revisada._

 _-¡¿Quizás?!- sin otra opción, se dirigió hacia allí. Cerraron los ojos y esperaron lo peor…pero solo sintieron el agua sobre ellos, el bote chocándose y deteniéndose, mandándolos a volar y terminando rodando en el piso. Suspiraron de alivio, sentimiento que desapareció al ver a la bestia en la entrada de la cueva. –¡Se atoro!- sonrío al ver que no podía alcanzarlos._

 _-¿Se atoro?- Ford se puso a buscar una de sus cámaras, hasta que Stan se le acerco y metió su mano en el bolsillo de su gemelo, sacando una cámara y dándosela con una sonrisa. Le empezó a sacar muchísimas fotos, riéndose con alegría._

 _-¿Tomaste alguna buena?- pregunto Stan con una sonrisa._

 _-¡Todas son buenas!- abrazo a su hermano. –¡Ganamos ese concurso!- en eso, una roca cayó sobre la cabeza del monstruo y pronto, chispas empezaron a salir. –¿Pero qué…?- se acerco y se subió a su aleta, golpeando con el puño el cuerpo de la vestía y sorprendiéndose al escuchar un sonido metálico. Con el seño fruncido, empezó a trepar hasta llegar al lomo. Desapareció de la vista de ambos por un momento, para después reaparecer agitando los brazos. –¡Vengan a ver esto!- ambos se miraron, encogiéndose de hombros y tapando hasta donde el castaño, quien miraba atento una ruda sobresaliente en el lomo de la bestia. Stan giro la rueda y abrió una puerta, mostrando a la misma persona que solo momentos antes lo había alzado y zarandeado._

 _-S-Solo reparo estos circuitos y…- se calló al darse vuelta, quedándose quieto al verlos ahí._

 _-¿U-U-Usted hizo esto?- reacciono Ford. –¿Por qué?-_

 _-Solo…solo…¡solo buscaba atención!- se encogió ligeramente en su lugar._

 _-¿La atención de quien?- Stan enarco una ceja._

 _-Solo quería que mi hijo y yo volviéramos a hablarnos como hacía años- bajo la cabeza. –Soy viejo…y me siento muy solo…así que pensé que llamaría su atención con un robot de quince toneladas- rio de manera demente, para después calmarse. –Aunque pensándolo bien, fue una locura…pero…no saben lo que los ancianos somos capaces por un momento en familia- termino con tristeza. Stan y Ford quedaron pensativos, sacando los sombreros que su tía Mabel les había dado y mirándolo con tristeza._

 _-¿No…hablo con su hijo del cómo se sentía?- pregunto Sally sintiendo pena por el hombre._

 _-¡Claro que no!- saco lo que parecía ser un proyector de la nada y los planos de la bestia se visualizaron en la tapa del robot. –Me puse a trabajar en el robot…invente mucho de ellos en mi época….cuando mi esposa me dejo, invente un robot pterodáctilo…y cuando mi amigo no vino a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, ¡invente un robot gigante que destruyo todo!- empezó a reírse a carcajadas. –Ahora si me disculpan, me pondré a trabajar en mi rayo letal- con esas ultimas palabra, se metió al robot y el sonido de metal se escucho._

 _-Bien, me despido del concurso de fotos- suspiro Ford con tristeza._

 _-Todavía nos queda un rollo- murmuro Stan._

 _-¿Y…que quieres hacer con él?- pregunto su gemelo mirándolo._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _Mabel suspiro con tristeza, conduciendo su bote hasta el muelle. Ya era casi medio día y no había visto a los gemelos pero se había entretenido un rato tejiendo. Aunque…le hubiera gustado estar con sus sobrinos ese día._

 _-¡Tía Mabel!- ella se detuvo, observando a un barco casi destrozado acercarse hasta estar a su lado. Ford le sonrío, sacándole una rápida foto._

 _-¿Niños?- se cruzo de brazos. –¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Pensé que estaban divirtiéndose con Sally?-_

 _-Pues…pasamos el día intentando encontrar a un dinosaurio legendario- el de anteojos se froto el brazo._

 _-Pero descubrimos que con el único dinosaurio legendario que queríamos estar…esta aquí- sonrío Stan, señalándola._

 _-¡¿Cómo que dinosaurio?!- alzo al castaño y lo atrajo hacia ella, empezando a hacerle cosquillas. –¡Hare que te arrepientas de esas palabras!- aunque intentaba sonar dura o enojada, la sonrisa la delataba. Estaba feliz porque ellos volvieran._

 _-¡NO!- intento zafarse del agarre pero la risa lo hacía débil. –¡F-Ford, a-ayuda!-_

 _-¡Yo te ayudare hermano!- se subió al bote. –Después de unos minutos- saco una foto._

 _-¡Traidor!- Sally rio, subiéndose y sentándose al lado del castaño, observando divertidos las escena. Pronto, lo que quedo del día, se la pasaron entre risas y fotos…junto a algunas apuestas. Pero cuando se estaban dirigiendo al muelle, el bote paso sobre algo que los hizo saltar._

 _-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Ford, mientras que su hermano se encogió de hombros y le restaba importancia. Lo que no vieron fue al monstruo de carne y hueso que nadaba con tranquilidad._


	3. Cazadores de cabezas

**Mica: Hola, lamento haber tardado tanto pero entre las fiestas y la familia no me dejaron agarrar la compu pero ya estoy de vuelta. Intentare hacer los capítulos un poco diferentes a los originales, aunque algunas cosas estarán iguales pero bueno, espero que lo disfruten mucho ¡Los quiero y no olviden dejar comentarios! XD**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 3: Cazadores de cabezas**_

 _Era una mañana tranquila en Gravity Falls, los gemelos miraban televisión y olvidaban todo a su alrededor. Ford comía palomita de maíz, mientras que Stan intentaba zafarse de una trampa para dedos. Con un puchero, suspiro rendido, para después mirar de reojo a su gemelo. Al ver que este mantenía su mirada fija en la televisión, decidió intentar sacarle palomitas aun con sus dedos atrapados pero su hermano le pego, mirándolo de reojo con una sonrisa._

 _-Malo…- Lee le saco la lengua de manera infantil. El otro rodo los ojos, escuchando que en la tele entraba en comerciales. –Me sorprende ese pato…¡es genial!- sonrío intentando distraer a su gemelo._

 _-Yo soy mejor que ese "pato-tective"- se encogió de hombros, sonriendo con triunfo. –Y con mis poderes de observación puedo decir que…- olisqueo el aire, acercándose un poco a su hermano y observándolo atentamente. –…¿has comido palomitas?- miro en pote que estaba a su lado, notándolo totalmente vacío. –Lee, ¿en qué momento…?-_

 _-Mientras tu alardeabas de tus "poderes de observación"- rio, limpiándose las mejillas saladas aun con los dedos atrapado._

 _-¡Chicos, chicos!- Sally entro a la habitación con una escoba en mano. –¿Quieren ver algo genial?-_

 _-¡Por supuesto!- ambos fueron tras ella, Stan aun peleando con la trampa para dedos._

 _-Estaba limpiando cuando encontré esta puerta oculta detrás del papel tapiz- explico caminando por un pasillo ligeramente oscuro, deteniéndose frente a la puerta mencionada. –Y miren lo que tiene adentro…es terrorífico- la empujo, la puerta abriéndose con un chirrido y mostrando muchas figuras._

 _-Wow- Ford se adelanto, alumbrando a todos con una linterna y observándolos atentamente. –Es un museo de cera oculto…-_

 _-Parecen tan reales- sonrío Stan, quien sin darse cuenta se había liberado de la trampa y ahora recorría suavemente el brazo de "Sherlock Holmes" con su dedo índice._

 _-Excepto este- Ford apunto a uno que se parecía a Mabel._

 _-¡Hola niños!- ambos gritaron al ver que ella se movía. Mabel no pudo reprimir su sonrisa ante el grito. Los tres salieron corriendo de la habitación, dejando a la mujer risueña con las figuras de cera._

 ** _(Introducción)_**

 _-Este es el museo de Gravity Falls, fue una atracción muy popular…hasta que los olvide por completo- se encogió de hombros, acercándose a las figuras. –Los tengo a todos…Enguiscan…Sherlock Holmes…una especie de…no sé, hombre muy feo- Mabel se rasco la nuca, sin poder recordar el nombre de esa pero termino encogiéndose de hombros. –Y mi favorito…¡Abraham Lincoln de cera!- señalo, descubriendo que este estaba derretido y que una ventana estaba abierta, dejando entrar la luz de sol. –¡Ho! ¡¿Quién levanto la persiana?!- frunció el seño. –¡Te estoy vigilando John Wilkes Booth!- lo apunto acusadoramente, para después arrodillarse al lado del montón de cera derretido y mirarlo fijamente. –No tengo la más remota idea de cómo arreglar esto-_

 _-¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo!- Stan se acerco saltando, sonriendo enormemente. –¡¿Puedo intentar hacer una figura de cera?!- pregunto con emoción._

 _-Mmm…no lo sé- fingió estar pensativa, sonriendo ante los ojos brillosos y felices del castaño. –Muy bien, fíjate que puedes hacer-_

 _-¡SI!- salto a abrazar a su tía Mabel, quien rio y le devolvió el gesto. –¡Ya verás tía Mabel, hare algo grandioso!- sin decir más, salió corriendo de la habitación._

 ** _Salto de escena_**

 _El castaño de anteojos camino con tranquilidad, tomando un largo y refrescante sorbo de su gaseosa_

 _-¡Ford, necesito tu ayuda!- de la nada y frente a él, apareció Stan con un cuaderno y un lápiz. Ford se asusto y se atraganto._

 _-¿Qué…*tos*…que pasa Lee?- pregunto golpeándose ligeramente el pecho, desasiéndose por completo de la tos._

 _-No sé qué hacer…¡No se me viene ninguna idea a la mente y soy nuevo en esto!- miro con tristeza su cuaderno, la hoja solamente con garabatos. Soltó lo que tenía en la mano y se dejo caer de sentón. –¡Voy a decepcionar a la tía Mabel!- abrazo sus rodillas y enterró su rostro en sus brazos._

 _-Ho vamos Lee, no digas eso- se sentó a su lado, apoyando su mano en el hombro de su gemelo. –Ya se te ocurrirá una idea-_

 _-Eso espero- y al alzar la vista, sus ojos brillaron: Mabel estaba parada en una pose "heroica", con uno de sus pies apoyado en una caja cercana, sus manos en la cadera y la luz dándole de arriba ¡ERA PERFECTO!_

 _Echo a todos de la habitación, cerró la puerta y ventanas, se puso unos auriculares y se puso manos a la obra. Trabajo durante horas, no salió ni cuando lo llamaron para comer. Se separo un poco de su obra de arte, observándolo un largo rato y sonriendo con emoción pero quería la opinión de alguien más. Respiro profundo y…_

 _-¡FORD!- grito a todo pulmón. No tuvo que esperar mucho para escuchar los pasos rápidos acercarse a él y pronto, la puerta fue abierta de golpe._

 _-¡Stan! ¡¿Qué…?!- se quedo cayado al ver lo que tenía en frente. Sally, quien venía tras él, se quedo asombrada._

 _-¿Y? ¿Qué les parece?- pregunto con nerviosismo pero ellos estaba asombrados: frente a ellos estaba Mabel pero en versión figura de cera. Estaba parada derecha, con ambas manos en las caderas y una gran sonrisa, vestida con su "uniforme" y su fez en la cabeza. –¿Esta tan mal?- temió por la respuesta._

 _-¡NO!- Ford reacciono. –¡Esta increíble Lee!- hablo con honestidad, haciendo sonreír a su hermano._

 _-Es cierto- asintió Sally. –Pero creo que le falta algo de brillo-_

 _-Yo pensé lo mismo- Stan agarro un balde con brillo y se lo tiro a la figura._

 _-Espera a que la tía Mabel lo vea- Ford le palmeo el hombro._

 _-Oigan niños, ¿han visto mi fez? No lo encuentro por…¡HA!- Mabel, que estaba entrando a la habitación, cayó hacia atrás del susto al verse a sí misma._

 _-¿Qué opinas?- pregunto Stan acercándose a ella._

 _-Yo digo…- observo a los de su alrededor. –¡Que el museo de cera está abierto!- exclamo con una sonrisa._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-Es impresionante, vinieron muchas personas- sonrío Ford observando a un cliente poner el dinero en la caja._

 _-Qué raro, ¿no?- Wanda, a su lado, se encogió de hombros. –Tu tía debió haberlos sobornado o algo así-_

 _-A mi sí- saco un billete y Wanda lo imito, ambos sonriéndose mutuamente._

 _Mientras tanto, Mabel se aclaraba la garganta y subía al escenario._

 _-¡Bienvenidos gente del pueblo!- hablo a través del micrófono. –_ _Estamos aquí para reabrir las puertas del museo de cera y agregar una nueva figura- vagos aplausos se escucharon. –¡Mi nombre es Mabel Pines y le quiero presentar…A MI!- saco la sábana blanca que cubría la figura, sonriendo orgullosa en todo momento. Stan hizo una ligera mueca ante la falta de entusiasmo pero le resto importancia. –¡Disfruten el espectáculo!- con una bomba de humo, desapareció antes de que alguien dijese algo, llevándose consigo la caga con el dinero._

 _-Es rápida…- murmuraron los gemelos. Ford encontró uno de los carteles tirados cerca de él, lo levanto y lo leyó._

 _-Ho no…- murmuro al ver las palabras "Pizza gratis" escritas en grande._

 _-¡PIZZA!- mucha gente empezó a romper cosas al no ver lo prometido y todo termino en desastre._

 _Aquella noche, después de colocarse la piyama, los gemelos se encontraban lavándose los dientes y jugando entre ellos, hasta que escucharon el grito de su tía Mabel desde abajo. Corrieron rápidamente, encontrándosela arrodillada en la sala y con lagrimas en los ojos._

 _-¡Fui decapitada!- señalo la figura de cera en el piso. –Me fui por un momento y cuando volví…¡estaba sin cabeza!-_

 _-Awww, me costó mucho hacerla- Stan frunció el seño y apretó los puños. –Me vengare de quien hizo esto…¡JURO QUE ME VENGARE!-_

 _-Llamare a la policía- Mabel acerco su mano al teléfono. Los policías, por no decir dos incompetentes, no tardaron en llegar. Después de explicarles todo, ambos policías se quedaron en silencio por un momento._

 _-¿Qué opina usted comisario?- hablo uno de ellos._

 _-Que este caso no tiene solución alguna- se encogió de hombros, tomando un largo sorbo de su café. Un sonoro "¡¿Qué?!" resonó en la habitación._

 _-Espero que lo digas en broma, oficial- Mabel los miro con mala cara._

 _-Ho vamos, tiene que haber pistas o algo por el estilo- Ford oculto su manos tras la espalda, sonriendo nervioso. –Si quieren…puedo ayudarles-_

 _-Sí, que Fordy les ayude- asintió Mabel rápidamente._

 _-Ho, que adorable- el jefe rio. –El niño listo de ciudad cree que puede resolver este misterio-_

 _-¡Niño listo! ¡Niño listo!- ambos empezaron a reír._

 _-No soy adorable…- murmuro Ford bajando la vista._

 _-¡Déjenlo en paz!- Stan se acerco un poco, con el seño fruncido y los puños firmemente apretados. –¡Nosotros encontraremos esa cabeza y cuando lo hagamos, se las restregare por sus feos rostros!-_

 _-Quiero ver que la encuentren- el comisario sonrió de manera confiada. Ambos se mantuvieron firmes, desafiándose con la mirada._

-Atención, todas las unidades: Carlos meterá un melón entero en su boca…Repito: un melón entero- _sonó el radio del comisario, rompiendo el duelo de miradas._

 _-¡Tenemos que ir a ver eso!- como si fueran niños pequeños, corrieron hacia la salida riéndose a carcajadas._

 _-¡Muy bien, decidido!- Stan se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, agarrando de la remera de su hermano y arrastrándolo con él. –Tú y yo buscaremos esas cabeza…- desapareció de la vista de la mencionada, mientras Mabel sonreía con cariño._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-Muy, pensémoslo bien: había muchas clientes molestos, así que el asesino pudo haber sido cualquiera- hablo Ford en voz alta, mientras su hermano le sacaba fotos al "cadáver de cera" desde todos los ángulos. El de anteojos abrió el diario, empezando a pasar las páginas. –En este pueblo todo es posible, así que…-_

 _-¡Mira lo que encontré bro!- lo interrumpió su hermano de golpe, señalando el piso: se podían notar pisadas en la alfombra, uno de los pies con un agujero._

 _-Y nos llevan a…- los siguió con la mirada hasta detrás del sillón. –…¡un hacha!- Stan la levanto y se le quedo mirando._

 _-Espera un segundo…- se le quedo mirando, hasta que un rostro se le vino a la mente. –…¡el leñador!-_

 _-¡Bien pensado Lee!- sonrío su hermano. –Él se puso furioso cuando no se le dio lo que quería…-_

 _-Hola niños- Sally entro con una sonrisa, notando enseguida el hacha en las manos del castaño. –¿Qué hacen con eso?-_

 _-Resolvemos el misterio de la cabeza robada- Stan inflo el pecho con orgullo._

 _-Oye Sally, ¿sabes dónde puede estar el leñador?- pregunto Ford._

 _-¿Hablan del varonil Bob? Él siempre está en el punto de encuentro de las motocicletas- ella se encogió de hombros._

 _-Iremos- asintieron rápidamente._

 _-Awww, son tan tiernos- Sally sonrío. –Son como los gemelos misterio-_

 _-No nos llames así- Ford frunció el seño, mientras su hermano reía._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-Valla, este lugar es genial- sonrío Stan mirando a su alrededor, observando cómo se golpeaban todos entre ellos. Pasaron desapercibidos entre ellos, observando a los hombres de su alrededor. –Ahí esta- frente a ellos estaba aquel hombre pelirrojo, utilizando la máquina de medir fuerza._

 _-D-Disculpe Varonil Bob…- Ford se le acerco un poco, logrando que él lo mire de reojo. –¿Dónde estuvo anoche?- pregunto con más confianza._

 _-¡Haciendo cosas!- gruño, golpeando la maquina y señalando detrás de ellos. –¡Luchamos y él perdió!- se rio victorioso por unos segundos, devolviendo su atención a la maquina. Ellos se voltearon, viendo a un poste bastante doblado y con un reloj en la cima detenido en una hora exacta._

 _-Las 10:00 p.m…la hora del delito- murmuro el de anteojos pensativo._

 _-Eso significa que…¿nunca viste esto?- Stan saco el hacha, mostrándosela al sujeto._

 _-¡Escúchenme niños!- al parecer había perdido la poca paciencia que tenia. –¡Yo no usaría ni en sueños esa cosa, es para zurdos!…¡Yo uso mi mano derecha!- le arranco el brazo a la maquina. –¡La mano de hombre!-_

 _-Para zurdos, ¿he?- agarro a su hermano y salieron rápidamente de ahí. Mientras caminaban, Ford hizo una lista de las personas sospechosas. –Muy bien, solo debemos buscar a un zurdo…el varonil Bob es diestro, así que tenemos uno menos en la lista-_

 _-¡Muy bien, vamos por ese criminal!- sonrío Stan con emoción. –¡Choca esos seis!- extiendo su mano._

 _-¡Choca esos seis!- correspondió su hermano al saludo, riéndose ligeramente._

 _Recorriendo todo el pueblo e investigaron a los sospechosos pero la mayoría era diestro, quedando solo una persona en la lista. Fueron hasta allí con la policía y lo interrogaron, sonriendo triunfantes al pensar que había resuelto el caso pero para su mala suerte aquel periodista trucho tenía una salida valida: un video, el cual mostraba que había estado toda la noche en su casa (coqueteando y bailando con una muñeca inflable de una famosa). Con un suspiro de derrota, Ford camino a paso lento a la "Cabaña del misterio" junto a su hermano._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _Se encontraban sentados en silencio, observando al cajón con la figura de cera decapitada y con todas las demás figuras rodeándolos. Su tía Mabel había preparado un "velorio" para su yo de cera pero había salido corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos, dejándolos solos._

 _-Ellos tenían razón- Ford rompió el silencio con un suspiro._

 _-Ho vamos sixter…- sonrío Stan, utilizando ese apodo que usaba cuando estaban solos. –…llegamos muy legos, no debemos rendirnos todavía-_

 _-Pero ya considere todo, el arma, las señales, los sospechosos y no encontré nada- se acerco al cajón, observándolo atentamente. –Oye Lee, este zapato tiene un agujero- comento al verlo detenidamente. Pudo sentir los pasos de su gemelo acercarse, parándose a su lado._

 _-Todos lo tienen, es donde pasa el palo para mantenerlos en pie o algo así- se encogió de hombros._

 _-Espera un momento…- se tenso. –…¿qué tiene un agujero en el zapato y no tiene huellas?- se miraron en silencio. –Los criminales son…-_

 _-¿Las inocentes figuras?- se voltearon de golpe, observando al Sherlock Holmes de cera moverse como si nada. Muy pronto, todos los demás se movieron y se pararon a su lado._

 _-N-No puede ser- Stan retrocedió cuando uno de ellos le arrebataron el hacha. Paso uno de sus brazos por el frente de su hermano, dispuesto a protegerlo en cualquier momento._

 _-Felicidades detectives novatos, desenterraron la verdad pero ahora…nosotros tendremos de enterrarlos a ustedes- se rio Sherlock, metiendo su mano en su saco, sacando la cabeza de la Mabel de cera. –Realmente lo hiciste bien Stanford Pines, descubriste nuestro pequeño secreto- aplausos sarcásticos y lentos vinieron de parte de las demás figuras de cera._

 _-¿C-Como es esto posible? Digo, ¡son de cera!- Ford tenía esa gran duda recorriendo su cerebro._

 _-D-Deben ser mágicos- Stan se rio nervioso, intentando aligerar el ambiente._

 _-Ho pequeño, que equivocado estas- Sherlock golpeo con fuerza el cajón detrás de ellos, acercándoseles un poco y sobresaltando a los gemelos. –¡Somos malos!- se dio la vuelta. –Es una maldición que nos da la vida cada vez que la luna crese…su tía Mabel nos compro hace muchos años en una venta de garaje- los recuerdos vinieron a la "mente" de las figuras. –Así es como el museo de cera de Gravity Falls se fundó: de día éramos figuras inmóviles y una atracción para los humanos pero de noche, cuando ella dormía, la casa era totalmente nuestra. Era una buena vida para nosotros…hasta que ella cerró el negocio- los miro por sobre el hombro. –Esperamos diez años para vengarnos de su olvido pero nos equivocamos de Mabel-_

 _-Tenias razón hermano, las figuras de cera dan miedo- murmuro Stan._

 _-¡Cállense!- Sherlock se volteo hacia ellos, sosteniendo firmemente la cabeza de cera con un brazo. –Ahora que saben de nuestro secreto…no podemos dejarlos irse- ellos retrocedieron, observando como aquellas figuras se acercaban a paso lento pero amenazante._

 _-¿Q-Que hacemos Ford?- pregunto Stan cuando su espalda choco contra la mesa._

 _-¡Y yo como voy a saber!- le empezaron a tirar las cosas que estaban sobre la mesa, hasta que agarro una garra de café y se la tiro a la figura más cercana, a la cual se le empezó a derretir la cara lentamente._

 _-¡Se derriten con cosas ultra-calientes!- sonrío Stan. Ambos sonrieron, agarrando las velas y apuntándolas hacia ellos, quienes retrocedieron con miedo._

 _-¡Ni se les ocurra moverse o se volverán velas!- Ford sonrío._

 _-¡En velas decorativas y muy feas!- secundo su hermano._

 _-¿En serio creen poder vencernos?- pregunto Sherlock. Ford asintió algo dudoso, mientras que Stan asintió el cien x ciento seguro. –Muy bien, ¡ataquen!- los demás se les lanzaron encima, a lo cual los gemelos los esquivaron. Con las velas les cortaron pedazos del cuerpo, poco a poco desasiéndose de enemigos._

 _-¡Ford, cuidado!- exclamo al ver que Sherlock se le acercaba a su hermano con una espada, con la cual rompió la vela y lo dejo desarmado. –¡Toma!- le lanzo una vara de metal, con la punta totalmente caliente. Ford retrocedía a cada paso que su enemigo daba, bloqueando todo sus ataques y cuando menos se dio cuenta, se encontraba acorralado, sin ninguna salida._

 _-Cuando tu familia ya no esté…¡reinaremos una vez más en la noche!- levanto la espada para terminar todo de una vez por todas pero el menor reacciono rápido, pasando por entre sus piernas y saliendo por la ventana más cercana. –¡Vuelve aquí, mocoso!- la figura de cera fue tras él sin dudarlo. Pronto, se encontraban haciendo equilibrio en el cartel del lugar. –¿En serio te crees más listo que yo, insecto?…¡Soy el grandioso Sherlock Holmes, nadie me gana a mí!- Ford sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza. Trepo como pudo el techo, llegando al otro lado y casi cayéndose en el proceso pero logro aferrarse a un pedazo de techo sobresaliente. Con la respiración agitada, se escondió detrás de la chimenea y espero. Se asomo ligeramente, suspirando al no ver nada pero su alivio duro poco cuando sintió una patada en el estomago. –¿Algún último deseo…mocoso?- Ford, acostado en el piso sin ninguna salida, miro hacia todos lados y pronto, sonrío._

 _-¿Tienes bloqueador solar?- rio ligeramente._

 _-¿Qué…? ¿A qué te…?- algo goleo en su cabeza y luego en sus hombros. –¡No!- exclamo al ver que sus manos se derretían. Vio fijamente como el sol salía, dejando caer la espada y quedándose quieto._

 _-Fue muy mala tu idea de seguirme aquí, ¿sabes?- Ford sonreía, ahora sentado y observándolo fijamente._

 _-Es un niño y me vence…¡NO!- se derritió más rápidamente._

 _-Qué asco…- murmuro levantándose y entrando al lugar. Fue donde estaba su hermano, quien estaba metiendo los trozos de cera a la chimenea encendida._

 _-¡Hermano, lo hiciste, resolviste el misterio!- le sonrío al verlo._

 _-No podría haberlo hecho sin ti- agarro la cabeza olvidad y tirada de la Mabel de cera._

 _-¡Por todos los arcoíris! ¡¿Qué paso aquí?!- la Mabel real entro al lugar, observando el desastre total._

 _-Tus muñecos de cera se volvieron malignos, así que los derretimos- Stan sonrío._

 _-Yo decapite a Larry King- comento como si nada._

 _-Los niños y su imaginación…¡Me encanta!- rio después de unos segundos de silencio._

 _-La buena noticia es que encontramos esto- le lanzo la cabeza de cera._

 _-¡Mi cabeza! ¡La encontraron!- Mabel sonrío enormemente. –¡Prepárense para unos mimos de tía!-_

 _-N-No, n-no es necesario- pero ya se encontraban entro los brazos de ella. Ambos rieron, devolviéndole el gesto pero deteniéndose cuando, a los pocos segundos, se escucharon las sirenas policiales. Salieron hasta el frente, observándolos con aburrimiento._

 _-¿Ya lo resolvieron? Estoy tan seguro de que dirán que no, que tomare un largo trago de café- hiso lo dicho, mientras que su compañero reía._

 _-En realidad…si la encontramos- Stan, con una sonrisa malvada, mostro la cabeza. El comisario de atraganto, empezando a toser: el café saliendo de su boca y aterrizando en la cara de su compañero. –Y eso me recuerda- se les acerco rápidamente. –¡Te lo dije feo, te dije que encontraríamos la cabeza!- empezó a bailar ligeramente ante la enojada mirada de los policías y la mirada divertida de sus familiares. –¡EN SUS CARAS FEOS!- grito por última vez, observando cómo se alegaban rápidamente._

 _-Bien hecho, niño- rio Mabel, acariciándole la cabeza a Stan. Los gemelos rieron junto a su tía, sin saber que una cabeza de cera rondaba por la ventilación de la casa._


	4. La mano que mece a Stanley

**Mica: Hola, estoy de vuelta y con otro capítulo. Sinceramente me costó un poco este pero me divertí haciéndolo de todas formas. Solo espero que lo disfruten y no olviden dejar comentarios por favor ¡Los quiero y adiós!**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 4: La mano que mece a Stanley_**

 _Como todos los días, Mabel estafaba a los turistas mientras que los gemelos miraban la televisión con Sally._

 _-Oigan, ese es el comercial que quería que vieran- sonrío ella emocionada cuando la pantalla se volvió de un color celes claro con toques blanco._

-¿Se siente el ser más infeliz?- el hombre que lloraba asintió. –Pues debe de conocer a…Gabriela, la vidente- una figura impotente apareció. –No pierdan su tiempo con personas como esta- se veía a Mabel saliendo de la casa toda desarreglada, rascándose la espalda y haciendo una mueca muy rara. –Conózcanla hoy mismo, en la tienda de la telepatía- con el dibujo de una estrella rara con un ojo en medio y diferentes colores, el comercial termino.

 _-¿Qué dicen si vamos?- pregunto Stan con una gran sonrisa._

 _-No irán ni hoy ni nunca- Mabel entro justo en ese momento, sacándose el parche que tapaba su ojo derecho y poniendo sus manos en su cintura. –Desde que esa mocosa llego al pueblo yo no tengo nada más que problemas- comento sacándose la chaqueta celeste y colgándola en el perchero, con los recuerdos pasando por su mente._

 _-¿Pero en serio es vidente?- pregunto Stan._

 _-Deberíamos averiguarlo- asintió Ford._

 _-Ni se les ocurra ser clientes de la competencia- los miro seriamente. –¿Esta claro?- ellos asintieron, observando cómo Mabel salía del salón._

 _-Iremos de todas formas, ¿verdad?- pregunto Ford rompiendo el silencio._

 _-Por su-pollo que si- rio Stan._

 ** _(Introducción)_**

 _-Es como una versión bizarra de la cabaña del misterio- murmuro Ford observando a su alrededor. Había mucha gente en el lugar, todos prestando atención al escenario de enfrente. –Hasta tienen una Sally- señalo a la chica que pasaba por su lado con una caja de herramientas. Ambos se miraron fijamente, hasta que ella desapareció y Sally devolvió su atención a su comida._

 _-Ya está comenzando- se emociono Stan cuando las luces bajaron de intensidad y se empezaron a oír aplausos de la gente. Pasos resonaron a su alrededor, al mismo tiempo que una gran figura de cabello largo se empezaba a ver detrás de las cortinas del escenario. Ford estuvo tentado de reírse cuando las cortinas se abrieron, mostrando lo contrario a una gran figura: era pequeña, con pecas en sus mejillas pálidas, de cabello largo y blanco pero atado en una coleta, tenía un vestido celeste, zapatos negros, una capa del mismo color que el vestido y un dije de lo que parecía ser una perla de color verdoso colgando en su cuello._

 _-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Gabriela y estoy muy feliz de verlos- ella sonreía, moviendo su brazos. Aplaudió y palomas blancas salieron de la nada, ganándose aplausos de casi toda la gente._

 _-¿Esa es…la enemiga de la tía Mabel?- Ford estaba extrañado._

 _-N-No puedo creerlo- Stan rio, haciendo lo posible para no tirar sus palomitas de maíz. –¡E-Es muy pequeña!-_

 _-Es un gran regalo tenerlos a todos aquí…y estoy teniendo una visión…adivino que pronto dirán: "Awww"- dio una pequeña vuelta y los miro, sus ojos ahora brillando con intensidad y sus mejillas ahora estaban sonrojadas. Un "Awww" en general se escucho._

 _-Eso no me impresiono- Los gemelos se miraron entre ellos, riéndose en voz baja. Una canción con un ritmo pegajoso se empezó a escuchar y pronto, Gabriela se encontraba bailando al compas. Se saco la capa y la tiro a su público, quienes se desesperaron por agarrarla. Gabriela abrió la boca y se dispuso a cantar, bailando por todo el escenario. La gente movía la cabeza junto a la canción, sonriendo en todo momento._

 ** _Yo logro ver lo que otros no ven_**

 ** _No es truco mas, es mi gran habilidad_**

 ** _Por eso yo voy a ver el futuro hoy_**

 ** _Podrían hacerlo, si fueran como yo_**

 _Su suave risa se escucho por todo el lugar._

 _-¡Vamos amigos, levántense!- su mano se dirigió directamente a su dije, rodeándolo con su dedos._

 _-¿C-Como hizo eso?- se pregunto Ford cuando, involuntariamente, se levanto de su asiento al mismo tiempo que los demás. Gabriela dio un ligero giro y sonrío enormemente. La canción siguió sin problemas, resaltando algunas cosas obvias en las personas presentes (Diciendo que un hombre estuvo allí más seguido, cuando este estaba lleno de mercancía del lugar…o el hecho de haber "adivinado" el nombre de su hermano, cuando este lo tenía escrito en su remera rojiza). Cuando todo aquello termino, la gente salió a paso tranquilo del lugar._

 _-Vaya, esa chica es igual o un poco más farsante que la tía Mabel- rio Ford, deteniéndose un momento. –Ya veo porque ella esta celosa-_

 _-Tienes mucha razón hermano aunque fue divertido- se encogió de hombros. Con una sonrisa le empezó a picar el cuerpo a su hermano, quien lo imito enseguida, ambos caminando entre risas hacia la "Cabaña del misterio". Lo que ninguno vio fue que Gabriela se asomaba ligeramente, viéndolos fijamente._

 ** _A la mañana siguiente_**

 _-¡Hey sixter, mírame!- el mencionado levanto la vista, asustándose un poco al ver a su hermano colgando de cabeza desde una viga del techo de la cabaña._

 _-Stan…bájate de ahí, te vas a lastimar- suspiro ligeramente, su hermano era bastante aventurero._

 _-¿De qué hablas? No me voy a…¡Ha!- se sintió caer, aterrizando sobre algo blandito._

 _-T-Te…Te lo dije- gimió el de anteojo debajo de su hermano._

 _-No soy comprendido en mi época- Stan se cruzo de brazos, sin siquiera hacer el amague de levantarse. Justo en eso, el timbre sonó. –¡Yo voy!- se levanto, dejando tirado a su hermano adolorido. Abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose ligeramente al ver a una persona conocida. –Pero miren nada más…eres Gabriela, ¿verdad?- sonrió ligeramente, sin saber que más decir._

 _-Sí, todo el mundo me conoce- ella rio ligeramente, encogiéndose de hombros. –Muy bien, escúchame…yo…he…después de verte en mi presentación, no pude borrar tu rostro de mi mente-_

 _-Amm…bueno…yo…- Stanley se sintió nervioso, él no era bueno en este tipo de situaciones._

 _-¡¿Quién es, pequeño?!- se escucho el grito de Mabel, sacándolo de ese silencio incomodo._

 _-¡No es nadie tía Mabel!- respondió rápidamente, sin saber que más decirle._

 _-Aprecio tu discreción, querido- rio ella. –Ella no me quiere mucho…no entiendo cómo puedes ser su pariente- él se encogió de hombros. –Oye, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos a hablar un rato?…Tengo un lugar que estoy segura que te encantara-_

 _-Claro- poco tiempo después, se encontraba estático en su lugar: frente a él, había videojuegos de todos los tipos. Una sonrisa no tardo en presentarse en su rostro, sintiendo la emoción empezar a recorrerle en cuerpo._

 _-¿Ves algo que te guste? Porque yo si- sonrío ella mirándolo de reojo pero él no la había escuchado. Guiado por la emoción y la costumbre, agarro la mano ajena y se adentro en ese mundo de juegos electrónicos._

 ** _Salto de escena_**

 _-¡Hola hermano!- Stan entro a la sala después de despedirse de Gabriela._

 _-Wow, ¿qué te paso Lee?- pregunto Ford al verlo lleno de tierra, barro y pasto._

 _-Fui a jugar con mi nueva amiga Gabriela, ella es muy divertida- él se encogió de hombros. –Rodamos desde un pequeño monte- paso sus manos por su rostro, manchándoselo un poco más._

 _-Yo no confió mucho en ella- murmuro Ford pensativo._

 _-Ho no seas así- Stan se cruzo de brazos. –A ti no te gusta jugar a este tipo de cosas conmigo- Ford desvió la vista, algo nervioso por esa última frase._

 _-¿Y si explotamos salchichas en el microondas?- sonrío el de anteojos. Su hermano le devolvió el gesto._

 _-¡Claro que sí!- ambos se fueron corriendo a la cocina, emocionados._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-¡Que buena vista!- Stan estaba sentado junta a Gabriela sobre el techo de la empresa de ella. Se podía ver todo el lugar desde allí._

 _-Lo sé- ella sonrío igual de emocionada. –A veces, cuando estoy aquí, me siento la reina de todas esas pequeñas criaturas y de todo lo que contemplo…y eso te convierte en mi rey-_

 _-¡Basta!…dices muchas cosas graciosas- Stan rio, restándole importancia del significado de esas palabras._

 _-No puedo detenerme, te hablo del corazón- el castaño empezaba a sentirse incomodo. –Jamás me sentí tan cerca de una persona…tan cerca- acerco su mano a la mejilla ajena pero Stan retrocedió un poco._

 _-Escúchame Gabriela…- aparto por segunda vez su mano. –…me agradas y mucho pero como una amiga-_

 _-Dame una oportunidad, solamente una- ella llevo su mano directamente a su dije, apretándolo ligeramente. –Stanley, ¿me darías el honor de tener una cita conmigo?-_

 _-¿De juegos?- pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa. Ella negó rápidamente._

 _-Solo una pequeña cita, lo juro por mi dije de la suerte- Stan se estaba por negar pero ella lo miraba fijamente, con una sonrisa y con los ojos brillantes._

 _-E-Esta bien…creo que…no habrá problema- ella se emociono._

 _-¡Eso es genial Stanley!- se le abalanzo y lo abrazo._

 _-¿Estas oliendo mi pelo?- un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo pero lo ignoro._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _Stanley Pines no podía creerlo, simplemente no podía. Aquella chica de cabello blanco lo había ido a buscar en un caballo (literalmente) y ahora se encontraban en el restaurante más elegante que tenia aquel pueblo, sentado frente a ella y sin saber que hacer o decir. Podía escuchar a la gente murmurar sobre ellos._

 _-No puedo creer que dejaran entrar al caballo- comento para romper el silencio, observando de reojo al caballo tomar de la fuente del lugar._

 _-Sí, a nadie le conviene decirme lo que no tengo que hacer- ella se encogió de hombros, subiendo sus pies al sillón del lugar._

 _-Ho señorita Gabriela, puso sus pies en el sillón. Excelente elección- sonrío un señor que se les acerco, sirviendo agua en sus vasos._

 _-Ya habíamos hablado del contacto visual- hablo con seriedad._

 _-Ho, sí, sí, claro- el hombre dejo de mirarlo, empezando a retroceder. –Lo siento señorita- desapareció de sus vistas._

 _-Jamás había visto tantos tenedores juntos- comento Stan._

 _-Sip, este lugar tiene mucha clase- ella apoyo sus codos en la mesa, entrelazando sus dedos y apoyando su mentón ahí, observando al castaño con atención. Stan trago saliva._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-Oigan, ¿qué hace mí querido sobrino-nieto con esa mocosa?- Mabel se acerco con el seño fruncido y uno periódico, donde se podía ver la foto de Stanley y Gabriela caminando por las calles._

 _-Ho sí, todo el mundo habla de ellos- Wanda mostro la pantalla de su teléfono. –Parece muy seria esa cita-_

 _-¡¿Qué?!- Mabel se alerto, frunciendo el seño. Arrugo el periódico y lo tiro al suelo._

 _-¡Yo le dije que no lo hiciera, lo juro!- grito Ford mientras su tía se alegaba._

 _-Sí, claro- Mabel, ahora vestida con su uniforme y con un bastón con la bola "8" en la punta, camino a paso decidido a la puerta de la salida. –Pues todo esto se terminara ahora- salió dando un portazo. Mabel condujo directamente a la casa de Gabriela, golpeando la puerta con fuerza._

 _-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí…si es nada más ni nada menos que Mabel Pines- frente a ella había un hombre con traje celeste, piel pálida y cabello blanco con un gran copete. –¿Qué te trae por aquí?-_

 _-No molestes Gus- gruño Mabel, apartando un poco al hombre y mirando dentro. –Estoy buscando a esa niña Gabriela-_

 _-No la he visto hoy pero ya que estas aquí, ¿Por qué no pasas y hablamos?- con una sonrisa la obligo a pasar, sin prestarle atención a las quejas ajenas. Con un suspiro, Mabel paso y miro a su alrededor, quedando encantada con las pinturas de paisajes que había a su alrededor. –Oye, escuche que tu sobrino y mi Gabriela están saliendo juntos- se rio sentándose comodonamente, después de dejar las tazas de café sobre la mesa._

 _-Si…- Mabel recordó el motivo de su visita. –¡Y yo me opongo!-_

 _-No, no lo hagas…Creo que sería una perfecta oportunidad para unir la Cabaña del Misterio y la Tienda de la Telepatía- vio que Mabel miraba una foto suya en la pared llena de dardos. –Ya mismo la quito- la arranco y la arrugo, guardándola en uno de sus bolsillos. –Hemos peleado durante años y esta es una oportunidad para dejar de lado la rivalidad…¡y triplicar nuestras ganancias!- termino con una sonrisa._

 _-Te escucho- Mabel sonrío._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-Y entonces le dije: "firme su propia cabeza señor"- termino su historia después de limpiarse la boca._

 _-Sí, lo que tú digas- murmuro algo aburrido, jugando con su tenedor y con la langosta sobre su plato…que estaba extrañamente vivo._

 _-Ho Stanley, la cita de hoy fue todo un éxito- rio ligeramente. –Y te prometo que la de mañana será aun mejor-_

 _-Hey, prometiste que sería una sola y se acababa- frunció el seño. Gabriela miro a todos lados con una expresión nerviosa en el rostro._

 _-Ho mira, que hermoso- estiro el brazo. –Un guacamayo sudamericano de cresta roja- el dicho pájaro aterrizo en el brazo de la chica, sobresaltando al castaño._

 _-Genial…- murmuro al ver el tamaño del ave._

 _-3, 2, 1…- conto Gabriela en voz baja._

 _-Stanley…¿quieres tu…acompañar a…Gabriela al baile formal…este jueves?- hablo el pájaro, agitando ligeramente las alas con las últimas palabras. Escupió una carta y luego se fue volando. Todo el mundo se volteo hacia ellos con grandes sonrisas, murmurando cosas sobre ellos._

 _-¿Y? ¿Qué me dices?- Gabriela sonrío de manera coqueta._

 _-Gabriela…yo…- Stanley se sintió encerrado cuando mucha gente se les acerco, todos con grandes sonrisas y murmurando cosas sobre la "nueva pareja". El castaño miro fijamente la tarjeta, sintiendo la presión a su alrededor._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _Stanford tomo un trago de soda, sin siquiera separar la vista del diario. Pudo escuchar la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, seguido de los pasos tranquilos de su hermano acercarse. Le extraño bastante que su hermano viniera tan tranquilo y en silencio._

 _-Hey bro, ¿cómo te fue?- bajo el libro y lo miro. Stan estaba subido a una silla con varios libros, abriendo la puerta de arriba de la pecera y metiendo dentro una langosta._

 _-No lo sé pero ahora tengo una langosta- se bajo de un salto._

 _-Y bueno Stan, vele el lado positivo: ya no tendrás que volver a salir con ella- le sonrío intentando animarlo pero su hermano le daba la espalda. –Se acabo ¿verdad Lee?- pero el miraba fijamente la langosta, como si aquello fuera lo más interesante en ese momento. –¡Stanley!- se cruzo de brazos._

 _-¡Me pidió otra cita y no pude decirle que no!- movió los brazos de manera exagerada, mostrando lo desesperado que estaba._

 _-Solo dilo: NO- enarco una ceja._

 _-¡No es tan fácil!- se acerco un poco. –Mama dice que nunca hay que lastimar los sentimientos de una mujer…además, me gusta jugar con ella- suspiro rendido. –Mañana hablare con ella para que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes- se rasco la nuca. –O por lo menos espero poder…-_

 ** _En la cita_**

 _Stanley se removió en su lugar, incomodo. Se encontraban en un bote, con el loco del pueblo remando por ellos._

 _-P-Pensé que la fiesta iba a ser lo ultimo- comento._

 _-Es que quise pasar más tiempo contigo- rio ella, sentándose a su lado y abrazando uno de sus brazos. –¿Tu no?- Stan trago saliva y se zafo del agarre._

 _-Pues…siempre es divertido pasar tiempo con una amiga, compa, par, camarada…otra palabra para amigos- se quedo pensando. –¿Gemelo?-_

 _-¿Qué te parece…alma gemela?- sonrío ella, mientras que Stan entraba en pánico. Pronto, el castaño se volteo al escuchar los fuegos artificiales. Tembló con cara de pánico al ver su nombre escrito en el cielo. Aun podía sentir la mirada de la chica sobre su persona._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _Ford bostezo ligeramente mientras bajaba las escaleras. Metió sus manos a sus bolsillos y se dispuso a ir a la cocina pero se detuvo frente al salón al escuchar murmullos: recorriendo a paso rápido el salón estaba Stanley, con cara de pánico y murmurando quien sabe que cosas._

 _-¿Qué fue lo que paso, Lee?- pregunto acercándose._

 _-¡No lo sé!- se volteo hacia él. –E-Estábamos hablando bien pero de la nada ella salió con el romance…los fuegos artificiales y yo…yo…-_

 _-Hey tranquilo Lee- le palmeo la espalda, sintiendo como el otro se tranquilizaba un poco._

 _-¡Es que tú no lo entiendes!- lo agarro de los hombros y empezó a zarandearlo. –¡El romance te atrapa como si fuera un pantano!…¡Yo no quiero eso!- lo soltó y se llevo las manos al cabello, despeinándolo más de lo que ya estaba._

 _-Tranquilo Stan- le sonrío para tranquilizarlo, apoyando su mano en el hombro ajeno. –Ni que te fueras a casar con ella-_

 _-Sí, creo…- se relajo un poco. –Creo que tienes razón-_

 _-Como siempre hermano- ambos se sonrieron._

 _-Ho Stan, ¿adivina qué?- Mabel se acerco a ellos, se la veía muy feliz. –¡Te casaras con Gabriela!- se descruzo de brazos, mostrando una remera blanca que decía "Equipo Gabriela" con letras celestes._

 _-¡¿Qué?!- su expresión se desfiguro._

 _-Sip, ¿no es genial? Es parte de mi trato a largo plazo con Gus Alegría…hay mucho dinero en juego…e incluso me dieron esta camiseta- sonrío ella. Stan se rasco fuertemente la cabeza, para después salir del salón gritando. –¿Él está bien?- pregunto algo extrañada por aquella reacción._

 _-Eso creo- murmuro lentamente._

 _-Muy bien, tengo que hacer unas cosas- empezó a caminar, acariciándole en el camino la cabeza al castaño. –No hagan desastre- en cuanto ella desapareció de su vista, Ford se dispuso a buscar a su hermano. Después de revisar algunas habitaciones, se dirigió a la suya._

 _-Hay no…- murmuro al verlo sentado sobre la cama, con su cuerpo cubierto totalmente por una sabana de color azulada con autos dibujados por todas partes. Ford recordaba esa sabana, su abuela les había regalado una a cada uno con diferente dibujos cuando ellos nacieron.–¿Stanley?-_

 _-Stanley no está aquí, deja un mensaje después del tono…pip…- murmuro bajo la sabana._

 _-Vamos Stan, sal de ahí- se sentó a su lado y espero pero su hermano solamente negó con la cabeza. –Escucha Lee, tú me ayudaste y me protegiste muchas veces haya en casa…y voy a devolverte el favor- el bulto no se movió. –Yo hablare con ella por ti-_

 _-¿En serio?- Ford sonrío cuando la cabeza de su hermano se dejo ver. El de anteojos asintió rápidamente. –¡Muchísimas gracias hermano!- se le abalanzo para abrazarlo, repitiendo esas palabras varias veces._

 ** _Salto de escena_**

 _Ford respiro profundo, con sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos y entrando a paso tranquilo al lugar. Miro a su alrededor, caminando hacia la chica en cuanto la vio._

 _-Hola Stanford, te ves muy bien hoy- le sonrío ella en cuanto se le acerco._

 _-He, gracias- se rasco ligeramente la nuca. –Escucha, vine a hablar de mi hermano-_

 _-¿A si?- se cruzo de brazos y espero._

 _-Sip…veras…él ya no quiere salir contigo- hablo algo nervioso. –No me malinterpretes pero Lee ya no quiere tener citas contigo…se siente incomodo, ¿entiendes?…No te ofendas- agrego rápidamente._

 _-Entonces lo que dices es que tú…tú te opones a lo nuestro- un tic fue lo que apareció en el ojo derecho de la chica._

 _-No te vas a…volver loco, ¿verdad?- pregunto algo nervioso._

 _-No, no, no…claro que no- sonrío dulcemente. –Estas cosas pasan, no te preocupes-_

 _-Está bien, genial- retrocedió un paso. –Nuevamente, lamento que mi hermano no quiera salir contigo…¡Adiós!- salió rápidamente del lugar._

 _-¿Y cómo te fue? ¿Todo bien?- le pregunto Stan algo preocupado._

 _-Tranquilo Lee, es solo un chica normal- le sonrío para tranquilizarlo._

 _-Eres el mejor hermano- le rodeo el cuello con un brazo, empezando caminar entre risas._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-Stanford Pines…- gruño Gabriela encerrada en su habitación y frente al espejo. –No tienes idea de lo que hiciste- llevo su mano temblorosa a su dije, apretándolo con fuerza. –¡No tiene ni idea!- las cosas a su alrededor fueron rodeadas por un aura de color verdosa y pronto se encontraban flotando en el aire. Se levanto de donde estaba. –¡Cometiste el peor error de tu vida!- bajo la mano de golpe, dejando caer su ropero y rompiéndolo en el proceso._

 _-¡Gabriela Alegría, limpiaras este cuarto en ese instante!- exclamo Gus entrando de golpe y con el seño fruncido._

 _-¡Recuerda que puedo venderte al zoológico padre!- lo miro fijamente, enojada. Gus se quedo callado, terminando por suspirar y desaparecer del lugar, cerrando la puerta tras él. Gabriela, una vez sola, miro la foto de Stanley y Stanford que había conseguido. La foto fue rodeada con esa aura verdosa y pronto se quemo, deteniéndose antes de alcanzar a Stanley._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-Muy bien, pueden golpearme- sonrío Sally después de ponerse una almohada dentro de la remera. Ambos gemelos corrieron hacia ella y chocaron contra su pansa, revotando y terminando en el piso, riéndose carcajadas._

 _-Me alegra ser libre- Stan sonrío y pronto el teléfono sonó._

 _-¡Tu turno!/¡Tu turno!- el de anteojo bufo al ver que había perdido. Se levanto y contesto de mala gana. –¿Hola?-_

 _-Mi nombre es Tomas y soy del periódico de Gravity Falls "Chismorreo"- se escucho una voz algo chillona del otro lado._

 _-Ho sí, ya te recuerdo…lamento haberte acusado de homicidio- se acomodo los anteojos._

 _-Ya el viento se lo llevo, no te preocupes- le resto importancia. –Pero me encantaría entrevistarte y saber si has visto algo inusual por el pueblo desde que llegaste-_

 _-¡Genial! Pensé que nadie me lo preguntaría- sonrío. Ford anoto rápidamente la dirección que le decían, colgó y fue a seguir jugando con su hermano muy emocionado. Pero del otro lado, las cosas eran diferentes._

 _-Muy bien, ya hice lo que querías- colgó de golpe el teléfono, hablándole a una persona misteriosa. –Ahora cumple con tu parte- una hoja con algo anotado aterrizo frente a él. Sonrío y abrazo el papel, mientras que su acompañante se levantaba y salía del lugar._

 ** _Esa noche_**

 _Ford miro extrañado el lugar de encuentro, parecía una simple empresa abandonada. Se encogió de hombros y avanzo, adentrándose al lugar. Estaba oscuro y parecía no haber nadie pero cuando se dio la vuelta para irse, la puerta se cerro de golpe y las luces se empezaron a encender._

 _-Hola mi amigo- la silla ubicada en el medio de todo estaba Gabriela, acariciando la cabeza de un muñeco de sí misma. Ford rodo los ojos pero no dijo nada. –Dime Stanford Pines, ¿hace cuanto vives aquí? ¿Un día, dos? ¿Te gusta? ¿Disfrutas del paisaje?-_

 _-¿Qué es lo que quieres Gabriela?- pregunto cruzado de brazos._

 _-Escúchame niño, este pueblo tiene más secretos de lo que puedes imaginar y que jamás comprenderás- gruño amenazante._

 _-¿Esto es por Lee?- pregunto Ford lentamente._

 _-¡Deja de llamarlo así!…¡Tú lo pusiste en mi contra!- lo apunto acusadoramente. Se levanto y camino hacia el chico, llevando su mano a su dije. –¡Él era mi cariñito y tú me lo quitaste!-_

 _-He-ey, tranquila…- Ford retrocedió un paso pero ella levanto la mano, levantándolo a él en el aire y lanzándolo contra unas cajas de mercancía. –P-Pero…pero…eres una farsa- se encogió en su lugar al ver que se seguía acercando._

 _-¿Esto es una farsa?- con una sonrisa, levanto la mano y pronto, muchas cosas con su cara en ellas empezaron a flotar fuera de sus cajas. Ford trajo saliva ¡¿Por qué tenía que ir a ese lugar solo?!_

 ** _… … … …_**

 _Stanley tiraba y atrapaba una pequeña pelota que había encontrado. Se sentía tranquilo ahora que no tenía que salir con aquella chica. Con un suspiro de satisfacción, dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se recostó en el piso de la habitación, llevando sus manos detrás de la cabeza y cerrando los ojos. De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Se sentó, sentía una extraña presión en el pecho._

 _-Ford…- sin pensárselo mucho, se levanto y corrió hacia su bicicleta, pedaleando lo más rápido que podía._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _Ford corría rápidamente por el lugar, esquivando las cosas que le arrogaba. Ella se reía, sin siquiera hacer ademan de detenerse. Esquivo por los pelos un mueble que se le estaba por caer encima._

 _-¡Tu hermano…será mío!- rio. Ford frunció el seño y se levanto pero ella movió su mano, alzándolo en el aire y acercándolo un poco._

 _-¡Suéltame!- se removió, en un vano intento de liberarse. –Él no quiere estar contigo, ¿por qué no lo entiendes?-_

 _-¡Porque solo dices mentiras!- unas tijeras algo grandes y con mucho filo fueron elevadas, acercándose peligrosamente al castaño. –Y me asegurare de que no puedas volver a mentir…querido- se rio ligeramente, mientras la tijera se abría y cerraba cerca del de anteojos. Gabriela se detuvo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, logrando detenerla y haciendo que se voltease._

 _-¡Bájalo ahora mismo!- Stanley se veía enojado. Gabriela dejo caer la tijera de la impresión de verlo ahí y no pudo evitar sonreír con nerviosismo._

 _-Stanley, cariño…¿qué haces aquí?- estaba nerviosa, se le notaba._

 _-Escucha Gabriela…lamento mucho no querer salir contigo- se acerco unos pasos. Ella apretó un poco el dije, asfixiando un poco a Ford. –Pero podemos ser amigos- le tomo las mano y le sonrió enormemente._

 _-¿En serio?- ella sonrío, esperanzada._

 _-¡Por supuesto que no!- aprovechando la distracción de la chica, le arranco el dije sin pensarlo mucho. Ford cayó al piso con un bufido, mientras que ella retrocedía un paso. –¡Estabas lastimando a mi hermano!-_

 _-¡Devuélvemelo!- intento alcanzarlo pero el castaño se lo lanzo a su hermano, quien lo agarro y sonrío._

 _-Ya no eres tan fuerte sin esto, ¿he?- sonrío Ford pero en eso, sintió un cuerpo abalanzarse sobre él. Pronto, se encontraba cayendo desde una gran altura, con una chica algo chiflada intentando golpearlo. El piso estaba cerca y ambos cerraron los ojos, esperando un gran golpe pero se sintieron flotar. Abrieron los ojos, ambos rodeados por un aura verdosa. Observaron fijamente como Stanley flotaba lentamente hacia ellos, con el dije en una de sus manos._

 _-Escúchame Gabriela…- él los dejo caer pero se había acercado a ella, agachándose un poco para mirarla a los ojos. –…yo nunca, jamás, saldré contigo- con esas palabras, golpeo con fuerza el dije contra una piedra cercana._

 _-¡No, mi dije mágico!- Gabriela agarro los trozos rotos del dije. –Me las pagaras Stanford Pines…- gruño con la mirada baja, alejándose lentamente. –…me la pagaras muy caro- los gemelos se miraron entre ellos en cuanto ella desapareció de sus vistas. Gabriela corrió a su casa y abrió la puerta de golpe, viendo a su padre y a Mabel firmar un contrato, hablando del futuro. Con el seño fruncido, se paro sobre la mesa. –Mabel Pines…te aborrezco- lo apunto. –¡Te aborrezco con toda mi alma!-_

 _-¿Aborrezco…es una palabra?- murmuro algo confundida._

 _-Toda la familia Pines despertó mi furia…y la pagaran muy caro- apretó fuertemente los puños._

 _-Pero tesoro…- su padre interrumpió, algo nervioso. –¿Q-Que hay de nuestro acuerdo?-_

 _-¡Ya no lo hay!- grito, recibiendo un suspiro por parte de su padre._

 _-Lo siento mucho Mabel pero…- agarro el contrato. –…debo hacerle caso a Gabriela- lo rompió en varios pedazos._

 _-Muy bien, me doy cuenta cuando no me quieren- se levanto y antes de alguien pudiera reaccionar, se agarro un cuadro y salió corriendo del lugar, escuchando los reclamos de los Alegría. Condujo a su casa y entro a paso lento, viendo a los niños tirados perezosamente en el sofá. Se cambio, poniéndose pantuflas, unos pantalones y una femera blanca pero no se saco su inseparable fez. Volvió a la sala y suspiro, colgando el cuadro en la pared, para después voltearse hacia los niños. -¿Y a ustedes que les pasó?- pregunto al verlos algo sucios._

 _-Gabriela…- contestaron ambos._

 _-Gabriela…- se acerco a ellos, apoyando su brazo en el respaldo. –Ese pequeño monstruo juro vengarse de toda la familia Pines- rodo los ojos. –Creo que tratara de morderme un tobillo o algo así- se rio._

 _-Muy cierto- asintió Ford. –¿Cómo intentara destruirnos?…¿Adivinando en número en el que pienso?- se burlo._

 _-Jamás adivinaría en número que estoy pensando- Stan alzo los brazos, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. –¡Es el menos ocho! ¡Nadie jamás adivinaría un numero negativo!- se empezaron a reír._

 _-Cuidado, de seguro debe estar planeando nuestra destrucción- en medio de las risas, Mabel se les lanzo enzima y los aplasto pero los gemelos seguían riendo._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _Gabriela termino su pequeña figurita de Stanley y la miro fijamente._

 _-Ho Gabriela te amo tanto pero mi familia se nos interpone- intento imitar su voz, para después dejarlo junto al resto. Miro fijamente sus figuritas recién hechas: junto a Stanley estaba su hermano y junto a este estaba Mabel. Con un suspiro, miro el libro que tenía a su lado abierto en una página que decía "Amuleto místico". –No tienes una idea de con quien se metieron…- se rio y cerro el libro. En su portada había un árbol dorado y con el número dos escrito en negro._


	5. La tienda embrujada

**Mica: Holiz mi gente, estoy de regreso. Solo diré que espero que les guste tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo ~^_^~**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 5: La tienda embrujada_**

 _-Lee, ¿crees en fantasmas?- pregunto Ford leyendo en el diario._

 _-Un fantasma pareces tú- rio, sentado sobre un "mundo" y dando vueltas. Ford rodo los ojos y con la punta de su lápiz detuvo al "mundo", causando que su hermano cayera al piso._

 _-¡Sally, Wanda!- entro Mabel a la tienda. Sally se apresuro a acercarse, mientras que Wanda ni se movió ni separo la vista de su revista._

 _-¿Qué necesita señora Pines?- pregunto rápidamente Sally._

 _-Me tengo que ir- les sonrío ligeramente. –Limpiaran los baños, ¿verdad?-_

 _-Por supuesto- asintió Sally._

 _-Ni en un millón de años- fue la contestación de Wanda._

 _-Cuídense y pórtense bien- rio Mabel, saliendo del lugar rápidamente. La pelirroja sonrío emocionada y se dio vuelta, empezando a caminar._

 _-Oigan amigos…- paso frente a los gemelos, llamando su atención. –¿Qué es esto?- corrió una cortina, fingiendo sorpresa. –¿Una escalera secreta?-_

 _-¿Podemos subir?- sonrío Stan emocionado._

 _-Po supuesto que sí- Wanda ya estaba subiendo. –¡Al techo! ¡Al techo!- los gemelos se unieron al coro, subiendo detrás de ella. Sally los miro con preocupación. Pronto, los gemelos se encontraban trepando el techo. –¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parece?- frente a ellos, en una sobresaliente del techo (porque no se dé que otra manera llamarlo XD) había una silla, una sombrilla y una caja que decía "Frio" en frente._

 _-¿Tú pusiste esto aquí?- pregunto Ford._

 _-Tal vez si, tal vez no…Tal vez subo aquí sin que me vean…todo el tiempo…todos los días- se encogió de hombros, dándoles la espalda pero con una sonrisa. Agarro una piña que había en un balde y la tiro, dando en el blanco que estaba pegado con cinta al tótem frente a la cabaña._

 _-¡Yo quiero intentar!- los gemelos agarraron las piñas y empezaron a tirarlas pero Ford le termino dando a un auto, del cual empezó a sonar una alarma. El de anteojos se sonrojo, sintiéndose avergonzado ante su mala puntería._

 _-¡Bingo! Choca esos cinco- Ford oculto sus manos en los bolsillos, avergonzado por sus dedos y por la mirada fija de la pelirroja, quien sonrío y le despeino el cabello. –Ho, son mis amigos- comento al ver una camioneta estacionarse frente al lugar. –Ustedes…no se lo dirán a Mabel, ¿verdad?- Ford sonrió e hizo como si cerrase con cierra su boca, tirando algo imaginario a un costado. Wanda sonrío e hizo lo mismo. –¡Hasta luego!- se agarro de la copa de un árbol cercano, el cual se inclino y apenas estuvo cerca del suelo, se bajo y lo soltó, corriendo hacia la camioneta y entrando rápidamente._

 _-Adiós Wanda- murmuro con una ligera sonrisa._

 _-¿Estás bien, hermano?- le pregunto Stan algo preocupado por el asunto de sus dedos._

 _-Sí, tranquilo- le sonrío para tranquilizarlo._

 _-Bien, si tú lo dices- se encogió de hombros, para después sonreír pícaramente. –Así que…parece que alguien se enamoro- le pico la mejilla con el dedo canturreando esas palabras._

 _-¿Q-Que? No digas tonterías hermano- se sonrojo ligeramente. –Solo creo que ella es genial…y no me quedo despierto toda la noche pensando en ella- se froto el brazo nervioso, mientras su hermano reía. Aquella noche se encontraba con los ojos bien abiertos y totalmente despierto, murmuran un ligero "Hay no…"_

 ** _(Introducción)_**

 _-¡Que comience la fiesta!- Stanley encendió la radio y pronto, se empezó a escuchar una música. Wanda y él empezaron a bailar, riéndose entre ellos. Ford los observa de reojo pero atento, anotando en su libreta "Disimulo escribir algo"._

 _-¡Stanford!- se sobresalto al escuchar su nombre saliendo de la boca de la pelirroja. –¿No quieres bailar?-_

 _-Y-Yo…no sé bailar- se rio después de esconder su libreta en su bolsillo._

 _-Sabes que eso no es cierto- le sonrío Stan de manera picara. –El baile de la oveja- canturreo._

 _-Y tu sabes que yo no era el único con ese disfraz- contraataco, logrando que su hermano mirara hacia otro lado con nerviosismo._

 _-¿Es…es en serio?- Wanda sonrío. –¿Con orejas y cola?- pregunto al nervioso castaño con anteojos._

 _-S-Si…mama nos vestía así cuando éramos niños- Stan le paso una foto a la chica, donde se podía ver a los gemelos con un disfraz de oveja blanca y con un lazo rodeando sus cuellos con un enorme moño (el de Ford de color rojo y el de Stan de color azul). –Aunque yo, después de la primera vez, no deje que me pusieran nunca más ese traje-_

 _-¡Oye, sabes porque no pude negarme!- Ford se cruzo de brazos. –A los tíos les gustaba ese baile…hasta que Bob lo prohibió…gracias al cielo- recordando con enorme alivio como su serio padre había decidido dejar ese baile a un lado en cuanto ellos cumplieron los seis años. Wanda se rio sin poder evitar, devolviendo la foto al dueño y deteniendo su risa cuando el reloj sonó._

 _-Muy bien, tiempo de irse- empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, guardando el gafete con su nombre en el bolsillo._

 _-Espera- ella se detuvo, observando a Ford con atención. -¿Quizás yo…nosotros…podríamos acompañarte?-_

 _-Mmm…no lo sé…- se quedo pensativa. –Mis amigos son muy alocados…¿Cuántos años dijeron que tenían?-_

 _-Tenemos trece- contesto rápidamente._

 _-Muy bien- asintió ella con una sonrisa. –Iré por mis cosas y nos iremos- se alego de ellos._

 _-¿Desde cuándo tenemos trece, hermanito?- pregunto Stan con una ceja arqueada._

 _-Vamos hermano, es una gran oportunidad- le sonrío con nerviosismo. –Tú siempre quisiste andar con chicos geniales-_

 _-Si tú lo dices- fingió creerle. –Pero sé muy bien que estás enamorado de nuestra amiga pelirroja y lo único que quieres es pasar tiempo con ella-_

 _-¡C-Cállate Stanley!- exclamo mientras su hermano se reía a carcajada limpia._

 _Salieron de la cabaña en cuanto Wanda se les acerco y muy pronto, conocieron a sus amigos. Estaba Mike, rubio y alto, con ropas algo oscuras y con gorra, pirsins en una de sus orejas y tatuajes en sus brazos. También estaba Tina, con ropa colorida, una gran sonrisa y cabello castaño claro. Después estaba Emily, una chica de cabello negro pero con algunos mechones de color rosa algo oscuro, algo de maquillaje, con pirsin en las orejas y los ojos pegados en su teléfono. Luego estaba Martin, algo gordito y de cabello negro, se veía algo nervioso en ese momento. Y por ultimo estaba Lucas, un chico de apariencia gótica y con una guitarra en mano, con el cabello castaño oscuro, casi rosando al negro. Este ultimo miro con mala cara a Ford cuando este ultimo confundió su "Explosión atómica" con un panecillo gigante pero Wanda se metió en medio, evitando una pelea y haciendo que todos subiesen al auto._

 _-¿Por qué tan nervioso hermano?- pregunto Stan al ver que su hermano mordió fuertemente la parte de atrás de una lapicera. Le empezó a picar el cuerpo para animarlo pero…_

 _-Quédate quieto Stanley- le aparto algo brusco._

 _-¿Qué?- arqueo una ceja. –¿Te estoy avergonzando delante de tu NOVIA?- grito la última palabra. Ford entro en pánico y le tapo rápidamente la boca._

 _-Qué asco Lee…- gimió sacando su mano y mirándosela, ahora llena de saliva de su hermano, quien reía sin preocupaciones._

 ** _Mientras tanto_**

-Está viendo películas aburridas en blanco y negro para ancianas- se escuchaba la voz masculina provenir de la tele.

 _-¿Dónde estará?- Mabel busco el control remoto pero este no estaba a su vista. –¡¿Dónde está el control niño?! ¡No pienso levantarme!- bufo al recordar que los gemelos no estaban. –¡NIÑOS!- entro en pánico cuando, en la pantalla, apareció el titulo "La duquesa dijo si" con letras antiguas y en blanco y negro. –¡NO!-_

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-Y aquí estamos…la tienda condenada- sonrío Wanda. En esos momentos se encontraban cerca de lo que parecía ser una tienda de comestibles clausurada._

 _-Genial- sonrío Lee._

 _-Pero…¿Por qué la cerraron?- pregunto Ford. –¿Fue el departamento de sanidad?-_

 _-Fue por homicidio- se rio Tina, llamando la atención de los gemelos. –Dos personas murieron ahí…y esta embrujada desde entonces-_

 _-Este pueblo tiene historias geniales- Stanley estaba sonriendo como si nada._

 _-¿E-Es en serio?- pero Ford estaba algo nervioso._

 _-Sí, nos liquidaran si entramos- Wanda fingió estar asustada, riéndose por su propia actuación. –Tranquilo niño, estaremos bien- Ford rio nervios, levantando la vista y tragando saliva ante lo que decía el cartel: "Prohibido el paso. Cualquiera que pase MORIRÁ". Pronto, se encontraban del otro lado. Ford quiso retrasar lo inevitable, solo para terminar siendo lanzado desde lo alto de la cerca y terminar de trasero al piso, con las risas de los amigos de la pelirroja riéndose. Se acercaron a la tienda y Lucas intento abrirla pero la puerta estaba firmemente cerrada._

 _-Esta atorada- Lucas bufo cuando no pudo abrirla._

 _-¿Puedo intentar?-Ford se acerco uno pasos, deteniéndose en cuanto Lucas lo miro._

 _-Si, como no- rodo los ojos, cruzado de brazos. –Si yo no pude abrirla, ¿en serio crees que tú podrás?-_

 _-No lo molestes, es solo un niño- salto Wanda mirando a su amigo con mala cara. Ford frunció el seño y con paso decidido, camino hacia un basurero cercano. Se subió a la tapa y de un saldo se agarro del borde del techo, subiéndose y llegando hasta arriba, donde saco la tapa de la ventilación y se metió._

 _-Apuesto a que no lo lograra- rio Lucas pero la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un sonriente castaño. Mientras ellos entraban, recibió las felicitaciones de todos…menos de Lucas, quien tenía el seño totalmente fruncido._

 _-Vaya hermano…- Stan se acerco a él, rodeando los hombros de su hermano con un brazo y empezando a caminar. –…jamás te había visto hacer algo así…¡Me encanta!- todos empezaron a murmurar sobre el lugar embrujado y tan distraídos estaban que no vieron como el cartel que decía "Si, estamos abiertos" cambiaba a "Váyanse, está cerrado"._

 _Recorrieron el lugar lentamente, estaba lleno de polvo e insectos._

 _-¡Encontré la luz!- Wanda, con una sonrisa, subió los interruptores y el lugar se ilumino._

 _-¿Qué…hacemos ahora?- pregunto Ford mirándola._

 _-Lo que queramos- con esas palabras, todo empezó. Corrieron por el lugar, tirándose o golpeándose con la mercancía ¡Incluso hicieron un volcán con una gaseosa y unas pastillas de menta! En medio de todo eso, cuando Stan doblo en una esquina, encontró algo especial: era un gran cartel que decía "Sonrisa Dulce", con el dibujo de un perro y con toda la mercancía abajo. A su alrededor, había cintas que decían "Prohibida su venta"_

 _-Pero mi nada más- agarro uno de los paquetes y lo contemplo con una gran sonrisa. –Sonrisa Dulce…pensé que estaba prohibido en el país-_

 _-Tal vez había una buena razón Lee- comento Ford, cuando algo choco contra su cara. Se limpio los lentes, para después correr hacia los responsables con una sonrisa. Stan se sentó, abrió el paquete y miro su contenido, para después vaciárselo en la boca sin meditarlo._

 _-Stanford…esta noche es legendaria- comento Wanda, ambos sentados sobre uno de los muebles con helados en la mano._

 _-¿En serio?- sonrío el castaño._

 _-Por supuesto, míralos- señalo a sus compañeros, quienes estaban metiendo hielo en los pantalones de Martin. –Nunca vi a Emily levantar la vista de su celular- la mencionada estaba a un lado, tecleando en el aparato pero desviando sus ojos a su alrededor de vez en cuanto. –Y tu hermano está loco con ese dulce- Stan estaba tirado en el piso, sus mejillas y ropa manchadas con la "Sonrisa Dulce", también murmuraba incoherencias. –No sabía si te llevarías bien con mis amigos pero…eres muy maduro para tu edad-_

 _-Sí, así es- asintió Ford metiéndose el helado a la boca pero manchando ligeramente las mejillas._

 _-Necesitamos más hielo- hablo Mike llamando su atención._

 _-Yo lo busco- el castaño se bajo de un salto y fue hasta la heladera. La abrió y agarro una bolsa de hielo pero, cuando alzo la vista, quedo estático: ahí había lo que parecía ser un cerebro con los ojos en blanco, una boca con dientes horribles y venas que flotaban a su alrededor, simulando ser sus manos en garra. Ford grito y cerró la heladera cuando aquellos ojos estuvieron muy cerca de él. Con la respiración agitada, la volvió a abrir pero no había nada. Se limpio los lentes y se los volvió a poner pero aquel cerebro no estaba ahí._

 _-Oye, ¿qué fue eso?- pregunto Mike acercándose junto a los demás._

 _-Sonó como una niña gritando- comento Tina._

 _-¿Te asustaste pequeño?- se rio Mike._

 _-No, no, no…claro que no- negó el castaño rápidamente con la cabeza. –Todo está bien-_

 _-Entonces, ¿qué paso con esto?- pregunto Lucas señalando la bolsa de hielo olvidada y tirada en el piso._

 _-He…bueno…yo…- miro hacia todos lados. –¡Miren, es un "Baila, baila"!- señalo al juego, suspirando de alivio cuando todos se fueron hacia él. Se unió a ellos, viendo como Martin intentaba bailar en aquel juego._

 _-Es muy malo- rio Wanda._

 _-S-Si, lo es- con su vista nerviosa miro hacia todos los lados, quedando tieso al verse a ellos mismísimos como esqueletos en la puerta de vidrio. Se refregó los ojos pero cuando volvió a mirar, se veían totalmente normales. –Ya vuelvo- sin esperar respuesta corrió hasta el teléfono y marco el numero de la "Cabaña del Misterio". –Contesta tía Mabel…contesta- pero del otro lado Mabel estaba sentada en el sillón, con un pote de helado a mano y mirando una novela, ignorando olímpicamente el teléfono. Bufo molesto y corto el teléfono, caminando hacia donde estaba su hermano. –Stan, necesito un consejo. Estamos en una tienda embrujada y no puedo comunicarme con la tía Mabel…y si intento decirles algo a los muchachos creerán que soy un niñito asustado o algo así- pero no recibió respuesta, su hermano seguía sentado dándole la espalda. –¿Stanley?-_

 _-¡El fututo esta en el pasado! ¡Adelante Oshima!- pero Stan estaba, en su mente, montado sobre un extraño delfín de dos cabeza y fuertes brazos humanos, con arcoíris volando a su alrededor._

 _-¡Stanley! ¡¿Cuántos te comiste?!- le pregunto alarmado mientras lo agarraba de los brazos y lo zarandeaban un poco._

 _-Nueve…mil- respondió en medio de balbuceos. Ford entro en pánico, soltando a su hermano y murmurando "Ho no…"._

 _-¡Oigan, vengan a ver esto!- fueron a donde estaba Lucas, sorprendiéndose al ver dos siluetas hechas con cinta en el piso._

 _-Así que…los rumores eran ciertos- Tina se rasco la nuca, para después sonreír. –Te reto a que te acuestes ahí- le codeo a Mike._

 _-Muy bien, muy bien- se rio acercándose. –Soy un cadáver…-_

 _-¡Esperen!- Ford lo detuvo antes de que pudiese pisar la cinta blanca. –Es mejor que no lo hagan-_

 _-Awww…el pequeño tiene miedo- rio Tina._

 _-Digo…¿para qué tentar al destino?- Ford se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo. –¿Y si el lugar…realmente esta…embrujada?-_

 _-Relájate capitán aguafiestas- Lucas tenía el seño fruncido. –No pasara nada-_

 _-Actualización de estado: encerrada en una tienda embrujada con un demente de nueve años- hablo Emily tecleando en su celular._

 _-¡No tengo nueve años!- Ford se acostó sobre una de las figuras. –Tengo trece, soy casi un adolescente- un viento algo macabro se empezó a escuchar a su alrededor y de pronto, la cinta blanca a su alrededor empezó a brillar. Las luces empezaron a parpadear hasta apagarse y luego, Emily se había desvanecido y su teléfono había caído al suelo. Vieron como asombro como la televisión se encendió y mostro a Emily totalmente aterrada, golpeando fuertemente la pantalla. Gritaron en estado de pánico, sin saber qué hacer._

 _-¡Martin!- Wanda lo llamo pero este seguía entretenido n el juego, negándose a detenerse._

 _-E-Estoy…legando al puntaje más alto- pero su cuerpo se vio suspendido en el aire. –¡¿Qué esta…?!- se desvaneció y apareció en la pantalla del juego. Empezó a esquivar las flechas que aparecían sobre él. –A-Ayúdenme- sollozo y se tiro al piso cuando una flecha choco contra su cuerpo, seguida de muchas más._

 _-¡Déjenlo, tenemos que irnos!- Lucas señalo la puerta pero esta se cerro de golpe. Intentaron abrirla pero no cedía. Incluso le tiraron la caja registradora pero esta desapareció antes de tocar el vidrio._

 _-Esperen un momento- Ford saco el diario y lo abrió en la pagina que decía "Fantasmas". –Quien sea que está haciendo esto, debe tener una razón…Quizás si logramos encontrarla, nos dejara ir-_

 _-Sí, nos dejaran salir de aquí- hablo Lucas se revolvió fuertemente el cabello._

 _-Espera, quizás él tenga razón- dijo Wanda pero no le prestaron atención._

 _-Sí, claro- hablo Tina con sarcasmo. –Quizás el fantasma quiera decirnos como se siente- pero Tina desapareció y pronto se encontró en la imagen de una caja de cereal, a punto de ser devorada por un pájaro gigante._

 _-Está bien, está bien- Mike se saco la gorra y se limpio el sudor. –Estoy contigo niño, al ciento por ciento- en eso, detrás de él, apareció una figura flotante._

 ** _-Bienvenidos-_** _hablo una voz gruesa, llamándoles la atención._

 _-¡Ho no! ¡Tienen a Lee!- Ford observo con miedo a su hermano flotante, rodeado con un aura azulada y con los ojos en blanco._

 ** _-Bienvenidos, jóvenes intrusos, a sus tumbas-_** _se empezó a reír a carcajadas._

 _-La-lamentamos mucho e-estar en su tienda- hablo Wanda con miedo._

 _-S-Si, ¿podemos irnos y no volver jamás?- Ford señalo hacia la puerta._

 ** _-Bueno…ok, son libres-_** _hablo después de unos segundos, haciendo un ademan con la mano y abriendo la puerta._ _ **–Pero antes de irse…hay un descuento en salchichas-**_ _se acerco a la maquina y sonrío._ _ **–Suena algo loco pero tienen que probarlas-**_ _Mike y Lucas se miraron, gritaron y corrieron hacia la puerta pero esta se cerró en sus caras, mandándolos de trasero al piso._ _ **-¡Lo de las salchichas era una broma!-**_ _se veía enojado._

 _-¡Déjanos ir!- Lucas sostuvo a su amigo, quien intentaba acercarse al cuerpo de Stan para golpearlo._

 ** _-¡No me hables así!-_** _sus ojos brillaron y él desapareció._

 _-¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Soy una salchicha!- grito rodando en la maquina con lentitud._

 ** _-Comienza la diversión-_** _todo empezó a flotar y a pegarse a la pared. Ford y Wanda, después de chocarse contra el techo y levantarse, esquivaron las cosas que casi los aplastan y miraron a Stanley, quien se mantenía de cabeza._ _ **–Bienvenidos a su hogar para toda la eternidad-**_

 _-¿Qué hacemos, Stanford?- pegunto desesperada._

 _-¡Abajo!- esquivaron una maquina que se dirigía hacia ellos._

 _-Por ahí- ella señalo y se dirigieron ahí, escondiéndose dentro de un mueble y cerrando la puerta. –¡¿Qué es lo que quieren?!-_

 _-Venganza…supongo- en realidad, ni él lo sabía._

 _-¡¿Y que hicimos mal?!- pregunto._

 _-A ver, analicemos esto y busquemos un patrón ¿Por qué se llevaron a los chicos?- se puso a pensar. –Emily enviaba mensajes, Martin jugaba un videojuego, Tina estaba siendo sarcástica…¡No tiene sentido!- cruzo los brazos y ahí enterró su rostro, teniendo cuidado con sus anteojos._

 _-Sí, no tiene sentido. Son todas cosas normales en adolescentes- apoyo sus codos y apoyo su mentón en sus manos, pensativa._

 _-Espera, repítelo- Ford alzo la cabeza._

 _-He, ¿cosas normales en adolescentes?- se le quedo viendo, algo extrañada por esa reacción._

 _-Por supuesto…quédate aquí hasta que regrese- se arrastro fuera del mueble, teniendo cuidado con las cosas que flotaba a su alrededor._

 _-Espera, ¿qué vas a hacer?- Wanda se le quedo mirando fijamente. Ford se arrastro hasta donde estaba el cuerpo de su hermano flotando y rodeado de cosas. Juntando valentía, se paro._

 _-¡Oye, fantasma!- este se volteo hacia él, el rostro de Stanley con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro. –¡Tengo algo que decirte!- el cuerpo de Ford se vio rodeado con aquella aura azulada, ahora flotando. –¡No soy un adolescente!- de pronto todo cayó al suelo, incluyéndolo a él. Ahí, flotando y agarrando a su hermano semiconsciente aparecieron dos personas: un hombre y una mujer._

 ** _-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?-_** _hablo él, soltando a Stan y dejándolo caer en una pila de cosas._ _ **–¿Y cuántos años tienes?-**_

 _-Tengo…- Ford miro de reojo a la pelirroja y suspiro. –Tengo doce, no soy un adolescente-_

 ** _-Cuando estábamos vivos, los adolescentes era una desgracia para el negocio-_** _ella se cruzo de brazos._

 ** _-Siempre molestando a la gente con sus cajas de música ruidosa y sus pantalones cortos-_** _aquel hombre se veía muy enojado._ _ **–Decidimos no permitirles el ingreso pero ellos volvieron con esa música moderna-**_

 ** _-La letra de las canciones era odiosa-_** _ella apretó fuertemente los puños._ _ **–Fue tan terrible que ambos sufrimos un ataque cardiaco doble…Por eso odiamos tanto a los adolescentes, ¿verdad amor?-**_ _se dieron un ligero beso._

 _-Pero son mis amigos…¿hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarlos?- pregunto con una ligera sonrisa._

 ** _-Puede que sí-_** _el hombre, abrazando con un solo brazo a su mujer, quedo pensativo._ _ **–¿Conoces algún baile gracioso?-**_

 _-¿No hay otra manera?- pregunto esperanzado, mirando de reojo a la pelirroja. –¡Muy bien, entendí!- exclamo al ver que el hombre se enojaba, viéndose casi como un demonio. –C-Conozco el baile de la oveja pero no tengo un disfraz, así que…- el hombre chasqueo los dedos, cortando las palabras del castaño cuando se vio a sí mismo con un disfraz de oveja. Stan, medio moribundo entre la basura, sonrío. Era el mismo disfraz de su infancia pero con un moño rosa. Ford respiro profundo, preparándose para el baile y la vergüenza._

 **¿Quién quiere lana, lana, lana?**

 **Tengo, tengo**

 **Dale un beso a tu mami, mami, mami**

 **Hola, hola**

 **Y bailo, y bailo entre las flores…con un lindo arcoíris de colores**

 ** _-Ese fue un lindo baile, pequeña oveja. Tú y tus amigos pueden irse-_** _las puertas se abrieron_

 _-Bien, no creo que regresemos nunca más- en un parpadeo, la pareja se había desvanecido. El ambiente a su alrededor cambio y pronto, todo se encontraba cayendo. Todos gimieron mientras se levantaban con lentitud._

 _-Agh, creo que no comeré nada dulce por un buen tiempo- murmuro Stan mientras su hermano se acercaba._

 _-Hey mira, todavía queda uno- Ford levanto un paquete._

 _-¡Suelta eso, es malo!- se le arrojo encima, quitándole el paquete y mandándolo lejos._

 _-¿Qué…qué fue lo que pasó cuando todo se volvió loco?- pregunto Tina sentada en el piso junto a sus amigos._

 _-Ho, no lo van a creer. Los fantasmas aparecieron y Stanford tuvo que…- Wanda se detuvo un momento al ver la expresión abatida del chico. Se lo pensó bien y se decidió. –Él agarro un bate y empezó a pegarles muy fuerte hasta que los fantasmas desaparecieron totalmente asustados- ellos empezaron a reír. Wanda miro al castaño e hizo como si cerrase su boca, tirando algo invisible. Ford sonrío e hizo lo mismo, agradeciéndole con la mirada. Salieron rápidamente del lugar y se acercaron al auto, empezando a subir. –Creo que esto…jamás se borrara de mi mente-_

 _-Sí, fue algo muy loco- rio Ford después de ayudar a su hermano a subir._

 _-Sip- abrió la puerta del auto. –Hey, la próxima vez nos quedaremos en la cabaña del misterio-_

 _-Si, por supuesto- con una sonrisa nerviosa, y después de unos extraños balbuceos, se adentro al auto y cerró la puerta. Se sentó y se abrocho el cinturón, una enorme sonrisa pintada en su rostro. A su lado estaba Stan, gimiendo ligeramente._

 _-No me siento bien…- murmuro apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano, quien sonrío ligeramente y le palmeo la espalda. En cuanto el auto se alego del lugar, las luces de la tienda se apagaron rápidamente._


	6. Stanford vs la hombría

**Mica: Sinceramente no es el mejor pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer, espero que les guste. Por cierto, el siguiente capítulo será bastante diferente al original pero es que no me imagino a Ford haciendo tanta vuelta para bailar con una chica pero intentare que quede bien de todas formas. Sin más que decir, ¡disfruten!**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 6: Stanford vs la hombría_**

 _Mabel bufo molesta, harta de aquel sujeto que no decidía absolutamente nada. Puso cara de aburrimiento total, rascándose ligeramente la nuca y acomodándose en la silla tras el mostrador._

 _-Tía Mabel, ¿podemos ir a la cafetería?- pregunto Ford entrando al lugar junto a su hermano._

 _-Tenemos hambre- Stan se llevo las manos a la pansa y la agito levemente para enfatizar sus palabras. Su hermano lo imito, ambos riéndose._

 _-Sí, cuando ese torpe se decida a comprar algo- señalo al hombre, quien miraba hacia todos lados y no hacia amague de decidir de comprar algo. –Aunque…podemos dejarlo encerrado aquí dentro- con una sonrisa, salieron del lugar y Mabel tranco la puerta con una tabla, los tres corriendo rápidamente hacia el auto y arrancando sin pensarlo._

 ** _(Introducción)_**

 _Llegaron hasta una cafetería con la forma de un tronco tirado. Se adentraron al lugar, Stan riéndose ligeramente al ver a una empleada espantar un pájaro carpintero y después echar del lugar a un castor que salía del suelo de madera. Se sentaron y pronto, un señor se les acerco para pedir su orden._

 _-Ho, hola Jorge- Mabel le sonrío animada. –¿Qué cuentas?-_

 _-No mucho, casi me arrolla un autobús ayer pero estoy perfecto- le sonrío el sacando una libreta y una lapicera. Jorge era algo alto, de cabello castaño canoso y una ligera cicatriz cruzando sobre su ojo derecho. Mabel rio ante su respuesta. –Y dime, ¿qué quieren pedir?-_

 _-Uno para cada uno del menú siete, más aderezo gratis para mí y un plato de cátsup para los niños- hablo rápidamente. El mesero anoto y se fue sin decir más._

 _-Pero tía Mabel, yo quiero panqueques- Stan tiro de la manga de su saco._

 _-¿Con lo cara que esta la harina? Me viste cara de millonario o que- alzo los brazos y un billete salió a relucir de su manga. Con disimulo lo bajo y se cruzo de brazos. San hizo un puche, mientras que Ford recorría el lugar con la vista. Sus ojos se detuvieron en un cartel que decía "Gane panqueques gratis" y apuntaba a un juego de "Medidor de hombría"._

 _-No se preocupen, los panqueques lo invito yo en cuanto gane ese medidor de hombría- sonrío el castaño de manera confiada._

 _-¿Medidor de hombría?- Mabel alzo una ceja._

 _-¿Ganar?- Stan imito su acción. Pronto, ambos se encontraban riendo a carcajadas._

 _-¿De qué se ríen?- pregunto Ford cruzándose de brazos._

 _-Ho, no te ofendas cariño pero no eres lo que se llama varonil- Mabel le acaricio la cabeza._

 _-Oye, si soy varonil- se quito la mano de su cabeza y los miro con el seño fruncido._

 _-Vamos, acéptalo niño. No tienes músculos, vueles a crema de bebes y no me hagas recordarte lo de ayer…el accidente- le sonrío ella con diversión. Ford se sonrojo ligeramente, sabiendo que se refería a él con solo una toalla amarrada a la cintura y cantando una canción pop, usando un peine como micrófono._

 _-¿E-Escuchabas la sensación pop de Islandia para chicas "Baba"?- Stan no pudo evitar empezar a reírse._

 _-No, no, no. Claro que no- negó con nerviosismo. –Eso no importa…no sean así chicos, soy muy masculino. Miren mi bello- se bajo un poco el cuello de su remera, mostrando un blanco y brillante pecho._

 _-¡Mis ojos!- Mabel y Stan cerraron los ojos para evitar que el brillo les hiciera daño._

 _-Ho, vaya- Ford se arreglo la remera, recibiendo nuevamente las risas de su familia. –Muy bien ustedes dos, se comerán sus palabras junto a un plato de ricos panqueques- se levanto y camino firmemente hasta aquel juego. Sentía las miradas de todos los presentes en su espalda. Miro fijamente el juego y se froto las manos. Su mano titubeo en agarrar el mango del juego pero…_

 _-¡Hazlo de una vez!- le grito Mabel desde su asiento. Agarro firmemente el mango y empezó a hacer fuerza, cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Los abrió cuando escucho un tintineo y pudo ver un papel saliendo de la maquina. Lo agarro y vio que tenia dibujado una bebe lanzándose un gas._

 _-Creo que esto está descompuesto- con una sonrisa nerviosa guardo el papel y pronto, sintió que lo empujaban a un lado. El varonil Bob se trono los dedos y con solo tocar el mango con el meñique, la maquina exploto y los panqueques que estaban a un lado volaron, aterrizando en todos los platos de los presentes._

 _-¡SI! ¡Panqueques para todos!- la gente le empezó a alabar._

 _-Tengo que tener vello en el pecho y rápido- Ford frunció el seño y salió corriendo del lugar._

 _-Pobre chico- Mabel suspiro ligeramente. –Me dio algo de pena-_

 _-No te preocupes tía Mabel- Stan le sonrío. –Ford se recuperar de esto- la comida llego._

 _-Y bueno, ya que tu hermano se fue- ella aprovecho que estaba a su lado y lo abrazo ligeramente. –Tú y yo haremos manualidades el resto del día- Stan trago saliva pero asintió al ver la sonrisa de alegría pura que tenía su tía._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-¿Qué nos soy muy hombre?…Estúpida cafetería…horrible leñador- mascullo Ford entre dientes mientras caminaba. Se desvió de su camino y se dirigió directamente hacia el bosque, donde se puso a hacer abdominales pero no llego a más de cuatro. Se sentó y bufo, sacando de su bolcillo una bolsa de tocino. –Necesito ayuda- apenas esas palabras salieron de su boca, el piso empezó a temblar. Los animales salieron de la nada y pasaron corriendo a su lado._

 _-¡Corre por tu vida!- le grito un señor que corría hacia el pueblo. Ford esquivo un árbol que se le estaba por caer encima pero no huyo, se escondió y observo con algo de miedo la gran figura que se acercaba a grandes pasos: frente a él había un gran minotauro, que ni siquiera le prestaba atención. El minotauro bostezo y se rasco la espalda con las astas de un pobre animal. El castaño se encogió cuando su vista se enfoco en él. Con un simple movimiento, el tronco tras el que se estaba escondiendo salió volando._

 _-¡No me comas! ¡No soy delicioso!- se cubrió la cabeza y espero lo peor._

 _-Tú…- lo apunto, hablando con una voz grave. –…¿vas a comerte eso?-_

 _-No- le tiro la bolsa y él otro empezó a comerse el contenido rápidamente. –Impresionante…un minotauro-_

 _-¡Soy un hombre-tauro!- gruño él golpeando el suelo, haciendo que el castaño saltase en su lugar._

 _-Entonces…¿yo te invoque o algo por el estilo?- se rasco la nuca._

 _-El olor de esa carne me invoco…-¡Carne! Golpeo una gran piedra cercana, haciéndola trizas en segundos. Empezó a olfatear a su alrededor, hasta invadir el espacio personal del más pequeño. –Huelo…problemas emocionales-_

 _-Tengo…problemas de hombría- el hombre-tauro se sentó de golpe. –Pues…mi tía me llamo debilucho y perdí en un videojuego que media la hombría- suspiro y lo miro. –Tú eres muy varonil…¿alguna sugerencia?- el otro se levanto y se dio vuelta._

 _-Súbete a mi velluda espalda- Ford, con algo de asco, se trepo y se sentó en sus hombros. Pronto, el hombre-tauro empezó a correr por el bosque, riéndose a carcajadas. Ford cerró los ojos cuando saltaron una gran grieta y cuando los volvió a abrir, quedo sorprendido al ver más gente de aquella especie._

 _-Este lugar es increíble- se bajo de la espalda ajena y empezaron a caminar._

 _-Los gnomos viven en arboles, las sirenas en el agua pero los hombres-tauro vivimos en la cuevas- toco un gong con un hueso y todos los presentes le prestaron atención. –¡Bestias, aquí les traigo un niño lampiño!- Ford hizo una mueca por el termino. Chuspar, el nombre de aquel tipo, le presento a todos los presentes. –¿Y cuál es tu nombre?- lo señalo al final._

 _-Mi nombre es Stanford- todos empezaron a abuchear. –Entonces…soy el…destructor- dijo los primero que se le vino a la mente, sonriendo al ver que a todos les gustaba ese nombre. El gong volvió a sonar._

 _-¡Stanford el destructor quiere que le enseñemos el secreto de nuestra hombría!- grito. Ellos se agruparon para hablar pero terminaron revolcándose en el piso, golpeándose entre ellos._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-Y listo, lo tienes hecho- Mabel le mosto a su sobrino el suéter recién._

 _-Eres buena en esto tía- sonrío el castaño con emoción._

 _-Se aprende con los años- le entrego las cosas para tejer y sonrío. –Ahora inténtalo cariño- pero al castaño no le salió tan bien, sino que termino apresado con el hilo. –Me sorprende que quedes así- se carcajeo._

 _-¡N-No te rías!- logro sacar sus brazos y empezó a sacar el hilo que aun estaba sobre su persona. –No me rendiré, lograre hacerlo-_

 _-Por supuesto que lo harás, yo te enseñare- rio Mabel agarrando las cosas y empezando las lecciones desde cero._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-Decidimos negarnos a tu petición- hablo uno de ellos después de unos minutos peleando._

 _-¿Se niegan?- se desilusiono pero termino frunciendo el seño. –Muy bien, no hay problema. Deben pensar que será muy difícil entrenarme, tal vez no tengan agallas para intentarlo- ellos gruñeron y se le empezaron a acercar. Chispar intento hacer que el niño no hable más pero sus compañero no le dejaron. Ford se mantuvo tranquilo mientras que uno de los hombres-tauro le gritaba un par de cosas. –Me parece que les asusta enseñarme a ser hombre- con una sonrisa malvada, empezó a hacer ruidos de gallina._

 _-Hemos deliberado una segunda vez y hemos decidido ayudarte a ser un hombre- hablo después de volver a reunirse._

 _-Genial, no los voy a decepcionar- Ford sonrío. Esa misma táctica de la gallina funcionaba con su hermano en casa._

 _1) Ser hombre significa conquistar tus temores. Primer reto varonil: mater la mano en el poso del dolor_

 _Ford trago saliva al ver como un hombre-tauro se retorcía de dolor al meter su puño en un agujero en el piso. Intento esquivar esa prueba pero termino acercándose. Se arrodillo en el piso y metió con decisión su mano ahí dentro. Cabe destacar que su grito resonó por todo el bosque, espantando a las aves._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-¡Tía Mabel, ayúdame!- la mencionada entro rápidamente a la sala, riéndose al ver al castaño enredado con los hilos y colgando del techo._

 _-Me impresiona que puedas hacer eso en pocos minutos- rio._

 _-Soy bueno para hacer cosas raras, locas o imposibles- se encogió de hombros, sintiendo las manos de su tía ayudarlo a salir. –Realmente no sé como lo haces sin enredarte- murmuro una vez que sus pies tocaron el suelo. Mabel se carcajeo, encaminándose con el menor hacia la cocina._

 _-Ya aprenderás pequeño- le palmeo la cabeza. –Pero antes de seguir, comamos algo-_

 ** _Un montaje con música después_**

 _-Realmente chicos, debo agradecérselos- les sonrío, todos metidos en unas aguas termales. –Me ayudaron cuando nadie más lo hizo y se los agradezco…¡Siento que ya me convertí en un hombre!- inflo el pecho con orgullo._

 _-Aun no destructor- negó con la cabeza Chispar. –Aun ahí una prueba más…la más letal prueba de todas-_

 _-Ya sobreviví a cuarenta y nueve pruebas…Sea lo que sea ¡aquí estoy!- sonrío con mucha confianza. Poco después de eso, lo prepararon para la prueba: dándole un taparrabos y llenándole el cuerpo con tatuajes falsos. Y muy pronto, se encontraba frente al gran líder de todos ellos. Ford jadeo cuando el gran hombre-tauro se trago de un solo mordisco un hombre que ellos le lanzaron._

 _-¿Tú…deseas ser hombre?- hablo él. Ford respondió con un gran gruñido, golpeándose un par de veces el pecho. –Debes hacer un acto heroico…ve a la montaña más alta y…- se metió la mano en el pecho y saco un hueso largo con la punta de una lanza. –…y tráeme la cabeza del multi-oso- le lanzo el objeto._

 _-¿Es una especie de…oso?- pregunto algo confundido._

 _-Es nuestro mayor enemigo…conquístalo y transformación será completa-_

 _-Mmm…no lo sé- murmuro indeciso._

 _-Destructor, ¿esto es tuyo?- Chipar saco de su mochila un disco de aquel grupo "Baba"._

 _-¡No, no es mío!- se lo arrebato y lo guardo en quién sabe dónde. –Me lo prestaron…digo…lo estoy cuidando…he…- se puso nervioso cuando todos empezaron a murmurar. Con decisión y el seño fruncido, agarro la lanza y la alzo sobre su cabeza. –¡Voy a conquistar al multi-oso!- salió corriendo del lugar, rompiendo con aquella lanza las ramas que se interponían en su camino. Uno todo aquello que le habían enseñado hasta llegar a la entrada de la cueva. No se inmuto ante los truenos y rayos que había a su alrededor. Se adentro al lugar, observando los huesos tirados en el piso. –Me pregunto…¿Qué será un multi-oso?- un gruñido le hizo voltearse, encontrándose con una gran oso pero con más cabezas._

 _-¡Cállense cabezas!- la cabeza principal hizo callar a las demás. –Niño, ¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí?-_

 _-¡Busco tu cabeza!…o por lo menos una de ella- sonrío con nerviosismo._

 _-Que ridículo- sonrío con sarcasmo, mostrando sus dientes filosos. –Vete ahora o si no la pagaras- pero Ford se mantuvo firme, apuntándole con la punta de su lanza. –Como quieras- todas las cabezas empezaron a rugir al mismo tiempo. El castaño hizo una mueca por el mal olor de la boca de la bestia pero se puso en guardia y esquivo el ataque del oso. La lucha no duro mucho y pronto, el multi-oso se encontraba tirado en el piso con el menor sobre él._

 _-Un verdadero hombre no muestra piedad- Ford sonrío, ya casi lograba completar su meta._

 _-Muy bien joven guerrero, tú ganas- suspiro con tristeza. –Pero…¿puedes concederle a esta bestia mágica un último deseo?-_

 _-Creo que si- se encogió de hombros._

 _-Deseo irme…escuchando mi canción favorita- señalo con la mirada la radio que estaba a un costado. El castaño se bajo y camino hacia ella. –La cinta ya está dentro, solo tienes que apretar el botón- apenas el menor lo hizo quedo sorprendido: la melodía era de la banda "Baba", su favorita._

 _-¿Escuchabas la sensación pop de Islandia "Baba"?- pregunto al ver la caja del CD a un lado. –M-Me gusta "Baba"-_

 _-Pensé que era el único- el multi-oso lo miro. –Los hombre-tauro se burlan de mi porque se me la letra de la canción "Reina disco"-_

 _-Yo igual- se acerco, ambos cantando al unisonó de la canción. Se rieron entre ellos. –Esto es genial, por fin alguien que me entiende…aunque…tengo que acabar contigo o jamás seré un hombre-_

 _-Acepto mi destino- cerro los ojos, asintiendo._

 _-No- murmuro. Se lo pensó bien y después de unos segundos, tomo una decisión._

 ** _Salto de escena_**

 _-No lo hare- Ford tiro la laza frente al jefe de los hombres-tauro, escuchando los jadeos de sorpresa de todos los presentes._

 _-El precio de la hombría es la cabeza del multi-oso- gruño el líder con enojo._

 _-¡Escúchenme todos!- grito. –Ustedes dicen que para ser hombres hay que hacer todas esas cosas y ser agresivos todo el tiempo pero empiezo a creer que todo eso son un montón de patrañas- todos empezaron a murmurar entre ellos. –¡Ya me oyeron y no lo retirare!…Quizás yo no tengo músculos o vello en ciertas partes y sí, me gustan algunas canciones pop porque son pegadizas-_

 _-Destructor, ¿qué estás diciendo?- pregunto Chipar._

 _-Digo que el multi-oso es un buen sujeto y ustedes unos tontos si quieren que le coste la cabeza- se cruzo de brazos. El líder se levanto y acerco su cara al más pequeño de manera amenazante._

 _-Malta al multi-uso o jamás serás un hombre- gruño._

 _-Entonces…jamás seré un hombre- se mantuvo firme._

 _-Mejor vamos a construir algo y a romperlo- todos asintieron, alegándose y coreando a los gritos. Ford rodo los ojos y se dio la media vuelta. Se cambio y empezó a caminar a paso tranquilo por el pueblo hasta llegar a la "Cabaña del Misterio"._

 _-¡Hermano!- sintió que se le tiraban encima desde atrás, casi haciéndolo caer de cara contra el piso. Sintió algo cálido y suave rodear su cuello. Bajo la vista y vio una bufanda de color amorronado, con una mano de seis dedos dorada en cada punta. –¿Te gusta? La tía Mabel me ayudo a hacerla-_

 _-Esta genial Lee- le sonrío pero termino sentándose en el sillón con una mueca de tristeza._

 _-¿Qué te pasa hermano?- le pregunto Stan con preocupación.._

 _-Unos seres mitad hombre mitad toro se hicieron mis amigos pero querían que hiciera algo horrible y yo…me negué totalmente- bajo la cabeza, mirando su regazo._

 _-Hiciste lo correcto pequeño, fuiste un verdadero hombre y defendiste lo que creías- respondió Mabel con una sonrisa, acercándose a ellos y bebiendo de su vaso._

 _-¿Qué?- la miro con sorpresa._

 _-Lo que escuchaste pequeño- le acaricio la cabeza, sacándole una sonrisa. Con una sonría Stan se le lanzo encima, empezando a hacerle cosquillas. Pronto, el salón se vio inundado por las risas de la familia Pines._


	7. Doble Stanford

**_Mica: Hola mi gente, estoy de vuelta. Este es muy diferente al episodio de la serie original pero fue lo mejor que me salió en su momento y a mí me gusto como quedo. También espero que ustedes les guste y sin más que decir, ¡lean tranquilos!_**

 ** _P/D: Recuerden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas y/o malas_**

 ** _P/D-2: También lamento los errores (y/u horrores) ortográficos_**

 ** _P/D-3: XD_**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 7: Doble Stanford_**

 _Aquel día, en la cabaña del misterio, todo era diferente: Wanda inflaba globos, mientras que Sally terminaba de instalar los parlantes y el equipo de música. Los gemelos, sentados y observando a su seria tía, se sonrieron mutuamente._

 _-Ho no Stan…no…no me siento muy bien- Ford fingió vomitar. Stan se mordió la lengua para no reírse cuando una especie de serpentina color rosa llego a su cara._

 _-¿Qué nos has hecho tía Mabel?- hizo lo mismo pero esta vez de color violeta. Entre risas siguieron disparándose entre ellos._

 _-Deténganse chicos- Wanda se les acerco con cara de preocupación, logrando que ambos se detuvieran y la miraran fijamente. –A-Algo terrible nos paso…- con una sonrisa malvada saco una lata y disparo hacia ellos, quienes se cubrieron la cara entre risas._

 _-Muy bien, muy bien. Deténganse- Mabel se rio, acercándose y llamando su atención. –Dejen algo para la fiesta niños-_

 _-¿Quién cumple años, señorita Pines?- pregunto Sally terminando de colgar una decoración._

 _-Nadie- se encogió de hombros. –Solo creí que sería una buena forma de que más clientes vinieran-_

 _-Que buena idea tía Mabel- rio Stan tomando un vaso de gaseosa._

 _-Gracias pequeño- le acaricio la cabeza, revolviendo los castaños cabellos. –Necesito un favor, saquen copias de los volantes- les extendió un papel rosa, con las palabras "FIESTA EN LA CABAÑA DEL MISTERIO" escrito en grande con diferentes dibujos a su alrededor. –Tengo una fotocopiadora en mi oficina, al fin pude reparar ese vejestorio y quedo como nuevo- los gemelos se miraron entre ellos, para después dirigirse a la oficina de Mabel. Quitaron la manta que cubría la fotocopiadora, viéndola fijamente: estaba muy maltratada e incluso Ford podía jurar que vio una corriente eléctrica rodear a aquel aparato._

 _-Y la tía Mabel dijo que estaba como nueva- se rio Stan abriendo la tapa y observando las telarañas que había._

 _-¿Esto funciona?- se pregunto su hermano, apretando uno de los botones._

 _-No tiene papel- Stan miro a su alrededor. –Y están ahí arriba- señalo en lo alto un estante, donde había una bolsa entera de hojas. Ford asintió y se dispuso a trepar. Logro agarrar las hojas pero tropezó, cayendo hacia atrás y aterrizando sobre la maquina. Pronto, una luz verde lo escaneo y una hoja olvidada salió de la maquina, con el dibujo de la espalda y la nuca del castaño._

 _-Que buen golpe, hermano- rio Stan agarrando la hoja y dejándola a un costado._

 _-Si lo intento a propósito no me sale- se froto ligeramente la nuca, para después levantarse y pones las hojas en la maquina. –Ahora saquemos copias de esto y vámonos- salieron de la oficina con las copias en mano, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Lo que ellos no vieron fue como de la imagen del castaño salía una mano y luego, todo un cuerpo._

 ** _(Introducción)_**

 _-Muy bien, ahora les repartiré sus ocupaciones- Mabel miro sus notas. –Sally serás la Dj-_

 _-¡SI! No se arrepentirá- sonrío ella con emoción._

 _-Wanda, te encargaras de vender las entradas- la señalo._

 _-¿Podre entrar después?- pregunto de brazos cruzados._

 _-Claro, después de la media noche eres libre de hacer lo que quieras- se encogió de hombros, mientras la pelirroja sonreía. –Y ustedes dos se encargaran de animar las fiesta-_

 _-¡Genial!- Stan salto con emoción. –¡Esta noche será súper!-_

 ** _… … … …_**

 _La música sonaba por el lugar y las luces de colores brillaban por todo el salón. Mabel y los gemelos bailaban, riéndose entre ellos._

 _-Me estoy divirtiendo mucho, tía Mabel- sonrío Stan._

 _-¿Qué pasa si alguien quiere irse?- pregunto Ford al ver que unos chicos se acercaban a la puerta._

 _-Les volveré a cobrar- rio ella, observando como esos chicos se lamentaban y golpeaban la ventana cercana, queriendo irse. Se rieron de aquello y Stan, en un descuido, dio un paso para atrás y choco contra alguien._

 _-Lo siento mucho, amigo- se disculpo rápidamente. Frente a él había un chico castaño, con ropa algo elegante y el seño fruncido._

 _-No soy tu amigo niño- se cruzo de brazos. –Soy mucho mejor para serlo- la sonrisa creída del chico ya empezaba a sacar de quicio a Stanley._

 _-¿Sabes qué?- frunció el seño. –No lamento haberte golpeado por accidente pero si lamento no haberte empujado más fuerte-_

 _-Me gustaría verte intentándolo- se miraron fijamente._

 _-Stan, cálmate- Ford se acerco, apoyando su mano en el brazo de su hermano._

 _-¿En serio necesitas de tu hermano para que te salve? Eso es muy triste- se rio. –Y mira nada más, otro raro para el pueblo- agrego al ver los dedos del de anteojos._

 _-¡Con él no te metas!- Stan le agarro del cuello de la remera, levantando un puño para golpearlo pero sintió una mano en su hombro._

 _-Tranquilo amigo, suéltalo- esta vez era una chica de cabello azabache, atado en una cola alta y con ojos azules. Stan lo soltó lentamente contra su propia voluntad. –Muy bien, ahora…Patrick…- se adelanto un paso y poso dos de sus dedos en la frente del castaño con ropa lujosa. –¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no debes molestar a la gente?- con cada palabra le golpeaba ligeramente la frente. Le siguió golpeando ligeramente la cara, mientras que el castaño fruncía el seño. –Ahora vete de aquí antes de que te golpee de verdad- dijo lo último con seriedad y el seño fruncido. Patrick frunció aun más el seño, si eso era posible, y se alego de ellos a paso rápido. –Pido perdón, es hijo de la familia más rica del pueblo y cree que puede pisotear a la gente, lo ha intentado mucho con mi amigo-_

 _-Me hubieras dejado que lo golpee- gruño Stanley._

 _-No, ni te molestes- ella se encogió de hombros. –Él no vale la pena-_

 _-Ella tiene razón Lee- le sonrío Ford a su hermano. –Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?- ella abrió la boca para contestar pero alguien se les acerco._

 _-Ángela, no debiste meterte en asuntos ajenos- hablo el recién llegado. Tenía el cabello castaño claro, de ropa simple y unos anteojos algo grandes y redondos._

 _-Lo sé Fidds pero no pude evitarlo, la actitud de ese chico me enfada- se encogió de hombros. –Por cierto, mi nombre es Ángela y el es Fiddleford-_

 _-Ho, ustedes deben ser los gemelos Pines- sonrío Fiddleford._

 _-Sip, Stanley y Stanford- sonrío el de anteojos señalándose a sí mismos._

 _-¿Es en serio?- sonrío Ángela ante la similitud de los nombres._

 _-Si…mama y Bob no se esforzaron mucho- rio Stan, hasta que noto algo raro. –Tienes…tienes algo en el hombro- señalo al hombro del contrario, donde se podía ver a una lagartija de color verde asomarse._

 _-Ho, el es Tom. Es mi mascota- lo alzo y se lo extendió al castaño, quien no pudo evitar agarrarlo y sonreír. Ford noto algo se le había caído al chico y lo levanto._

 _-¿Esos son…gnomos?- pregunto al ver la fotografía, en donde se podía ver a los mencionados corriendo hacia el bosque._

 _-Sip- Fiddleford agarro la foto y la guardo. –Los hemos visto hurgando en la basura muchísimas veces-_

 _-Pero nadie nos cree- Ángela se encogió de hombros. –Dicen que estamos locos y somos raros…De seguro ustedes lo creen ahora-_

 _-¡NO!- gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo al ver que ellos se estaban por ir._

 _-Nosotros los vimos- asintió Stan._

 _-E intentaron hacer a mi hermano su reina- rio Ford, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de su gemelo._

 _-¿En serio?- Ángela rio. –No pensé que los gnomos quisieran a un niño como reina-_

 _-Dijeron que no les importaba el género- Ford se encogió de hombros._

 _-¡WOW!- exclamaron Ángela y Fiddleford al ver las manos del castaño con anteojos, quien escondió sus manos tras su espalda y se encogió un poco en su lugar. –¡Eso es muy impresionante!- Ford se mostro sorprendido, mientras que aquellos chicos le miraban la manos como ojos brillantes. Ford sintió una sonrisa crecer en su rostro, era la primera vez que alguien, aparte de su hermano, le elogiaba las manos._

 _-Conseguí amigos- pensó con una gran sonrisa._

 ** _A la mañana siguiente_**

 _-Hey Stan, voy con Ángela y Fidds ¿vienes?- pregunto acercándose al mencionado, quien cargaba una caja algo pesada._

 _-Lo siento sixter pero la tía Mabel me pidió ayuda- le sonrío con alegría, feliz de que su hermano tuviera amigos en aquel pueblo. –Ve tu tranquilo, diviértete-_

 _-¿Seguro?- pregunto algo preocupado y como respuesta, su hermano asintió. –Muy bien…nos vemos más tarde- salió del lugar corriendo. Stan suspiro, caminando con la caja hasta la oficina de Mabel y dejando la caja en el piso._

 ** _-Hola Stanley-_** _el mencionado se tenso y se volteo rápidamente, observando con atención a su hermano parado frente a la puerta._

 _-¡Ford! Te dije que podías irte tranquilo- se cruzo de brazos pero sentía una pequeña diferencia en él._

 ** _-¿Seguro que soy tu hermano?-_** _levanto la mano y ante los ojos de Stanley había una mano con solo cinco dedos._

 _-¿Quién eres tú?- frunció el seño y apretó los puños._

 ** _-Relájate Stan, soy tu hermano pero no el original-_** _él se encogió de hombros._ _ **–Soy una copia…un clon si quieres llamarlo así-**_

 _-¿Cómo es eso posible?- pregunto acercando y picando la cara del clon, quien no hizo ademan de alejarse._

 ** _-La fotocopiadora-_** _señalo, encogiéndose de hombros._

 _-¡Genial!- sonrío con emoción._

 ** _-¿Quieres jugar Stan?-_** _pregunto con una sonrisa._

 _-¡Por supuesto!- asintió rápidamente. –Solo déjame que termine con lo que me pidió la tía Mabel-_

 ** _-Te ayudo-_** _camino a su lado con tranquilidad. Aquella tarde, Stan se divirtió con aquel clon hasta al anochecer, donde cayó totalmente dormido en su cama con una gran sonrisa._

 ** _A la mañana siguiente_**

 _-Hola Stan- le sonrieron al mencionado cuando se les acerco._

 _-Ho…hola chicos- les sonrío. –¿Qué los trae por aquí?-_

 _-Encontramos unas huellas muy grandes en el bosque- hablo Fiddleford._

 _-E iremos a ver qué criatura las ha hecho- sonrío Ángela._

 _-Genial, ¿puedo ir?- sonrío Stan con emoción._

 _-Por supuesto que si hermano, vamos- sonrío Ford con alegría. Entre risas salieron corriendo de la casa y yendo directamente hacia el bosque, sin notar a la figura con ojos celosos que los observaba desde la ventana más alta._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-Le hemos perdido la pista- se entristecieron Ford y Fiddleford._

 _-Vamos chicos, véanle el lado bueno- sonrío Ángela. –Llegamos a un lugar muy bonito para descansar- a su alrededor había arboles muy altos, flores de todos los colores y se podían escuchar el cantar de los pájaros._

 _-¿Quién juega una carrera conmigo hasta la cima del árbol?- pregunto Stan._

 _-¡Yo!- Ángela se acerco y ambos empezaron a trepar pero cuando estaban a mitad del árbol, un celular sonó._

 _-¿Hola?- Stan atendió al instante, sentándose en una rama y balanceando las piernas. –Está bien tía Mabel, voy en un momento- guardo el celular y se bajo lo más rápido que pudo._

 _-¿Qué pasa?- Ángela aterrizo a su lado._

 _-La tía Mabel necesita que la ayude con las cajas de mercancía- empezó a caminar._

 _-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?- pregunto Ford haciendo el amague de seguirlo._

 _-Nha, no será necesario- se detuvo y lo miro con una sonrisa. –Yo podre solo-_

 _-Si tú lo dices- lo observo alejarse hasta desaparecer de sus vistas._

 _-Vaya, se nota que son muy unidos- sonrío el castaño claro._

 _-¿Por qué lo dices?- Ford lo miro un momento._

 _-Tu expresión lo dice todo- Ford sonrío con nerviosismo._

 _-Venga, veamos si encontramos algo extraño en el bosque- sonrío Ángela, todos empezando a caminar con tranquilidad. –Oye Stanford, ¿es cierto lo que dicen de los gemelos? Eso de que tiene telepatía o algo por el parecido-_

 _-Pues…algo así- se froto la nuca. –Usualmente me molestan mucho en donde vivo pero de alguna manera Lee sabe que algo malo va a pasar y aparece en el momento preciso-_

 _-¿En serio? ¿Y eso a ti también te pasa?- pregunto Fiddleford con curiosidad._

 _-A veces- se encogió de hombros. –Aunque yo lo llamaría presentimiento, no telepatía-_

 _-Ya veo- se detuvieron de golpe cuando escucharon pasos acercándose._

 _-¡Bo!- se dieron vuelta rápidamente, suspirando de alivio al ver a cierta pelirroja riéndose ligeramente. –Hola chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-_

 _-Explorando un rato el bosque- sonrío Fiddleford._

 _-¿Y tú Wanda?- pregunto Ford con curiosidad. –Pensé que estaría en la Cabaña del Misterio-_

 _-Me escondo un rato de mis hermanos- se cruzo de brazos. –Pero si hoy es nuestro día libre pequeño, hoy no hay trabajo de ningún tipo-_

 _-¿Qué?- los tres se miraron entre ellos._

 _-P-Pero…¿n-no estaban descargando mercancía hoy?- Ford se froto las manos con nerviosismo._

 _-No que yo sepa- se quedo pensativa. –Además, he visto a tu tía Mabel en el restaurante del pueblo-_

 _-Hay no…- miraron a Stanford, quien llevo una de sus manos a su remera y la apretó fuertemente._

 _-T-Tengo que volver- empezó a correr rápidamente._

 _-¡Espera!- pronto, sus amigos lo alcanzaron. –Te acompañamos- Ford sonrío ligeramente ante eso. Cuando menos se dieron cuenta llegaron a la casa de los Pines, donde entraron rápidamente. El lugar estaba silencioso y con las luces apagadas._

 _-¿Stanley?- llegaron a la sala y prendieron la luz. Recorrieron el lugar con la mirada pero no había nada fuera de lo normal._

 _-Amm…chicos…- miraron a Fiddleford, quien tenía su vista pegada al techo. –Encontré algo- miraron hacia arriba y se sorprendieron al ver a Stanley colgando de cabeza, con una cuerda atada firmemente alrededor de su cuerpo y un trozo de tela tapando su boca._

 _-Ya mismo te bajo, Lee- se acerco a la cuerda que mantenía a su hermano cabeza abajo pero algo lo detuvo._

 ** _-Si fuera tú, no haría eso-_** _se sorprendieron al ver a Stanford salir de entre las sombras._ _ **–Y soy tú-**_

 _-Veo doble- Fiddleford se saco los lentes y se froto los ojos._

 _-¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?- Ángela parpadeo ligeramente pero el recién llegado seguía ahí parado, sonriéndoles con tranquilidad._

 ** _-Pues es algo muy simple, solo soy un clon de ti-_** _sonrío encogiéndose de hombros, para después ponerse serio y fruncir el seño._ _ **–Y no permitiré que te lleves a mi hermano-**_

 _-¡Él es Mi hermano!- Ford frunció el seño._

 _-Además…- Ángela agarro un palo cercano, haciéndolo girar un poco y luego apuntando hacia el clon. –…eres solo uno-_

 ** _-¿En serio eso crees?-_** _pronto, detrás del clon, aparecieron muchos más._

 _-Rayos…- ella trago saliva pero se mantuvo firme._

 ** _-No dejen que se lo lleven-_** _los clones avanzaron ante la orden. Ángela reacciono y evito que se acercaran a sus amigos._

 _-¡Lo logre!- Fiddleford sonrío cuando logro desatar el nudo de la cuerda. Stan cayó con un grito ahogado pero el castaño claro logro agarrarlo, para después empezar a correr por el pasillo. Pronto se encerraron en el cuarto de Mabel, suspirando de alivio en cuanto los pasos se alejaron._

 _-Sera cuestión de tiempo a que nos encuentren- murmuro la pelinegra con cansancio._

 _-¿Estás bien, Lee?- pregunto Ford desatándolo._

 _-Sí, gracias hermano- suspiro ligeramente y de pronto, sintió un golpe en la nuca. –Hey, ¿a qué se debió eso?-_

 _-Por tonto- el castaño se cruzo de brazos. –¿Cómo y por qué me clonaste?-_

 _-Yo no fui, nerd- se levanto. –Fuiste tú mismo cuando caíste sobre la fotocopiadora-_

 _-¡¿Y no se te ocurrió decírmelo?!- le reclamo._

 _-Si…bueno…- se rasco la nuca. –Yo lo vi ayer mientras ayudaba a la tía Mabel y digamos que entre juegos y juegos…yo…se me olvido- se encogió en su lugar. –¡Pero juro que solo era uno ayer, no sé de donde salieron los demás!- agrego rápidamente._

 _-Quizás se clono a sí mismo- comento Fiddleford._

 _-Eso no importa- Ángela se les acerco. –Lo importante aquí es saber cómo vencer a esos clones antes de que nos encuentren-_

 _-¡Agua!- sonrío Stan. –Recuerdo que mientras peleaba contra ellos a uno se le caía enzima una garra con agua y se disolvía rápidamente-_

 _-Muy bien, tenemos el con qué pero no el cómo- Ford se rasco la nuca._

 _-Oye Fidds, ¿trajiste las pistolas de agua?- pregunto de la nada ella._

 _-Po supuesto- de su mochila saco cuatro pistolas cargadas. Los cuatro se sonrieron entre ellos._

 ** _… … … …_**

 ** _-¿Dónde se habrán ido?-_** _se pregunto uno de los clones._

 ** _-No lo sé pero no pudieron ir muy lejos-_** _respondió otro._

 _-¡Oigan, por aquí!- se voltearon todos y los vieron. Corrieron hacia ellos pero rápidamente el número de clones se fue reduciendo hasta quedar solo uno, el causante de todo aquello._

 ** _-No hagas esto Stan-_** _el clon retrocedió unos pasos, hasta que su espalda choco contra una pared y quedo sin salida._ _ **–R-Recuerda que nos divertimos mucho ayer…no me elimines, por favor-**_

 _-Lo siento mucho- cerro los ojos y disparo, abriéndolos y observando el charco que se había formado._

 _-Ok…fue una experiencia muy…entretenida y rara- sonrío Ángela._

 _-Muy cierto- asintió Fiddleford. –Tenemos que anotar esto como otro de los fenómenos paranormales del pueblo-_

 _-Exacto- se rieron unos segundos._

 _-Entonces…¿volvemos al bosque para poder terminar nuestra carrera?- pregunto Stan con una sonrisa, recibiendo el mismo gesto por parte de Ángela._

 _-¡Por supuesto que sí!- salieron del lugar corriendo._

 _-Vamos, evitemos que hagan locuras- sonrío Ford corriendo tras ellos._

 _-Sí y quizás encontremos alguna criatura interesante- Fiddleford lo siguió rápidamente._

 ** _Un pequeño extra XD_**

 _-¡Ya llegue!- Mabel entro a su casa y sonrío. Prendió las luces y su sonrisa se desvaneció: el lugar estaba hecho un desastre, con algunas cosas caídas o rotas, junto a un extraño líquido en el piso. –¡NIÑOS!-_


	8. Tesoro irracional

**Mica: Aquí otro capítulo, el cual me costó un poco pero fue divertido hacerlo pero fue divertido, así que espero que les guste. Dejen comentarios por favor, los quiero y ¡disfruten!**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 8: Tesoro irracional_**

 _-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- bufo Mabel con molestia, golpeando la bocina del auto con algo más de la fuerza necesaria. –¿Pero qué…? ¡Hay no!- golpe ligeramente su frente contra el volante._

 _-¿Qué pasa tía Mabel?- pregunto Ford con curiosidad pero ella no contesto, simplemente le dio marcha atrás al auto y se fue por otra calle. Murmuraba cosa como "¡Esto no puede ser!" o "¡¿En serio es hoy?!" mientras conducía y esquivaba a los peatones que se le cruzaban por el camino._

 _-¡Tía Mabel!- los gemelos se aferraron al asiento._

 _-Tenemos que irnos antes de que sea tarde- pero ya no tenía a donde ir, ya que había carretas a su alrededor. –¡Nos han rodeado!-_

 _-Yo presiento que será un gran día- sonrío Stanley cuando la cara de una baca se presente a su lado._

 ** _(Introducción)_**

 _-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- pregunto Ford mirando a su alrededor._

 _-Es el día del pionero- suspiro Mabel. –Todos los años estos locos disfrazados festejan el día en el que Gravity Falls fue fundado-_

 _-Bienvenidos a 1.863- se les acerco alguien con diarios bajo el brazo y ropa antigua._

 _-¡Lárgate de aquí!- le gruño, haciendo que esa persona saliera corriendo hasta desaparecer de sus vistas._

 _-Increíble- los gemelos estaban emocionados, podían ver a gente fabricando velas, a otros comiendo grandes porciones de carne y a un señor casándose con un pájaro carpintero._

 _-¿Cómo es eso posible?- pregunto Stan ladeando ligeramente la cabeza ante lo último. Ford saco el diario y lo abrió._

 _-Pues…en Gravity Falls era legal casarse con pájaros carpinteros- contesto guardando el diario nuevamente._

 _-¡Acérquense pioneros para el acto de apertura!- se escucho una voz no muy lejos._

 _-Tía Mabel, ¿podemos ir?- pregunto Stan con una sonrisa._

 _-Vayan tranquilos pero recuerden que si regresan a la cabaña hablando como estas personas, ¡no les abriré!- los miro fijamente._

 _-¡Hay un forastero en mi nueva carreta!- hablo Ford con acento y moviéndose de manera rara._

 _-¡Pues que me partan rayos y centellas!- le imito su hermano._

 _-¡No les abriré!- grito Mabel mientras ellos se alegaba corriendo._

 _-Oigan pioneros, la gran ceremonia está a punto de comenzar- hablo el jefe de policías por el micrófono y pronto, su compañero se acerco con mucha alegría y agitando una campana. –Realmente le gusta esa campana…- rio, ignorando totalmente el hecho de que a una viejita le habían robado el bolso._

 _-Hola amigos, ya me conoces: Patrick Noroeste, tátara-tátara-tátara-nieta del fundador del pueblo, Nathan Noroeste- hablo el castaño, señalando a la estatua detrás de él. –Y tengo mucho dinero- sus padres sonrieron y junto a los demás, le empezaron a aplaudir. –Ahora, si tienen espíritu de pioneros, les pedimos que suban aquí y se presenten-_

 _-Yo voy- sonrío Stan._

 _-No lo sé Lee, ¿ese chico no es tu…enemigo?- pregunto Ford._

 _-El tiempo todo lo borra- se encogió de hombros, para después inflar el pecho. –¡Y soy mucho mejor persona que él!- corrió hacia el escenario._

 _-Nuestra primera visita es…- la sonrisa de Patrick se borro, dejando ver una expresión de odio. –…Stanley-_

 _-¡Sí!- se le adelanto con una gran sonrisa. –¡Que empiece este día del pionero! ¡¿Quién me apoya?!…¡Pioneros! ¡Pioneros!-_

 _-¡Pioneros! ¡Pioneros! ¡Pioneros!- corearon el público rápidamente y con energía._

 _-Lamento decírtelo pero el día del pionero es para gente seria- hablo Patrick con una sonrisa falsa. –Y tú eres todo lo contrario: un ridículo- apunto a su remera, la cual tenía el dibujo de un perro jugando al básquet._

 _-Hey…puedo ser serio- frunció ligeramente el seño, arrugando la remera que tenia puesta._

 _-Si tú lo dices…torpe- Stan estaba tentado de golpearlo pero se contuvo. –Me das mucha vergüenza- le palmeo el hombro, sonriéndole en todo momento al público. –¡Un aplauso amigos!- todos lo obedecieron. Stan se le quedo mirando, para después agachar la cabeza y bajarse rápidamente del escenario. –Soy perfecto…- Patrick simplemente sonrío, posando junto a su familia para una foto._

 _-Permiso- hablo Ford pasando entre la gente. Camino un rato, hasta que pudo ver a su hermano saliendo a paso lento de una tienda y con una bolsa en la mano. –¿Estás bien Lee?- pregunto acercándose rápidamente._

 _-Si…solo…- levanto la bolsa e intento darle a su hermano una buena sonrisa. –Necesito unos clásicos caramelos de miel-_

 _-Vamos- rodeo los hombros de su hermano con un brazo, empezando a caminar._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-Que mala suerte…- Mabel frunció el seño cuando su auto no avanzo, solamente se atasco más en el barro. –Oye tú, el del burro ¿Me darías una mano con el auto?-_

 _-Ho, lo lamento mucho pero aquí, en 1.863, no existen tal cosa como los autos- contesto el hombro con una mirada de fingida confusión. –Dígame señorita, ¿qué es esta mágica caja con ruedas?-_

 _-Agh, ¿por qué a mí?- gruño. –Vamos Carlos, eres mecánico…¡Ponle onda!-_

 _-¿Onda?- se rasco el mentón. –No estoy familiarizado con esa extraña y nueva expresión-_

 _-¡Ho, ya no lo aguanto!- le agarro del cuello de la ropa y empezó a zarandearlo._

 _-¿Vamos a tener que intervenir?- se acercaron los policías con unos palos en alto._

 _-Ho si, como no alguacil- se burlo Mabel. –¿Qué harán? ¿Ponerme en un cepo?- se empezó a reír. Después de unos minutos, su respuesta llego. –Hoy no es mi día…- gruño en aquella incómoda posición._

 _-Pero miren nada más- Gabriela se le acerco, estaba vestida con un vestido antiguo y cargaba una bolsa en su espalda llena de tomates._

 _-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- si Mabel estuviera libre, se habría llevado las manos a la cintura._

 _-Ho, querida Mabel, solo soy una humilde granjera con su mercancía- dejo el bolso en el piso y agarro un tomate, estrellándolo de lleno contra la cara ajena. –Ups, lo siento. Se me resbalo-_

 _-¡Odio el día del pionero!- grito, sintiendo el líquido rojo bajar por su mejilla._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _Ford miro de reojo a su hermano, ambos sentados a los pies de la estatua del fundador del pueblo._

 _-Oye hermano, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- Stan se llevo uno de los caramelos a la boca. –¿Realmente crees que soy…poco serio?-_

 _-No, no, no, claro que no- negó rápidamente pero se podía percibir fácilmente la mentira._

 _-Si tú lo dices- miro su remera con algo de tristeza y se la saco, poniéndosela esta vez al revés._

 _-Pero Lee, a ti te gusta esa remera- hablo Ford._

 _-Me gustaba hasta que ese niño rico, hijito de mama, arruino la diversión- apretó fuertemente los puños, bajando la mirada._

 _-Patrick se cree que por ser de la familia Noroeste puede pasar por encima de todos- Ford frunció el seño y se levanto, observando la placa de la estatua. –Un momento, recuerdo haber leído algo de él en el diario- abrió y paso rápidamente las paginas. –¡Lo encontré!- se sentó al lado de su hermano. –"Según mi investigación, acabo de hacer un descubrimiento: Nathan Noroeste podría no ser el fundador de Gravity Falls. Sospecho que este secreto está oculto en alguna parte de este documento adjunto…si solo pudiera descifrar el código"- saco un pedazo de papel pegado con cinta y lo abrió, mostrando un gran triangulo con diferentes símbolos adentro y a su alrededor. –Si lo del diario esta en lo cierto, toda la familia de Patrick puede ser un fraude…¡Podría ser una gran conspiración!-_

 _-¡Esto es increíble!- Ford no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su hermano más animado. –Si resolvemos esto, le podre demostrar a Patrick que si puedo ser serio-_

 _-¡Muy bien!- extendió el puño. –¿Gemelos misterio?-_

 _-Pensé que odiabas ese apodo- arqueo una ceja._

 _-Me empieza a gustar- chocaron los puños y salieron corriendo, sin notar al par de policías asomarse por detrás de la estatua._

 _-Habla el comisario, tenemos un código sepia- hablo por su radio._

 _-¡¿Qué?!-_ _se escuchaba alterado la voz del otro lado._ _–¿Y qué estás haciendo al respecto?-_

 _-Los estoy siguiendo- respondió._

 _-Síguelos y detenlos, no puede haber errores-_ _hablo con seriedad._

 _-Sí señor, cambio y fuera- corto la comunicación y miro a su compañero. –Impedir que se descubra esto es para lo que nos entrenamos todo la vida, ¿listo?-_

 _-¡Por supuesto!- agito la campana con una sonrisa._

 _-Si ser un encanto fuera un crimen, tendría que arrestarte- rio ligeramente._

 _-Vamos por ellos- corrieron rápidamente._

 ** _En la biblioteca_**

 _-Muy bien Lee, si logramos probar que Nathan Noroeste no es el fundador de Gravity Falls, lograremos poner a Patrick en su lugar- hablo Ford mirando a su hermano._

 _-Y así podre demostrar que no soy para nada torpe- sonrío el castaño, metiéndose dos caramelos en la boca._

 _-Solo debemos descifrar el código- miro el papel y la proyección de los diferentes códigos que tenia. –No es egipcio…tampoco numerología…no es…espera, ¡desde luego!- sonrío. –El triangulo es el símbolo alquimista del fuego…¡Quemar el pergamino con fuego revelara el mensaje secreto!- dejo el papel en la mesa y se levanto a buscar una vela. –Solo debemos quemarlo y…¡Stanley!-_

 _-Mira, hice un sombrero- sonrío él. Sobre su cabeza estaba el pergamino doblado de tal manera que formaba un sombrero. –Agh, lo hice otra vez…lo siento Ford- se saco el gorro._

 _-Espera un momento- agarro del gorro y lo miro mejor. –Lo doblaste y ahora es un mapa- lo acerco un poco a la vela para ver mejor. –Y yo iba a…quemarlo- se rasco ligeramente la nuca._

 _-Disculpe, estamos buscando dos niños, gemelos- vieron con sorpresa a los policías hablar con el encargado del lugar. Ambos se ocultaron rápidamente debajo de la mesa._

 _-Mejor vámonos- miro el mapa que tenía en sus manos. –Y esto nos llevara a…-_

 ** _En el museo_**

 _-El museo de historia de Gravity Falls- ambos asintieron y entraron. Los gemelos caminaron, Ford con un globo azul y Stan con uno rojo._

 _-Según el mapa, la siguiente pista debe estar aquí- Ford soltó su globo cuando estuvieron frente a una pintura en forma de triangulo. –Tenemos que apresurarnos Lee, no creo que esos policías hayan ido a la biblioteca para retirar libros-_

 _-El de la campana no debe ni leer- ambos asintieron y miraron la pintura. –No seas absurda, tonta pintura- Stan se sentó en una banca que tenían atrás y la miro desde diferentes ángulos, hasta quedar sentado cabeza abajo. –¡Hey, funciono!- su hermano lo miro y rápidamente se puso en la mismo posición._

 _-Esa pintura no es abstracta, solo está al revés- comento Ford con sorpresa: la pintura era una persona, con un brazo en alto y su dedo apuntando._

 _-Ceo que vi esa estatua en el cementerio- recordó Stan._

 _-Vamos, deprisa- se levantaron pero se tambalearon ligeramente, mareados por el repentino movimiento. Apenas se recuperaron, corrieron hacia la puerta, huyendo rápidamente de los policías, quienes los perseguían pero quedaron atrapados en la puerta._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-Rayos…- gruño Mabel cuando el invisible que tenía en la boca se cato al piso._

 _-Vaya pero si es la tía de Stanley, la señora Pines- sonrío Patrick recogiendo el invisible. –¿Necesita esto?-_

 _-Si…¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿Billetes?- lo único que quería era volver a su casa y tirarse al sillón._

 _-Quiero que diga que la familia Noroeste es la mejor familia de Gravity Falls- sonrío._

 _-Sí, lo que sea…¿por escrito?- el chico le puso una lapicera en la boca y puso una libreta frente a ella. Patrick miro hacia otro lado, mientras que ella escribía como podía. –Ahí tienes- Patrick frunció el seño al ver que en la libreta decía "¡APESTAS!". –Y lo hice con la boca…soy estupenda- sonrío Mabel._

 _-Ya lo veremos- Patrick silbo y gente con tomates en la mano se acercaron. Mabel trago saliva, ¡solo quería que ese día terminase!_

 ** _En el cementerio_**

 _-La estatua debe estas señalando la siguiente pista- Ford se volteo hacia donde el dedo apuntaba, intentando encontrar algo._

 _-Agh, que asco- se volteo hacia su hermano, quien estaba riéndose mientras el dedo de la estatua estaba en su nariz. –Mira lo que eta haciendo- se rio. Un sonido provino de aquel dedo cuando se doblo y pronto, una puerta se abrió en el piso frente a la estatua._

 _-¡Mira esto Lee!- sonrío señalando las escaleras._

 _-Ja, ¡¿Quién es el torpe ahora?!- se bajo rápidamente y ambos empezaron a bajar por las escaleras. Se metió otro caramelo a la boca y tiro el papel como si nada._

 _-Ten cuidado Stan, puede haber trampas- hablo Ford iluminando su camino con una linterna._

 _-No te preocupes, nerd- para su mala suerte, piso una de las trampas y un dardo paso frente a sus cara, quedando firme en la pared. –Ups…mi culpa- agarro la mano de su hermano y empezó a correr, esquivando todos los dardos que salían de los agujeros de la pared. Ambos tropezaron y cayeron por un túnel, llegando al final cubiertos de tela de arañas. Se levantaron y se sacaron la suciedad, observando todas las cosas que había a su alrededor. –Es un tesoro de cosas ocultas y secretas- agarro unos papeles. –Mira, Ben Franklin era en realidad una mujer-_

 _-¡Lo encontré!- ambos se acercaron a una carpeta que tenia las palabras "ULTRA SECRETO" escritas en la tapa y con rojo. Fue a la siguiente página y alumbrando con la linterna, se dispuso a leer. –"Que quede constancia que Nathan Noroeste, el legendario fundador de Gravity Falls, es en realidad un ¡fraude! Además de ser el paleador de basura del pueblo"- Ford se rio. –Malas noticias para Patrick…Espera que el periódico lo sepa-_

 _-¡Podre restregarle en la cara de que no soy torpe!- sonrío Stan._

 _-"El verdadero fundador de Gravity Falls es Sir Lord, Quentin Trembley III, Escudero"- Ford se rasco la nuca con confusión. –¿Y quién es ese?-_

 _-¡Eso no los incumbe!- se dieron vuelta de golpe, encontrándose con los policías que bloqueaban su única salida._

 _-¡Los atrapamos!- su compañero sonó la campana pero poco a poco se detuvo, cayendo dormido en el piso y mostrando barios dardos en su espalda. El comisario suspiro y miro a los gemelos._

 _-Escuchen, odio hacer esto pero Quentin Trembley es cuestión de seguridad nacional- el comisario se cruzo de brazos._

 _-¿Pero quién es ese? ¡Contésteme!- demando Stanley._

 _-Se los voy a mostrar- se saco la gorra y de esta saco una vieja rueda de video. En poco tiempo, las imágenes en blanco y negro se proyectaron en la pared._

 ** _-Si está viendo esto es porque una de las ocho personas en este país con autorización para ver esta información, incluso a mi me van a eliminar cuando este video termine…¿Qué?…¿No?…Uff, que alivio-_** _el hombre suspiro._ _ **–De todos los secretos de América, el más vergonzoso es el de Quentin Trembley, el 8 ½ de los Estados Unidos-**_

 _-¿Presidente?- Ford parpadeo._

 _-¿8 ½?- Stan ladeo la cabeza._

 ** _-Luego de ganar las elecciones de 1.837 como una luz, Quentin Trembley fue declarado el presidente más torpe de América: le declaro la guerra a los panqueques, designo seis bebes para la corte suprema, declaro la independencia de los pantalones y su discurso presidencial fue aun peor…Fue expulsado de su cargo y escapo a un desconocido valle, al que llamo Gravity Falls después de una caída de gravedad. El penoso mandato de Trembley fue borrado de la historia y se lo reemplazo oficialmente con William Harry Harrison como presidente y por un don nadie locas, Nathan Noroeste, como fundador de Gravity Falls…El paradero de sus restos es desconocido-_** _con esas últimas palabras, la filmación término._

 _-Hasta ahora- el comisario señalo hacia un lado, donde se podía ver a aquel sujeto dentro de una cosa de color amarilla._

 _-¿Qué es esto?- Ford se acerco y recorrió con su dedo índice la superficie. –¿Ámbar?-_

 _-El pobre pensó que podría vivir para siempre si se sumergía en un poso de mantequilla de maní o algo así- el policía se encogió de hombros. –Nuestra misión era encontrar sus restos y ahora, gracias a ustedes, está completa-_

 _-Y todo lo que hicimos fue seguir las envolturas de caramelo de un niñito- rio su compañero._

 _-Agh…fue mi culpa…- Stan se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano._

 _-Ahora que saben de esto…no podemos dejar que hablen- hablo el comisario._

 _-¿Van a eliminarnos?- pregunto Ford con miedo, mientras su hermano se ponía frente a él, preparándose para cualquier cosa._

 _-No, claro que no- negó el policía rápidamente. –Los escoltaremos a ustedes y a esa cosa hasta Washington…no volverán, se los advierto- los gemelos tragaron saliva._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-Soy un idiota- murmuro Stan, deteniendo sus golpes contra la caga en la que estaban y apoyando su espalda en la superficie, dejándose caer de sentón al piso. –Deje un rastro de envoltorios de dulces…y arruine todo- apretó los puños. –Todo esto es mi culpa…Patrick sabia de lo que hablaba…soy un tope fracasado como ese penoso presidente no sé cómo se llama- suspiro y agarro un poco de aquella mantequilla, llevándosela a la boca y dándole un mordisco. Ambos se sobresaltaron cuando la superficie se empezó a romper y de pronto, frente a ellos, estaba aquel presidente libre._

 _-Soy yo, Quentin Trembley- se arranco los pantalones de un solo tirón._

 _-¡Está vivo!- Ford sonrío enormemente. –Pero…¿cómo…?-_

 _-¿La mantequilla de maní en serio tiene propiedades de conservación?- Stan también sonrío. –Usted no es un torpe, en realidad es un genio-_

 _-Igual que tu mi pequeño, por lograr seguir mis pasos y liberarme de mi deliciosa prisión- sonrío Quentin._

 _-Él tiene razón, hacer sobreros con mapas, mirar cabeza abajo…tu torpeza descifro algo que los policías más serios no pudieron ni en cien años- le sonrío Ford, apoyando su mano en el hombro de su gemelo._

 _-Por Yeperson, estamos encerrados en una especie de cofre con forma de caja- hablo el presidente mirando a su alrededor._

 _-Es una caja, señor- asintió Stan._

 _-Pero tengo la llave presidencial que abre todas las cerraduras del pueblo- saco una llave dorada de entre sus ropas y empezó a golpear la caja con esta, como si buscase una cerradura._

 _-No creo que vaya a funciones- negó el de anteojos._

 _-¡Madera! Mi antigua enemiga- se arrodillo y miro a los gemelos. –Para salir de aquí necesitaremos el plan más torpe que se pueda tener- Stan quedo pensativo, para luego sonreír._

 _-¿Qué les parece…ese agujero?- apunto hacia un hueco que tenía una tabla de madera. Sin esperar ni una palabra más, Stan y el presidente se abalanzaron, metiendo su dedo y haciendo fuerza._

 _-No creo que esté funcionando- murmuro Ford de brazos cruzados._

 _-Confía en la torpeza, hermano- le contestito. Justo en eso, empezaron a escuchar un constante y rápido golpeteo contra la madera._

 _-¿Es mi tercera esposa? ¿Sandy?- el presidente se veía curiosos, reconociendo el sonido de un pájaro carpintero. Una tabla cayo y pronto, todas las demás la siguieron. –Muy bien, no pudimos salir por el agujero. Yo propongo que rearmemos la caja y lo volvamos a intentar-_

 _-Salgamos de aquí- empezó a correr Ford, agarrando los papeles y escuchando los pasos seguirle. Abrieron una puerta, sobresaltándose al ver a los policías ahí. Cerraron la puerta y fueron por el lado contrario, hasta que llegaron al final. –Subamos por ahí- señalo las escaleras. –Deme eso- le arrebato la llave al ver que Quentin intentaba poner la llave en una cerradura que no existía. Los corazones de los gemelos latían con fuerza mientras corrían por el techo del tren, tragando en seco al ver que no tenían salida alguna._

 _-N-No…n-no tienen a d-donde ir- el policía intento recuperar el aliento. –S-Solo…denme un momento-_

 _-¡Comisario Carl! ¡¿En serio quiere encerrarnos en alguna prisión del gobierno?!- pregunto Ford._

 _-¡No tengo otra opción, las ordenes vienen de muy arriba!- Ford miro a su alrededor, hasta que una idea se le vino a la mente._

 _-Quentin, ¿firmo alguna renuncia oficial?- pregunto rápidamente._

 _-Por supuesto que no, solo comí una salamandra y salte por la ventana- negó el presidente._

 _-Entonces, técnicamente, sigue siendo el presidente- se volteo hacia los policías. –¡Ustedes deben hacerle caso a este hombre!-_

 _-Como presidente de los muchos estados unidos, les ordeno que simulen que nada de esto pasó y que se tomen unas vacaciones- ordeno Quentin._

 _-¿Vacaciones?- los policías se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron. –¡Los divertidos toboganes de agua de gran Lines!- se empezaron a reír. Pronto, los gemelos y el presidente se encontraban en tierra firme, despidiéndose de los policías hasta que desaparecieron de sus vistas en aquel tren._

 _-Prestaste un gran servicio a tu país, Stanley- se agacho y saco algo de entre sus ropas. –Como agradecimiento, te nombro miembro oficial del congreso- desplego un sombrero y se lo puso sobre la cabeza castaña._

 _-Muchas gracias- sonrío enormemente._

 _-Y Frederick…- se dirigió esta vez a Ford, quien abrió la boca para corregirle pero no pudo. –…tu, muchacho, abrirás las puertas de muchos misterios de esta tierra y es por eso que te doy esto, mi llave presidencial- el de anteojos sonrío, agarrando la llave que le extendían._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _Llegaron al pueblo, escuchando las locas historias del presidente 8 ½. Stan corrió al visualizar a Patrick._

 _-Hey Patrick…- este lo miro como si nada. –…descubrí una conspiración gubernamental sobre el presidente 8 ½ de estados unidos ¿Ahora quien es el torpe?-_

 _-¿Quién es ese ridículo?- pregunto sin prestarle atención, apuntando hacia Quentin, quien perseguía y exigía pelea a un pájaro que huía de él._

 _-El presidente 8 ½ del país- se encogió de hombros. –Se que pensaras que: ¿Cómo puede estar vivo? Pues…se puede invernar en mantequilla de maní y…- pero la risa del otro lo interrumpió._

 _-Sí que eres una persona absurda y penosa- se enderezo con una sonrisa burlona. –Ho, al parecer su auto está atascado en el lodo…disfruten la caminata- se alejo y se dirigió directamente a un auto negro, donde subió junto a su familia._

 _-¿No…no le dirás nada sobre esto?- pregunto Ford apuntando a los papeles que tenía en mano._

 _-¿Sabe que Sixter? No tengo nada que probar y aprendí que ser torpe es algo genial- se saco la remera y se la puso bien, sonriendo al ver al perro con el balón de básquet._

 _-Pues…yo no aprendí nada- silbo al auto que pasaba por enfrente de ellos y corrió hacia él en cuanto se detuvo. –Nathan Noroeste no fundo Gravity Falls y toda tu familia es un fraude…así que acéptalo- le paso los papeles atrás vez de le ventana. Mientras el auto se alegaba, se podía ver la expresión y el grito de pánico de Patrick. –Eso le enseñara a no meterse con mi hermano…- pensó con una sonrisa de satisfacción._

 _-Niños…- se les acerco el presidente. –Me necesitan en otra parte pero sepan que siempre estaré aquí…- su dedo índice toco el pecho de Ford y abrió la mano, mostrando un billete. –…en el billete de menos doce dólares-_

 _-Wow- Ford lo agarro. –Esto no vale nada- rio ligeramente._

 _-Vale menos que nada, mi querido amigo- sonrío Quentin. –¡Trembley se va!- se un salto, se subió a un caballo cercano (para colmo, se sentó al revés) y se alejo de ellos rápidamente._

 _-¿A dónde crees que vaya?- pregunto Stan empezando a caminar._

 _-De seguro al acantilado- rieron entre ellos. Después de caminar un par de minutos, encontraron a su tía Mabel en el cepo y ella les conto todo lo que le paso mientras ellos vivían su aventura._

 _-Sufriste mucho, tía Mabel- le sonrío Stan._

 _-Hey, funciona- Ford sonrío cuando, con la llave presidencia, logro abrir el candado del cepo._

 _-Muchas gracias, Fordy- lee acaricio la cabeza con cariño. –Mejor vámonos a casa, tengo una cita pendiente con el sillón y la televisión- los gemelos rieron ante aquello y así, empezaron su camino hasta la Cabaña del Misterio._


	9. La cabra del viajes del tiempo

**Mica: Aun me faltan muchos capítulos pero seguiré haciéndolo porque me entretiene. Espero que les guste y lo disfruten**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 9: La cabra del viajero del tiempo_**

 _-¡Y ahí lo tienes Stanley, una feria!- Mabel señalo con una gran sonrisa enfrente, donde se podía ver a la gente instalando los juegos y demás. Justo en eso, se escucho el sonido de algo rompiéndose y pronto algo cayó a su lado._

 _-C-Creo que el teleférico se rompió- Ford salió lentamente y se tiro al piso, en posición fetal. –Y cron mucho de mis huesos- Mabel soltó una carcajada._

 _-Muy bien, mi pequeños, les tengo un trabajo especial- les tendió una tabla con barios papeles y las letra "A" escrita en cada uno en azul y grande. –Pongan uno en cada juego que pueda generar una demanda-_

 _-Tía Mabel, ¿esto no es…ilegal?- pregunto Stan mirando los papeles._

 _-Cuando no hay policías cerca, todo es legal querido- estaba por irse pero recordó algo. –Oigan niños, ¿han visto mi destornillador rojo? Lo he buscado por toda la casa y no lo encontré-_

 _-Quizás una criatura mágica se lo llevo- sonrío Stan._

 _-Me gusta mucho tu imaginación- sonrío ella despeinando los cabellos castaño, para después darse media vuelta y acercarse a Sally. Los gemelos se miraron entre ellos, para después encogerse de hombros y empezar a caminar. Cuando ellos se fueron, una persona se asomo desde atrás de los baños portátiles y los miro irse._

 ** _-La misión sigue según lo planeado, cambio-_** _le hablo a su reloj, sacando un destornillador de mango rojo y haciéndole unos ajustes. Su traje cambio un par de veces hasta volverse "invisible" (aunque su cabeza y mano aun se veían). Sin decir una palabra más, se alejo del lugar._

 ** _(Introducción)_**

 _Doce en punto y la feria estaba abierta al público. La gente iba de aquí a haya, comiendo y jugando en los diferentes puesto._

 _-Funciono perfectamente- río Mabel al ver que su juego era el más visitado. Después de todo, ¿quién no querría tirar a aquel hombre que los incitaba al agua sucia?_

 _Mientras tanto, Stan estaba con Wanda._

 _-¿Cómo lograran darle esta forma?- se pregunto el castaño ante la forma de signo de pregunta de aquella banderilla._

 _-Pero si son muy…¿deliciosas?- ambos rieron ligeramente. En eso, algo de mantequilla cayó sobre la manga de la pelirroja. –Aww…espérame aquí, me iré a lavar-_

 _-Claro, no hay problema- Ford observo a la chica alegarse._

 _-Hey sixter, ¿cómo te va en tu cita?- se le acerco Stanley con dos algodones de azúcar, uno rosa y otro azul._

 _-No es una cita- lo miro con el seño fruncido. –Solamente me anime a invitarla a venir conmigo a la feria- dejo su banderilla y le robo un poco de algodón azul a su hermano. –Quien diría que el consejo de la tía Mabel de ser directo daría resultado-_

 _-Si…oye, ¿no hueles un litro de colonia barata y muy mala para hombres?- pregunto Stanley cuando ese feo olor llego a su nariz._

 _-Hey niños raros, ¿Dónde está Wanda?- pregunto Lucas acercándose a ellos con las manos en el bolsillo._

 _-¿Quién lo pregunta?- Ford se cruzo de brazos. Lucas acerco su mano al algodón del castaño pero este fue más rápido y lo evito, mirándolo con el seño fruncido._

 _-Me compre unos jeans súper ajustados y pensé que ella querría verlos- el gótico se encogió de hombros._

 _-Pues, creo que se fue al pozo sin fondo ¿Por qué no vas a revisar?- sonrío con algo de superioridad._

 _-Tal vez lo haga, niño listo- paso a su lado, chocando del paso al chico y alegándose de ellos._

 _-Es un idiota- comento Stan mordiendo su algodón._

 _-Sí pero un idiota con guitarra y un par de años más que yo- Ford se cruzo de brazos. –Tengo que evitar que se acerque a Wanda-_

 _-No te preocupes hermano, estaré aquí para apoyarte- apoyo su mano en el hombro de su gemelo. –Pase lo que pase, yo te ayudare…¡NO PUEDE SER, UNA CABRA!- vio un cartel y salió corriendo, golpeando y haciendo caer a algunas personas en el proceso._

 _-Gracias por tu apoyo, hermano- murmuro Ford al verlo alegarse._

 ** _Con Stanley_**

 _Stan corrió rápidamente hasta ver aquel puesto, al cual se acerco rápidamente._

 _-Logra reventar los globos y gana una cabra- hablo el seño con dardos en la mano y señalando a la pared llena de globos que estaba detrás de él. Stan tenía los ojos brillantes de emoción después de ver a una pequeña cabra que lo miraba fijamente._

 _-Miren eso, parece que Stanley encontró a su alma gemela- paso Patrick detrás de él, riéndose con sus amigos._

 _-¡Y tú te encontraras con mi puño en tu cara!- frunció el seño, para después devolver su atención al juego. –¡Yo jugare señor!-_

 _-Pues buena suerte porque no creo que…- las palabras de aquel señor se murieron al ver que Stan había reventado varios globos sin fallar ni una vez. –E-Elige a una-_

 _-¡Quiero a la pequeña!- el hombre alzo la cabra y se la paso. –Ho, eres tan tierna- la abraza con cuidado y empezó a caminar. –Esto lo cambia todo…-_

 ** _Con Stanford_**

 _-Oye, mira eso- Wanda y Ford se acercaron a un juego de derribar las botellas con una pelota, donde se podían ver unos muñecos de una mescla entre pandas y patos. –No sé que sean pero quiero uno-_

 _-Uno por favor- Ford le extendió su "ticket" al dueño._

 _-Tienes solo una oportunidad- el hombre le dio una pelota._

 _-A las una, a las dos y a las tres- el castaño lanzo con la pelota y derribo las botellas pero la pelota reboto y termino golpeando el hojo de la pelirroja._

 _-¡Mi ojo!- se llevo las manos a la zona golpeada._

 _-No puede ser, no puede ser- entro en pánico. –¿Estás bien?-_

 _-¿Se ve inflamado?- el castaño hizo una mueca al ver el ojo morado._

 _-Quédate tranquila y déjame traerte un poco de hielo- corrió lo más rápido que puso y agarro una bolsa de hielo pero cuando volvía, termino chocando con alguien. –Hey, mira por dónde vas- frunció el seño mientras juntaba los cubos de hielo caído pero aquel sujeto no dijo nada, simplemente agarro lo que se le había caído y se fue. Ford se levanto y empezó a caminar, deteniéndose en seco ante la escena frente a sus ojos: Lucas había llegado antes, poniendo su frio cono de helado sobre el golpe y, aprovechándose de la situación, la invito a salir. Ford sintió que algo se rompía al escuchar que ella le decía: "Si, ¿por qué no?"._

 _-Mira esto Ford, gane una cabrita y se llama Manchas porque tiene muchas manchas- rio Stan acercándose a su rígido hermano._

 _-Todo es diferente ahora…- murmuro el de anteojos._

 _-¿Qué miras?- Stan siguió con la vista hacia donde apuntaba su gemelo, haciendo una mueca ante la escena. –Lo siento mucho, sixter-_

 ** _… … … …_**

 _La feria había terminado, el sol había caído y Ford se la había pasado acostado, mirando fijamente el cielo con una expresión triste._

 _-Vamos hermano, no te pongas así- se le acerco Stan con su cabra en brazos. –Anímate, no es el fin del mundo-_

 _-Stan…¿nunca quisiste volver en el tiempo y corregir un pequeño error?- pregunto sin moverse._

 _-No lo creo- Stan, con una sonrisa, jugueteo ligeramente con las patitas de la cabra, quien no hacia ni amago de moverse o separarse._

 _-Veras, Wanda solo salió con Lucas porque estaba ahí para ayudarle con su ojo- se sentó con el seño fruncido. –Yo le habría llevado el hielo si no fuera por…¡ese sujeto!- se levanto y se acerco a aquella persona, la misma que había chocado contra él anteriormente. –¡Oye, tú! Arruinaste mi día- el hombre se volteo, se veía confundido. –Te he visto otras veces- lo recordó ligeramente. –¿Qué haces? ¿Nos estas siguiendo o qué?-_

 ** _-Mi posición quedó comprometida…adoptar modo invisible-_** _giro su reloj y su traje cambio a diferente colores._ _ **–Rayos-**_ _bufo cuando no le salió bien. Saco un destornillador y le empezó a hacer ajustes a su reloj._

 _-Eso fue increíble- los ojos de Stan brillaron. –¿Eres del futuro o algo así?- el hombre se puso nervioso y empezó a tartamudear._

 ** _-¡Por supuesto que no!-_** _miro hacia los lados con pánico._ _ **–¡Limpia memoria!-**_ _le tiro algo a la cara._

 _-Oye, es solo una toalla para bebes- Stan se lo saco de la cara y lo tiro._

 ** _-Ho, está bien-_** _se sentó en unas cajas que tenia detrás._ _ **–Me atraparon, si soy un viajero del tiempo-**_

 _-Espera un momento- una idea se le vino a la mente al menor con anteojos. –Si vienes del futuro, debes tener una máquina del tiempo-_

 ** _-Sí, así funciona-_** _detrás de aquel hombre se pudo ver a Lucas y a Wanda caminando junto, con el brazo del chico pasando por los hombros de ella._

 _-¿Me la prestas?- sonrió con inocencia._

 ** _-Jamás-_** _respondió al instante._

 _-Ho, por favor. Déjame usar máquina del tiempo una vez- volvió a insistir._

 ** _-Es imposible-_** _saco la dicha máquina del tiempo._ _ **–Es un equipo sumamente complejo y no apto para niños-**_

 _-Parece una simple cinta métrica- apunto Ford._

 ** _-Cierra esa boca del tiempo-_** _le apunto con el seño fruncido._

 _-¿Eso…tiene sentido?- le murmuro a su gemelo._

 _-Yo creo que está bastante loco- le respondió Stan._

 ** _-Así que no me creen, ¿he?-_** _estiro un poco la cinta métrica._ _ **–Se los demostrare-**_ _la soltó y desapareció, volviendo con otra ropa diferente._ _ **–Así es, hace quince años había una tienda de disfraces aquí-**_ _volvió a desaparecer, volviendo con algo de fuego en la ropa. Con algo de miedo apago las llamas, ante la atenta mirada de los gemelos._

 _-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Stan._

 ** _-Blendin Blandin, equipo de eliminación de anomalías del tiempo-_** _mostro su tarjeta de identificación, donde se leía un numera algo largo y raro._ _ **–Mi misión es detener una serie de anomalías del tiempo que deberían estar sucediendo aquí pero yo no veo ninguna anomalía…¡Es como una paradoja!…o quizás estoy agotado-**_ _se sentó nuevamente. Los gemelos se miraron entre ellos._

 _-Te vendría bien un descanso- hablo Ford._

 _-Déjame recomendarte que juegues algunos juegos de la feria del misterio- Stan le extendió unos "tickets"._

 ** _-¿Saben qué? Me lo merezco-_** _se levanto y agarro los "tickets", acercándose a los "barriles giratorios"._

 _-Lo siento amigo, tienes que dejar el cinturón- hablo Sally._

 ** _-Muy bien pero cuídalo con tu vida-_** _se lo saco y se lo dio._

 _-Lo vigilare como un halcón- en cuanto él se subió, Sally lo dejo sobre un barril cercano, sin notar que una mano salía y lo agarraba, llevándoselo sin hacer ruido. Los gemelos corrieron a la cabaña del misterio, sentándose y observando la máquina del tiempo._

 _-Aquí esta, Lee- sonrío Ford. –Mi pase para volver y corregir ese momento para evitar que ellos dos sean novios-_

 _-Voy contigo- Stan le acaricio la cabeza a la cabra. –Quiero volver a ganarme a Manchas-_

 _-Muy bien- Ford estiro la cinta hasta que apareció el número "6 horas". –¿Listo?- su hermano asintió. Ford apretó el botón y chocaron palmas, ambos desapareciendo rápidamente._

 _-¿Funciono?- pregunto Stan mirando a su alrededor, mientras su hermano apagaba la llama que tenía en el hombro. Corrieron hacia afuera, sonriendo al ver que la feria empezaba lentamente. –¿Otra vez?-_

 _-Otra vez- ambos se separaron: Stanley volvió a ganar a Manchas, ante la atenta y sorprendida mirada del dueño del puesto, y Stanford fue directamente con Wanda para ganar el peluche._

 _-No sé que sean pero quiero uno- todo iba bien todavía._

 _-Uno por favor- Ford le extendió un "ticket" al dueño._

 _-Tienes solo una oportunidad- el hombre le dio una pelota._

 _-A las una, a las dos y a las tres- el castaño lanzo con la pelota y derribo las botellas pero la pelota reboto y termino golpeando el ojo de la pelirroja. –No otra vez- miro sus manos. Pronto, escucho la voz de Lucas y luego, todo volvió a suceder._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-Paso exactamente lo mismo- Ford miraba a la pareja entrar al "túnel del amor y banderillas". Detrás de él, Stan le daba a su cabra de comer una manzana bañada en caramelo._

 _-Quizás sea solo mala suerte- se encogió de hombres. La cabra hizo su sonido característico, haciendo reír al castaño. –Eres tan tierna- la alzo y la abrazo._

 _-¿Sera posible que las fuerzas del tiempo se hayan conspirado naturalmente para deshacer los nuevos resultados?- camino de un lado a otro, deteniéndose un momento. –Tengo que intentarlo una vez más…la tercera es la vencida- estiro la cinta._

 _-¿Qué puede salir mal?- Stan apretó el botón y desaparecieron._

 _Ford estaba desesperado, había intentado tres veces pero las cosas solo empeoraban, lograba tirar las botellas pero siempre terminaba golpeándola ¡e incluso había logrado que un montón de pelotas le cayeran encima a la chica! Mientras tanto, Stan se la paso de maravilla, sacándose fotos, jugando y comiendo con su cabrita._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _Ford murmuraba un par de cosas entre dientes, anotando sus cálculos en el vidrio de una maquina de palomitas. Estaban en un nuevo intento y quería que esta vez, saliera todo bien._

 _-Vamos sixter, quizás solo es tu destino tener un mal día en la feria- hablo Stan. –Así como mi destino es estar con Manchas-_

 _-Siento que me falta una variable- gruño con frustración._

 _-¿Qué es una variable?- y ante sus ojos, estaba su respuesta._

 _-¡Eso es!- se le prendió el foco. –¡Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer!-_

 _-Pues, buena suerte hermano. Yo me iré a ganar a mi cabrita- dio un paso pero una mano le agarro el brazo y no le permitió irse._

 _-Te necesito para mi plan, Lee- lo detuvo._

 _-Pero…¿Qué hay de Manchas?- pregunto algo preocupado._

 _-Solo serán unos minutos- sin decir más nada, Ford arrastro a su hermano._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _Ford no cavia de su emoción ¡Había funcionado! Con la ayuda de su hermano y de sus cálculos había logrado evitar el golpe, el que sean novios y había logrado humillar a Lucas._

 _-Bien hecho, sixter- sonrío Stan al ver como su hermano y la pelirroja entrababan al "túnel del amor y banderillas". –Ahora, buscare a Manchas- se dio media vuelta con una sonrisa, la cual desapareció y se transformo en una mueca de terror al ver que Patrick se llevaba su cabrita. –¡NO!- entro en pánico y corrió._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-Esta tercera vuelta fue más asombrosa- rio Wanda con su peluche en brazos. –Mira, pastel frito. Vamos Stanford- corrió hacia el lugar. Ford le estaba por seguir pero se detuvo al escuchar un grito que se acercaba. Miro hacia todos lados, hasta que sintió que lo empujaban ligeramente y lo agarraban del cuello de su remera._

 _-¿Stan?- lo reconoció al instante. –Stan, ¿qué…?-_

 _-¡Se llevaron a Manchas!- se veía desesperado. –¡Cambiamos la línea del tiempo, Patrick vio el anuncio y se llevo a Manchas!-_

 _-Lo siento mucho, Lee- murmuro al verlo en ese estado._

 _-Está bien- respiro profundo y suspiro. –Solo…solo debemos volver y hacer todo de otra forma- acerco su mano a la maquina pero su hermano no se lo permitió._

 _-¡No Lee!- retrocedió un paso. –Hice los cálculos y en otra línea del tiempo Wanda termina saliendo con Lucas. No puedo arruinar el día otra vez-_

 _-¡Pero perderé a Manchas!- empezaron a forcejear por la cinta pero por un descuido, la cinta se atoro en el carrito del juego y se estiro, se soltó y ellos desaparecieron. –¿C-Cuando estamos?- pregunto Stan levantándose y mirando a su alrededor._

 _-No lo sé- algo llego a sus oídos. –¿Oyes eso?- gritaron y corrieron al ver que unos animales corrían en su dirección. Sin darse cuenta, llegaron a un abismo y cayeron, aterrizando en una carreta con una mujer y sus muchos hijos._

 _-¿Dónde estamos?- Stan se encogió en su lugar._

 _-Volvimos 150 años en el pasado, es época de pioneros- respondió Ford después de pensarlo un momento._

 _-Mira mama, este niños tiene zapatos extraños- le apunto uno de los niños._

 _-Ho, son zapatos con luz- Stan piso un par de veces, la mujer y sus hijos asombrándose ante la luz que prendía en los costados._

 _-No hagas eso, Lee. No podemos cambiar el pasado- le reprendió._

 _-Y lo dice la persona que cambio el pasado todo el día y me costó a mi Manchas- frunció el seño. –Hare lo que se me dé la gana- le saco los anteojos y se los dio al niño, quien los vio con curiosidad. –Mira esto, se llaman anteojos- se acerco a la mujer._

 _-Devuélveme eso- Ford le arrebato sus lentes y se los puso._

 _-Y mira esto, una maquina con botones mágicos- Stan le dio una calculadora a una niña, quien presiono los botones con curiosidad. Ford también se lo arrebato, poniéndolo en su bolsillo. –Y esto se llama chocar los cinco, enséñale a tu amigos- sonrío después de chocarlos con otra de las hijas de aquella señora._

 _-Dame eso- Ford le saco la cinta a su hermano. –Corregiré todo esto- entre forcejeos, desaparecieron. Gritaron cuando aparecieron frente a un dinosaurio carnívoro, por lo cual se apuraron y viajaron a otro tiempo._

 _-Genial- sonrío Stan. Esta vez estaban en un lugar bastante destrozado, con gente de trajes raros huyendo de un bebe gigante que flotaba y disparaba rayos laser por sus ojos. Ford rodo los ojos y apretó el botón, nuevamente empezando a viajar. Viajaron por varios lugares conocidos, el muelle de Gravity Falls, el día en el que se reabrió el museo de cera, el día en el que se enfrentaron a los gnomos y frente a la cabaña del misterio en pleno invierno, en donde la cinta se sobrecalentó y los envió a otro tiempo, sin dejarlos ver al hombre castaño que asomaba su cabeza desde adentro de la casa para ver el causante del ruido. Perdieron unas cosas en el camino, hasta que pudieron llegar al lugar y tiempo actual._

 _-Volvimos al presente- murmuro Stan._

 _-¿Pero en qué presente estamos?- pregunto Ford mirando a su alrededor. –¡Sí!- sonrío al ver a Wanda con el peluche._

 _-¡No!- se entristeció al ver a Patrick con su cabrita. –¡Dame eso, tengo que recuperar a Manchas!- persiguió a su gemelo alrededor de un baño portátil, hasta que lo perdió de vista._

 _-¡Se acabo Stanley!- el mencionado hizo una mueca ante su nombre, alzando la vista y viendo a su hermano parado sobre el baño portátil. –¡Me costó mucho llegar a esto y no la perderé!- su gemelo abrió la boca para decir algo. –Te conozco Stan, se te va a olvidar todo en un día- Stan bajo la vista, mirando las fotos que se había sacado con Manchas._

 _-Está bien Stanford, lo que tu digas- el de anteojos hizo una mueca, viendo como su gemelo se sentaba a los pies del tótem y abrazaba sus rodillas, apoyando su barbilla y mirando a la nada con expresión vacía._

 _-No me sentiré culpable, Lee- se bajo rápidamente pero su gemelo no se movía. –No esta vez- sin respuesta, ni movimiento. –Te demostrare que lo olvidaras todo rápidamente- con la cinta del tiempo, avanzo un día. La feria se estaba desmontando pero su hermano seguía en el mismo lugar, en la misma posición. –Muy bien…quizás una semana- volvió a avanzar pero Stan seguía ahí. –U-Un mes, estará mejor en un mes- abrió los ojos con miedo, sintiendo su corazón romperse al ver a su hermano todavía ahí, se veía sucio y agotado._

 _-Y a la izquierda verán al triste Stanley, un pobre chico que enloqueció cuando un desalmado torpe rompió sus sueños- Sally se acercaba con unos turistas detrás. Ford suspiro y con los ojos cerrados, tiro de la cinta y retrocedió._

 ** _... … … …_**

 _-No sé que sean pero quiero uno- Wanda miro con una sonrisa aquel muñeco raro._

 _-Wanda…- se volteo hacia ella y respiro profundo. –Solo quería decir que las personas se equivoca y cuando lo hacen, tienes que perdonarlas…y que los jeans ajustados no son tan buenos-_

 _-Amigo…- ella enarco una ceja pero siguió sonriendo. –…me perdiste-_

 _-Lo sé- bajo la vista con algo de tristeza. –Uno por favor- Ford le extendió una entrada al dueño._

 _-Tienes solo una oportunidad- el hombre le dio una pelota._

 _-A las una, a las dos y a las tres- el castaño lanzo la pelota pero no derribo las botellas y la pelota reboto, golpeando el ojo de la pelirroja. Ford suspiro con tristeza, viendo como Wanda aceptaba la propuesta de Lucas y se iban juntos. –Bien, ya lo hice- sintió como lo tacleaban y rodaban en el piso hasta detenerse._

 _-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!- Stan lo miraba con una gran y brillante sonrisa, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y alzándolo en el aire en un fuerte abrazo. –También te lo agradece- sonrío cuando Manchas hizo su sonido característica._

 _-No pude romper tu corazón- hablo con una suave sonrisa apenas sintió sus pies tocas el piso. –Además, no creo que Wanda salga con Lucas todo el verano-_

 ** _-¡Ustedes!-_** _Blendin les arrebato la cinta, mirándolos con enojo. Ambos se tensaron y Stan alzo a su cabrita._ _ **–¿Tienen una idea de cuantas reglas rompieron hoy? Lo pregunto porque no estaba con ustedes…debieron ser muchas, ¿no?-**_ _a cada lado, aparecieron unos hombres con trajes raros._

 ** _-Blendin Blandin-_** **** _hablo uno de ellos, mientras el otro le arrebataba la cinta._

 ** _-El escuadrón supervisor de las paradojas del tiempo-_** _Blandin se encogió en su lugar._

 ** _-Así es y nuestros teléfonos suenan sin descanso: hay gente chocando los cinco en el siglo diecinueve y calculadoras contaminando desde hace ocho siglos-_** _hablo con seriedad._

 ** _-Está arrestado por violaciones de conducta de los viajeros del tiempo-_** **** _lo agarraron fermente._

 ** _-No fui yo, lo juro-_** _lo empezaron a arrastrar._ _ **–Fueron esos niños…¡esos niños y su líder Manchas!-**_

 ** _-Es solo una cabrita, Blendin-_** **** _hablo mientras se alejaban._

 ** _-¡Pagaran por esto!-_** _grito._ _ **–¡Viajare en el tiempo y me asegurare de que sus padres no se conozcan!-**_

 _-Y bueno, seguimos aquí- sonrío Ford después de unos minutos._

 _-Quizás olvido viajar- su hermano se encogió de hombros. Compraron unos conos y empezaron a caminar. –Supongo que jamás sabremos quién causaba las anomalías del tiempo que Blandin buscaba- comento de la nada._

 _-Espera Lee…- se detuvieron, Ford sonriendo ante la situación. –…fuimos nosotros-_

 _-Agh, me duele el cerebro- bufo._

 _-No puede ser, tendré que soportar esto todo el verano- Ford frunció el seño, ambos observando a Wanda y a Lucas comer una misma manzana bañada en caramelo. Stan lo miro de reojo, sintiéndose algo mal…hasta que una brillante idea se le cruzo por la mente._

 _-Yo me encargo- dejo a Manchas en el piso y le palmeo ligeramente el lomo. –A por la manzana, Manchas- cabe destacar que Lucas se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando una cabra intento arremeter contra él. Retrocedió y choco contra una mesa, tumbando un gran embase con agua y sintiendo el liquido caer sobre su pantalón._

 _-¡M-Mis pantalones! ¡Se encogen!- se llevo las manos a la entrepierna y se tiro al piso, gimiendo ante el dolor. Todo el mundo empezó a reírse de aquello._

 _-Lo hiciste bien, Manchas- Ford observo a la cabra, quien lo miraba con la manzana en la boca. –Lo hiciste estupendo- le acaricio la cabeza con cariño._


	10. Pelea de luchadores

**Mica: Hola gente, otro capítulo. Estoy algo apurada, así que hago esto rápidamente. Disfrútenlo por favor y no olviden dejar comentarios, los quiero y ¡adiós!**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 10: Pelea de luchadores_**

 _Era un día cualquiera y tranquilo, nuestros protagonistas habían ido al árcade del pueblo para distraerse. Ford y Wanda reír mientras jugaban en aquel juego electrónico._

 _-Eres un tramposo- hablo la pelirroja cuando perdió pero con una sonrisa._

 _-¡Retráctate!- imito el castaño al personaje del juego. Rieron y la segunda ronda empezó._

 _-Hola amor, ¿qué pasa?- Lucas apareció detrás de la chica, rodeando sus hombros con su brazo. –Estoy pegando volantes de mi banda…soy el guitarrista, no es la gran cosa-_

 _-¿Estas…usando maquillaje?- noto Ford._

 _-Es pintura para hombres- respondió después de unos segundos._

 _-Hey, Stanford me mostraba este juego genial- sonrío la pelirroja._

 _-¿A si?- Lucas empujo al castaño y tomo su lugar. –Déjame jugar a mí-_

 _-Pero…recién empezamos- murmuro._

 _-Relájate, niño. Solo intento pasar un rato con mi NOVIA, ¿de acuerdo?- fingió inocencia._

 _-Solo será una ronda- le sonrío Wanda. Ford vio como ellos jugaban y reían entre ellos, incluso puso ver que Lucas lo miraba de reojo con una sonrisa secarrona. Ford frunció el seño, eso no se quedaría así._

 ** _(Introducción)_**

 _-¡Corónenme!- anuncio Stan, bajando sus cartas y agarrando todas las "fichas" con una sonrisa._

 _-No puede ser- Sally y Ford se cruzaron de brazos._

 _-No es justo, ni siquiera sabe a qué estamos jugando- lo miro Mabel de reojo y con una sonrisa._

 _-He…¿vete a pescar?- sonrío con inocencia, agarrando una de las galletas que hacían de fichas y comiéndola. Se extrañaron cuando un extraño sonido se empezó a escuchar, seguido de un ligero temblor que movía el candelabro sobre sus cabezas._

 _-Suena a Lucas- bufo el de anteojos. –Y suena muy mal-_

 _-¿Lucas?- Mabel se quedo pensativa. –¿El rarito y torpe de película de terror que mira constantemente a Wanda?-_

 _-Es un odioso creído- murmuro Sally._

 _-Y un tonto, no se olviden de eso- Stan miro a su hermano. –¿Envió a que Manchas lo ataque?- pregunto acariciando la cabeza de la cabra._

 _-No…yo me encargo- Ford se levanto y empezó a caminar, saliendo y observando a Lucas con su guitarra y su parlante. –Te das cuenta de que no está, ¿cierto?- pregunto enarcando y cruzándose de brazos._

 _-Claro que si- desvió la vista. –¿Qué?- recién se dio cuenta de lo dicho._

 _-Esta acampando con su familia- sonrío ligeramente. –Quizás, i la escucharas por una vez, lo sabrías-_

 _-Con que si, ¿he?- frunció el seño y se le empezó a acercar, mientras que el castaño retrocedía. –¿Crees que no sé lo que te pasa? ¿Crees que no sé que sientes algo por MI NOVIA?- resalto las últimas palabras. Ford intento negarse con las mejillas ligeramente rojas pero el otro continuo. –Pues malas noticias niño…ella JAMAS saldrá con un niño de doce años que usa la misma ropa todos los días- saco su celular con una sonrisa malvada. –¿O por qué mejor no le preguntamos?-_

 _-No, no lo hagas- frunció el seño al ver que llamaba._

 _-¿Y qué vas a hacer para detenerme?- en un acto de valentía y desesperación, golpeo la mano del más alto con fuerza. El celular salió volando, estrellándose contra el piso y rompiéndose en muchos pedazos. –Mi teléfono…- gruño._

 _-T-Te puedo comprar otro- Ford estaba nervioso, no quería hacer eso._

 _-Eso no va a ser tan fácil- lo agarro de la remera y lo alzo para quedar a su nivel._

 _-¡Oye, tú!- una ventana se abrió, dejando ver a Stan con el seño fruncido y con su cabra al lado. –¡Aléjate de mi hermano!- Lucas rodo los ojos y tiro al castaño contra los basureros._

 _-Tú y yo, en el parque, a las tres- se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar. –Resolveremos esto de una vez por todas-_

 _-¿Estás bien, Ford?- Stan se acerco rápidamente a su gemelo, ayudándolo a levantarse y preocupándose un poco ante la mueca de terror que tenia._

 _-N-No…no sé que me paso- Ford entro en pánico, revolviéndose el cabello mientras entraba. –¡Nunca he peleado en mi vida!- camino de un lado al otro en la sala. Stan, Mabel y Sally mirándolo fijamente desde el sillón. –Digo…¡Miren estos fideos!- mostro sus brazos enclenques._

 _-Golpéalo con fuerza en la cabeza- sonrío Stan._

 _-Hombres, ¿por qué no aprenden a odiarse en secreto?- Mabel se cruzo de brazos. –A nosotras nos funciona muy bien-_

 _-Tal vez…a Lucas se le olvide- Stanford intento animarse a si mismo. –Quizás todo esto quede atrás-_

 _-No lo creo, los adolecentes tienen buena memoria…además, las hormonas los vuelven maquinas asesinas- hablo Sally, haciendo sudar al castaño. –Mi primo peleo una vez con uno y le quebró los huesos de los brazos-_

 _-¡Estoy muerto!- se encogió en su lugar._

 _-Escucha cariño, tienes dos opciones- Mabel lo miro. –Pelear como hombre…o ocultarte como cobarde ¿Qué eliges?-_

 _Pocos minutos después, Stanford Pines se encontraba escondido bajo la máquina de pinboll de la cabaña._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-Pobre Ford, huyendo de sus miedos para no enfrentarlos- murmuro Stan mirando la televisión, con su cabra en el regazo._

 _-El miedo es para torpes- hablo Mabel mientras hacia otro "animal paranormal" para la Cabaña del Misterio. –Es por eso que yo no le temo a nada- se levanto y se acerco a un estante, tanteando para encontrar el pegamento pero sin tener éxito._

 _-¿Quieres que busque una escalera?- Stan se le acerco._

 _-No tenemos- respondió ella automáticamente. –Hay estudios que demuestran que tener una escalera dentro de la casa es más peligrosa que un arma cargada…es por eso que tengo diez armas carcajadas por si algún loco quiere traer una escalera- lo ultimo lo susurro pero el menor lo escucho._

 _-¿Por qué estas actuando tan extraño, tía Mabel?- pregunto enarcando una ceja._

 _-Tú eres el que está actuando extraño- camino rápidamente hacia la puerta. –Yo ya me voy-_

 _-¿Por qué no le agradan las escaleras?- se pregunto Stan mirando a Manchas. –Sera que…¿tiene vértigo?…Podría ponerla a prueba…o dejarla en paz- se quedo un momento en silencio. –Ni loco- sonrío enormemente._

 ** _En el árcade_**

 _-Ese Lucas, es un tonto- bufo Ford jugando a aquel juego que no pudo terminar. Cuando perdió la primera ronda, su personaje apareció con una frase "Un ganador jamás huye de una lucha". –Es fácil para ti decirlo…tienes más de una vida- miro la hora. –Desearía que tu pelearas en mi lugar- saco otra moneda pero se le cayó. Se agacho para recogerla, notando algo escrito a un costado del juego: "Para desatar el máximo poder". –No pierdo nada con intentar- inserto la moneda y siguió las órdenes pero apenas termino, el juego y todo a su alrededor se apago. –Creo que no funciono- el juego empezó a temblar, alarmando al menor. Se tenso cuando una luz segadora lo cubrió._

 _-Elige tu personaje- hablo una voz computarizada._

 _-He…¿Rudo Mac-golpes?- el castaño no podía creerlo, aquel personajes estaba frente a él, quieto y pixeleado. Sonrío lentamente y chocaron los cinco. Se sorprendió un poco al sentir un dolor en la palma._

 _-Te saludo niño, soy Rudo Mac-golpes de los Estados Unidos- hablo el luchador, su cuerpo manteniéndose en constante movimiento._

 _-Genial- sonrío al ver como rompía una maquina cercana. –Esto es súper…Con Rudo aquí, Lucas se asustara y no tendré que pelear…¡Tengo al mejor peleador del mundo como guardaespaldas!-_

 _-Necesito energía- hablo Rudo, su cuerpo brillando ligeramente rojo._

 ** _En la cabaña_**

 _-Muy bien Manchas, prepárate para iniciar la misión "Tía Mabel supera su vértigo"- sonrío y se acerco a la mencionada, quien dormía profundamente en el sillón. –¡Muy feliz día de la tía!- grito sacando un regalo de detrás de su espalda y despertándola de golpe._

 _-¿D-Día de la tía?- agarro el regalo._

 _-Claro…un día que yo no invente- sonrío con emoción._

 _-Tacones…no hacía falta, en serio- hablo dejando los tacones altos a un lado._

 _-¿Qué pasa? ¿Son muy altos y te ponen incomoda?- entrecerró los ojos._

 _-Tal vez- desvió la vista hacia un lado._

 _-¡Admítelo tía Mabel, tienes vértigo!- Stan solo quería saberlo._

 _-¿Por eso el regalo? Debería darte vergüenza hacer esto el día de la tía- Stan vago la mirada. –Y no, no tengo vértigo- cambio el canal de la tele, dejando escapar un ligero grito al ver a un paracaidista tirarse de una gran altura._

 _-No que no- Stan cubrió con su cuerpo la tele._

 _-Está bien, tú ganas- Mabel vago la cabeza. –Sí, tengo vértigo-_

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-Necesito luchar contra los mejores buscapleitos del mundo, llévame a Unión Soviatica- demando después de "comerse" medio taco y recuperar sus energías._

 _-Eso sería difícil pero conozco un peleador en Gravity Falls- con eso, llamo la atención del luchador. Saco uno de los carteles y se lo dio. –Se llama Lucas y es como…mi archí-enemigo-_

 _-¿Entonces él mato a tu padre?- pregunto._

 _-Bueno…sale con la chica que me gusta y hace muy malos comentarios por las redes sociales- Ford se puso nerviosos, sin saber como el otro iba a reaccionar._

 _-Y entonces el mato a tu padre- arrugo fuertemente el cartel, frunciendo el seño._

 _-Claro pero…¿podrías asustarlo para que yo no tenga que pelar con él?- pregunto esperanzado._

 _-Tu pregunta hace que mis hombros tiemblen- hizo un par de movimientos de lucha, quemando con su bola de fuego una cortina cercana._

 _-¿Me protegerás de Lucas?- sonrío enormemente._

 _-Desafío aceptado, presiona comenzar- respondió Rudo, un botón grande y con las palabras "COMENZAR" apareció frente a él. Ford dudo un momento pero apretó el botón._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-¿Cómo puedo ayudar a la tía a superar su miedo?- se pregunto Stan paseándose de un lado a otro por su habitación._

 _-Hey, Lee- su hermano entro al lugar con Mac-golpes detrás. –Quiero que conozcas a Rudo, es mi guardaespaldas-_

 _-Este niño me dio un taco- hablo él como si nada._

 _-¡Me encanta tu voz!- escribió unas palabras en un papel y se lo dio. –Di esto-_

 _-Efer-vescente…Cara-melo…¡Lo-cura!- leyó el papel, Stan riéndose ante el asentó del luchador._

 _-Lee, no es un juguete. Es una maquina de pelear- su gemelo frunció el seño. –Hare que me defienda de Lucas-_

 _-No lo sé, hermano- dudo un momento. –Eso no sería hacer…¿trampa?-_

 _-Quizás- se encogió de hombros. –Nos vemos después de la pelea- salieron de la casa, caminando por las calles del pueblo._

 _-Háblame de los movimientos de mi oponente- hablo Rudo._

 _-No te preocupes, en cuanto te vea mojara por completo sus pantalones- rio Ford._

 _-Sus pantalones no son rival para…¡esto!- saco un tubo de la nada._

 _-Hey, no lo necesitaras- Rudo lo soltó. –Solo tienes que asustarlo-_

 _-¡Con esto!- el rubio agarro una espada que estaba tirada en el piso._

 _-Esta calle tiene basura muy rara- murmuro el castaño._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-¡Tía Mabel!- la mencionada se atraganto con lo que bebía, mirando al menor sin remera. –¿Te gustaría dar un paseo por ninguna razón aparente y con los ojos vendados?-_

 _-Es mejor que está aquí envejeciendo- hizo el amague de levantarse pero se detuvo. –No planearas llevarme a un lugar súper alto, ¿cierto?-_

 _-Tía Mabel, eso me ofende- ella enarco una ceja. –No te llevare a ningún lugar así, lo prometo- saco una remera de la nada y se la puso. Tenía el dibujo de una mano prometiendo en frente._

 _-De acuerdo, vamos- acepto y se adelanto. Stan sonrío y se dio vuelta, mostrando que en la espalda esta el dibujo de una mano con los dedos cruzados. Saco un chaleco y se lo puso, cubriendo rápidamente aquella mano. Sin perder tiempo, corrió tras ella para alcanzarla._

 ** _En el parque_**

 _La campana del reloj principal del pueblo sonó, mientras Ford llegaba al punto de encuentro._

 _-Mira quien llego- Lucas se levanto de donde estaba, sacándose la capucha de su campera. –Pensé que huirías- se le acerco, amenazante. –¿Resolveremos esto como hombres?-_

 _-Escúchame, no quieres pelear conmigo. Así que, cancelemos esto ahora antes de que alguien salga herido- hablo Ford._

 _-¿Asustado?- se burlo._

 _-Tú lo pediste, amigo- chasqueo los dedos. Detrás de él, apareció Rudo de entre los árboles._

 _-¿Quién es ese y por qué esta tan…borroso?- pregunto con una sonrisa burlona._

 _-Este sujeto es el mejor guerrero de todos los tiempos- respondió con una sonrisa._

 _-Si claro, lo que tú digas- Lucas se encogió de hombros. –Oye loco, ¿qué te prometió el niño? ¿Mas vendas para tus brazos?-_

 _-¿Cómo puedes reír si mataste al padre del chico?- gruño el luchador._

 _-Espera, ¿qué?- Lucas está confundido._

 _-Te doy una última oportunidad- el castaño se cruzo de brazos._

 _-¿Por qué no te vas tú, niño?- sonrío burlonamente._

 _-Como tú quieras- se encogió de hombros. –Adelante Rudo- Lucas se asusto, apenas evitando aquel puño pixeleado. Intento huir pero pronto, se encontraba en el aire. –A ver si lo piensas mejor antes de meterte conmigo- la sonrisa de Ford se borro cuando el cuerpo del gótico golpeo duramente el suelo. –Hey, creo que ya tuvo suficiente- intento detenerlo pero el luchador no se detuvo, sino que lanzo a Lucas al aire. El mayor jadeo al sentir su espalda chocar contra algo de metal, asustándose al ver que aquel luchador tenía algo brillante entre las manos. Apenas la esquivo y salió corriendo. –Hey, ¿qué fue eso? Solo tenías que asustarlo, no matarlo-_

 _-No me detendré hasta que aquel que te deshonro quede destruido- rompió de un solo puñetazo un árbol cercano que tenia uno de los carteles del gótico. Salió corriendo tras él, dejando a su paso un camino de destrucción._

 _-Esto no me gusta- trago saliva. Ford corrió tras él, hasta llegar a una empresa de barriles y cajones. De una ventana, salió corriendo Lucas y detrás de él, un barril. El gótico bajo una escalera rápidamente. Bajo rápidamente del lugar, esquivando los barriles lanzados y, apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo, se echo a correr. Rudo no tardo en seguirlo, lanzándole todas las cosas que tenía más cerca. –¡No tienes que hacer esto!- corrió detrás, cansándose a los pocos segundos. –Al menos…baja el…ritmo- se detuvo para tomar aire. Lucas corrió por distintas partes del pueblo, con Rudo detrás (quien rompía todo como si estuviera en un juego). Ford se detuvo, ya no podía más._

 _-Hola amigo- Sally, conduciendo una camioneta, se detuvo a su lado._

 _-¡Sally!- el castaño sonrío al verla._

 _-¿Viste a ese sujeto del videojuego rompiendo todo?- rio ella._

 _-P-Pues…si- se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo. –Yo lo hice cobrar vida para que me protegiera pero ahora se volvió loco y debo apurarme antes de que mate a Lucas-_

 _-¿Necesitas una socia con camioneta?- pregunto ella después de unos segundos._

 _-Claro que si- se subió rápidamente y Sally arranco._

 ** _En la torre de agua_**

 _-¡Quítate la venda!- grito Stan. Mabel se la quito, sus ojos dilatándose ante la gran altura._

 _-Y-Ya me lo esperaba- trago saliva._

 _-Reaccionas mejor de lo que espere- sonrío Stan. –Ahora, solo tienes que soltar la barandilla-_

 _-Ni loca- se aferro fuertemente a la barandilla, sus brazos temblando de miedo._

 _-Hey…conozco ese horrible perfume- murmuro Stan. Vio con sorpresa como Lucas subía, pegando su espalda contra la torre y temblando de miedo._

 _-Al fin, a salvo- murmuro con un suspiro._

 _-Hey Lucas, búscate otra torre de agua- se cruzo de brazos._

 _-Oye, silencio o nos encontrara- el gótico lo miro de reojo._

 _-Objetivo encontrado- Lucas tembló al escuchar la voz de Rudo._

 _-Salva al chico, amigo- la camioneta freno de golpe, el castaño bajando rápidamente. –Rudo, tienes que detenerte. Por favor, escúchame un momento- pero el luchador no le prestó atención, sino que empezó a golpear la madera de la torre con fuerza. Gritos se escucharon desde arriba. Stan y Mabel aferrándose con fuerza de la banderilla. De un golpe certero, Lucas cayó pero no llego al piso, sino que Rudo lo sostuvo de la capucha y lo mantuvo en el aire. Las palabras "TERMINALO" aparecieron sobre ellos. El luchador levanto el puño pero antes de golpearlo, una roca se estrello contra su cabeza. Se volteo, viendo fijamente al castaño. –Rudo, tengo que decirte algo. Lucas no…no mato a mi padre-_

 _-¿Ha? ¿Y quién fue?- pregunto el luchador._

 _-¡Nadie! Quiero decir…no era cierto- bajo la cabeza._

 _-¿Entonces eres un…chico malo?- Rudo lo miro fijamente._

 _-Podría decirse que si- Ford jugó con manos, mientras que Rudo colgaba a Lucas de una rama del árbol y le daba la espalda._

 _-Todo este viaje fue una farsa, mi honor fue insultado. Mi Sensei me advirtió que no siguiera el camino del mal, deje que el niño me alegara de mis enseñanzas- el rubio seguía con su monologo. –Si Lucas no es el ultimo nivel, entonces…- se volteo hacia él con una expresión de odio en el rostro y apuntando al de anteojos. –…¡ERES TÚ!- un botón de "COMENZAR" apareció al lado de Ford._

 _-Amigo, no lo hagas- Sally se le acerco. –El sujeto tiene un cinturón negro atado con su cinturón negro, te destrozara-_

 _-No importa- Stanford respiro profundo. –Yo empecé esto e intentare terminarlo-_

 _-¿No quieres ocultarte como cobarde?- el menor no le respondió, simplemente le dio al botón "COMENZAR" con el puño. –Eliges pelear como hombre- Sally retrocedió, observando cómo aparecía un nivel de vida y puntos sobre las cabezas de ellos. Ford empezó mal, sintiendo la patada de Rudo y viendo que perdía algo de vida. Frunció el seño y logro golpearlo._

 _-Odio esto- pensó Ford frustrado al ver que su oponente perdía muy poca vida. El castaño salió corriendo al ver que el rubio se levantaba rápidamente. Sally trepo un árbol e intento tocar el nivel de vida del luchador pero no lo logro, solo lo traspaso. Ford esquivo apenas una bola de fuego y rápidamente trepo un árbol, sentándose en la rara y observando cómo Rudo iba de un lado a otro._

 _-¡No! Mi animación no me deja ver hacia arriba- Mac-golpes lo intento de todas formas pero quedo plano en el piso._

 _-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Lo enrollo y lo pego en mi pared?- sonrío Ford bajándose de un salto. Sally se acerco y sonrío._

 _-¡Lluvia de puños!- exclamo el luchador y pronto, un montón de puños salieron de la nada y empezaron a golpearlos. –Jamás olvides que yo tengo…puñetazos- la animación esta nuevamente de pie, una de sus manos brillando con el poder que iba a usar. Ford miro su nivel de vida, un golpe más y perdía. Se decidió, guardo sus lentes en un lugar segura y cerró los ojos, sintiendo el combo del luchador golpearlo con fuerza._

 _-T-Tu en serio eres el campeón de los campeones- gimió el castaño tirado._

 _-¡Los ganadores no pierden!- Rudo hizo su posición de victoria._

 _-Yo no estaría tan seguro- Ford sonrío cuando un "GME OVER" apareció sobre su cabeza, mientras el luchador se desvanecía rápidamente. Ford se levanto, poniendo su nombre cuando las letras parecieron._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-Lo lamento mucho tía Mabel, pensé que te ayudaba pero fue un error…¡un error!- Stan cerro fuertemente los ojos, su cuerpo temblando violentamente._

 _-¿Sobreviví?- Mabel se palmeo el cuerpo y la cara, sonriendo felizmente. –¡Estoy viva! ¡Acéptalo mundo, Mabel Pines no le tiene más miedo a las alturas!- miro al menor. –¿Vienes pequeño?- él negó con la cabeza. –¿Qué? ¿Ahora tienes vértigo?- Stan asintió con los ojos cerrados. –Ho…- miro al niños y la alzo, sintiendo como este se aferraba a ella y enterraba el rostro en su traje. –Tranquilo cariño, yo te bajo- poniendo al menor en su espalda, empezó a bajar._

 _Mientras tanto, Lucas logro zafar su ropa y bajarse de la rama._

 _-¿Q-Quien era el sujeto?- frunció el seño, acercándose al menor. –¡¿Por qué cada vez que estas cerca pasan cosa raras?!-_

 _-No tengo ni idea- se encogió de hombros, limpiando sus lentes y poniéndoselos._

 _-¡Por poco me rompe el cuello!- señalo hacia donde antes estaba Rudo. –¿Tienes una idea de lo molesto que estoy ahora?-_

 _-Supongo que me quieres golpear, ¿verdad?- suspiro ligeramente. –Hazlo de una vez, solo quiero terminar con esto-_

 _-¿No vas a correr?- Lucas levanto el puño, extrañándose al ver que el otro se quedaba quieto._

 _-No, no lo voy a hacer- abrió uno de sus ojos. –Y si me vas a pegar, inténtalo no hacerlo en el rostro, no quiero cambiar mis anteojos- volvió a cerrar su ojo._

 _-¿Seguro?- el otro asintió. Lucas bufo, bajando el brazo. –No vale la pena-_

 _-Hola chicos- Wanda se les acerco con una sonrisa y una mochila en la espalda. –Escuche gritos que venían de aquí y…¿Qué rayos paso aquí? ¿Un tornado o algo así?- noto el desastre a su alrededor. Ellos balbucearon incoherencias, intentando responderle. –¿Y por qué están tan lastimados? ¿Estuvieron peleando?- frunció el seño. –Odio que los hombres peleen-_

 _-No, claro que no- se le adelanto Ford. –Es que nos lastimamos intentando detener a otros sujetos que se estaban pelando-_

 _-Eso es bueno, me alegro ver que se lleven bien- escucho el grito de su padre. –Me tengo que ir, nos vemos- beso la mejilla del gótico y revolvió los cabellos castaños del menor, alegándose y corriendo hacia su familia. Ambos suspiraron aliviados._

 _-Oye Lucas, si ambos seguimos peleando, alegaremos a Wanda- hablo Ford mirando al chico. –Hagamos un pacto de guerra fría-_

 _-De acuerdo…¿Qué es eso?- pregunto algo confundido._

 _-Aprender a odiarnos en silencio- respondió rápidamente. Ambos asintieron, enviándose solo miradas de odio cuando la pelirroja no los miraba._


	11. Pequeño Stanford

**Mica: Hola mi gente, estoy de regreso. Espero que les guste y no olviden dejar comentarios ¡Los quiero!**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 11: Pequeño Stanford_**

 _-¿Zombis? No, nunca hacen caso…¿Lluvia de sangre? Qué asco, me mancharía el vestido…¿Orugas demoniacas? ¡Tampoco!- Gabriela cerró con fuerza el diario que tenía en manos. –Tiene que haber otra manera de vengarme de los Pines…no me basta con lastimarlos, quiero quitarles algo importante- miro su maqueta sobre la mesa y sonrío, agarrando el modelo de la Cabaña del Misterio. –Es perfecto-_

 _Mientras tanto, la familia Pines disfrutaba de la televisión con tranquilidad…hasta que solo el timbre del lugar._

 _-Señorita Pines- hablo un hombre con seriedad._

 _-¡Cobrador de impuestos!- ella se asusto. –¡Jamás me atraparas con vida!- tiro una bomba de humo y volvió con los niños, quienes la miraban con extrañeza ante la desesperación._

 _-Señorita Pines…- el hombre entro, una sonrisa formándose lentamente con sus siguientes palabras. –…soy del concurso de ahorradores de cupones y usted es nuestra ganadora- un hombre con cámara entro, junto a dos mujeres cargando un gran cheque._

 _-¡Somos ricos!- grito Stan con una gran sonrisa._

 _-Solo tiene que firmar esto y el dinero será suyo- le extendió una lapicera._

 _-Por supuesto- firmo rápidamente y el cheque se rompió, dejando ver a una sonriente Gabriela._

 _-¡Eres una torpe!- le arrebato el papel al hombre, mientras que los otros se iban. –¡Acabas de entregarme la Cabaña del Misterio!- empezó a bailar, mientras los gemelos jadeaban y miraban a su tía con preocupación._

 _-He…¿por qué no revisas de nuevo?- sonrío Mabel, viendo como la de pelo blanco levantaba el papel._

 _-"La cabaña es cedida por la presente a…¡¿chupa un limón, mocosa?!"- miro con sorpresa a la mayor, quien reía a carcajada limpia. –¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- rompió el contrato con odio. –¡Soy una amenaza que no tomaran a la ligera!- con un chasquido de dedos, levanto los brazos y el primer hombre que entro, la alzo. –Vendré por ti, Mabel Pines- empezaron a retroceder. –¡Vendré por todos!- desapareció de sus vistas._

 _-¿Quieren ver qué hay en televisión?- pregunto Ford a los pocos segundos._

 _-Sí, vamos- se fueron sin darle importancia a lo sucedido._

 ** _(Introducción)_**

 _-El pequeño al cuadrado negro nueve- hablo Stan sentado frente a su hermano y con un tablero de damas en medio._

 _-Es un peón, no es tu color y…deja de robarte los caballos- contesto Ford con los brazos cruzados._

 _-Yo no robe nada- Stan desvió la vista, un bulto algo grande bajo su remera a rayas._

 _-Y…¡jaque mate!- sentencio el de anteojos, tirando un peón y sonriendo enormemente._

 _-Awww, ¿qué?- frunció el seño, empezando a abuchear a su hermano._

 _-¡Y Stanford gana otra vez!- rio el castaño anotando algo en su libreta._

 _-Oye Stanley, ¿me puedes pasar el cerebro que hay ahí?…El de mujer- hablo Sally desde arriba de una escalera._

 _-Yo lo hago- Ford se levanto._

 _-No, gracias. Stanley es más alto- apunto Sally._

 _-¡¿Qué?! Eso es mentira, somos iguales, siempre fue así- hablo Ford algo nervioso._

 _-Fíjate bien, amigo- se bajo de un salto, mientras los gemelos se ponían espalda contra espalda. Sally saco una cinta de su bolsillo, haciendo las medidas de ambos y sonriendo. –Sip, Stanley tiene un milímetro más que tu- sentencio dirigiéndose al de anteojos._

 _-¡¿Qué?!- Ford estaba sorprendido._

 _-Wow, esto es…¡genial!- Stan sonrío con emoción. –¿Sabes lo que esto significa? Este milímetro es solo el comienzo para convertirme en el…¡gemelo alfa!-_

 _-Vamos chicos, no todos los países usan los milímetros- se cruzo de brazos. –No eres más alto que yo en Inglaterra-_

 _-Escucha Ford, siempre quise un hermano menor pero no me di cuenta de que ya lo tenía- río el "gemelo alfa"._

 _-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- pregunto Mabel entrando al lugar._

 _-¡Soy más alto que Ford!- anuncio Stan con una gran sonrisa._

 _-Hey, ¿no querrás…rebajar a tu hermano?- se rio Mabel antes de que el de anteojos pudiera protestar._

 _-No tía Mabel, no le des…golpes bajos- se le unió Stan. Ambos rieron a carcajadas._

 _-Amigo, ¿por qué no tomas una siesta corta?- pregunto Sally con inocencia, solamente logrando que el volumen de las risas aumentaras. –No fue con mala intención- murmuro al ver que el menor se marchaba._

 _-Ford lo olvidara, no tiene…¡memoria a corto plazo!- lo ultimo lo dijeron Mabel y Stan al mismo tiempo, volviendo a reírse._

 ** _... … … …_**

 _-Ya lo veras Stanley, no soy pequeño- vio su diario e intento al cansarlo pero ni dando saltos lo lograba. –Ho, vamos…- sin paciencia, le pego una patada al mueble y el diario cayó en sus manos. Cambio las paginas, hasta que una le llamo la atención. –"Las leyendas de búfalos miniatura y ardillas gigantes me hacen creer que hay propiedades que cambian la estatura ocultas en el bosque"- sin pensárselo mucho, fue hasta ahí._

 _Camino un par de minutos, su mirada fija en las palabras del diario, hasta que se tropezó y empezó a caer colina abajo. Gimió ligeramente y alzo la cabeza, su intención de levantarse muriendo al ver un pequeño venado parado sobre su panza. Se sentó, observando como el pequeño animal corría hacia su familia del mismo tamaño. Ante los ojos de Ford paso una pequeña águila volando. Se asusto, viendo a un puma de tamaño original asomándose por detrás de un árbol. Grito y cerró los ojos al ver que aquel animal se le lanzaba encima con un rugido, sorprendiéndose al solamente sentir cosquillas. Agarro al, ahora pequeño, puma y lo miro fijamente._

 _-Duele…pero solo un poco- rio cuando el felino le mordió un dedo, para después saltar y alegarse. Se levanto y se acerco a una gigantes y preciosa piedra con luces de dos colores diferente a su alrededor. Vio con atención como una mariposa pasaba por una luz de color fucsia y se encogió pero cuando paso por la luz azulada se volvió más grande. Se agacho y saco una pequeña piedra del piso, sonriendo levemente._

 _Ford volvió rápidamente a la cabaña, poniendo la piedra en una linterna, de manera que se pidiera dar la vuelta. Lo probo, sonriendo al ver que podía agrandar y encoger un peón con gran facilidad._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _Ford entro a la tienda, interrumpiendo la charla entre su hermano y Sally._

 _-Hola chicos, ¿me ven algo…diferente?- sonrío al sentir la mirada de ella analizándolo._

 _-¡Rayos estirados, creciste todo un milímetro!- exclamo después de unos segundos._

 _-¿Qué?- Stan quedo sorprendido. –Es no es posible- se acerco a él y lo miro de frente, frunciendo el seño al verlo más alto._

 _-¿Qué puedo decirte, Lee? Crezco rápido- sonrío el de anteojos._

 _-El mío fue primero- para su sorpresa, Stan estaba sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros. –Seré el más alto al final, la ciencia lo dice-_

 _-¿Qué?- frunció el seño. –Pero tenemos la misma altura-_

 _-¡Gemelo alfa! ¡Gemelo alfa!- sonrío Stanley._

 _-¿A si? Pues…algo me dice que creceré de un momento a otro- con los ojos entrecerrados, salió del lugar. Volvió arriba, usando su "truco" para crecer más._

 _-¡Olvídalo Ford!- entro su gemelo de golpe, sorprendiéndose al verlo notablemente más alto. Se le acerco, analizándolo con la mirada pero sin encontrar ninguna trampa. –¿Qué paso?-_

 _-No lo sé- se encogió de hombros. –La pubertad, supongo-_

 _-¡Eso no tiene sentido!- se empezaba a desesperar, hasta que una idea se le vino a la mente. –Tienes que ver con algo mágico, ¿cierto?- recorrió el lugar con la mirada. –¿Un mago?- sin respuesta._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-Ho, eres tú- Mabel rodo los ojos al ver a un pequeña de vestido azul y pelo blanco atado en una cola alta, con un bate en mano y un frasco lleno de algo rojo._

 _-Hola Mabel- sonrío ligeramente. –Escucha con atención, en este frasco tengo miles de termitas malditas egipcias- le mostro el frasco. –Y las liberare para que se coman tu cabaña contigo adentro si no me das las escrituras de propiedad-_

 _-Sí, lo que tu digas- rodo los ojos. –Mira, ¿qué eso?- cuando la menor se volteo, le dio un manotazo al frasco y se rompió. Las termitas devoraron el bate, para después rodear a la chica, quien se altero y empezó a correr._

 _-¡Tal vez ganaste la batalla pero tu familia tiene algún punto débil y yo lo encontrare!- exclamo antes de alejarse rápidamente del lugar. Mabel rodo los ojos, cerrando la puerta y volviendo con su programa._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _Los gemelos se miraron fijamente, en silencio y sin moverse._

 _-O quizás…- Stan avanzo un paso, observando cómo su hermano tragaba saliva. –…¡fue esa linterna rara!- con ese grito, Ford agarro la linterna y se fue corriendo, su hermano siguiéndolo de cerca. –¡Vuelve aquí Ford, solo quiero probarla!- apenas el de anteojos atravesó la puerta principal, sintió como su hermano lo tacleaba y lo tiraba al piso, soltando la linterna y prendiéndola sin querer. Stan vio con los ojos bien abiertos como un gusano pasaba por la luz azulada y se agrandaba, pasando por sobre unos autos y rompiéndolos. –Genial…- murmuro al iluminar su mano, haciéndolo crecer ligeramente._

 _-También puedes encoger cosas- Ford se acerco y le saco la linterna, iluminando la mano ajena con el brillo fucsia y sonriendo cuando la mano se encogió._

 _-¡Es mío!- se la arrebato y se alejo. Predio la linterna e ilumino con el color azulado la cabeza de su hermano. –Ahora si te puedo llamar cabezota- se burlo, viendo como su gemelo se tambaleaba. Entre peleas, Ford obtuvo su cabeza normal pero termino forcejeando con su hermano. En un desliz, la linterna salió volando hacia la persona más cercana._

 _-Odio a la familia Pines- gruño Gabriela, su ropa y cabello estaban desordenados. Sus pensamientos de odio interrumpidos cuando algo choco contra su pie. Lo agarro y lo miro con curiosidad. –¿Qué clase de encantador artefacto es este?-_

 _-Tal vez no la vio como la usábamos y sepa que es una linterna mágica para achicar y crecer cosas- murmuro Stan._

 _-Lee…- Ford se palmeo la frente, era más que obvio que ella lo había escuchado ¡Estaban a pocos pasos de ella!_

 _-Pero mira que encantador- rio ella con malicia._

 _-¡No!- pero fue tarde, fueron iluminados por la luz fucsia y pronto, ellos eran pequeños. Ella rio, metiéndolos a ambos en un frasco y empezando a caminar hacia su casa. Entro como si nada, haciéndose la linda frente a los del pueblo e ignorando a su loca madre. Entro a su habitación, poniendo el frasco sobre la mesa y abriéndolo, tirando a los gemelos sobre la mesa._

 _-Ahora ustedes- frunció el seño. Ford frunció el seño, sintiendo a su hermano encogerse a su lado._

 _-¿Qué vas hacernos?- pregunto Stan lentamente, aquella chica no le gustaba._

 _-Ho, mí querido Stanley~- con uno de sus dedos, acaricio ligeramente la cabeza del castaño. –Jamás te haría daño…mientras aceptes ser mi rey-_

 _-¡Jamás lo hare!- grito sacándose el dedo de encima._

 _-Quizás cambies de opinión- agarro a Stan, quien se removió para liberarse, deteniéndose al ver que ella lo ponía dentro de una bolsa llena de ositos de goma. –Ahora…hablare contigo- dejando la bolsa, acomodo la lámpara para que alumbrara la cara del pequeño. –¿Cómo conseguiste este objeto mágico? ¿Te habían hablado sobre él? ¿Leíste sobre él en algún lado?-_

 _-Acércate y te lo digo- ella hizo caso, retrocediendo y tapándose los oídos cuando el más pequeño apretó el botón de la bocina._

 _-¡Te aplastaría ahora mismo!- golpeo la lámpara y levanto el puño. –Si no fuera porque puedo utilizarlos-_

 ** _En la cabaña_**

 _-Sally, este laberinto de espejos es la mejor idea que has tenia- sonrío Mabel parándose frente a uno, sacándose su fez y mirándose. –Me vendría bien un corte de pelo- el teléfono sonó. –Ya voy- apenas se fue de la sala, Sally se acerco y se saco su gorra, poniéndose la fez sobre la cabeza y sonriendo con emoción. Mientras tanto, Mabel atendía el teléfono con tranquilidad._

 _-Mabel Pines, escucha con atención: tengo a tus sobrinos y si no me das las escrituras de la Cabaña del Misterio…¡o una gran tragedia les sucederán!- Gabriela grito sin darse cuenta. Espero cualquier cosa, menos la risa del otro lado de la línea._

 _-Este debe ser tu peor plan- abrió una lata de gaseosa y bebió. –Ellos están bien, estaban jugando en el patio hacia unos minutos-_

 _-¡YO LOS TENGO!- perdió la paciencia. –¡Te enviare una foto por mensaje!-_

 _-¿Enviarme una foto...por mensaje?- se rio. –Mejor por correo- sin esperar más, colgó y se fue._

 ** _Con Gabriela_**

 _Gabriela, con toda la ira de su cuerpo, lanzo el teléfono y lo estrello contra la pared. Stanford se cubrió la cabeza, observando los pedazos de teléfono. Una risa de locura puro empezó a emanar de la chica, solamente creciendo con los segundos._

 _-¿Qué estoy haciendo?- se rio. –No necesito un rescate, tengo esto- se levanto, con la linterna en mano y una sonrisa extraña en el rostro. –Encogeré a Mabel y la cabaña será mía…y ustedes no podrán detenerme y si intentan huir…- les mostro sus muñequitos de madera, rompiéndoles la cabeza con facilidad y lanzando los pedazos sobre la mesa. –¡Lo destruiré!- justo en eso, escucho que la voz de su padre: "¡El camión de helados esta aquí!". –Vigílalos bien, Mofletes- dejo a gordito gánster y se fue rápidamente._

 _-D-Debemos salir de aquí y salvar a la tía Mabel- hablo Ford, esquivando al animal y acercándose a su hermano, quien se estaba comiendo una cabeza de goma._

 _-Lo sé- asintió Stan dejando de comer y limpiándose la boca._

 _-Muy bien, ¿cómo lo haremos?- empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, pensativo. –Gabriela tiene magia y cientos de centímetro más que nosotros…el lado bueno de esto es que al fin tenemos la misma estatura-_

 _-En realidad…- Stan, con algo de dificultad, salió de la bolsa, mientras que su hermano buscaba una regla._

 _-¡¿Aun eres más alta que yo?!- se sorprendió. –¿Cómo es eso posible?-_

 _-No lo sé- Stan se encogió de hombros pero con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro. –Es otro misterio-_

 _-Otra razón para recuperar esa linterna- el de anteojos se asomo por el borde del escritorio, observando la gran altura._

 _-Eres tan adorable- se volteo, viendo a su hermano recostado sobre el lomo de Mofletes. Suspiro pero una idea se le vino a la mente al ver el cepillo lleno de cabello blanco._

 _-Tengo una idea- sonrío Ford. Hicieron una cuerda con los cabellos y después de una larga carrera, llegaron a la sala. Se asomaron desde atrás de un zapato, viendo como padre e hija se atragantaban con helado, la linterna abandonada sobre la pequeña mesa. Hicieron una mueca al ver como ella trataba a su familia. Apenas Gabriela salió de la casa, corrieron hacia la puerta y salieron por la entrada de animales. –Hay que subir más-_

 _-Si, en especial tú, por bajito- Ford hizo una mueca. –¡Mira eso, hermano!- señalo al globo que flotaba sobre la entrada. Lograron llegar hasta la cima, encontrando rápidamente a la chica sentada en la parada de autobús._

 _-¡Va a encoger a Mabel!- hablo el de anteojos al ver que la chica tomaba el transporte._

 _-Ho, dólar alado de descuento, si pudieras volar hasta la Cabaña del Misterio- murmuro Stan con algo de tristeza._

 _-Buena idea, Lee- Ford cortó la cuerda con su fiel navaja, el globo flotando y alejándose del lugar. Volaron hasta la cabaña, el globo estrellándose contra el tótem y quedando ahí. –Mir eso, gusto a tiempo- sonrío el de anteojos al ver que llegaba el autobús, Gabriela bajando de ahí y acercándose a la casa. –¿Pero como la detenemos?- pregunto Ford, sintiendo de la nada a un pájaro picotear su cabeza._

 _-Eso déjamela a mi- sonrío Stan, observando atentamente la decoración que unía el tótem con la cabaña._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-Voy por ti, Mabel- se detuvo frente a la puerta pero antes de poder abrirla, sintió algo caer sobre su cabello._

 _-Lo siento, mi precioso- se lamento Stan desde el techo, viendo con tristeza su cabeza de gomita pegada en el cabello blanco._

 _-Es por una buena causa, Lee- le sonrío su gemelo, observando como la chica intentaba sacarse el dulce del cabello._

 _-Estúpidas gomitas de ositos- Gabriela soltó la linterna y se acerco a lo que le serbia como espejo. –No puedo derrotar a Mabel en este estado- los gemelos aprovecharon esto, bajando y acercándose a la linterna, volteando el cristal para crecer._

 _-Rápido, sepárate un poco y te hare más alto- hablo Stan sentado sobre el mango de la linterna._

 _-De acuerdo- asintió. –Espera…¿nos harás de la misma estatura?-_

 _-Eso es lo que menos importa ahora, Ford- se desespero._

 _-Entonces, si no importa ¿Por qué no lo haces y ya?- pregunto Ford._

 _-¡¿Y tú por qué actúas tan extraño?!- suspiro. –¿Por qué no aceptas que soy un poco más alto que tú?-_

 _-¿Soy yo el que actúa extraño?- se cruzo de brazos. –Tú eres quien me pone apodos ridículos y no me deja en paz con ese tema- apretó los puños._

 _-¿Hablas de pequeño…?- camino por el mango de la linterna, quedando cerca de su hermano._

 _-Ni se te ocurra- gruño._

 _-Pequeño Stanford- se tensaron, sintiendo como los agarraban y los levantaban en el aire. –¿Saben una cosa? Podrían haberme vencido si no fuera por su tonta discusión entre hermanos- rio, para después abrir la puerta y entrar. –¡La cabaña es mía, Mabel Pines!-_

 _-¡No!- observaron la fez de su tía._

 _-Parece que al fin logre…- Gabriela levanto la fez, sorprendiéndose al ver a otra persona: Sally. Con el seño fruncido, los agarro y los metió en un frasco, sacudiéndolos un poco. –Dime donde esta Mabel-_

 _-¡Jamás!- Sally se cruzo de brazos. –Jamás te diré que ella está en la segunda puerta a la izquierda por el pasillo- se dio cuenta de algo. –¿Por qué dije eso?-_

 _-Ho Mabel ven aquí- Gabriela metió el frasco en el bolsillo que tenía su vestido en el pecho, empezando a caminar con una sonrisa malvada._

 _-Arruine todo- Sally se sentó y vio a los niños con tristeza._

 _-No es tu culpa Sally, es mía- Ford apoyo su espalda contra el cristal. –Yo fui quien armo el aparato que encoge…creo que tú…no dejabas de fastidiarme…¡todo el día!- miro a su hermano. –¿Por qué lo hiciste, Lee?- él le lanzo una libre, sentándose y abrazando sus rodillas._

 _-Es solo que…tú eres mejor que yo en casi todo…y me lo repites siempre sin cesar- desvió la vista. –En agredes, damas, pin pong, croquet- se rasco el cuello. –Creo que al fin sentí que te ganaba en algo por una vez-_

 _-Ho, vaya…ahora me siento un gran torpe- suspiro._

 _-¿Querrás decir…un pequeño torpe?- ambos rieron ligeramente._

 _-De acuerdo, fue mi culpa…yo mismo te di el pie- se sentó y estiro su puño hacia su hermano. –¿Amigos?-_

 _-Por supuesto que sí- choco su puño contra el ajeno._

 _-¿Yo también?- sonrío Sally, extendiendo su puño, su sonrisa aumentando al ver que el castaño le correspondía el gesto._

 _Mientras tanto, Gabriela camino hasta que se encontró con el "laberinto de espejos"._

 _-¡Mabel!- frunció el seño. En todos y cada uno de los espejos estaba ella parada y con las manos en la cintura._

 _-Ho, hola Gabriela- Mabel rio. –Estaba buscando a alguien que pruebe mi laberinto de espejos…aunque tú…eres una inútil- se encogió de hombros. –Es todo lo que diré- y desapareció._

 _-¡Vuelve aquí!- se bajo rápidamente y se adentro al laberinto._

 _-¡A ver si me encentras, loca!- rio Mabel._

 _-Tú puedes, Lee- ánimo a su hermano, sonriendo al ver que logaba abrir el frasco. –Vamos por la linterna antes de Gabriela alcance a Mabel- lograron trepar por el bolsillo, hasta asomarse por el borde. –¡Ahí esta!- sonrío, estaba justo en el bolsillo de al lado. Treparon hasta llegar al hombro y empezar a caminar hacia el otro lado._

 _-Tiene una nuca muy blanda- rio Sally acostándose. Un quejido salió de Gabriela y pronto, una mano se dirigió a su cuello. –¡Cuenten mi historia!- grito cayendo a la alfombra del piso. Los gemelos se miraron y asintieron, empezando a correr hasta el otro hombro._

 _Mientras, Gabriela seguía caminando pero no encontraba ni la salida, ni a Mabel. Un grito salió de su boca cuando levanto la cabeza y vio a Mabel. Ilumino con la linterna pero la luz fucsia simplemente reboto, yendo de espejo en espejo. Gabriela se agacho, levantándose cuando la luz le dio a la cabeza de un alce. La Mabel del espejo se reía a carcajadas._

 _-¡No!- tiro la linterna y uno de los espejos se rompió._

 _-Hey, no los rompas- Mabel frunció el seño. Gabriela simplemente sonrío, rompiendo los espejos con el mango de la linterna. –Oye, duende loca…- la verdadera Mabel apareció, de brazos cruzados y con el seño fruncido. –Los espejos son caros…además, si los rompes, te traerán años de mala suerte-_

 _-La tía Mabel esta frita- hablo Stan viendo a su tía sin escapatoria._

 _-No completamente frita- sonrío Ford. –¡A su axila!- con un poco de esfuerzo, Ford logro llevar a su hermano hasta el sintió._

 _-Hey, ¿Qué esa cosa?- pregunto Mabel ante la linterna que era apuntada hacia su persona._

 _-Al fin- Gabriela empezó a avanzar, Mabel retrocediendo a cada paso que daba. –Después de tantos años y de tantas humillaciones. Tu negocio, tu familia, ¡todo será mío!- la espalda de Mabel choco contra una pared. –¡Nadie te protegerá ahora! Prepárate para la ira de Gabriela Ale…- sus palabras fueron cortadas por su risa. Se tiro al piso, sintiendo cosquillas en su cuerpo._

 _-Yo no sé…como responder a esto- Mabel enarco una ceja, observando a la menor revolcarse en el piso._

 _-¡No!- frunció el seño. –¡Deténganse!- la "Señorita Misterio" rodo los ojos, empezando a rodar con su pie a la menor hasta la entrada, echándola escaleras abajo. –¡Mi luz!- la linterna le faltaba._

 _-Sí, sí, sí- rodo los ojos y cerró la puerta. –Lunática- se alejo de la puerta rápidamente. Los gemelos sonrieron, corriendo hacia la linterna._

 _-Primero tu, Stan- hablo Ford dándole vuelta al cristal._

 _-Está bien, ve tu primero sixter- cerro los ojos cuando la luz azul la ilumino. Sonrío cuando estuvo en su estatura actual, para después agrandar a su hermano. –Hey, me devolviste mi milímetro extra- se dio cuenta cuando estuvieron cerca._

 _-Te lo mereces, Lee- la sonrío Ford._

 _-Gracias hermanito- Ford rodo los ojos ante el apodo. –Creo que deberíamos romper esta cosa…para que no caiga en manos equivocadas y toda la cosa-_

 _-Tienes razón- le quito el cristal. –Parece lo más lógico, ¿no?- le extendió el cristal a su hermano, quien lo agarro y lo rompió contra el piso. Se sonrieron mutuamente._

 _-¡Chicos!- se tensaron, bajando la mirada y viendo a la mini Sally haciéndoles señas._

 _-Pegamento- murmuro Stan levantando el pie de los trozos de cristal._

 _-Sip…y mucho- respondió su hermano, ninguno de los dos apartando la vista de Sally._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-Vamos hija, algún día te vengaras de Mabel Pines- intento animarle su padre._

 _-¡No se trata solo de venganza!- tiro un sillón cercano. –¡Quiero la cabaña!…El edificio completo-_

 _-Pero…¿por qué?- ella se sentó al lado de su padre._

 _-Porque guarda un secreto que no podrías ni imaginar- se rio, frotándose las manos._

 _-Hey cariño, ¿quieres más helado?- pregunto Gus._

 _-¿Separaste todas las nueces?- el mayor asintió. Gabriela abrió la boca, aceptando el helado, para después volver a reírse como loca._


	12. Súper halloween

**Mica: Hola mi gente, aquí de vuelta y con otro capítulo, el cual espero que les guste. No se olviden de dejar comentarios, los quiero y ¡adiós!**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 12: Súper halloween_**

 _-Aquí estamos, niños- Mabel salió del auto, Sally y los gemelos lo siguieron rápidamente. –La tienda del súper halloween-_

 _-¿Súper qué?- Ford se rasco la nuca._

 _-Súper halloween- la mayor saco un calendario de la nada. –Al pueblo le gusta tanto esta fiesta que la festejan dos veces al año-_

 _-¿Siempre llevas eso contigo?- pregunto Ford, enarcando una ceja._

 _-Nop- escondió el candelario, desviando la vista._

 _-Súper halloween, ¿he?- Stan quedo pensativo. –¿Por qué me parece tan…antinatural?-_

 _-Hay dulces gratis~- canturreo Sally con diversión. Los gemelos se miraron entre ellos y poco después, se encontraban corriendo dentro de la tienda._

 _-"Con gusto te daría una mano pero me temo que no tengo ninguna"- Sally rio ante el chiste de la calavera._

 _-Señora, ¿podría dejar de presionar?- pregunto un chica que trabajaba en el lugar._

 _-Lo siento pero díganles que no sean graciosos y no los presionare- rio Sally con diversión. La chica bufo, siguiendo con su trabajo._

 _-¡Asustare a muchos niños este año!- rio Mabel, palmeando ligeramente un gran embase de sangre falsa. La chica frunció el seño ante el desastre: Sally seguía apretando las calaveras, los gemelos se habían tropezado y caído entre un montón de cosas, mientras que Mabel retrocedía algo nerviosa cuando el embase se cayó y mancho el piso con sangre falsa._

 _-Que venga la policía y expulse a la familia Pines de aquí- hablo a través de una radio._

 _-¡Jamás nos atraparan!- Mabel tiro una bomba de humo, huyendo con su familia e ignorando los gritos de la chica tras el mostrador._

 _-Tía Mabel, ¿pagaste por esto?- pregunto Stan en cuanto entraron al auto._

 _-Por supuesto que sí- rio ella metiendo tres barriles de sangre falsa al auto._

 _-¿Billete Pines?- la chica bufo, tirando el papel que tenía en mano. –Odio el súper halloween-_

 ** _(Introducción)_**

 _-¡Esto es emocionante!- la sonrisa de Stan era enorme._

 _-Tendremos los mejores disfraces y nos darán muchos dulces- la sonrisa de Ford no era menor._

 _-Y nos dolerá el estomago- ambos chocaron palmas, la emoción desbordando de sus cuerpos._

 _-Vaya chicos, nunca los he visto tan emocionados y felices- comento Sally vestida de esqueleto._

 _-Pues…en la ciudad, nosotros somos los reyes del dulce o truco- Stan saco un libro de recuerdos, mostrando diferentes trajes con el pasar de los años. –Los gemelos disfrazados son la gran sensación-_

 _-Espero que tengan cuidado haya fuera, es noche de magos y duendes, por no hablar del monstruo del súper halloween- hablo Sally haciéndose la misteriosa._

 _-¿El qué?- Stan enarco una ceja._

 _-La leyenda dice que se alimenta de los niños que no tienen espíritu de súper halloween- conto ella._

 _-Pues no te preocupes por nosotros…- Ford apoyo su mano en el hombro de su gemelo. –…tenemos espíritu hasta para regalar- se metió un dulce en la boca, empezando a toser ante el mal sabor. –¿Qué esto?…Jamás escuche hablar de estas marcas- murmuro viendo los nombres._

 _-Son dulces feos y baratos- Stan hizo un puchero infantil._

 _-Oculten su descontento, niños- Sally agarro unos labios de dulces, llevándoselo rápidamente a la boca y comiéndoselo. –El monstruo los puede escuchar-_

 _-Está bien Sally, no hay problema- Stan le guiño un ojo._

 _-Adiós dulce barato- Ford los tiró por la ventana, los dulces cayendo a un basurero. El timbre sonó._

 _-¡Ya llegan!- se escucho la voz de Mabel. –¡Denle el dulce barato!-_

 _-¡Está bien!- el de anteojo se acerco a la puerta y la abrió, asustándose al ver a Wanda y a Lucas._

 _-Hola Stanford- ella sonrío, entrando junto al chico._

 _-¿Q-Que hacen aquí?- pregunto el menor algo nervioso._

 _-Olvide mi campera- Wanda agarro su campera del perchero._

 _-Hey ¿y todos esos dulces?- una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro de Lucas. –¿Eres de esos que juegan dulce o truco?-_

 _-Déjalo en paz, Lucas- Wanda se puso su campera. –Por supuesto que él no juega a eso-_

 _-Claro…el dulce o truco es para bebes…creo- susurro lo último._

 _-Ven a una fiesta con nosotros- la pelirroja sonrío._

 _-No me sorprende que no te hayas enterado- Lucas le extendió un papel que decía "Fiesta de súper halloween"._

 _-¡Oigan, esperen!- salió de la casa, observando a la pareja ya en el auto. –¡Quizás te vea haya, Wanda!-_

 _-Si no estás muy ocupado disfrazados- murmuro Lucas, sintiendo un golpe en su brazo._

 _-¡Es a las nueve, no lo olvides!- el auto se alego rápidamente. Ford miro sus dos opciones: la fiesta o ir con su hermano._

 _-¿Qué voy a decirle a Stan?- suspiro con tristeza._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-¡Chicos, vinieron!- sonrío Stanley abriendo la puerta y acomodándose ligeramente las mangas algo holgadas de su disfraz. El castaño era un león, con una vincha en la cabeza con orejas pegada y un cinturón con una cola atada alrededor de la cintura._

 _-Claro que si- sonrío Ángela. Ella estaba vestida de ángel, con ropa blanca y el cabello suelto, el cual le caía ligeramente sobre uno de sus ojos. –Te dije que no tenía que tener el cabello suelto, molesta- bufo ligeramente, llevando el mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja pero volvió a zafarse._

 _-Pero te queda bien- sonrío Fiddleford. Él estaba vestido de vampiro, con una capa corta negra y colmillos blancos. –Después te lo atas, no te quejes-_

 _-Awww, ¡se ven tan tiernos!- Mabel estaba vestida de bruja. –Tengo algo perfecto para ti- le extendió a la chica una bincha blanca con un aureola dorada._

 _-Gracias señorita Mabel- sonrío Ángela poniéndosela._

 _-No hay problema- le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza a su sobrino. –Diviértanse niños…- se dio media vuelta y sonrío. –…porque yo también me divertiré- se fue al sillón._

 _-Y dime Stan…¿Manchas vendrá?- pregunto Fiddleford._

 _-Me encantaría pero…- la sonrisa del castaño creció. –…tiene mucho trabajo que hacer- la cabra se acerco a su dueño, vistiendo un traje echo a su medida._

 _-Qué lindo~- Ángela acaricio la cabeza de Manchas. –¿Y tú hermano?-_

 _-Ho, esperen a ver el traje de Ford ¡Es genial!- escucho pasos bajar por las escaleras. –¡Ahí viene!- la emoción del castaño se desvaneció un poco al ver a su hermano sin su traje. –Ford…¿y tu disfraz?-_

 _-De eso quería hablarte, Lee- se rasco el cuello. –No puedo ir por dulce o truco porque…me siento mal- se llevo las manos al estomago, inclinándose y haciendo una mueca fingida de dolor. –D-Debió ser el dulce feo- tosió y se tiro al piso, poniéndose en posición fetal. –Ve tú sin mí-_

 _-No seas así, hermano…¿y tu espíritu de súper halloween?- el león se cruzo de brazos. Alguien golpeo la puerta y Ford se levanto, abriendo y viendo una gran criatura negra con una bolsa en mano._

 ** _-Dulce o truco-_** _hablo con voz seria._

 _-Ho vamos…estas muy grande para esto amigo, lo siento- cerró la puerta sin hacerle caso a aquel sujeto._

 _-¿Por qué cerraste la puerta?- Stan enarco una ceja._

 _-Ya te lo dije Stan, no me siento bien- tosió ligeramente._

 _-Yo digo que un poco de dulce o truco te hará sentir mejor- Stanley Pines no se rendiría tan fácilmente._

 _-Ya te dije que no voy a pedir dulces- alguien volvió a tocas la puerta. Ford la abrió y ahí estaba ese mismo sujeto. –¡Vete a otra casa!- cerró la puerta. Ángela y Fiddleford se miraron entre ellos, sin decir nada._

 _-Ford, ¿Dónde está tu hospitalidad de halloween?- Stan se cruzo de brazos._

 _-No voy a abrir- gruño al escuchar los golpes nuevamente._

 _-¡Pues yo sí!- saco a su gemelo del medio y abrió. –Lo lamento mucho pero a mi hermano le pico el bicho del mal humor-_

 ** _-Silencio-_** _Stan se tenso, viendo como un dedo fino y negro lo apuntaba._ _ **–Me han insultado y lo pagaran con sus vidas-**_

 _-U-Usted es…muy divertido- Stan rio de manera nerviosa. Retrocedió cuando aquel sujeto entro._

 ** _-¿Divertido?-_** _un niño vestido de pirata apareció detrás pero antes de poder decir algo, aquel sujeto lo agarro de la cabeza y abrió su gran boca llenos de colmillos, comiéndoselo. Stan hizo una mueca, poniendo su brazo delante de su hermano y manteniéndolo detrás de él._ _ **–Hay una sola forma de evitar este final-**_ _la punta de su dedo en la nariz de Ángela, quien retrocedió y se aferro al brazo de Fiddleford._ _ **–Si consiguen reunir 500 dulces y me los entregan antes de que la última calabaza se apague…les perdonare la vida-**_

 _-¿500 dulces en una noche? ¡Eso es imposible!- se altero Ford._

 ** _-Solo les diré…vallan por dulce o truco…o morirán-_** _sin decir más, él se fue y desapareció, saltando y yéndose por el techo._

 _-Ho cielos Lee…¿sabes lo que significa?- miro a su gemelo._

 _-Por supuesto- una sonrisa empezó a aparecer en su rostro. –¡Tendrás que venir a pedir dulces con nosotros!- Ford se palmeo la cara._

 _-L-La leyenda…era cierta- Fiddleford no lo podía creer. Ángela le palmeo la espalda, intentando animarlo._

 _-¿Qué haremos ahora?- miro a los gemelos._

 _-Oigan, ¿Qué pasa aquí?- Sally se les acerco._

 _-Sally, un monstruo nos obliga a pedir dulces o nos comerá- hablo Ford rápidamente._

 _-Tengo una foto- se lo mostro Ángela._

 _-Sip…el monstruo del súper halloween- asintió Sally. –Están en mucho problemas-_

 _-¿Cómo reuniremos 500 dulces en poco tiempo?- Ford empezó a caminar de un lado a otro._

 _-¡Chicos!- se voltearon hacia el león. –Muchos pensaran que ser perseguidos por un monstruo que quiere comernos es malo…pero se metió con el equipo equivocado- sonrío enormemente. –¡Empecemos a recolectar dulces!-_

 _-¡Sí!- gritaron todos, empezando a caminar. Ford se quedo un momento atrás, mirando el cartel de la fiesta._

 _-Pero Lee…- el mencionado se volteo hacia él. –E-Estoy mal…¿recuerdas?-_

 _-Vamos sixter, ¿Qué es peor?- se le acerco. –¿Qué te devore un monstruo espantoso o pedir dulces con nosotros?- Ford dudo un momento. –¡Vámonos!- le agarro la mano y empezó a correr, con sus amigos detrás._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-Aun no entiendo porque no compramos los dulces y listo- bufo Ford con una carretilla en mano._

 _-Porque no tendría gracia~- canturreo Stan. Su hermano rodo los ojos, acercándose a una casa y tocando el timbre._

 _-¡Dulce o truco!- hablaron todos al mismo tiempo._

 _-Qué lindo…- la mujer frunció el seño al notar un pequeño detalle. –¿Por qué no tienes disfraz?- apunto hacia Ford._

 _-Escúcheme señora, no tenemos mucho tiempo…así que…- el de anteojos se froto las manos. Ella no le hizo caso, le dio un dulce a cada uno y se adentro nuevamente a su casa. –A este paso no vamos a terminar nunca- bufo Ford._

 _-Avanzaríamos más si te pusieras su disfraz~- rio Stanley._

 _-No lo hare- su hermano no lo dejo de mirar con una sonrisa. –No lo voy a hacer Lee- Sally se le unió a su hermano. –No- se cruzo de brazos, mientras Fiddleford se unía con su gemelo. –No lo haré- Ángela se unió. –No me pondré el disfraz y es mi última palabra-_

 ** _Poco tiempo después_**

 _-Te vez tan tierno~- Ángela rio. Stan tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mirando a su hermano con el disfraz de tigre._

 _-Gracias- suspiro, acomodándose la vicha con orejas rayadas. –¿Realmente crees que funcionara, Lee?- los gemelos se acercaron a una puerta._

 _-Claro que si- toco la puerta y un hombre fuerte y serio abrió, mirándolo con seriedad. Hicieron un pequeño baile, tarareando un corto ritmo._

 _-¡Gemelos!- posaron al final con una gran sonrisa. El hombre sonrío y les entre una gran cantidad de dulces. Entre puerta y puerta juntaron caramelos, entrando ligeramente en pánico al ver que las sandias se empezaban a apagar._

 _-Sí, solamente nos falta uno- sonrío Stan con alegría._

 _-Y terminamos temprano- sonrío Ford._

 _-¡Incluso tú te sientes mejor!- Stan lo abrazo._

 _-Chicos, iré por mi camioneta- hablo Sally alejándose rápidamente._

 _-¡El último en llegar a la cabaña, es un dulce podrido!- exclamaron Ángela y Stan al mismo tiempo, empezando a correr junto a Fiddleford entre risas._

 _-Justo a tiempo para la fiesta y nadie sabrá que estuve pidiendo dulces- sonrío Ford agarrando la carretilla. Su cuerpo se tenso al ver un auto conocido acercarse. Se quito rápidamente el traje y lo oculto junto a los dulces detrás de un arbusto._

 _-Hola Stanford, ¿vendrás a la fiesta?- pregunto Wanda cundo el auto se detuvo._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí?- Lucas lo miro con una ceja arqueada._

 _-Voy en camino, solamente miraba a los que piden dulces- sonrío con nerviosismo._

 _-Entonces, nos vemos haya- le sonrío la pelirroja._

 _-Claro- el auto arranco y se alejo._

 _-¿Vas a ir…a una fiesta?- Ford se tenso, dándose vuelta y viendo a su hermano junto a sus amigos._

 _-Escucha Lee…yo…- sus palabras murieron cuando algo choco contra su rostro: era el dulce, el último que les faltaban._

 _-¿Por eso estabas tan extraño y nos pedias que nos apuráramos?- el seño de Stan empezó a fruncirse. –¡Sí no fuera por ese loco monstruo, ibas a abandonarme!- se acerco un poco a su hermano. –¿Qué paso con el Stanford que amaba tanto halloween?-_

 _-Tranquilo Stan- Ángela apoyo su mano en el hombro del castaño._

 _-Chicos, nos estamos quedando sin tiempo- murmuro Fiddleford, observando que algunas calabazas estaban siendo apagadas._

 _-Tienen razón- Stan suspiro. –¿Dónde están nuestros dulces?-_

 _-Tranquilo, están justo aquí- Ford señalo el arbusto a su lado. –Hay no…- murmuro al ver que la carretilla había caído colina abajo, los dulces ahora flotando en el agua._

 _-¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?!- le grito Stan, su hermano encogiéndose un poco._

 _-¡Todas las calabazas se apagaron!- Fiddleford miro hacia todos lados._

 _-¡Aun queda una!- Ángela señalo loco del pueblo, el cual estaba por apagar la ultima luz. Corrieron hacia él, Stanley tacleándolo y agarrando rápidamente la linterna, viendo de reojo como el loco de pueblo se escondía entre la basura. –Bien hecho Stan-_

 _-Gracias- ellos suspiraron de alivio pero un corriente de aire corrió, haciéndolos sudar frio cuando el fuego se apago. Vieron con miedo como una figura alta caminaba hacia ellos, deteniéndose bajo el resplandor de una luz de calle._

 ** _-Tock Tock-_** _la calabaza cayo de las manos del castaño, rompiéndose contra el piso._ _ **–¿Tiene mis dulces?-**_ _pregunto acercándose a ellos, quienes retrocedían._

 _-Le juro que teníamos los 500 dulces- Ford sonrío con nerviosismo. –¡Mire!- señalo a una dirección cualquiera. –Están por ahí, vamos a buscarlos-_

 ** _-Me temo que…-_** _sus piernas se estiraron, haciéndolo quedar más alto. Brazos salieron de su espalda, rompiendo su ropa._ _ **–…ya es muy tarde-**_ _acerco su mano al castaño pero un palo se lo impidió. Ángela lo golpeo en el pecho pero se puso nerviosa al ver que el palo era tragado por aquel cuerpo._

 _-¡Corran!- todos rodearon al monstruo, corriendo directo hacia la salida pero Ángela se quedo y le hizo frente._

 ** _-¿Qué vas a hacer, niña?-_** _sus cuatro mano manos estaban apoyadas en el piso, acercándose peligrosamente a ella._

 _-Ho nada, simplemente…atrasarte- levanto las manos, un aura de color violeta rodeando sus manos y al monstruo._

 ** _-¡Suéltame!-_** _rugió al verse flotando. Ángela hizo un movimiento brusco, mandándolo a volar hacia atrás y haciendo que aterrice entre un montón de basura pero ella no se detuvo: levanto las manos, la basura a su alrededor flotando con un aura violeta. Con un movimiento, el monstruo se encontraba enterrado en basura._

 _-¿Cómo…Cómo hiciste eso?- se dio vuelta de golpe, encontrándose con Stanley parado no muy lejos, mirándola._

 _-Te lo explico en otro momento- corrió hacia él, agarrándolo de la mano y haciendo que lo siguiese. –Eso no lo contendrá mucho tiempo- alcanzaron a los demás pero Stan tropezó y cuando se estaba por levantar, algo lo agarro y lo colgó de cabeza._

 _-¡Stan!- Ford vio que el monstruo tenía a su hermano pero antes de que se diera cuenta, todos estaban atrapados en aquellas manos negras. Pero, de pronto, todos se encontraban tirados en el piso, confundidos y con trozos del monstruo a su alrededor._

 _-Díganme que no atropelle a ningún peatón, por favor- salió Sally se la camioneta. Se le acercaron corriendo, emocionados._

 _-¡Atropellaste al monstruo!- sonrío Stan._

 _-Gracias Sally, nos salvaste- suspiro Ford. –Qué bueno que todo acabo, ¿cierto?- miro a su gemelo pero este no le contesto, simplemente frunció el seño y desvió la vista._

 _-¿Todos tienen el cinturón?- pregunto Sally una vez que habían subido al auto. Un "¡Sí!" en general se escucho, excepto de Stan, quien simplemente asintió y miro hacia afuera. Stan frunció el seño ante la molestia y el ligero ardor. Levanto la manga de su brazo izquierdo, notando el feo raspón, de seguro causado por su caída._

 _-¿Estás bien?- Ford lo miro de reojo. –Cuando lleguemos a la cabaña, curare eso- espero cualquier contestación de parte de su gemelo pero él se negó a mirarle, sus ojos fijos al lugar fuera de la ventana. Ford no pudo evitar suspirar con tristeza, rascándose ligeramente el brazo, había metido la pala._

 _-He…¿chicos?- Stan saco la cabeza por la ventana, notando un gran bulto formándose tras ellos. Todos gritaron cuando el monstruo algo deforme se les lanzo encima, aferrando a la camioneta y haciéndola ir en zigzag. En un descuido, el monstruo choco contra un poste y la camioneta giro, estampándose de lleno contra una tienda._

 _-¡Ocúltense!- grito Ford bajando y viendo al monstruo muy cerca del lugar. –Tranquilos, guarden silencio- murmuro escondido junto a su hermano en una de las repisas bajas._

 _-Qué lindo- Stan rodo los ojos, cruzándose de brazos. –Ahora te preocupa el monstruo que nos quiere comer…y yo que pensaba que solo te preocupaba tu querida Wanda-_

 _-Sabes que eso no es cierto- se quedo callado cuando el monstruo paso de largo aquel pasillo. –Es solo que…sentí que ya estaba algo grande para pedir dulces-_

 _-Es por eso que tenemos que pedirlos- lo miro a los ojos, desviando nuevamente la vista. –Estamos creciendo…ya no nos quedan muchos halloween- agarro la cola de tela y jugó con ella. –Y creo que…yo me negó a aceptar que esta iba a ser nuestro último halloween-_

 _-He…chicos…no quiero ser malo pero…- Fiddleford se rasco la nuca._

 _-Estamos en una situación de vida o muerte- Ángela movió las manos con nerviosismo. –¿Alguien tiene una idea de cómo salir de aquí sin que esa cosa nos agarre y nos coma?-_

 _-Que lastima que no podemos disfrazarnos o algo por el estilo- murmuro Sally con tristeza._

 _-Buena idea- Ford sonrío, viendo fijamente unas túnicas negras y unas mascaras._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _Caminaron en silencio, las túnicas negras cubriendo sus cuerpos y las mascaras sus rostros. Se detuvieron un momento, volviendo a avanzar con rapidez hacia la salida cuando el monstruo fue a otra dirección._

 _-¿Sally?- Ford se volteo hacia atrás, sudando frio al ver donde ella estaba. –No lo hagas- susurro en pánico al verla cerca de las calaveras parlantes._

 _-Lo siento chicos pero necesito relajarme- hablo Sally._

 _-Ni se te ocurra, Sally- frunció el seño Stan. La mano de Sally se acerco a la calavera y la apretó, los menores suspirando de alivio cuando no sonó pero se tensaron al ver que Sally sacaba unas baterías y se la ponía a la calavera. Sally rio con la frase de la cabeza, volteándose lentamente. Grito cuando el monstruo la agarro, abrió la boca y se la comió. –¡Oye monstruo!- ellos corrieron hacia él con armas en manos. Golpearon sus extremidades, un poco de aquella cosa negra cayendo en la boca de Fiddleford._

 _-¿De que estas…?- lo saboreo mejor. –¿Chocolate amargo?- enarco una ceja._

 _-Un momento- un poco también cayó en la boca de Ford. –Es cierto-_

 ** _-¿Aun no sabes quién soy?-_** _los agarro a todos, dejando una de sus manos libres._ _ **–Mírame el rostro…-**_ _se saco la pequeña mascara, mostrando un rostro hecho de dulces de todo tipo._ _ **–Mírame bien-**_

 _-¡El dulce feo!- lo reconoció Stan._

 ** _-Así es-_** _los apretó ligeramente._ _ **–¿Alguna vez pensaron en el dulce que queda en el fondo y nadie quiere?-**_ _frunció el seño._ _ **–Cada año, los niños de Gravity Falls, botan los dulces rechazados a la basura pero me canse…Busco venganza de aquellos niños quisquillosos que me dejan de lado…Nadie quiere comerme…pero…-**_ _una sonrisa apareció en su "rostro"._ _ **–¡Me los comeré a ustedes!-**_ _se detuvo de golpe, su panza moviéndose de manera extraña. Un grito salió de su boca, su panza rompiéndose._

 _-Hola chicos- sonrío Sally, un poco del monstruo estaba en su mano y se lo comía como si nada. El monstruo los dejo libres, dejándolos caer y cayendo al piso. –¿Quieren un poco?- ellos la miraron fijamente, negando lentamente._

 ** _-Espera…-_** _levanto la cabeza._ _ **–¿En serio crees que soy…rico?-**_

 _-Claro…seguro- Sally se encogió de hombros, su boca algo llena._

 ** _-Solo eso quería-_** _sonrío, llorando caramelos._ _ **–Estoy muy feliz-**_ _lentamente, su rostro se desvaneció y todo quedo en silencio…hasta que el niño pirata salió al lado de la chica._

 _-¿Cómo estas, niño?- le pregunto ayudándolo a salir._

 _-Estoy…traumatizado- y con esas palabras, el niño cayó de espaldas._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-Eso fue…interesante- murmuro Fiddleford caminando._

 _-Ho vamos- Ángela, a su lado, le dio un ligero empujón. –¡Eso fue genial!- sonrío con emoción, levantando sus brazos._

 _-Muy cierto- rio Stan. –¡Fue súper emocionante!- ambos chocaron puños, deteniéndose al llegar a la Cabaña del Misterio._

 _-¿Se quedan a mirar unas películas?- pregunto Ford abriendo la puerta._

 _-¡Claro!- asintieron ambos, entrando pero Stan detuvo a Ángela, quien lo miro con curiosidad._

 _-Me dirás como hiciste eso- ella sonrío ligeramente._

 _-Quizás otro día, Stan- puso su mano en su hombro. –Un día con más calma…y sin amenazas de muerte detrás-_

 _-Tienes razón- rio, ambos entrando y saludando a Mabel, quien estaba sentada en el sofá sin su disfraz._

 _-Hola Stanford- el mencionado salto, viendo con sorpresa a la pelirroja sentada en una silla. –No te vi en la fiesta…¿Dónde estuviste?-_

 _-Yo…bueno…- miro su disfraz un momento, para después ver de reojo como su hermano daba un paso para alejarse. –Salí a pedir dulces…- sonrío, rodeando el hombro de su gemelo con su brazo. –…con mi hermano-_

 _-Cierto- rio él, haciendo el mismo gesto que su hermano._

 _-Que bueno…igual, la fiesta estuvo horrible- se encogió de hombros. –Lucas comió el palo de una paleta y tuvo que volver a su casa- ella rio ligeramente. Ford se tapo la boca para ocultar su risa._

 _-Hablando de eso…no pudimos comer ni un solo dulce- murmuro Stan con algo de tristeza._

 _-¿Dulces?- miraron a Mabel, quien sonreía y sacaba de detrás del sofá dos bolsas grandes. –¿Hablan de estos?- los menores rieron, corriendo directamente a cambiarse._

 _-¡Hey sixter, eso duele!- Stan zafo su brazo del agarre de su hermano, quien tenía una botella de alcohol y el seño fruncido._

 _-Ya lo sé…- agarro nuevamente el brazo del castaño, echando un poco del alcohol en el raspón. –…pero esto es por cabezota- termino de desinfectar y dejo la botellita a un lado. –En serio lamento todo Lee-_

 _-Ho vamos- Stan se levanto, rodeando los hombros de su hermano con su brazo. –Ya está todo bien sixter, ahora vamos a comer dulces- entre risas, bajaron y se unieron con los demás para ver malas películas de halloween, todos con la boca lleno de dulces. –¿Cómo conseguiste tantos, tía Mabel?-_

 _-He bueno…- le mencionada rio, recordando como aquellos niños salieron corriendo después de ver unas fotos que ella había puesto ahí a propósito. –Los compre- se encogió de hombros._

 ** _Un pequeño extra_**

 _-Entonces…¿Stan te vio usando tus poderes?- pregunto Fiddleford, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. En su brazo colgaba una bolsa con su disfraz._

 _-Sip…se quedo detrás y vio como tire al monstruo- se encogió de hombros. –Pero no estoy muy preocupada por eso, si es lo que quieres saber. Ellos son buenos-_

 _-Ya veo- Fiddleford se rasco la nuca. –Espero que sepas lo que haces Ángela…y ten mucho cuidado- ella rio._

 _-Ho Fidds, siempre lo tengo- un ligero brillo violeta apareció en sus ojos, Fiddleford riéndose ligeramente al lado de ella._


	13. El jefe Stanley

**Mica: hola mi gente, ¿Cómo están? Lamento haber tardado pero entre el comienzo de clases y las tareas del hogar me mantuvieron algo ocupada. Espero que les guste el capítulo, el cual creo que quedo algo corto pero bueno ¡Los quiero y adiós!**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 13: El jefe Stanley_**

 _Era un día como cualquier otro, los Pines miraban con atención a la tele y justo en eso, Sally entro corriendo._

 _-¡Señorita Pines, vienen turistas!- ella tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. –¡Es todo un autobús completo!- como para confirmar aquello, el dicho transporte se pudo ver por la ventana._

 _-¡Dulce manualidades, gane la lotería!- rio Mabel arreglándose la fez de la cabeza. –¡Sally, inventa nuevas atracciones!-_

 _-¡Estoy en eso!- rio ella tirando un buen montón de pegamento al muñeco de una gallina sin cabeza._

 _-Y tu Wanda, cambia los precios- la mencionada suspiro, agregando un par de ceros a un cartel que tenía cerca._

 _-Te dije que ella veía a los turistas como billeteras con patas- rio Stan junto a su hermano._

 _-Ho vamos, eso no es cierto- Mabel se refregó ligeramente los ojos. –Limpia la entrada- le ordeno al de anteojos, quien suspiro y le hizo caso._

 ** _(Introducción)_**

 _Mabel guiaba al grupo, quienes se sorprendían y le sacaban fotos a todo a su alrededor._

 _-Y miren esto…- galo una cuerda y las cortinas se abrieron, mostrando a Stanley con un disfraz de lobo y una gran sonrisa. –¡El lobo preadolescente!-_

 _-¡Hola!- rio ante los flashes de la cámara._

 _-Si le tiran dinero, baila- los turistas le hicieron caso, el castaño bailando y riendo sin poder evitarlo. Mabel rio después de juntar el dinero, caminando hacia el gemelo tras el mostrador. –¿Cómo vas, pequeño?-_

 _-Bastante bien- asintió el otro cerrando la caja registradora. –¿Estas cómodo con eso, Lee?- pregunto enarcando una ceja al ver que su gemelo se les acercaba._

 _-Pica un poco- se rasco la pierna._

 _-Debe ser el pelo de perro pegado- le sonrío la mayor._

 _-No entiendo por qué usas todo falso- Ford se cruzó de brazos. –Yo veo cosas peores y reales todos los días-_

 _-Si tienen algún problema por como manejo el lugar, pasen por el departamento de quejas- Mabel les mostro un basurero lleno y asqueroso, soltando una carcajada._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-¡Y no vaguen de ahí hasta que hayan cubierto todo el cartel con brillo!- les grito Mabel desde abajo. –El brillo atrae turistas…y aves gigantes- se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta, sin poder ver como un águila intentaba atacar a Sally._

 _-¿Me parece a mí o tener a la tía Mabel como jefa es la peor cosa del mundo?- pregunto Ford deteniéndose un momento, sus brazos ya cansados._

 _-Nop, no te parece- negó Wanda._

 _-Yo le di una sugerencia, una mascota para la cabaña- Sally les mostro un papel, donde se veía a una persona disfrazada de signo de pregunta. –Seria Preguntin y respondería a todo…e incluso bailaría-_

 _-¡Eso es genial!- sonrieron los demás._

 _-Si bueno, ella dijo que no se iba a poder- se encogió de hombros, guardando el papel._

 _-Apuesto que yo podría hacer un buen trabajo- Stan se quedó pensativo, sonriendo cuando una idea se le vino a la mente._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-¡Tía Mabel!- Stan entro corriendo a la oficina de la mayor, quien estaba sentada y contando billetes._

 _-¿Qué pasa, cariño?- le sonrío guardando el papel verde en un cajón._

 _-¡Quiero ser jefe por un día!- salto emocionado en su lugar._

 _-¿Estás seguro?- enarco una ceja. –Ser jefe implica responsabilidad e imponer respeto…y te diré que si les das lo que quieres a tus empleados, estos se te rebelaran en tú contra-_

 _-Por favor, apuesto a que puedo hacerlo bien- rogo con una mirada brillante, parándose sobre la mesa._

 _-No lo sé- rio ligeramente. –Hagamos una apuesta, si puedes llenar este frasco en tres días, podrás ser jefe todo el tiempo que quieras y hare lo que tu quieras- hablo poniendo una alarma para después de 72 horas._

 _-¿Y si pierdo?- se cruzó de brazos._

 _-Hare un suéter con las palabras perdedor y tendrás que usarlo el resto del verano- le sonrío levantándose de su lugar. –¿Qué te parece?-_

 _-Me parece que te has ganado un trato- sonrío el menor._

 _-Trato hecho- hablo ella, pegándole un sticker brillante en la nariz. Ambos asintieron, Stan saliendo del lugar para hablar con su hermano. –Esto será interesante- rio sin poder evitarlo._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-¡Espero que te vaya bien, querido!- exclamo tirándole su fez al niño y subiéndose al auto con un par de maletas, arrancando y alejándose._

 _-¿Realmente hiciste una apuesta con una estafadora profesional, Stan?- se le acerco Ford._

 _-Ho vamos, nos ira excelente- rio alzando el frasco pero este se deslizo entre sus manos._

 _-Se te rompió- murmuro el de anteojos._

 _-Conseguiré otro- se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa._

 _Momentos más tarde, los empleados y Ford entraron a la oficina de su jefe._

 _-Me alegro que hayan venido, chicos- sonrío Stan con un traje negro y una cinta roja atado en el cuello de la camisa, la fez de su tía sobre su cabeza. –He hecho una apuesta con la tía, así que yo seré el jefe por unos días-_

 _-¿De dónde sacaste ese traje?- Stanford enarco una ceja._

 _-Ho…bueno…eso es lo que menos interesa- se encogió de hombros. –Ahora hablemos, ¿qué puedo hacer para que su espacio de trabajo sea más…divertido?-_

 _-¿Puedo traer a mis amigos?- pregunto Wanda con una sonrisa._

 _-Claro, no veo porque no- se encogió de hombros, observando como la chica sacaba su teléfono y salía del lugar. –Sally…puedes hacer realidad a Preguntin- ella celebro, corriendo hacia afuera. –Y en cuanto a ti sixter…quiero que te vayas al bosque y no vuelvas hasta que me traigas una atracción-_

 _-¡Al fin!- el castaño salió lugar._

 _-Esto será genial- sonrío Stan con energía._

 _Las cosas iban bien, el frasco estaba a la mitad, Ford había traigo una gran bolsa con una criatura verdadera dentro y Sally había contratado a un chico para el disfraz (el cual le quedaba algo chico y dejaba ver más piel de lo esperado). Pero, para su terror, Wanda y sus amigos hacían desastres en el lugar y ahuyentaban a algunos clientes, quienes se llevaban su dinero con ellos._

 _Para su mala suerte, el dinero pronto empezó a aparecer y dejar vacío el frasco ¡E incluso donde estaban sus únicos empleados! Las cosas solamente empeoraban y Stan, muy pronto, se encontraba haciendo todo el trabajo en la tienda sin su traje. En cuanto al Grengnomo, la criatura que su hermano había casado de alguna manera, no atraía a nadie. La mayoría decía que era falso, mientras que otro lo miraba a los ojos y salían corriendo después_ _ver sus peores pesadillas._

 _-Hice enloquecer a dos personas-_ _murmuro Ford entrando al lugar, sentándose al lado su hermano. –¿Cómo vas, Lee?-_

 _-Muy mal, estoy agotado- apoyo su cabeza en su hombro. –Wanda no ha vuelto de su descanso y he tenido que hacer todo su trabajo-_

 _-Quizás debes ser un poco más…duro- murmuro Ford._

 _-No lo sé, solo espero que las cosas salgan bien- de un momento a otro, la gran bestia se les apareció rompiendo una pared y gruñendo. Los clientes salieron corriendo a los gritos, mientras que los gemelos se ocultaban._

 _-¿Cómo habrá salido de la jaula?- Ford se refregó con fuerza los cabellos. –De seguro se me habrá caído la llave o algo así- se palmeo la frente. –Escucha, tenemos que acorralarlo…¿Dónde está Sally?-_

 _-No lo sé- respondió su hermano. –La envié a hacer mandados y no ha vuelto- cuando la bestia estuvo distraída, Ford agarro la mano su de hermano y corrió, escondiéndose en la sala. –¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Ford saco el diario rápidamente._

 _-"Cuando pelees con un Grengnomo usa agua…"- su hermano corrió hacia la bestia, lanzándole un vaso con agua y corriendo a su escondite ante el rugido de la bestia. Ford le dio la vuelta a la página. –"…como último, ya que el agua lo pone mucho más furioso"- cerro el diario con fuerza. –¡¿Quién rayos escribe estas cosas?!- se rasco la cabeza con fuerza. –Descuida, en algún momento se tiene que cansar- le sonrío a su hermano._

 ** _Salto de escena_**

 _-Se cansara en algún momento, ¿no?- bufo Stan, mientras su hermano se encogía de hombros y se tapaba los oídos, ya estaba cansado de la voz de aquel pez parlanchín colgado en la pared. –¿Por qué no se va?- se asomó ligeramente, tensándose al ver que la criatura tenía en su mano su frasco con algunos billetes. –¡El dinero!- corrió hacia él, sin prestarle atención al grito de su hermano. –¡Deja eso, tonto!- le golpeo la pierna. El Grengnomo gruño, agarrándolo con su mano y alzándolo en el aire._

 _-¡No lo mires a los ojos Lee, veras tu peor pesadilla!- le grito Ford._

 _-¡A mí me gustaría que él pudiera ver su peor pesadilla!- sin darse cuenta lo miro a los ojos. Ford vio con miedo como los ojos de la criatura y los de su gemelo se tornaban amarillo brillante._

 _-¡Hey monstruo!-le llamo la atención. –¡Mira esto!- le puso un espejo en frente, la criatura quedando quieta un momento y viendo su peor pesadilla. Pronto, la criatura gimió y se refregó los ojos, unas alas saliendo de su espalda y empezando a volar, soltando en el proceso al castaño. –¡Stan!- estiro los brazos y agarro a su hermano, quedando sentado con él encima. –¿Estas bien?-_

 _-Eso creo- se refregó el ojo derecho._

 _-Por lo menos no hizo demasiado daño- ambos vieron con atención como la criatura bajaba un poco, chocando contra el tótem y desapareciendo en el bosque. –Ho vaya…- murmuro al ver que el pedazo del tótem caía sobre un auto y este empezaba a chillar. Ambos se levantaron, observando el desastre a su alrededor._

 _-Tenemos solamente siete horas para recuperar nuestro dinero o si no usare un suéter de perdedor el resto del verano- se lamentó Stan._

 _-¿Qué le paso al lugar?- Wanda y Sally se acercaron._

 _-Chicos, no saben la alegría que me da verlos- Stan les sonrío. –Tenemos poco tiempo y mucho trabajo pero si nos damos prisa, aun podemos vencer a la tía Mabel-_

 _-He…sobre eso…- Wanda se rasco la nuca. –Tengo jaqueca y…no creo poder trabajar hoy-_

 _-Y yo he estado en el bosque y encontré a unos lobos…y creo que quieren criarme como uno de nosotros, así que creo que…me iré con ellos- hablo Sally sacándose algunas hojas del cabello. Un tic le apareció en el ojo izquierdo al menor al ver que sus dos empleados le daban a espalda._

 _-¡Estoy harto!- grito sin paciencia, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. –¡Luche con un monstruo para salvar el lugar! ¡¿Y así me lo agradecen?! ¡Tendré una ulcera por su culpa, par de holgazanes!-_

 _-¿Qué?- Wanda enarco una ceja._

 _-¡Cierren la boca!- les gruño, consiguiendo un jadeo como respuesta. –¡Hice todo el trabajo mientras ustedes holgazaneaban!…¡Ahora mueve tu trasero Wanda y limpia este lugar con la boca cerrada!-_

 _-Si Stanley- asintió la pelirroja con algo de miedo._

 _-¡Es si jefe!- estampo su puño contra el mostrador, algo cayendo sobre su cabeza. Se miró al espejo, la fez de su tía sobre su cabeza. –¿En qué me he convertido?-_

 _-En lo que debías, hermano- Ford apoyo su mano en su espalda. –En lo que debías-_

 _-Tenemos siete horas para ganar esto- se puso de pie sobre el mostrador con el frasco en sus manos. –¡Hagamos esto, amigos!- todos asintieron y se dividieron, mientras que Stan sacaba su teléfono y marcaba un número. Al poco tiempo, una chica se le acercaba corriendo._

 _-Stan, ¿qué pasa? Vine tan pronto como pude- Ángela se detuvo frente a él._

 _-Necesito que repares todo esto- señalo a su alrededor. –Por favor- agrego al verla cruzada de brazos._

 _-Muy bien- chasqueo los dedos y todo a su alrededor se detuvo. Alzo las manos, las cuales brillaron al igual que todo a su alrededor._

 _-Gracias- suspiro de alivio cuando todo a su alrededor estaba en orden y en movimiento._

 _-No hay problema- le sonrío mientras salían de la tienda. –Me tengo que ir, buena suerte con los turistas- se alegó al mismo tiempo que un autobús se acercaba._

 _-¡Ford, tenemos turistas!- grito Stan._

 _-¿Pero que les muestro?- pregunto acercándose a él._

 _-Piensa en algo, sabelotodo- se cruzó de brazos. A Ford se le ocurrió una cosa y poniéndose el traje que antes tenía su hermano y se puso su parche, guiando a la gente y mostrándoles las criaturas falsas, cobrándoles $100 por las fotos con el "Bebe Pregunta" (que era el chico que Sally había contratado)._

 ** _Momentos después_**

 _-Ya llegue- Mabel entro al lugar, viendo a sus empleados. –¿Cómo les fue?- pregunto acercándose. –Veo que aprendieron a vestirse en mi ausencia- rio al ver a Ford con traje._

 _-¡Mira esto!- Stan le enseño el frasco rebosante de billetes._

 _-Veo que ganaste- le sonrío acariciándole la cabeza._

 _-¿Y que ganamos?- pregunto Sally._

 _-Pues…la apuesta era que si yo perdía, Stan seria el jefe cuando quisiera- ella se encogió de hombros._

 _-¡NO!- Mabel se sobresaltó por el grito._

 _-Tía Mabel, este lugar era un desastre hasta que empecé a gritarles como tú lo haces- Stan se sacó la fez y se la extendió a su tía, quien la agarro y se la puso. –No sabía lo difícil que era ser jefe-_

 _-Me alegra escuchar eso- les revolvió los cabellos castaños._

 _-Oye Lee, ¿el acuerdo no decía que la tía Mabel tenía que hacer lo que tu quisieses?- Ford sonrío ligeramente._

 _-Muy cierto…y me gustaría oírla cantar una canción de disculpa- rio Stanley, mientras que Mabel retrocedía ligeramente._

 _-No, no lo hare- se cruzó de brazos._

 _-Iré por la cámara- rio Wanda._

 _-Bueno…yo…- intento salir corriendo pero los gemelos se le tiraron encima, impidiendo su escape. Mabel suspiro, apoyando sus brazos en el piso y su mentón sobre ellos, sabiendo que no había escape para la vergüenza._


	14. NOTA (Leer por favor)

**Hola mi gente, que me cuentan? Lamento decirles esto pero este capitulo no me esta saliendo no al derecho ni al revés. Quizás y solo si ustedes me lo piden, intentare hacerlo cuando termine las dos temporada pero por ahora quedara como una simple nota. Intentare subir el siguiente capitulo lo más rápido que pueda. Y la segunda temporada estará seguidito aquí no más. Sin más que decirles, los quiero mucho, cuídense y ¡adiós! ^_^**


	15. Un final profundo

**Mica: ¡Tanto tiempo mi gente bonita! Lamento la tardanza pero entre cosa y cosa no hacía tiempo. Solo espero que lo disfruten mucho como yo disfruto escribir esto. Los quiero mi gente y ¡adiós!**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 15: Un final profundo_**

 _-¡Hace mucho calor!- gimió Stan tirado en el piso._

 _-Quien diga no hacer nada hoy, levante la mano- murmuro Sally. Las manos de los demás se levantaron débilmente, dejándose caer con un bufido._

 _-Hola amiguito- rio Mabel al tener a Manchas al lado. Se quedaron en silencio, en la habitación las palabras del hombre de la radio resonaron…hasta que una oración les llamo la atención._

 _-¡¿Una piscina en el pueblo?!- los gemelos se sonrieron entre ellos._

 _-¡Vamos al auto!- exclamo Mabel levantándose a duras penas. No tardaron mucho en subir al auto e irse, esquivando hábilmente a una ardilla en llamas._

 ** _(Introducción)_**

 _-¡Al agua!- Stan corrió, dejando todas sus cosas en el camino y tirándose de una, riéndose y suspirando ante el contacto del agua fría contra su piel._

 _-Buen chapuzón, pequeño- rio la mayor sentándose en un silleta cercana. Ford rodo los ojos, juntando las cosas de su hermano y poniéndolas en orden junto a la suyas._

 _-Hola Stanford- se volteó, sonriendo al ver que su amigo Fiddleford se le acercaba con una sonrisa._

 _-Hey Fidds, ¿y esa remera?- señalo la remera roja con una gran cruz blanca en el medio que tenía su amigo._

 _-Mama hablo con el salvavidas y me obligo a ser su asistente- se encogió de hombros. –Es bastante aburrido-_

 _-Ya veo- rio ligeramente._

 _-Oye, ¿y si trabajas conmigo?- Fiddleford sonreía enormemente ante su idea. –Así no será tan aburrido el día-_

 _-No lo sé- se quedó pensativo. –Es que le prometí a Stan que….-_

 _-¿Olvide mencionar que Wanda esta aquí también?- sonrío Fidds señalando detrás de él, donde se la veía a la chica sentada en el borde de la piscina._

 _-Ok, acepto- sonrío enormemente_

 ** _Con Stanley_**

 _-Me aburro~- murmuro Stan en el agua, posando todo su peso sobre la pelota flotante. Suspiro y, en un descuido, rodo y se hundió en el agua. Abrió la boca como reflejo, su grito ahogado por el agua. Cuando estaba por nadar hasta la superficie, sintió un agarre en su brazo y pronto, el aire empezó a llenar sus pulmones. Jadeo sin darse cuenta, empezando a toser algo de agua y apoyándote en un flotador cuadrado._

 _-¿Estas bien?- pregunto una voz con acento._

 _-Agh…- se golpe ligeramente el pecho, logrando deshacerse de la molesta toz. –Si…gracias amigo- miro a quien lo ayudo, encontrándose con un chico de su edad quizás, morocho y de cabello negro largo, con un espacio entre sus dientes de enfrente. –Yo soy Stanley pero me puedes decir Stan…y…¿cómo te llamas?-_

 _-Me puedes decir…- saco una guitarra del agua. –…¡Marmando!- su cabello ondeo con un viento que duro apenas unos segundos. –Porque ese es mi nombre-_

 _-Pues…Marmando, gracias otra vez- le sonrío y justo, algo choco contra él. Una gran y brillante sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver su pelota. La agarro, lo pensó un momento y la levanto en el aire. –Oye, ¿quieres jugar conmigo?-_

 _-Sera un placer, Stan- el mencionado sonrío ante la respuesta y se rio mentalmente ante como sonaba su nombre con acento._

 ** _Con Stanford_**

 _-Es hombre sí que es gritón…y muy fuerte- Ford se sobaba ligeramente el brazo, aun podía sentir una grandes y fuertes manos apretando sus brazos de fideos con un poco más de la fuerza necesaria._

 _-Él es así. Es la persona más exigente y rara de Gravity Falls…o por lo menos una de ellas- rio Fiddleford. –Por suerte te dio el trabajo sin problemas-_

 _-Si…¿y que tenemos que hacer exactamente?- pregunto el castaño enarcando una ceja._

 _-Pues…simplemente tenemos que cuidar los materiales del lugar y evitar que alguien desobedezca las reglas- se encogió de hombros. –No es mucho realmente-_

 _-Tienes razón- miro hacia el agua y sonrío. –Por lo menos mi hermano consiguió con quien jugar-_

 _-Ho…es el chico misterioso- asintió Fidds._

 _-¿Chico misterioso?- enarco una ceja. –¿Tengo que preocuparme?-_

 _-Conociendo a tu hermano…nop- le sonrío con diversión. –Ahora vamos a contar los salvavidas- Ford rio y asintió._

 _-¡Espera Sally, no!- ambos suspiraron cuando la chica tiro los salvavidas con formas hacia la pileta._

 ** _Con Stanley_**

 _-Oye Marmando…- le lanzo la pelota con una sonrisa. –…¿Qué te parece si nos secamos y vamos por unos helados? Yo invito-_

 _-En realidad…- Marmando desvió la vita. –…no puedo Stan, lo siento-_

 _-¿Por qué?- el castaño hizo una ligera mueca, acercándose al chico._

 _-Es que…tengo un terrible secreto- Stan, sin poder evitarlo, pensó que el chico era muy melodramático._

 _-Puedes decirme…si quieres- se encogió de hombros como si le restara importancia pero en realidad, quería saber que ocultaba el chico._

 _-Yo…- hizo una pausa dramática. –Soy un tritón- su aleta sobresalió ligeramente del agua, los ojos del castaño abriéndose de asombro ante lo que presenciaba._

 _-¡Genial!- Marmando hizo una mueca cuanto las manos ajenas tocaron su aleta. –Pero…¿Qué haces en una piscina pública?- soltándolo._

 _-Es una trágica historia- desvió la vista. –Me pescaron en las orillas de México y el cargamento llegaba a Gravity Falls. Usando todas mis fuerzas, intente escapar pero todo fue inútil. Habría muerto deshidratado, si no fuera por la bondad de los animales- Stan se tapó la boca que no se notara su risa. –Y…termine rodando por una bajada hasta llegar aquí- esta vez, la risa de Stan se escuchó. –Debes de estar muy espantado-_

 _-¿Bromeas?- el castaño enarco una ceja. –He visto cosas peores en pocos días- sonrío con grandeza._

 _-La piscina va a cerrar- el tritón suspiro con tristeza al oír el silbato._

 _-No te preocupes- Stan salió del agua. –Volveré en la noche- empezó a alegarse, acercándose rápidamente a su familia._

 ** _Esa noche_**

 _Stan abrió lentamente los ojos, sonriendo al ver que su hermano se encontraba dormido y murmurando incoherencias. Se levanto en silencio, se cambió rápidamente y después de tomar algunas cosas en su mochila, salió de la Cabaña del Misterio, subiéndose al carrito de golf y conduciendo rápidamente. Se detuvo frente al lugar y escalo la reja, ayudándose con un bastón cercano._

 _-¡Hola Marmando!- se le acerco con una sonrisa, sentándose en el borde de forma indiecito. –Traje algunas cosas- saco un álbum de fotos y empezó a mostrárselo. –Y mira esta, estoy golpeando a Ford en sus piernas…*risas* fue gracioso porque no pudo caminar sin cojear durante un par de días- paso a la siguiente página. –Ho y esta es de mi familia- el tritón desvió la vista alegándose ligeramente. –Hey amigo, ¿Qué pasa?-_

 _-Nada…es solo que…- se rasco el brazo y se volvió a acercar, agarrando el dije de su collar y abriéndolo, mostrando una foto. –Extraño mucho a mi familia- suspiro. –He intentado escapar pero…nada funciona-_

 _-Hey amigo, anímate- le sonrío ligeramente, extendiéndole un pequeño paquete. –Toma un caramelo, te alegrara un poco la noche- el tritón sonrío ligeramente con el caramelo en la boca pero la tristeza seguía presente en su rostro._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _Stan hizo una mueca cuando Marmando ni siquiera se movió, la pelota chocando contra su cabeza en consecuencia._

 _-Ya veo…- se le acerco lentamente, el otro mirándolo de reojo. Stan quedo pensativo. –¡Tengo una gran idea!- sonrió enormemente. –Te ayudare a volver con tu familia-_

 _-¿En serio?- levanto la mirada._

 _-Por supuesto que si- asintió con una sonrisa. –Tú me ayudaste y te devolveré el favor- hincho el pecho con orgullo. –Dejaras este lugar esta misma noche- estampo su puño contra el agua, salpicándolos a ambos. –Perdón- ambos rieron ligeramente._

 ** _Con Stanford_**

 _Stan y Fiddleford reían junto a Wanda, lanzándole los salvavidas redondos a los policías._

 _-¡Pines y Mcgucket, vengan aquí!- ambos se sobresaltaron, corriendo prácticamente hasta aquel señor Aguaclara. Se pararon uno al lado del otro, totalmente rectos como soldados. –¡Me dieron su palabra de que respetarían las reglas del lugar sin importar nada!-_

 _-¿E-Está llorando s-señor?- murmuro Fiddleford._

 _-¡Eso no importa ahora! ¡Ambos están en la cuerda floja!- se volteo hacia ellos con el ceño fruncido y la cara roja. –¡¿Quieren conservar el empleo?!- les mostro algo. –¡Algún demente entro anoche y rompió nuestro único recogedor de hojas, así que quiero que estén atentos!…¡Si algún otro elemento desaparece, ambos serán despedidos!- ambos tragaron saliva, viendo la cara roja y las venas resaltando en el cuello de su jefe._

 _-¡Señor, si señor!- ambos asintieron._

 ** _Esa noche_**

 _-No puedo creer que tengamos que quedar en la noche- murmuro Ford sentado en el piso con una linterna en mano._

 _-Ya lo sé…- asintió Fidds. –…pero no tengo ganas de que el señor Aguaclara nos vuelva a gritar- se rasco la oreja. –Creo que casi me deja sordo-_

 _-Tienes razón- rio ligeramente Ford. Escucharon un ruido y se voltearon de golpe, sorprendiéndose al ver a Mabel con unas pinzas en mano y un gran pedazo de la reja en el piso. –¿Qué haces aquí, tía Mabel?- enarco una ceja._

 _-Ho, nada- se encogió de hombros. –Estaba algo aburrida en casa y pensé en venir aquí para…no sé…reservar mi siento favorito-_

 _-Lo siento tía Mabel pero tendrás que irte- negó el castaño._

 _-Ho…claro, creo que no habrá ningún problema…- sin meditarlo mucho, corrió hacia adentro del lugar._

 _-¡Vuelve aquí!- ambos empezaron a seguirla, sin poder ver el carrito de golf que entraba por el agujero en reversa._

 _-Stan…viniste- sonrío Marmando al verlo acercarse._

 _-Por su-pollo que si- saco un invisible de su cabello y abrió la puerta del lugar. –¿Listo para irte?-_

 _-Si pero…¿Cómo lo hare?- pregunto._

 _-Muy fácil- agarro una conservadora y la abrió, empezando a llenarla de agua. –Metete aquí y nos iremos-_

 _-Increíble- el tritón salió del agua, Stan riéndose ligeramente al ver los movimientos raros que hacía antes de meterse a la conservadora. Ambos se sonrieron, temándose al escuchar las voces de alguien acercarse. Marmando gimió ligeramente cuando la tapa de la conservadora se cerró de golpe._

 _-Stan, ¿Qué crees que haces aquí?- Ford se le acerco rápidamente._

 _-Nada- llevo sus manos detrás de la espalda con una sonrisa nerviosa, tensándose cuando la conservadora tras de sí hizo un sonido._

 _-¿Esa conservadora…acaba de toser?- Fiddleford enarco una ceja._

 _-No, no, no. Claro que no- negó rápidamente._

 _-Escucha Lee, no importa. Mejor devuelve esa cosa a su lugar y ve a casa a dormir- hablo Ford cruzándose de brazos._

 _-Está bien- Stan suspiro ligeramente, para después empujar a su hermano y lograr que cayera sobre el otro castaño. –¡Lo siento mucho sixter!- condujo rápidamente._

 _-¡Vuelve aquí, Stan!- se subieron al móvil del lugar y fueron rápidamente tras él. –¡Entrega esos elementos en nombre de la ley de piscinas!-_

 _-¡Esa es una ley ridícula!- grito Stan sin detenerse, esquivando los globos de agua que los otros le lanzaban. Stan sonrío al ver un cartel del lago de Gravity Falls, el cual estaba cerca. –¡Ya casi llegamos Marmando!-_

 _-¿Realmente esto es necesario?- pregunto Fiddleford aferrándose a su asiento cuando doblaron bruscamente._

 _-¿Quieres que Aguaclara nos grite otra vez?- Ford enarco una ceja._

 _-Nop, no realmente- asintió después de pensárselo un poco, lanzando otro globo de agua._

 _-S-Stan, no puedo respirar- gimió Marmando al ver que el agua se empezaba a salir._

 _-No te preocupes, estamos cerca- acelero un poco más. Cuando vio que estaban cerca del lago, freno pero iba demasiado rápido, ocasionando que el carrito girara._

 _-¡Stan!- se detuvieron y corrieron hacia el carrito._

 _-Estoy bien- murmuro Stan levantándose y limpiándose la ropa._

 _-¡Stanley! ¿Qué fue todo esto?- Ford se cruzó de brazos._

 _-Escucha sixter, lamento todo esto pero necesitaba la conservadora- Stan le sonrío ligeramente._

 _-¿Para qué?- exigió una respuesta._

 _-Para ayudar a un amigo- abrió la conservadora, mostrando al pobre Marmando con casi nada de agua._

 _-Increíble…- lo miraron con sorpresa._

 _-Él es Marmando, un tritón- el mencionado hizo un ligero además con la mano._

 _-Un gusto conocerlos- se llevó la mano al cuello. –Y no puedo respirar- muy pronto, su rostro estaba azul._

 _-¡Hay no!- Stan miro hacia todos lados, sin saber qué hacer…hasta que Fiddleford saco una botella de agua y se la tiro a la cara._

 _-Gracias por eso- asintió el tritón._

 _-Muy bien- Stan, con algo de dificultad, alzo a Marmando y empezó a caminar por el muelle. –Al agua amigo mío- pero en un tropiezo, termino cayendo junto al tritón._

 _-¡Stan!- corrieron hacia el borde del muelle, sonriendo al ver que el tritón salía del agua…con el gemelo tosiendo en brazos._

 _-¿Estas bien, Lee?- le pregunto con una ligera sonrisa._

 _-Sip…muy bien- estiro sus brazos hacia su hermano y su amigo. –Ayúdenme a salir- entre risas, ayudaron al mojado castaño a subir. –Bueno Marmando, fue un placer conocerte-_

 _-Igualmente Stanley- le sonrío con tranquilidad. –Nos veremos algún día nuevamente- sin decir más, se hundió en el agua y se alegó._

 _-Eso fue interesante- Fidds suspiro al ver al carrito del lugar. –Aguaclara va a ahorcarnos-_

 _-Tienes mucha razón- asintió, ambos suspirando y rascándose la nuca, para después sonreírse entre ellos. Stan, con una sonrisa malvada, se sacudió. –Deja de hacer eso Stan- rio ligeramente._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-¡Propiedad dañada, golpes al vehículo y una conservadora golpeada!- la cara de Aguaclara estaba roja de furia, mientras que los castaños con anteojos se encogían de hombros. –¡¿Quién es el responsable de esto?!-_

 _-N-Nosotros s-señor- murmuraron lentamente._

 _-¡Quiero sus silbatos, estas despedidos!- ellos se los entregaron, retrocediendo con algo de miedo al ver que metía los silbatos a la boca y los destrozaba con los dientes, tragándoselos como si nada._

 _-Véanle el lado positivo chicos- Stan se les acerco con una sonrisa. –A ninguno les gustaba ese trabajo-_

 _-Tiene razón- asintieron ambos con una sonrisa._

 _-¿Qué les parece si vamos por Ángela y vamos a explorar el bosque?- pregunto de la nada Fidds._

 _-¡Claro!- asintieron rápidamente, empezando a correr con una sonrisa._


	16. Aprovecha la alfombra

**Mica: Creo que quedo algo corto pero no importa. Espero que lo disfruten y no olviden dejar comentarios por favor. Los quiero mi gente ^_^**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 16: Aprovecha la alfombra_**

 _-¡Soy genial!- exclamo Stan con una gran sonrisa en cuanto el ojo que usaba como pelota entro en el vaso. –Soy el mejor en el mini-golf de desván-_

 _-Oye, que le toca al profesional- levanto el palo y golpeo el ojo de plástico, este revotando por toda la habitación y rompiendo un foco en el proceso, hasta romper la ventana y salir afuera._

 _-¡Mi cabeza!- ambos rieron cuando la voz de Lucas se escuchó desde afuera._

 _-¡Si, golpee a Lucas!- alzo los brazos con satisfacción. –¿Eso vale?- miraron a Manchas, quien estaba sobre la cama comiendo una hoja._

 _-El juez dice que paso el límite- sonrío Stan._

 _-¡Igual que tú!- se empezaron a hacer cosquillas entre ellos con los palos de golf, riéndose a carcajadas…las cuales se detuvieron cuando un reloj empezó a sonar._

 _-Lamento esto Lee pero me voy a ir a ver a Fidds- le entrego el palo con una sonrisa de disculpa._

 _-Está bien pero espero que a la próxima no me dejes a mitad de un partido- murmuro Stan dejando caer los palos._

 _-No te preocupes- le sonrío. –Por cierto, espero que no te moleste pero Fidds vendrá a dormir-_

 _-Sí, creo que no- se rasco la nuca, dejando caer los palos y observando como su hermano empezaba a juntar las cosas. Con un ligero suspiro, salió de la habitación._

 ** _(Introducción)_**

 _Un grito de exasperación salió de la boca de Stan, harto de las voces emocionadas de su hermano y su amigo. Se levantó y se cambió rápidamente._

 _-¡Me voy de aquí!- agarro su almohada y una manta, saliendo del dormitorio y cerrando de un portazo. Camino a paso decidido, saliendo de la cabaña y acostándose cerca del tótem, mirando las estrellas con una ligera sonrisa. –Esto está mucho mejor~- su cabrita se le acerco. –Hola mi pequeña- dejo que se recostase en su pecho, acariciándole la cabeza con cariño. –Por lo menos te tengo a ti…- le sonrío ligeramente, para después cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el sueño._

 ** _En la mañana_**

 _-Bueno Fidds, esto fue muy divertido- rio Ford levantándose lentamente, ambos riéndose a carcajadas._

 _-Tienes razón- Fidds se sacó los restos de viruta de lápiz que tenía en la cabeza. –Me tengo que ir, Ángela debe de estar esperándome afuera- junto todas sus cosas y empezó a caminar. –Avísame si luego quieres investigar en la tarde-_

 _-Muy bien- asintió, observando a su amigo irse y a su hermano entrar, con hojas y algunas ramas en el cabello. –¿Qué te paso hermano?-_

 _-Ho, no mucho en realidad- se sentó lentamente en la cama, empezando a sacudir su cabello. –Solo una manada de lobos me arrastraron hasta su casa e intentaron hacerme parte de su familia…tu sabes, lo normal-_

 _-¿Y por qué te fuiste anoche?- enarco una ceja._

 _-Porque las charlas de lo paranormal entre dos nerd no me dejaba llegar a brazos de Morfeo- bufo cruzándose de brazos. –Escucha Ford, me alegra que tengas un amigo y en serio estoy feliz por ti pero…¡no me dejaron dormir!-_

 _-Oye, cuando tu juegas videojuegos tampoco puedo dormir- esta vez, Ford se cruzó de brazos._

 _-¿Ha si?- con un palo sacado de la nada, levanto un calzón tirado en el piso. –Yo por lo menor lavo mi ropa seguido-_

 _-Yo estoy muy ocupado para eso…además, es una pérdida de tiempo- desvió la vista._

 _-Bla, bla, bla…- lo ignoro completamente._

 _-Haz ese sonido una vez más- le apunto acusadoramente, ambos viéndose desafiantes._

 _-Bla, bla, bla, bla- se rio ligeramente._

 _-¿Sabes qué? Creo que ya no debemos compartir cuarto- sentencio el de anteojos._

 _-¿Ho en serio?- parpadeo ligeramente Stan, para después fruncir el ceño. –Pues bien-_

 _-Bien- asintió Ford._

 _-¡BIEN!- exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo. –¡Hablemos con la tía Mabel!- salieron de la habitación, prácticamente corriendo hacia su tía. –Queremos cuartos diferentes- hablaron al mismo tiempo._

 _-Los siento mucho cariños pero solo está mi cuarto y el desván- Mabel se cruzó de brazos. –No creo poder hacer nada para ayudar en eso-_

 _-Pero tiene que haber otro cuarto- Ford se revolvió sus cabellos._

 _-¿En serio piensas que hay un cuarto secreto en la cabaña?- ella enarco una ceja, tensándose al escuchar la voz de Sally que decía totalmente lo contrario._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _La puerta se abrió lentamente, mostrando un cuarto oscuro, con las ventanas llenas de tablas, mugre y muchas telarañas._

 _-Esta cabaña tiene más secretos de lo que pensaba- murmuro Ford mirando a su alrededor. Se acercó un poco, hasta pararse sobre la alfombra y agacharse para leer la etiqueta. –"Experimento 78"- se rasco ligeramente la nuca. –¿Qué es este lugar, tía Mabel?-_

 _-N-No lo sé- se adentró un poco, agarrando de forma disimulada una gorra con un árbol de pino dibujado que estaba olvidada sobre una mesa. –Solo un cuarto más que tendré que limpiar-_

 _-¡Me encanta esta alfombra!- rio Stan haciendo un "ángel" sobre la alfombra._

 _-Sí, claro…si te gustan las cosas feas- murmuro Mabel ligeramente, algo incomoda en aquella habitación._

 _-Problema resuelto: me mudo aquí- sonrío Ford agarrando la llave colgada a un lado._

 _-¡Oye!- Stan se levantó rápidamente. –¿Y por qué te tienes que quedar tú con este cuarto?-_

 _-Con que quieren este cuarto, ¿he?- Mabel le arrebato la llave al de anteojos. –Se la daré a quien me agrade más- con una sonrisa divertida, salió del lugar. Los gemelos estaban por correr tras ella pero Sally se los impidió._

 _-Escuchen chicos, no creo que este lugar sea buena idea…me da muy mala espina- un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, al mismo tiempo que sentía un extraño deja-vu. –El desván es mejor ¿Por qué mejor no olvidan su pelea y vuelven haya?- los gemelos se miraron entre ellos, para después correr tras su tía rápidamente. –Quizás tengan razón…- agarro la escoba tirada en el piso. –…y este lugar no sea tan malo- empezó a barrer la habitación, sin siquiera notar la corriente eléctrica que tenía la etiqueta de la alfombra._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-Todo valdrá la pena cuando tenga este cuarto- murmuro Ford entrando al lugar con cansancio y dejándose caer en el sillón. Habían reparado el techo, limpiado los muebles de la tienda y cortado el pasto pero hasta ahora, su hermano le llevaba la delantera pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Se sacó los zapatos y dejo sus pies descansar en la alfombra, empezando a frotarla._

 _-No te pongas muy cómodo Ford, este cuarto será mío- rio Stan entrando con una sonrisa. Ford se paró y lo miro fijamente. –Aceptalo hermano, soy un gran adulador y este cuarto prácticamente ya es mío- ninguno se daba cuanta de la corriente eléctrica que empezaba a recorrer el cuerpo de Ford. –Mejor ríndete, ¿Qué me dices?- extendió su mano con una sonrisa confiada._

 _-Dijo que me ganare este cuarto como sea- golpe la mano de su hermano y de ponto, ambos salieron volando para lados contrarios._

 _-Ford…¿Por qué tienes puesta mi ropa?- lentamente se sentó y se miró a sí mismo, sus ojos abriéndose en pánico al ver seis dedos en sus manos. Ambos se miraron entre ellos, para después dejar escapar un gran grito._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-Lo que necesitábamos…más rarezas de Gravity Falls- bufo Ford mirándose en el espejo junto a su hermano._

 _-Esto es absurdo- murmuro Stan. –Sé que somos gemelos pero…no me gusta este cuerpo-_

 _-A mí tampoco- Ford se revolvió el cabello. –¿Y por qué tienes el cabello tan largo?-_

 _-¿Y tú por qué sudas tanto?- se secó las palmas de las manos contra su ropa._

 _-Mira esto- Ford se agacho y agarro la etiqueta de la alfombra, dándole vuelta. –"Experimento 78: alfombra de electrones"- saco una lapicera de la nada y empezó a jugar con ella, pensando un momento. –La alfombra debió generar una carga tan potente que nos cambió las mentes…fue culpa de la electricidad estática…que podemos usarla para revertir esto-_

 _-¿Sabes una cosa?- se volteo de golpe, viendo a su hermano parado en el marco de la puerta. –Usare este pequeño intercambio para hacerte perder- con una sonrisa malvada, empezó a correr._

 _-¡Espero Stan!- frunció el ceño. –Dos pueden jugar a ese juego-_

 ** _… … … …_**

 _Después de hacer un par de locuras (romper cosas, gritar un par de insultos y revolear algo de comida), Mabel se había ocultado y los gemelos se terminaron separando, buscándola por todo la casa…hasta que Stan choco contra alguien._

 _-Ford, ¿Dónde estabas? Fidds te estaba…- Ángela se detuvo de pronto, mirándolo fijamente._

 _-¿Q-Qué?- se sintió algo incómodo ante esa mirada._

 _-¿Realmente crees que soy tan despistada?- rio ligeramente._

 _-¿Qué?- esta vez estaba confundido._

 _-Sé que eres tú…Stan- él se tensó._

 _-¿Cómo lo…?- se rasco la nuca._

 _-Quizás sean gemelos pero yo puedo diferenciarlos bastante bien- rio, llevando sus manos a su cintura. –¿Qué fue lo que paso?-_

 _-Pues…Ford y yo peleamos, queríamos estar en cuartos separados y luego apareció este cuarto secreto y-y la tía Mabel dijo que se lo daría a quien más quería…y-y la alfombra de alguna manera nos cambió de cuerpo y-y…- hablo rápidamente, casi sin respirar._

 _-Tranquilo- le sonrío ligeramente, logrando tranquilizarlo. –Ahora vamos- le agarro la mano y empezó a caminar. Se detuvieron frente a aquella puerta, donde estaban Ford y Fidds esperándolos._

 _-Tu ganaste Stan- murmuro Ford con algo tristeza y con la llave en su mano._

 _-¡Sí!- sonrío con alegría._

 _-¡Solo si puedes agarrarla!- Ford corrió hacia el cuarto, su hermano siguiéndolo muy de cerca._

 _-T-Tranquilícense chicos- Fidds intento sujetarlos y muy pronto, una corriente eléctrica los recorrió a todos._

 _-Hay no…- Ángela negó lentamente con la cabeza._

 _-Ho, por favor- Stan se cruzó de brazos, esta vez en el cuerpo de Fidds._

 _-¡Volví!- sonrío Ford en su cuerpo._

 _-Esto es…raro- murmuro Fidds en el cuerpo de Stan._

 _-Vamos chicos, solamente tienen que hacer un cambio más y…- se cayó al darse cuenta de que cambiaron nuevamente, sin siquiera prestarle atención. –Denme paciencia por favor…- murmuro acercándose para detenerlos pero ella también termino sufriendo el cambio. –Estoy en el cuerpo de un chico…- murmuro en el cuerpo de Stan._

 _-Vaya Ford, tenemos el mismo aumento- rio Fidds en el cuerpo del mencionado._

 _-Tienes razón- rio Ford en el cuerpo de Fidds. Stan simplemente se miraba las manos, sentía algo extraño recorrerle el cuerpo entero y sentía que algo se empezaba a descontrolar en su interior. Ángela frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de aquello y antes de que alguien pudiese reaccionar, froto sus pies contra la alfombra y nuevamente cambiaron de cuerpos. Los cambios sucedieron más veces de lo previsto, peor aún fue el enredo cuando Manchas y Sally aparecieron en el cuarto, sufriendo los cambios pero Mabel no prestaba atención a nada de aquello, simplemente miraba con algo de melancolía aquella gorra con el pino dibujado en frente, acariciándola lentamente._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-Muy bien…¡basta ya!- todos estaban en sus cuerpos, Sally y Manchas corriendo prácticamente de la habitación. –Vamos chicos, son hermanos. Pelear por una habitación es totalmente ridículo- hablo Ángela._

 _-Es que…- Ford se revolvió los cabellos. –…¡yo nunca quise este cuarto!-_

 _-Y-Yo…yo tampoco- Stan se rasco la nuca. –Yo solo…este verano es genial y pasarlo contigo es súper pero…empezaste a hacer pijamadas muy seguido y…sentí que me dejabas de lado-_

 _-Lo siento Stan- Ford miro la llave tirada en el piso. –Mejor devolvamos esta llave a la tía Mabel-_

 _-Si…creo que sería lo mejor- Stan miro hacia otro lado. –Lamento haber estado celoso por nada sixter-_

 _-No te preocupes- le sonrío Ford. –Yo también lo he estado y se cómo te sientes- se froto el brazo. –¿Un penoso abrazo familiar?-_

 _-Claro- se abrazaron, palmeándose dos veces la espalda y riéndose entre ellos._

 _-¡Son tan tiernos~!- Ángela les llamo la atención. Ella sonreía con dulzura, feliz de que todo aquello se solucionara._

 _-No se preocupen, ella es así- rio Fidds a su lado._

 _-Hey, vamos con la tía Mabel a darle la llave y luego vamos a hacer algo divertido- Ford empezó a caminar, los demás siguiéndole de cerca y riéndose ante el anterior suceso._


	17. NOTA

**Mica: Lo siento pero este sera un capitulo que quedara para otro día. Los quiero gente y empezare con el siguiente enseguida ¡Adiós! ^_^**


	18. El tiempo antes de las cabras

**Mica: Espero que les guste y lamento si no pude hacer mucho cambios, en algunas partes es difícil pero lo seguiré intentando ^_^**

 **P/D: ¡Se acerca la aparición de Bill!**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 18: La tierra antes de las cabras_**

 _Ambos policías estaban sentados dentro de su auto, ninguno si quiera prestándole atención al auto que pasaba a una gran velocidad frente a ellos. Sus ojos estaban pegados en un laberinto para niños pero se sobresaltaron cuando unas garras atravesaron el techo, arrancándolo y desapareciendo en la oscuridad._

 ** _(Introducción)_**

 _Stan sonrío al ver que tía Mabel se alegaba con los turistas._

 _-Y dime Manchas…- se volteo y alzo a su cabrita. –…¿Qué te gustaría hacer ahora que estamos solos?- se rio y puso el cartel de "Cerrado" en la tiendo. Bailaron, comieron del piso y se sacaron fotografías hasta cansarse. –Eres tan tierna~- le sonrío con cariño. Stan bostezo y poyo su cabeza en el lomo de su mascota, ambos quedándose dormidos al instante._

 _-Cariño, ¿Qué haces en el suelo?- pregunto Mabel al tropezar con él, despertándolo._

 _-Nada en realidad- sonrío con inocencia, una risa saliendo de su boca al ver que su cabrita empezaba a morder la pollera de la mayor._

 _-Stan, sabes que me agrada Manchas pero no me gusta que muerda mis cosas- Mabel se soltó de los dientes del animal, alisándose la pollera. –A la próxima, se ira afuera-_

 _-E-Esta bien tía Mabel, no volverá a suceder- asintió, agarrando a Manchas y corriendo hacia su habitación. Mabel negó lentamente con la cabeza, prestándoles la atención a los recientes turistas._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-Hoy es el día, Sally- el de anteojos sonreía con emoción. –Gracias por acompañarme- se ajustó la mochila a la espalda._

 _-No hay problema- Sally saltaba ligeramente. –Estoy muy emocionada por esto-_

 _-Hay algo en este bosque- saco una carpeta con recortes de periódicos. –Algo muy grande y fuerte como para arrancas el techo de un auto. Si conseguimos una foto de esa cosa seremos héroes-_

 _-Lo conseguiremos porque somos un equipo- asintió ella. Instalaron cámaras en algunos árboles y pusieron una trampa, ambos sentándose en lo alto de una rama para esperar el resultado. –Esta sabia es muy…pegajosa- murmuro mirando a aquel liquido en sus manos._

 _-Si la cosa va a por la carne, activara las cámaras y ¡boom! Tendremos la foto que queremos- sonrío Ford abriendo su lata de gaseosa._

 _-Este plan no tiene ninguna falla- chocaron las manos pero quedaron pegados._

 _-Yo creo que si las tiene- suspiro pero un rugido lo alerto. De pronto, la carne ya no estaba y las cámaras ya habían sido activadas. Sin perder el tiempo, agarraron las cámaras y corrieron a casa. Ford deteniéndose un momento al ver a su hermano y su mascota frente a la tele. –¡Lee!- se le acerco rápidamente._

 _-Hey Ford, ¿Cómo les fue?- pregunto estrechando a su cabrita en sus brazos._

 _-Al parecer muy bien- sonrío con emoción contenida. –La trampa funciono y espero que alguna de las cámaras tenga una foto que me sirva-_

 _-Pues buena suerte- se levantó sin soltar al animal. –Oye hermano, ¿puedes cuidar a Manchas? Tengo que ir a comprar más de su comida-_

 _-Lo lamento Lee, no puedo- se rasco ligeramente la nuca._

 _-No hay problema, se lo pediré a la tía Mabel- empezó a caminar hasta que encontró a la mayor. –Tía Mabel, ¿puedes cuidar a Manchas por favor?-_

 _-Estoy esperando turistas- respondió mirándose al espejo y arreglándose._

 _-Porfi~- la mayor rodo los ojos al ver que el pequeño le hacía ojos de perro atropellado._

 _-Está bien, está bien- agarro a la cabra y le sonrío al chico._

 _-¡Muchas gracias!- empezó a correr. –¡Y no lo dejes afuera por favor!- fue lo último que dijo antes de salía del lugar._

 _-Vaya…el niño mejora- murmuro al ver que la cabrita tenía un suéter hecho a mano con diferentes colores. Se encogió de hombros y dejo al animal en el piso, yendo directamente hacia donde los turistas recién llegados. –Les muestro la peor pesadilla de todos- destapo un espejo grande, los turistas riéndose después de unos minutos al entender el chiste. –Y ahora les quiero presentar al único…¡unicornio de maíz!- destapo la figura, congelándose y escuchando los jadeos de las personas tras ella al ver que el maíz había sido completamente devorado. Los clientes yéndose al sentirse estafados. –¡Tú!- miro con el ceño fruncido a la cabrita con un maíz en la boca. Manchas simplemente lo miro, haciendo su sonido característico._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _Ford estaba concentrado en el cuarto oscuro, esperando a que las fotos empezaran a revelarse en cualquier momento. Colgó una foto y visualizo un ala…de un animal algo familiar._

 _-Si la cámara B capto un ala…- pensó en voz alta. –¡La cámara C debe tener el resto!- corrió hacia la foto, su emoción en aumento al ver que una imagen se estaba revelando lentamente pero la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar la luz y estropeando por completo la fotografía. Suspiro con decepción, viendo la imagen completamente negra y sin solución._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-Te dejare aquí mismo como castigo- ato a Manchas afuera, suspirando ligeramente. –Sé que Stan no te quiere afuera pero no puedo dejar que arruines mis cosas y mi negocio…creo que él entenderá- se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar. Se dio vuelta rápidamente al escuchar un rugido, llevándose la mano a la cabeza en puro asombro al ver que la cabra estaba entre unas filosas garras y se alegaba rápidamente. –Me va a odiar por esto…-murmuro en shock._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-Sally…la arruinaste- murmuro con tristeza._

 _-Lo siento pequeño, estaba muy ansiosa- bajo la cabeza, disculpándose de corazón._

 _-Está bien…pero tienes que tener más cuidado para la próxima ¿Qué probabilidades tenemos de poder sacarle otra foto?- y un rugido se escuchó afuera, seguido por una criatura pasar rápidamente por el frente de la ventana. Salieron de la casa corriendo, observando con asombro a la criatura alegarse._

 _-Eso…eso…¡Eso era un dinosaurio!- sonrío Sally._

 _-Pero…¿Cómo es eso posible?- Ford se rasco la nuca, impresionado. –¿Cómo sobrevivió 65 millones de años?-_

 _-S-Se…se lo llevo…- murmuro lentamente Mabel, llamándoles la atención._

 _-¿El que se llevó?- pregunto Ford._

 _-A la cabrita…- se llevó la mano a la nuca. –Se llevó a Manchas…-_

 _-Hay no…- Ford hizo una mueca. Su hermano no reaccionaria bien y hablando del rey de Roma, él llegaba con una gran sonrisa._

 _-¡Silencio incomodo!- rio ligeramente. –¿Por qué me miran así?…¿Y dónde está Manchas?- busco a su mascota con la mirada. –¿Qué paso?- se cruzó de brazos al ver que su tía tartamudeaba y su hermano desviaba la mirada._

 _-Un pterodáctilo se lo llevo- contesto Sally._

 _-¡¿Qué?!- entro en pánico. –¿Lo…lo dejaste afuera tía Mabel?- pregunto lentamente._

 _-¡C-Claro que no!- negó rápidamente. –Y-Yo…estaba cuidándolo en la sala y esa cosa entro y-y…se lo lleve…intente detenerlo pero esa cosa era muy fuerte- Mabel se quería golpear a sí misma, nunca fue muy buena en la mentira y aun le faltaba mejorar._

 _-M-Manchas…- Stan miraba la foto recién sacada con su mascota._

 _-Basta- Ford se acercó con el ceño fruncido, apoyando su mano en el hombro de su hermano. –Ningún pterodáctilo se mete con mi hermano- le sonrío ligeramente. –Buscaremos a esa cosa y rescataremos a tu cabrita-_

 _-Pero…¿Cómo lo encontraremos?- pregunto Mabel, dejándolos pensativos._

 _-Podemos seguir ese hilo del suéter de Manchas- sonrío Stan al ver aquel hilo colgando sobre los árboles. Se subieron a la camioneta de Sally y arrancaron, llegando hasta lo que parecía ser una iglesia abandonada. Entraron lentamente, viendo el lugar destrozado, un gran agujero en el centro y al loco del pueblo en una mecedora, tarareando una melodía. –¿El loco Mcgucket?-_

 _-Aun no pudo creer que sea pariente de Fidds- murmuro Ford sin poder evitarlo._

 _-Hola amigos- el de barba se levantó y les saludo. –No me lo van a creer pero estaba haciendo mi rutina musical cuando la gran criatura alada me robo mis cucharas y se fue por ahí- señalo el agujero en el piso._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _Stan se reía mientras bajaba, escuchando la historia que el loco del pueblo contaba. De pronto, la cuerda se cortó y todos cayeron, aterrizando con un golpe doloroso._

 _-Wow- Ford miro a su alrededor con asombro. –Estas pantas…parecen jurásicas-_

 _-¡Ya voy Manchas!- corrió hacia la gran puerta._

 _-¡Stan, espera!- lo siguieron rápidamente, todos deteniéndose al ver un gran tiranosaurio rex metido en sabia de árbol. –Con que así sobrevivieron tantos años…- murmuro al ver más dinosaurios a su alrededor._

 _-No debí dejar a esa cabra afuera…- murmuro, estremeciéndose al pensar en aquel pequeño animal rodeado de criaturas antiguas._

 _-¿Qué?- se tensó y se volteo, viendo que Stan lo miraba con tristeza. –Me mentiste…- frunció el ceño. –Lo dejaste afuera y enzima me mientes…por tu culpa perdí a mi cabrita- apretó los puños, aguantándose las lágrimas. –¡Perdí a mi Manchas!-_

 _-Escucha cariño, en serio lo siento…no era mi intención que esto pasase- se disculpó rápidamente._

 _-No te volveré a hablar hasta que tenga a mi Manchas conmigo- se cruzó de brazos y avanzo, aferrándose ligeramente al brazo de su hermano._

 _-¿Estas bien, Lee?- lo miro con preocupación, solamente recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta._

 _-No te preocupes, todo estará bien- Sally agarro el hilo de piso. –Solamente hay que seguir este hilo hasta llegar al final- hizo una mueca cuando el otro extremo del hilo estaba en su mano. –Lo siento mucho- miro hacia todos los caminos que tenían. –¿P-Por cual cueva era?-_

 _-Sally, perdiste el rastro- hablo Ford con el ceño fruncido._

 _-P-Perdona…y-yo…- pero en un mal movimiento, empujo ligeramente al castaño y en el proceso este soltó la lámpara, la cual se rompió y quedaron a oscuras._

 _-Agh…es por esto que no quería que vinieras- se frustro._

 _-¿D-de que hablas amigo?- ella se encogió ligeramente._

 _-Hablo de que esto es importante para Stan y solo lo estas estropeando- se cruzó de brazos. –Primero fue la foto y ahora estamos totalmente perdidos-_

 _-S-Somos hermanos-pterodáctilo- ella frunció el ceño. –Además, yo nunca quise que esto sucediera- sin darse cuenta, todos empezaron a discutir._

 _-¡Repare el farol!- se detuvieron y se voltearon hacia el loco del pueblo, tensándose al ver al dinosaurio detrás. –¡Lo encontramos!- exclamo saltando en su lugar. La criatura rugió al mismo tiempo que ellos gritaron, empezando a correr por el camino más cercano. Corrieron hasta llegar a una pendiente, ocultándose rápidamente detrás de unas rocas._

 _-Tenemos que encontrar una forma de salir de aquí- hablo Ford en cuanto el pterodáctilo siguió de largo. –Vamos chicos, tenemos que trabajar juntos en esto-_

 _-¿Quieres trabajar conmigo ahora?- Sally lo miro de brazos cruzados. Nuevamente empezaron las discusiones pero Stan los ignoro por completo, sus ojos centrándose en el nido del dinosaurio…donde la cabeza de su mascota sobresalía._

 _-¡Manchas!- sin siquiera pensarlo, se levantó y corrió a través de aquella vía algo vieja._

 _-Stan, vuelve aquí. Te lastimaras- Mabel miraba con preocupación al castaño._

 _-¡No me importa!- casi salto hasta el nido, abrazando fuertemente a su mascota._

 _-Stan…- murmuro Ford ya cerca, observando los huesos que conformaban aquel nido. –Stan, ya lo recuperaste. Ahora vámonos- pero un rugido asusto al animal, quien corrió hacia Mabel y se le lanzo encima. Mabel sujeto a la cabrita, su espalda chocando contra las vías colgando en el aire. Se aferró a él cuando aquel pterodáctilo se les acerco, golpeando las vías y haciéndolos caer._

 _-¡NO!- vieron con preocupación como ella desaparecía de sus vistas y dejando escapar un grito cuando la Fez de ella cayo frente a ellos._

 _-Tenemos que hacer algo- hablo Stan agarrando la Fez con fuerza._

 _-_ _Mcgucket, ¿tienes algo para detener al pterodáctilo?- pregunto Ford._

 _-No tengo nada- hablo después de hurgar su gorro. Se tensaron al ver al huevo romperse, mostrando a la cría de aquella criatura._

 _-Que tierno…- sonrío Stan. –No es tierno…no es nada tierno- murmuro escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de su hermano al ver que la cría se comió al loco del pueblo._

 _-Se cómo salir de aquí- hablo Sally en voz baja. –Tenemos que ponernos en fila-_

 _-¿Estas segura?- susurro Ford de vuelta._

 _-Los ojos de un pterodáctilo están separados, si te paras frente a él no te ve- sonrío ella ante su idea._

 _-Sally…- empezó a hablar el de anteojos._

 _-Escucha amigo, sé que meto muy seguido la pata pero confía en mi…esto funcionara- le sonrío ligeramente. Ford miro a la cría comiendo quien sabe que cosas, para después suspirar y sonreírle a su amiga, asintiendo ante su idea. Se pusieron en fila y empezaron a caminar hasta llegar al otro lado, escondiéndose detrás de las rocas apenas el pterodáctilo se volteo hacia otro lado._

 _-No puedo creer que funciono- se rio Ford. –Fantástica idea Sally-_

 _-Gracias amigo- le revolvió los cabellos, ambos riéndose ligeramente. Los tres levantaron la vista al escuchar un rugido, sorprendiéndose al ver que Mabel estaba sobre el dinosaurio, golpeándolo en el rostro y la cabrita atada a su espalda. Con un último golpe, ella aterrizo en tierra y el pterodáctilo se fue al fondo._

 _-¡Tía Mabel!- Ford y Sally corrieron hacia ella, felices de verla con vida. Stan se le acerco, con una gran sonrisa y la Fez sobre su cabeza._

 _-Ten tu cabrita, niño- la desato y se la dio, agarrando su Fez en su lugar._

 _-Gracias por rescatarlo para mí- sonrío abrazando a su mascota._

 _-Hey, dijiste que si no volvía contigo no me hablarías más- se agacho y le revolvió el cabello. –Tenía que hacer algo-_

 _-¡Vámonos de aquí!- Ford agarro la mano de su hermano y empezó a correr junto los demás cuando el pterodáctilo salió de la nada._

 _-Nos atrapo- hablo Mabel al ver que la cuerda estaba muy legos de su alcance._

 _-Vamos, el geiser puede ayudarnos a subir- hablo Ford cuando una idea se le vino a la mente. Todos fueron al geiser pero la criatura se les acercaba y el geiser no reaccionaba._

 _-¡Somos los dino-hermanos!- Sally golpeo al geiser y este reacciono gusto a tiempo, saliendo volando hasta arriba. Rompieron lo poco que quedaba del lugar pero estaban vivos y el agujero estaba cubierto por completo por escombros._

 _-Muchas gracias por salvar a Manchas, tía Mabel- sonrío Stan._

 _-No podía permitir que dejases de hablarme- rio, apoyando su mano en un árbol cercano. –Y si tengo que hacer algo como eso de nuevo, lo hare- miro su mano, viéndola llena de sabia. –¡Piensa rápido!- estampo su mano contra la mejilla ajena, ambos quedando pegados._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-Destrozo mi campera- murmuro Ford mirando el daño reciente, escuchando los ronquidos de su tía y su hermano detrás. –¡Y mira esto!- le mostro algo a su compañera._

 _-Es un diente de dinosaurio- lo miro de reojo. –Eso es súper genial-_

 _-No tan genial como tú salvándonos de esa cría- sonrío Ford. –¿Hermanos pterodáctilos?- levanto el puño._

 _-Hermanos pterodáctilos- choco su puño contra el ajeno. –Hey, lo pronuncie bien esta vez- rio ligeramente._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-¡Logre escapar!- rio el loco del pueblo, saliendo de entre los escombros, riéndose y haciendo sonidos con sus cucharas recién recuperadas._


	19. Escapando de los sueños (editado)

**Mica: Hola mi gente, ¿Cómo andan? He vuelto con otro capítulo y esta vez, con la aparición de Bill. Lamento si las palabras del conjuro están mal escritas pero es lo mejor que podía hacer. Espero que lo disfruten, los quiero y ¡adiós!**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 19: Escapando de los sueños_**

 _Era un día de lluvia e Gravity Falls, el viento soplaba y los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo oscuro. Dentro de la cabaña, sentados en el piso y encerrados en su cuarto sin nada más que hacer, los gemelos jugaban un juego de mesa que habían encontrado olvidado en algún lado._

 _-Voy a decir…B 5- hablo Ford rompiendo el silencio._

 _-¡Fallaste hermano!- rio Stan viendo la carita feliz que había hecho._

 _-Creo que no estás jugando bien- murmuro lentamente._

 _-Y yo creo que solo me tienes envidia- rio el castaño._

 _-¡Chicos, vengan aquí!- ambos se miraron y bajaron a la sala, acercándose a su tía Mabel, quien estaba sentada cómodamente en el sillón. –Quiero que se rían conmigo- señalo a la televisión, donde se podía ver a alguien muy conocido._

 ** _¿Quién es una buena amiga y tierna también?_**

 ** _Es Gabriela y listo, ahora sabes quien es_**

 ** _¡Guiño!_**

 _-Agh…- Stan hizo una mueca al verla. –Aun no puedo creer que se volviera loca porque me negué a salir con ella-_

 _-Y yo tampoco puedo creer que siga intentando sacarme la Cabaña del Misterio- Mabel se rio ligeramente._

 _-Ammm…¿no tendríamos que…preocuparnos por eso?- murmuro Ford al ver que la Cabaña del Misterio en la tele era demolida y reemplazada con una tienda de telepatía._

 _-Ho, por favor- Mabel rio y rodo los ojos. –La única forma que esa mocosa tenga mi cabaña es llevándose mi escritura- todos se tensaron al escuchar un vidrio romperse. Se dirigieron rápidamente a la oficina de la mayor, donde estaba la niño de cabello blanco insertando un código en la caja fuerte y murmurando por lo bajo al fallar por quinta vez._

 _-Vaya, Vaya…Mabel, mi enemiga- ella se levantó y los miro con una sonrisa de superioridad. –Al parecen entramos al peligroso juego del gato y el ratón pero…¿Quién es quién?-_

 _-Sally, hazte cargo por favor- la mencionada asintió, agarrando una escoba y acercándose lentamente a la intruso. Stan se rio al ver a la chica correr asustada de la escoba, hasta que salió afuera y los miro con enojo._

 _-No olvides mis palabras: ¡Algún día conseguiré la combinación de esa caja y ya no volverás a ver la Cabaña del Misterio!- froto sus manos._

 _-Buena suerte, mocosa chiflada- se dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta, dejando a la menor debajo de la lluvia y con el ceño fruncido._

 _-La combinación está en el único lugar al que ella no podrá llegar…mi mente- sonrío Mabel después de poner otra contraseña. Salió de la oficina, sin notar la figura parada fuera de la ventana._

 _-Esta es la gota que colmó el vaso- Gabriela saco el diario y pasó las páginas. –Es hora de revelar el mayor secreto de todos- sonrío al ver un triángulo con un ojo y sombrero. –No te salvaras de esta…Mabel-_

 ** _(Introducción)_**

 _-Esto es muy aburrido~- Stan canturreo, dando vuelas en el piso y alzando los brazos. –¿Por qué no hay nada bueno en la tele?- y justo en eso, se escuchó un grito._

 _-¡Hay un murciélago en la cocina!- Sally se les acerco con miedo. –Intento tocarme con sus feos dedos- se estremeció ligeramente._

 _-Descuida Sally, yo me encargo- Stan se levantó con una sonrisa._

 _-Espera pequeño- Mabel lo detuvo. –Ford, hazte cargo-_

 _-Awww, ¿Qué?- el mencionado se cruzó de brazos._

 _-La vida es injusta cariño…ahora ve por ese murciélago- rio Mabel acomodándose en el sillón._

 _-Me revelare esta vez…¡No lo hare!- se paró y se plantó frente a la tele, cruzados de brazos._

 _-Ho, ¿en serio?- se miraron fijamente, ambos gruñendo como animales. Hasta que al castaño le dio miedo los ojos de su tía._

 _-Está bien, está bien. Ya voy- Ford camino hasta la cocina, su hermano siguiéndolo de cerca. –¿Por qué yo?- agarro una cacerola tirada en el piso y se paró en el marco de la cocina._

 _-Buena suerte sixter- le sonrío Stan en cuanto entro, haciendo un ligera mueca al escuchar cosas caerse y el grito de su hermano._

 ** _Momentos después_**

 _-Ash, no lo entiendo- Ford gimió ligeramente, Sally terminando de desinfectar sus heridas y su hermano colocándole hielo en su golpe de la cabeza. –Entre más difícil o doloroso sea el trabajo, la tía Mabel siempre me envía a mi…¿Por qué no uno de ustedes?-_

 _-Ho pequeño, la mente de Mabel es uno de los grandes misterios de este lugar- le sonrío Sally para animarlo. –Guardare esto- junto un par de cosas que estaban en la mesa y salió del lugar._

 _-A veces siento que Mabel me odia- murmuro Ford con tristeza._

 _-Ho sixter…- Stan se sentó a su lado y le palmeo un hombro. –¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-_

 _-¡Ford, cariño, el fregadero se tapó!- se escuchó la voz de Mabel. –¡Ven a repáralo!- Ford suspiro rendido, mientras que Stan se encogió ligeramente._

 ** _En otro lado_**

 _Una foto de Mabel con una gran cruz roja tapando sus ojos y con velas a su alrededor yacía en el bosque. Gabriela sonriendo con el diario en sus manos._

 _-¿Realmente crees que tu mente es tan segura? Ya lo veremos- su sonrisa aumento al haber encontrado lo que necesitaba._

 ** _Trangulum_**

 ** _Entagunum_**

 ** _Beneforis dominus bentium_**

 ** _Beneforis beneti sarius_**

 _Stan se acercó rápidamente, escondiéndose detrás de un tronco y observando a Gabriela reírse como loca y murmurar una frase extraña una y otra vez._

 _-¿Q-Que está pasando?- murmuro al ver que todo a su alrededor se volvía blanco y negro, dejando todo de moverse. Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo al ver que algo empezaba a aparecer frente a la chica. Tembló ligeramente cuando una risa se empezó a escuchar, mientras que Gabriela retrocedía un paso al ver que aquel triangulo en blanco y negro, con extremidades, un ojo y sombrero se formaba delante de ella._

 **-Ho, Gravity Falls. Qué bueno es volver-** _su cuerpo se volvió amarillo, brillando ligeramente a cada palabra._ **–** **Mi nombre es Bill Clave…y supongo que tú eres una muñeca de ventrílocuo-** _la rodeo ligeramente, deteniéndose frente a ella y riéndose de sus propias palabras._ **–** **Es chiste…Gabriela-**

 _-¿Q-Que…?- ella frunció el ceño. –¿Q-Que eres y como sabes mi nombre?-_

 **-Se muchas cosas niña-** _diferentes imágenes se podían ver en su cuerpo, cambiando rápidamente._ **–** **Muchas cosas-** _trago saliva ante el cambio brusco de voz._ **–** **Y mira lo que puedo hacer-** _estiro una de sus manos y muy pronto, había dientes de venado sobre su palma negra. Los dejo caer en las manos de la menor, riéndose al ver que ella los dejaba caer al piso y retrocedía ligeramente._

 _-¡Desquiciado!- la palabra salió sola de su boca._

 **-Claro que sí, ¿Qué esperabas?-** _con un simple movimiento de manos, los dientes estaban devuelta en la boca que pertenecían._

 _-¡Escúchame demente, te tengo un trabajo!- se cruzó de brazos, aunque por dentro seguía temblando ligeramente. –Entra a la mente de Mabel Pines y tráeme el código de su caja fuerte- el triángulo rio._

 **-Espera un momento-** _se dio media vuelta y dos imágenes aparecieron en su cuerpo, como si aquello representase lo que pensaba_ **. –Mabel Pines** **…** **-** _abrió su ojo, su cuerpo volviendo a ser de color amarillo._ **–** **¿Sabes que, niña? Me convenciste, soy todo tuyo-** _ella sonrío._ **–** **Te ayudare con esto y tú me ayudaras con algo en lo que estoy trabajando…Luego sabrás los detalles-**

 _-Trato hecho- extendió su mano, estrechándola con la ajena. Una llamarada azulada cubriendo las manos unidas por un momento hasta que se separaron._

 **-Hora de invadir la mente de Mabel, será divertido-** _chasqueo los dedos._ **–** **Recuerda: la realidad es una ilusión, el universo es un holograma, compra oro…¡Adiós!-** _se desvaneció en una luz, todo a su alrededor volviendo a moverse y a su color original. Gabriela se refregó los ojos, para después empezar a reírse como loca. Stan no espero más y empezó a correr, sus piernas temblando ligeramente a cada paso._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-Me pregunto que pasara por su mente- hablo Ford mirando a su dormida tía Mabel. Sally, a su lado, rio ligeramente._

 _-¡FORD!- ambos se sobresaltaron, observando al castaño entrar al lugar._

 _-Lee, ¿Qué pasa?- puso su mano en su espalda._

 _-Un triángulo…y-y Gabriela y…- agito rápidamente la cabeza. –Vi a Gabriela invocar un triángulo extraño para que se meta en la mente de la tía Mabel y robe el código de su caja fuerte- hablo rápidamente. –¡Tenemos que ayudarla!-_

 _-¿Un triángulo? Estoy seguro de haber visto algo parecido en el diario- saco el diario y lo ojeo, llegando a la página que le servía. –"Cuidado con Bill, la criatura más poderosa y peligrosa con la que me tope. NO LO CONVOQUES. Pase lo que pase, no dejes que entre a tu mente"- muy pronto, Mabel empezó a removerse en su lugar._

 _-¡Tía Mabel!- vieron con miedo como una sobra con forma de triángulo desapareció tras ella. Los ojos de Mabel brillaron intensamente, una mueca se formó en su rostro y sus manos apretaron con fuerza el sillón._

 _-"Es posible seguir a Bill a la mente de una persona y evitar el caos, solo se debe recitar este conjuro"- leyó rápidamente Stan después de arrebatarle el diario a su hermano._

 _-Esto es súper- Ford se cruzó de brazos, rodando los ojos. –Paso el día limpiando cosas y luchando con murciélagos por Mabel…y ahora tengo que salvarla de un loco demente-_

 _-Tenemos que hacerlo o Gabriela se quedara con la cabaña- Stan lo miro con ojos de cachorro, logrando que su hermano suspirara._

 _-Hagámoslo- se acercaron a la mayor. –Prepárense todos, entraremos al lugar más perturbador y extraño que jamás hayamos visto- apagaron las luces y encendieron velas, ubicándolas alrededor de sofá. Los ojos de Mabel ya no brillaban, si no que ahora roncaba como si nada pasase. –Muy bien chicos, para salvar a la tía seguiremos a ese demonio de sueños hasta su mente- colocaron sus manos en la cabeza de su tía y Ford se dispuso a leer._

 ** _Fidentus somiun_**

 ** _Magis tormentius_**

 ** _Magnun mopus_**

 ** _Habias corpus_**

 ** _Insectus nominus aberrantus_**

 ** _Magis tormentus_**

 _Los ojos de los tres brillaron y mientras las últimas palabras eran repetidas, una gran luz los cubrió por completo. En cuanto abrieron los ojos, se quedaron sorprendidos. Se levantaron de donde estaban y vieron lo que tenían en frente: era la Cabaña del Misterio pero en blanco y negro, como si fuera una película antigua. El lugar a su alrededor se veía abandonado, había juguetes tirados en el piso e incluso las hamacas a un costado estaban rotas._

 _-Esto es impresionante- caminaron lentamente hasta la cabaña._

 _-Me lo imaginaba con más…colores- murmuro Sally._

 _-Recuerden, tenemos que tener cuidado con el sujeto triangulo- les recordó Ford. Se dieron vuelta un momento, sin poder creer donde estaban._

 **-Sí, cuidado con el sujeto triangulo-** _se voltearon de golpe, observando a Bill parado frente a la cabaña, balanceando un bastón sacado de la nada._

 _-¡Eres tú!- Stan frunció el ceño. –¡Deja la mente de mi tía en paz, monstruo isósceles!- corrió hacia el sin pensarlo, desapareciendo dentro del cuerpo de Bill. El triángulo simplemente se apoyó en su bastón y muy pronto, Stan salió de su cuerpo y dio un giro en el piso. –¡Te tengo!- la sonrisa del castaño se borró al ver que no tenía nada en manos. –¿Qué…?- miro con sorpresa a Bill._

 **-Ho familia de Mabel, nos conocemos al fin-** _rio ligeramente._ **–** **Signo de pregunta, seis dedos y media luna, presentía que nos enfrentaríamos-** _como si nada, punto uno de sus dedos hacia el castaño con anteojo y un rayo le atravesó el cuerpo pero el menor no sintió dolor alguno._

 _-Deja eso, Lee- saco el brazo de su hermano de su "agujero en el estómago" y miro al causante de aquello. –¿Qué quieres con la mente de nuestro tía? Habla-_

 **-Solamente el código de su caja fuerte-** _apunto hacia la casa detrás de él._ **–** **La cabaña es un laberinto lleno de puertas que representas los recuerdos de su tío y, detrás de una de ella, esta lo que necesito…Solo debo encontrar esa puerta y Gabriela me pagara muy bien-**

 _-No si te detenemos- hablo Stan con el ceño fruncido._

 **-No lo creo, niño. Soy el amo de la mente…hasta se lo que estás pensando-** _rio ligeramente._

 _-Es imposible, nadie adivina el pensamiento- Bill chasqueo los dedos y al lado de Stan apareció su fiel cabrita pero un poco más…grande. Era casi de su tamaño. –Mi pequeño~- lo abrazo con cariño._

 _-Este no es lugar para ustedes- se levantó un poco en el aire. –Den la vuelta antes de que vean algo que puedan lamentar…¡Adiós torpes!- despidiéndose con un ademan con su sombrero, voló rápidamente para atrás y atravesó la pared de la cabaña._

 _-Tenemos que seguirlo- caminaron hacia la puerta. –Y Lee, ¿Manchas? ¿En serio?- enarco una ceja._

 _-Tú piensas en cosas paranormales, no me juzgues- Stan, sentado en el lomo de su mascota, sonrío ligeramente con sus manos sobre la cabeza de su cabrita. –Además, Manchas es tan tierno~- entraron al lugar y quedaron sorprendidos. –Increíble…- había muchas puertas y escaleras por todos lados. Entraron por la puerta que decía "Recuerdos" y pronto, la voz de su tía se escuchó diciendo diferentes cosas._

 _-Son…muchas puertas- Sally se rasco la nuca, ligeramente nerviosa._

 _-Y de seguro en mochos de esos recuerdos veré a la tía mandándome…genial- Ford rodo los ojos._

 _-Vamos chicos, tenemos que encontrar el código antes que Bill- Stan le palmeo la cabeza a Manchas, quien empezó a caminar lentamente._

 _-Empecemos a buscar- asintió Sally caminando también. Ford suspiro pero los siguió rápidamente. Abrieron diferentes puertas y descubrieron un par de cosas, Ford vio que su tía había estado en la cárcel, Sally que Mabel había sido vendedora ambulante y Stan de que había salido con el mesero de la cafetería del pueblo pero ninguna era la puerta que necesitaban. Siguieron caminando, hasta que a Ford le llamo la atención una puerta._

 _-Miren, recuerdos sobre mí- Ford acerco su mano al picaporte pero Sally la aparto._

 _-No creo que sea buena idea, pequeño- Sally lo soltó lentamente._

 _-Pero quiero saber lo que ella piensa sobre mí- Ford miro de reojo la puerta._

 _-Todos sabemos lo que siente por nosotros…¡somos geniales!- rio Stan caminando. –Nos ama~-_

 _-Sip…mejor sigamos- Sally empezó a caminar pero Ford no los siguió, si no que aprovecho que no lo veían y corrió a la puerta anterior, entrando lentamente y cerrándola detrás de él._

 _-Solo…solo una miradita- Ford camino rápidamente por aquel pasillo, observando la cantidad de puertas que había a su alrededor. Abrió una puerta al azar, el recuerdo era algo reciente: Mabel le había mandado a cortar leña y mientras él hacia eso, ella se sentaba en el sofá de afuera junto a Sally._

-Señorita Pines, me preguntaba, ¿Por qué es tan dura con él?- escucho la voz de Sally en aquel recuerdo.

-Te confesare algo Sally…¿quieres saber lo que pienso?- esta vez era la voz de su tía. –Es un fracaso, es débil, es toda una vergüenza. Me gustaría que se vaya-

 _Ford bajo la cabeza, sintiendo su corazón romperse ante aquella palabras. Con la vista baja, cerró la puerta y empezó a caminar, dispuesto a reunirse con su hermano y su amiga._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-¿Dónde puede estar ese código?- Stan miro a su alrededor pero ninguna de las puertas que abría era la correcta. Abrió otro y enarco una ceja ante la imagen: Ángela estaba junto a Mabel, sus manos levantadas y brillando, un trozo del tótem flotando con un aura violácea. Cerró la puerta cuando Sally se le acerco y suspiro, ninguna tenía mucha suerte._

 _-Llevamos siglos buscando- Sally se rasco la nuca. –¿Y si el sujeto triangulo ya encontró es código?-_

 _-Piensa Stan, piensa Stan- el castaño se quedó pensativo. –¡Eso es! Tengo que pensar como Mabel, ella oculta muchas cosas- y justo en eso, se le prendió el foco. Corrió el tapete que estaba cerca de él y abrió la puerta oculta, sonriendo enormemente al haber encontrado la correcta. –¡Al fin!- cerro la puerta. –Tenemos que destruirla antes de que ese triángulo de un solo ojo la encuentre- le saco un hacha a una armadura cercana y se preparó para destruir la puerta._

 _-¡Espera!- Sally lo detuvo. –Yo lo hago, soy más fuerte-_

 _-De acuerdo- para su sorpresa, Sally levanto la mano y un brillo azulado rodeo a la puerta, levantándola en el aire._

 _-Oye Stan, no sabes el recuerdo que encontré- el castaño parpadeo al ver doble. La que levantaba la puerta se empezó a reír pero su voz era diferente._

 **-Vaya que son ingenuos-** _Bill volvió a su forma original, la puerta flotando entre sus manos._ **–** **Me ahorraron todo el trabajo, sabía que me llevarían al código…Son tan tontos-** _rio ligeramente._ **–** **El código de la caja de Mabel, fue más fácil de lo que pensé-** _guardo la puerta._

 _-¡Eres un tonto y malvado triangulo parlante!- Stan frunció el ceño._

 **-Adiós torpes-** _sin decir más, se alejó de ellos a máxima velocidad._

 _-Vamos, tenemos que salvar a Mabel- Stan estaba por avanzar pero…_

 _-¿Para qué?- se volteo, viendo a su hermano bajar las escaleras con las manos en los bolsillos. –¿Por qué tengo que salvarla? Trabajo para ella día y noche y lo único que consigo es que quiera que me vaya-_

 _-Ford…apuesto a que es solo un mal entendido- Stan intento apoyar su mano en el hombro de su gemelo pero este se alejó._

 _-¡Lo vi con mis propios ojos!- se cruzó de brazos. –Siempre me fastidia y ahora se la razón: ¡Mabel me odia!-_

 _-Escucha sixter…no importa que viste, si no detenemos a Bill perderemos la cabaña- intento convencerlo._

 _-No lo hare- se negó y le dio la espalda. –Por una vez no resolveré un problema de Mabel-_

 _-Haz lo que quieras- se subió en Manchas y este empezó a caminar. –Vamos Sally, salvemos a Mabel SIN Ford-_

 _-Escucha amiguito, eres muy genial pero…esto no es para nada genial- con esas palabras, Sally alcanzo al otro castaño y desaparecieron de la vista del de anteojos._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _Bill iba rápidamente, abriendo varias puertas a su paso. Se detuvo cuando su moño empezó a sonar. Apoyo sus pies en el piso y presiono su moño, la cara de Gabriela apareciendo en medio de su cuerpo._

 **-¿Hola?-** _esta vez brillaba de un amarillo más fuerte._

 _-Bill, ¿tienes lo que te pedí?- ella estaba cruzada de brazos._

 **-Tranquilízate pequeña, tengo la combinación-** _ella rio ligeramente._

 _-¡Perfecto!- ella se froto las manos. –Ahora dámela y la Cabaña del Misterio será mío…y cumpliré mi parte del trato-_

 **-¡Al fin!-** _saco la puerta de la nada._ **–** **Anótalo: 13-44…-** _entrecerró el ojo pero algo paso y choco contra la puerta, alejándolo de su alcance. La puerta entro en otro recuerdo, cayendo en el pozo sin fondo y perdiéndose para siempre._

 _-¡Te gane!- sonrío Stan sobre su cabra._

 _-¡Trato cancelado!- gruño Gabriela._

 **-¡No, espera!-** _pero ella ya se había ido. Su figura se rompió pero se reparó rápidamente, esta vez de un color rojizo._ **–** **¡Ustedes! No tienen ni idea lo que acaban de costarme-** _gruño y alzo las manos, llamas rojizas emanando de sus palmas._ **–** **¿Tienen idea de lo que soy…cuando me enojo?-** _Stan se encogió ante el tono de voz. Signos extraños aparecieron en su ojo y de la nada, un gran circulo de fuego los rodeo. Muy pronto, se encontraban sobre la cabeza de piedra de Mabel y flotando en la nada. Bill creciendo en tamaño rápidamente._

 _-T-Tenemos muchos problemas…- murmuro lentamente el castaño._

 **-¡Coman pesadillas!-** _gruño con llamas en sus manos._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-¿Cómo salgo de aquí?- Ford caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, abriendo diferentes puertas y solo encontrando recuerdos. –Otra vez no…- murmuro al ver que había abierto la misma puerta del recuerdo que lo hizo ver la verdad. Estaba por cerrar la puerta pero algo lo detuvo._

-Esas eran las cosas que decían de mí cuando era pequeña- rio ligeramente. –Era terrible y la mayor cobarde de toda la escuela- mientras hablaba, diferentes recuerdos se mostraban. –Así que un verano, mi padre me inscribió en un campamento para niñas ¡Era peor que la escuela!- se rió ligeramente. –Esa chicas era creídas y muy malas. Me molestaron mucho por mi actitud y mis gustos, volvi más que encantada a la escuela después de aquello- se encogió de hombros. –Por momentos pensaba que mi padre solamente quería torturarme pero…en realidad estaba haciéndome un favor, me enseñaba de alguna manera a defenderme por mi misma _…_ y es por eso que soy así con él, solo quiero ayudarlo. Quiero que se fortalezca y se proteja de este mundo- hablo Mabel con una gran sonrisa. –Ayudarlo a forma su propio carácter-

-¿Y cree que funciona?- pregunto Sally. Mabel se rio y señalo en frente, ambas observando como el de anteojos lograba cortar uno de los troncos de madera.

-Está progresando mucho y a la hora de la verdad, estaré orgullosa de él- sonrío con ternura. –Pero no se lo digas, ya es bastante presumido- ambas se empezaron a reír.

 _Ford sonrío, su tía lo quería más de lo que él pensaba. Apoyo su mano en el recuerdo con ternura, asustándose cuando cayó dentro del recuerdo y atrajo la mirada de su tía y Sally._

-Wow niño, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Mabel enarco una ceja. –Y lindo hueco que tienes ahí- rio al ver el agujero en su pecho. –A rellenarlo~- con un simple movimiento de dedo, el hueco ya no estaba en su cuerpo.

 _-¿C-Como lo hiciste?- pregunto sorprendido, llevándose las manos a aquella zona y sonriendo._

-¿Te dijo un secreto?- ella sonrío con tranquilidad. –Estas en una mente, puedes hacer lo que quieras-

 _-Genial…- de repente, su sonrisa se borró. Se llevó la mano al pecho, sintiendo una opresión. –Stan…- escucho los gritos de su hermano y su amiga. –¿Qué estoy haciendo?- sin decir más, corrió fuera del recuerdo. Mabel sonrío ligeramente, poniéndole atención a la bebida recién aparecida en su mano._

 ** _… … … …_**

 **-¡Pesadillas en camino!-** _con su mano en llamas rojas, les disparo. Sally tembló al ver una gran cucaracha aparecer frente a ella._ **–** **¡Ahora tú!-** _Stan dejo escapar un grito ante la araña-humanoide que aparecía y lo agarraba, sus ocho patas arácnidas amenazando con tocas su rostro. Sin decir palabra alguna, tiro por el borde a la cabrita._

 _-¡Manchas!- grito Stan sin poder evitarlo._

 **-Y ahora los acabare de una vez por todas-** _los apunto y se preparó para terminar de una vez._

 _-¡Hey Bill!- el mencionado se sorprendió al ver a Ford flotando cerca de él. –¡Lindo moño!- con el rayo láser de sus ojos le atravesó el cuerpo a aquel triangulo._

 _-¡FORD!- grito el castaño, sintiendo una de las patas de la araña rozar su rostro._

 _-Upps, perdón Lee- con su rayo láser elimino aquel miedo, su hermano aterrizando._

 _-¿Cómo haces eso, hermano?- pregunto parándose._

 _-Descubrí que puedes hacer lo que quieras en la mente de la tía Mabel- sonrío el de anteojos. –Solo imaginen un poder y lo tendrán- con su rayo láser, elimino a la cucaracha._

 **-¡Eso no es cierto, no lo escuchen!-** _intervino Bill._

 _-Lo que quiera, ¿he?- Stan sonrío y de sus manos salieron fuego, el cual empezó a disparar contra Bill._

 _-¿Lo que sea?- Sally soplo y congelo al triangulo pero este ya estaba harto, así que rompió el hielo, restauro su cuerpo y los ataco con un rayo pero este reboto contra sus "bolas de gánster" y le dio en el ojo._

 _-¡A por el Manchas!- el animal apareció de la nada y tacleo a Bill, quien dio una vuelta y se mantuvo flotando en el aire._

 _-Y ahora…te toca vivir tu peor pesadilla: una puerta fuera de aquí- los tres se concentraron._

 **-¡No, no, no!-** _un portal apareció bajo sus pies._ **–** **¡Ya basta!-** _todo a su alrededor desapareció, todos quedando flotando en un espacio en blanco._ **–** **¿Sabes? Me impresionaron, son más inteligentes de lo que esperaba-** _se ajustó su gorro._ **–** **Así que voy a dejarlos ir…podrían servirme en otro momento pero sepan algo…-** _la figura de un árbol de pino apareció sobre su cabeza._ **–…** **una oscuridad se acerca. Habrá un día en lo que todo lo que más quieren cambiara-** _la imagen desapareció y el hizo una seña con su sombrero._ **–** **Hasta entonces, los estaré vigilando-** _mostrando un círculo con varios dibujos, desapareció por completo._

 _-¡Lo logramos!- sonrieron enormemente pero empezaron a desvanecerse ellos. –Mabel debe estar despertando-_

 ** _… … … …_**

 _Abrieron lentamente los ojos y se sentaron, sonriéndose mutuamente al verse de vuelta al mundo real._

 _-¿Qué paso?- se voltearon de golpe, observando a su tía Mabel rascarse la cabeza y despertándose lentamente. –¿Y qué hacen aquí?-_

 _-¡Tía Mabel, estas bien!- los gemelos se le lanzaron encima, abrazándola con cariño._

 _-No se lo que pasa aquí pero como me gustan los abrazos, no preguntare- les devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, sacándoles risas a los menores._

 _-Me alegra que Gabriela no consiguiera el código- sonrío Stan. –Es que amo es cabaña~- todo a su alrededor empezó a temblar y de pronto, ellos se encontraban en el piso y con una de las paredes rotas._

 _-Lamento mucho interrumpir su siesta familia Pines- rio Gabriela con un papel en la mano._

 _-P-Pero…Bill…- Ford se sentó en su lugar._

 _-¡Bill me fallo! Y es por eso que recurrí a mí segunda opción…- ella rio. –…dinamita-_

 _-¿Bill? ¿De qué están hablando?- pregunto Mabel desconcertada._

 _-Lo único que tienes que saber es que tengo la escritura, eso significa que la cabaña es mía- ella sonrío con diversión. –Así que…¡largo de aquí!- se dio vuelta, sacando una radio de la nada._

 _-Esto…esto es parte del sueño, ¿verdad?- Ford se rasco la nuca._

 _-No, no lo es- temblaron al ver como una bola demoledora rompía el cartel de la cabaña. Lo único que podían hacer era ver aquello y escuchar la risa de locura de la chica de cabello blanco._


	20. Gabriela se eleva

**Mica: Hola gente, ¡fin de primera temporada! Lamento la tardanza pero no estoy muy lejos de terminar último trimestre. Así que de paso cañazo, les deseo mucha suerte en su fin de trimestre. Los quiero, cuídense y ¡adiós!**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 20: Gabriela se eleva_**

 _-Aun no puedo creer que ella nos sacara de la cabaña y nos hiciera vivir con Sally y su abuela- Stan bufo ligeramente, viendo como aquella chica sonreía en la televisión._

 _-Yo tampoco- Ford, a su lado, abrazo sus piernas contra sus rodillas. –Esto es mi culpa-_

 _-Ho, no te preocupes sixter- Stan le sonrío. –Yo seré el héroe esta vez junto al…¡gancho volador!- saco su arma, disparándola sin querer y rompiendo una lámpara en el proceso._

 _-Si, lo que tú digas Lee- rio ligeramente, su hermano siempre lograba animarlo._

 _-Hey, véanle el lado positivo chicos- Sally se les acerco, posando sus manos en sus cabeza. –No tuvieron que irse de Gravity Falls-_

 _-Tienes razón- sonrieron ellos._

 _-Eso y…- Mabel se les acerco con mirada determinada. –…¡recuperaremos la cabaña!-_

 ** _(Introducción)_**

 _-Entramos- sonrío Ford con un cubre todo y un sobrero negro._

 _-Realmente no sé qué haremos pero…me encantan estos bigotes- rio Stan con la misma apariencia pero con un bigote castaño._

 _-Damas y caballero, hoy tengo el placer de mostrarles mis planes para la ex-Cabaña del Misterio- destapo una maqueta que su padre le acercaba. –Gabrielandia, cinco kilómetros de Gabriela-diversión y aquí tenemos nuestra mascota-_

 _-¡Manchas!- se espantó al ver a su cabrita vestida como la "loca de la telepatía"._

 _-Ya me canse de esto- Mabel y los gemelos corrieron al escenario, subiéndose y apartando a los Alegría. –¡Escúchenme todos! Gabriela vino y me robo la propiedad…¡eso no es justo!-_

 _-Que acusación más grabe me están haciendo- Gabriela se les acerco con lentitud. –Señorita Pines, le recuerdo que USTED me vendió la propiedad- saco un contrato, con la firma de Mabel abajo._

 _-Esa es suficiente prueba para mí- hablo el comisario ajustándose el sombrero. Muy pronto, todos estaban diciendo palabras de cariño y amor hacia la menor, quien sonrío enormemente._

 _-Lo siento familia Pines pero ustedes…- chasqueo los dedos, dos hombres forzudos acercándose agarrando a Mabel y a los gemelos. –…ya no son bienvenidos aquí- pegándole una insignia con su rostro sonriente en la ropa de la mayor._

 _-¡Esta es mi casa!- frunció ella el ceño, escuchando algo extraño y sintiendo un ligero dolor en el oído._

 _-¡Gracias por visitar Gabrielandia!- se despidió con una gran sonrisa, viendo como los Pines eran llevados contra su voluntad hasta afuera de las rejas, donde fueron tirados y olvidados por completo._

 _-No puedo creerlo…- murmuro Stan, sus manos aferrándose a las rejas._

 _-No se preocupen- Ford le s sonrío ligeramente, intentando transmitirles algo de confianza. –Recuperaremos la cabaña como sea-_

 _-Eso espero- Wanda se les acerco. –Si no trabajo con ustedes, mi papa me obligara a ir al norte a trabajar con mi primo-_

 _-¿E-En serio?- Ford la miro con tristeza._

 _-Ash, me tengo que ir- la pelirroja rodo los ojos al escuchar música muy conocida para ella. Se subió a su bici y se ajustó el casco. –Les deseo suerte chicos- murmuro antes de irse, el pelinegro siguiéndola de cerca._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-Lo siento mucho, en serio, pero no puedo alimentar tantas personas- se disculpó con tristeza la abuela de Sally._

 _-¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Dónde nos quedaremos ahora?- Stan abrazo el brazo de su hermano, casi enterrando su rostro en su hombro._

 _-¿Qué les dirá la tía a nuestros padres?- murmuro apoyando su cabeza contra la de su hermano._

 _-No se preocupen- Sally, a su lado, estaba igual de desanimada. –A la señora Pines se le ocurrirá algo- Mabel, quien escuchaba todo, se mordió ligeramente el labio._

 _-Sí, t-tranquilos…ellos están muy bien…están en un hotel cuatro estrellas- jugo ligeramente con el cable del teléfono. –Están muy bien alimentados…no se preocupen, si no pudiera cuidarlos se los enviaría de inmediato. Nos vemos, cuídense- corto con un ligero suspiro._

 _-Tía Mabel, ¿podemos pedir pizza?- escucho la voz de Stan._

 _-C-Claro que sí, cariño- respondió, mirando el ultimo billete que le quedaba. Suspiro con decepción, todo iba de mal en peor._

 ** _Mientras tanto_**

 _-¡Quédate quieto!- ordeno Gabriela sonando un silbato, la cabrita acurrucándose en un rincón y temblando con miedo._

 _-Realmente no te entiendo, hija- su padre la miro con una ceja arqueada. –¿No deberías estar celebrando Gabrielandia en vez de estar con tus ojos pegados en ese aburrido libro?-_

 _-Escucha padre, nunca te dije la verdad acerca de este libro- ella se dio vuelta, el diario apretado contra su pecho. –Fue escrito hace muchos años por un gran escritor que descubrió magníficos pero muy peligrosos secretos de Gravity Falls. Escondió los diarios donde pensó que nadie los encontraría porque si se los gustaba, se abriría un portal a un poder inimaginable…Todo en este diario me hace creer que hay otro de esto escondidos en esta propiedad-_

 _-Con razón querías esta cabaña- la mayor entendió._

 _-Si…ahora es hora de empezar a buscar el otro diario- sonrío ella con una pala en mano._

 ** _Mientras tanto_**

 _-¡Ja, gane otra vez!- sonrío Stan bajando sus cartas._

 _-No puede ser- Sally se quejó con una ligera sonrisa._

 _-Es la quinta vez que ganas- rio Ford._

 _-Están celosos de mis victorias- Stan se paró, haciendo una pose heroica._

 _-He…niños…- Mabel se les acerco, llamándoles la atención. –He estado pensando y ya no puedo cuidarlos más…no tengo casa o empleo…o dinero- suspiro. –El plan es enviarlos con sus padres, el autobús sale mañana- saco los boletos de su bolsillo. –Lo lamento mucho…-_

 _-¡NO!- Ford se adelantó un paso. –No te puedes rendir tan fácil tía Mabel-_

 _-E-Es cierto…- Sally hablo. –S-Se nos puede ocurrir algo-_

 _-Aceptémoslo niños, perdí- ella les entregó sus boletos. –En estos momentos, lo mejor para ustedes es volver con sus padres- se dio media vuelta. –Realmente lo siento niños…ella gano- salió por la puerta. –El verano se terminó-_

 _-¡E-Espere, señorita Pines!- Sally corrió tras ella, cerrando la puerta a su paso._

 _-Ya me canse- Ford miro a su hermano. –Si Mabel no luchara para recuperar la cabaña, nosotros lo haremos-_

 _-Quizás ella está ganando pero tenemos algo que ella no- Stan sonrío._

 _-¡El diario!- sonrieron ambos._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-Muy bien Lee, tenemos hasta el atardecer para poder quedarnos- los gemelos estaban escondidos en un arbusto, observando a aquellos hombres forzudos caminar frente a las rejas. –Solamente debemos pasar a esos hombres, atravesar la reja y obligar a Gabriela que nos entregue la escritura-_

 _-¡Déjamelo a mí!- disparo su arma, el gancho rebotando contra un árbol cercano y chocando contra la frente de su hermano. –Ups…lo siento sixter-_

 _-E-Estoy bien- se sentó lentamente. –Muy bien, ¿Qué usaremos para entrar ahí?- abrió el diario, pasando las páginas._

 _-Oye, ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Stan mirando el diario por sobre el hombro del castaño._

 _-No lo sé- miraron la página llena de dibujos extraños. –A pesar de haberla visto por horas, no puedo descifrarla. Parece un plano para algún arma futurística o algo así-_

 _-Cambiando de tema- Stan sonrío. –Para deshacernos de esos mastodontes necesitaremos todo un ejército-_

 _-Y eso me dio una idea~- Ford giro las paginas rápidamente, mostrándole una imagen a su hermano. –Tu queridos "esposos" Lee-_

 _-Agh…- hizo una mueca al ver a los gnomos._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-No puedo creer que me hayas traído hasta aquí- gruño Stan, su muñeca apresada por una mano con seis dedos que lo arrastraba a través del bosque._

 _-Si quieres recuperar la cabaña, tenemos que hablar con ellos- rio divertido._

 _-¿Ángela?- vieron con sorpresa a la chica sentada en el piso, con uno de los gnomos entre sus brazos._

 _-¿Chicos?- ella los miro, sonriendo y parándose rápidamente. –Hey, ¿Cómo están? Escuche que se irían del pueblo- los miro con algo de tristeza._

 _-Si no recuperamos la cabaña, si- asintió Ford. –¿Y Fiddleford?-_

 _-¡Aquí estoy!- el mencionado apareció con una libreta en mano y con un gnomo en la cabeza._

 _-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Stan enarcando una ceja._

 _-Yo juego con los gnomos- sonrío ella._

 _-Y yo practico dibujarlos un rato, es entretenido- Fidds levanto su libreta._

 _-¡S-Suéltame niña!- el jefe de los gnomos les llamo la atención, removiéndose en brazos ajenos._

 _-Nop~- rio ella, apretándolo ligeramente._

 _-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?- pregunto Fidds._

 _-Necesitamos ayuda- sonrío el de anteojos._

 _-¿Y vinieron a pedirnos ayuda a nosotros?- Jeff frunció el ceño. –¡No los vamos a ayudar!-_

 _-¡Hey!- Ángela frunció el ceño al ver que se zafaba de su agarre, aterrizando perfectamente y dándoles la espalda. –Déjenmelo a mí…- les susurro, guiñándoles el ojo. –Vamos Jeff, si lo ayudas te conseguiré toda la comida que quieras…incluso los pasteles del restaurante del pueblo- el gnomo negó con la cabeza. –Okey…entonces te conseguiré las ardillas para tu baño- otra negativa. –Vamos Jeff, hare lo que quieras- se dejó caer de rodillas pero el otro volvió a negar._

 _-Ho vaya, lo va hacer…- murmuro Fidds con una sonrisa, atrayendo las interrogantes miradas de los gemelos. Fidds simplemente rio, apuntando hacia la escena._

 _-¿P-Por…*snif*…por qué no quieres ayudarlos?- ella levanto la cara, las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos._

 _-O-Oye…no, no, no, no- Jeff se paró sobre el regazo ajeno, sus pequeñas manos palmeando ligeramente las mejillas de ella. –E-Esta bien…¡Esta bien, los ayudare pero deja de llorar niña!-_

 _-¡Gracias!~- rio ella, abrazándolo fuertemente._

 _-No puedo creer que siempre hagas eso- bufo el gnomo mientras ella se levantaba._

 _-Y yo no puedo creer que todavía funcione~- se acercó a los gemelos._

 _-Entonces…¿nos ayudaras?- pregunto Ford extendiendo su mano con algo de nerviosismo._

 _-Sí, sí, lo que sea- estrecho su manita con la de seis dedos, rodando los ojos. –¿Cuál es el plan?- los gemelos se sonrieron mutuamente._

 ** _Mientras tanto_**

 _-Dame un buen vaso de jugo, por favor- murmuro Mabel con la cabeza baja._

 _-Ya mismo, señorita Pines- alzo la vista, mirando a quien le atendía._

 _-Sally…¿Qué haces aquí?- enarco una ceja con una ligera sonrisa._

 _-Pues…como la cabaña cerro, tengo empleos de medio tiempo- rio ella dejando un vaso frente a la mayor y llenándolo con jugo de naranja. –Este es solo uno de ellos-_

 _-Eres una buena chica, Sally- suspiro, tomando un poco de su bebida. –Todo está muy mal…el pueblo entero adora a Gabriela y a mí me detestan- apoyo su codo en el mostrados y su mentón en su palma. –Si tan solo supieran lo mala que es esa niña-_

 _-No se preocupe, señorita Pines- Sally apoyo su mano sobre la ajena y le sonrío. –Tiene todo mi apoyo-_

 _-Gracias Sally- le devolvió débilmente la sonrisa._

 ** _Mientras tanto_**

 _-¿Dónde estas diario odioso?- gruño Gabriela, viendo a su asistente cavar y no encontrar nada._

 _-Hija, cariño, lamento mucho molestarte pero…tienes invitados- ella le gruño a su padre, acercándose a la reja y enarcando una ceja al ver a los gemelos._

 _-Devuélvenos la Cabaña del Misterio o sufrirás las consecuencias- Ford tenía el ceño fruncido._

 _-Sí, claro- rodo los ojos, los hombres musculosos parados detrás de ella y cruzados de brazos. –¿Qué consecuencias, tontos?-_

 _-Pues esta- rio Stan. –¡Ahora chicos!- no paso mucho tiempo antes de que los gnomos aparecieran, rompiendo la reja y encarcelándola a ella y a sus hombres._

 _-Estos rodeados por invencibles gnomos y sin escapatoria- Ford se le acerco con una sonrisa. –Devuélvenos la escritura y lárgate de esta propiedad-_

 _-Está bien, está bien…me rindo…- la sonrisa de su rostro les daba un mal presentimiento. –…o quizás no- saco un silbato de su bolsillo y soplo con fuerza._

 _-¡Detente, haremos lo que quieras!- exclamo Jeff tapándose los oídos._

 _-Genial…- guardo el silbato. –¡Sujétenlos!- los gnomos se abalanzaron sobre los gemelos, sosteniéndolos firmemente y dejándolos sin escape alguno._

 _-Realmente me impresiona su creatividad chicos, ¿Cómo lo hacen?- rio ella, sus ojos enfocándose a un libre que se le cayó al de anteojos. –Con que es por eso, ¿he?- agarro el diario y paso las paginas, sus sonrisa aumentando. –Por supuesto…¡todo tiene sentido ahora!- rio. –Lo tenías tu todo el tiempo…realmente no lo pensé-_

 _-¡Devuélveme eso!- Ford intento liberarse pero no lo logro._

 _-Quien diría que tus victorias se debían a este precioso diario- palmeo ligeramente la tapa._

 _-¡Devuélvemelo!- exclamo sin rendirse._

 _-No puedes hacer nada para obligarme- rio. –No tienes músculos, ni cerebro…no eres nada sin el diario- escondió el libro tras ella. –Adiós para siempre niños- soplo el silbato, los gnomos alegándose con los gemelos al bosque._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-Se acabó, Lee- murmuro Ford sentado en el piso, los gnomos corriendo a su alrededor para volver a su casa. –El autobús llegara muy pronto-_

 _-Ho sixter, no puedes rendirte así no más- Stan se agacho a su lado. –Tú siempre tienes un plan-_

 _-¡No, es diario siempre tiene un plan!- el de anteojos suspiro. –Piénsalo Stan, ella tiene razón…todo lo genial y valiente que hice, esas veces que te salve a ti…todo eso lo hiso el diario- abrazo sus piernas. –Ya no puedo ayudar a nadie-_

 _-¿Eso significa que…ya no hay nada que hacer?- Stan se entristeció. Ambos suspiraron y volvieron a por sus pertenencias, juntándolas todas y parándose a esperar el autobús._

 _-Lamento no poder haberlos ayudado- hablo Ángela al ver que el transporte llegaba._

 _-Los vamos a extrañar chicos- Fidds los miro con una triste sonrisa._

 _-Nosotros igual- se subieron al autobús, yendo hasta el final y viendo por la ventana._

 _-Realmente lo siento cariños…pero es lo mejor- se despidió Mabel con tristeza. Wanda, Fidds, Ángela y Mabel vieron con tristeza como el transporte se alegaba, pasando un poco más allá del cartel que decía "Estas saliendo de Gravity Falls"._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-No lo entiendo- Mabel miro insignia de aquella chica. –¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Cómo puede adelantárseme así?- suspiro con tristeza. –Quizás…si era vidente esa…- chillo al escuchar y sentir un dolor en su oído. –Tonto audífono, ¿Por qué me pasa esto?- gruño, hasta que una idea se le vino a la mente y su rostro se ilumino. –¡Ya lo sé! ¡Ya tengo su debilidad!- salió corriendo por la puerta, dando leves saltitos en el camino._

 ** _Mientras tanto_**

 _Los gemelos se sentaron, Ford mirando por la ventana y Stan abrazándose las piernas._

 _-Hey Ford, ¿quieres…quieres ver que hay debajo de los asientos?- pregunto intentando animar a su hermano._

 _-No estoy de humor- murmuro sin siquiera verlo. Stan suspiro y volvió a su posición anterior. –Un robot gigante…-_

 _-¿Qué?- enarco una ceja, mirando a su gemelo._

 _-¡Un robot gigante!- señalo hacia afuera. Stan se levantó y miro por la ventana, haciendo una mueca al ver una versión de Gabriela pero en u robot muy grande._

 _-¡Les ordeno que paren!- los gemelos gritaron, corriendo directamente hacia el conductor._

 _-¡Señor, un robot nos está persiguiendo!- el castaño movió frenéticamente los brazos._

 _-Hola pequeños- les sonrío la conductora._

 _-Sally, que alegría nos da verte- sonrieron ambos._

 _-No se preocupen, he sido conductora de autobús por poco tiempo pero se conducir- acelero a lo máximo que podía ir, esquivando los intentos de agarrarlos de su perseguidor. Se desviaron del camino, empezando a ir hacia arriba de una montaña._

 _-Ya gano, ¿Qué es lo que quiere?- bufo Stan al ver que Gabriela se ponía a escalar._

 _-No lo sé- Ford miro hacia el frente. –¡Cuidado Sally!- ella freno, las ruedas de atrás del móvil quedando colgado en el borde del precipicio. Gabriela se les acerco lentamente, arrancando el techo sin problemas y mirando en su interior._

 _-¡¿Dónde están?!- gruño, volteándose al escuchar pasos y respiraciones agitadas, viendo a los gemelos correr por las vías de tren abandonadas. El robot salto, aterrizando perfectamente en las vías y empezando a caminar hacia ellos. –¡Díganme! ¡¿Dónde está el diario N° 1?!-_

 _-¿El diario N° 1?- Ford enarco una ceja. Retrocedieron hasta que sus espaldas chocaron contra la pared, quedando sin salida._

 _-¡No juegues conmigo!- golpe la pared, algunas rocas cayendo en consecuencia._

 _-¡No sé de qué me hablas!- como instinto, Ford llevo a su hermano tras él. –¡Tú te llevaste el único que tenía!…Además, ¿Qué quieres con esos diarios?- ambos gritaron cuando ella los agarro, alzándolos hasta su "altura". –¡Hey, suéltalo ahora mismo!- grito golpeando la mano de metal._

 _-¿Y todavía te crees un héroe? Me diviertes muchísimo- lo lanzo como si nada, Ford aterrizando y gimiendo mientras se sentaba. –Cuando encuentre el primer diario, gobernare esta ciudad y te convertiré en mi rey-_

 _-¡Sálvame Ford, no quiero terminar así!- grito Stan en modo de pánico. Stanford pines, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no sabía qué hacer. Las palabras de aquella chica de pelo blanco se repetían continuamente en su cabeza y lo confundían. Bajo la cabeza y camino hacia la oscuridad, para después correr a máxima velocidad hacia el precipicio y saltar. El robot se dio la vuelta al escuchar un grito, el castaño aprovechando eso y rompiendo uno de sus ojos, entrando al robot y tacleando en el proceso a quien mandaba, logando que el robot cayera de espaldas contra las vías._

 _-Espera…- Ford miro a quien tenía debajo. …tú no eres Gabriela- acostado y con un traje extraño estaba un chico robot de cabello y ojos negros._

 _-Por supuesto que no- rio ella, quien estaba sentada dentro un gran tubo de plástico protector y con un control en mano. –No quería arruinar mi precioso vestido-_

 _-Pues…eso lo hace más fácil- el castaño agarro la mano del chico y empezó a golpearlo en su rostro con su propia mano, el robot gigante haciendo lo mismo._

 _-¡No, no lo hagas!- ella empezó a apretar los botones de sus control pero el chico robot no respondía a sus órdenes._

 _-Me voy a caer, me voy a caer, me voy a caer…- era lo único que murmuraba Stan, aferrándose a la mano de metal. Con un último golpe, el chico robot dejo de funcionar, la cabeza del robot gigante grito un par de veces y después…cayó de las vías. Ford salió por uno de los ojos, viendo que su hermano no estaba muy legos de él. –¡Ford!- estiro su mano._

 _-¡Stan!- sonrío aliviado, logrando de alguna manera agarrar la mano de su hermano._

 _-¡NO!- Sally miraba desde su posición al robot caer y explotar al contacto con el piso, llamando la atención de mucha gente. El robot estaba destrozado, echando chispas._

 _-¡Mi gancho volador!- rio Stan con su gancho trancado en algún lugar y bajando lentamente, su hermano aferrado a su cuerpo._

 _-¡Eso fue increíble, Lee!- sonrío el de anteojos apenas sus pies tocaron el piso._

 _-No tanto como tu salvándome de esa cosa- rio guardando su pistola de gancho._

 _-¡Chicos, están bien!- Fidds y Ángela corrieron hacia ellos con una sonrisa._

 _-Sip- asintió Stan._

 _-Pero…creo que perdimos el diario- suspiro Ford._

 _-Yo creo que no~- sonrío Fidds, sacando el diario de atrás de su espalda._

 _-Wow Fidds, muchas gracias- sonrío el castaño agarrándolo y guardándolo dentro de su campera al ver que toda la gente se acercaba. Los policías corrieron y ayudaron a bajar a la chica._

 _-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- pregunto el comisario dejándola en el piso._

 _-Fueron los gemelos Pines, trataron de lastimarme y explotaron mi estatua con dinamita- se abrazó al costado del policía. –Arréstelos-_

 _-O-Oigan, ¿no van a creerle…o sí?- Stan se puso delante de su hermano, observando a los policías acercarse con esposas en mano._

 _-Sí, le creeremos. Confiamos en ella y nada nos hará cambiar de opinión- hablo el policía._

 _-¡Esperen un momento!- un auto se acercó rápidamente, chocando sin querer contra el auto del policía y volteándolo en el proceso pero deteniéndose. –¡Tengo algo que decirles!- Mabel salió rápidamente, acercándose al robot tirado e ignorando los murmullos a su alrededor. –¡Esto es para los que dicen que Gabriela es toda una santa!- golpe fuertemente al robot, un pedazo de este cayendo y mostrando un montón de pantallas encendidas, mostrando las vidas de todos los integrantes del lugar. Todos jadearon, murmurando y viéndose a sí mismos en aquellas pantallas. –Las insignias tienen cámaras y mi audífono provocaba retroalimentación- rio mirando a la menor de reojo. –Esto es la videncia de Gabriela…todo un fraude- rompió la insignia con la mano. Todos tiraron las suyas, rodeando a la niña y llenándola de preguntas. Los gemelos, sus amigos y Mabel vitorearon con alegría al ver como la policía le ponía las esposas. –Una cosita más- Mabel se acercó y la agarro del borde de du vestido, levantándola y agitándola. –Yo creo que esto es mío- agarro su título de propiedad y escondió entre sus ropas el diario con el N° 2 en frente sin que nadie se diera cuenta._

 _-¡Tía Mabel!- los gemelos corrieron hacia ella, abrazándola con cariño._

 _-¿Hay algo que quiera decirnos Mabel?- pregunto la periodista acercándose._

 _-¡LA CABAÑA DEL MISTERIO ESTA DE VUELTA!- rieron la familia Pines._

 _La cabaña se volvió a reconstruir, Mabel recupero a su querida cabrita, los empleados volvieron a sus puestos y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que los turistas llenaran el lugar, comprando y pidiéndole autógrafos a la Señorita Misterio._

 _-Entonces…¿se están acomodando bien, pequeños?- Mabel entro al cuarto, observando a los gemelos reacomodar sus cosas._

 _-Sip…todo de vuelta a su lugar- rio Stan. Mabel sonrío, acercándose y sentándose al lado del de anteojos._

 _-Oye tía Mabel…- los gemelos se miraron entre ellos. -…te queríamos decir algo- le extendió el diario a la mayor, quien lo agarro y se puso a ojearlo. –Este es un diario que encontré en el bosque, habla de todas las cosas extrañas e increíbles que aparecen en Gravity Falls. Gabriela casi destruye todo con tal de tenerlos…no sé qué signifique no quien lo escribió pero después de esto…queríamos que lo supieses- le sonrieron ambos._

 _-Me alegra saberlo- se echó a reír de la nada. –¡Ya sé de donde sale toda esa magnífica imaginación!- le revolvió el cabello a Ford. –¿Me lo prestas un momento? Alguna de estas cosas serían grandiosas atracciones para la cabaña-_

 _-He…creo que…no habrá problema- sonrío Ford nervioso, viendo como su tía se iba de la habitación del lugar y bajaba las escaleras, su risa desvaneciéndose a medida que se alegaba. –Aunque…lo necesito-_

 _-Ho hermano, no lo necesitas- rio Stan sentándose a su lado. –Hoy me salvaste de un gran robot con tan dolo tus manos…no necesitas esa cosa, eres todo un héroe-_

 _-Tienes razón…Gracias Lee- rio Ford. –Pero…aun así, quiero recuperarlo-_

 _-Y yo te ayudare a hacerlo- rodeo los hombros de su hermano con su brazo. –Además, ¿Qué puede hacer alguien como la tía Mabel con ese libro?- recibieron un chorro de agua en sus caras. Sally, parada en el marco dela puerta y con pistolas de agua, se reía a carcajadas. –¡Ho, ya verás!- fueron tras ella, saliendo de la casa y jugando afuera._

 ** _Con Mabel_**

 _Mabel, después de poner el código en la máquina, entro y bajo las escalera, la puerta cerrándose detrás de ella. Puso unos extraños símbolos y las puertas de elevador de abrieron. Entro y bajo, caminando con tranquilidad hasta la sombra sentada en una silla frente a un tablero de control._

 _-¿Los conseguiste?- hablo aquella sombra con voz femenina._

 _-Si…después de tantos años…- dejo tres libros sobre la mesa. Ambos miraron fijamente los tres diarios juntos. –Al fin…tengo los tres- no pudo evitar sonreír. La figura a su lado suspiro y extendió sus manos. Los diarios flotaron, se abrieron en aquella página con símbolos raros y los ubico bien, formando entre los tres un plano. Mabel no perdió tiempo y oprimió unos botones, una extraña maquina empezó a brillar en la oscuridad. –¡Funciona!- corrió hacia la máquina y acciono una palanca, la gran maquina empezando a tirar chispas…hasta encenderse. La figura se paró a su lado en silencio. –Aquí vamos…- apoyo su mano en la cabeza ajena, mirando con una sonrisa el brillo que tenía aquella máquina._


	21. 2 Temporada: Skary-oke

**Mica: ¡Segunda temporada y estoy muy feliz! Disfrútenlo por favor y recuerden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que criticas buenas y/o malas ^_^**

 **P/D: También perdónenme por los errores (y/u horrores) ortográficos _**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1: Skary-oke_**

 _Era una noche tranquila, el viento soplaba y los gemelos dormían tranquilamente pero, de la nada, todo empezó a temblar. La cabrita durmiendo con Stan se despertó cuando un temblor y un brillo intenso se empezaron a notar en el piso de la habitación pero Mabel estaba feliz, el portal encendiéndose perfectamente._

 _-30 largos años y al fin lo logre- Mabel sonrío con completa emoción. –¡Este es mi logro más grande e increíble!-_

 _-¡Atrás!- su acompañante le hizo retroceder, evitando las chispas que salían de la máquina. Le agarro la mano y volvieron al cuarto de control, accionando unas cosas y observando los códigos que aparecían en una pantalla._

 _-Si esto sale bien…todo por lo que pase…habrá valido la pena- sonrío aún más cuando los símbolos del portal empezaron a iluminarse uno por uno. Se sentó, sin poder creerlo todavía._

 _-Sé que estas emocionada por esto pero…tienes que tranquilizarte- la persona a su lado se cruzó de piernas, flotando en el aire y enfrente de ella. –No puedes dejar que ellos se enteren…por lo menos, no por ahora-_

 _-Ya lo sé- rio, restándole importancia y poniéndose un guante. –He llegado muy legos y no retrocederé…no ahora- acciono una palanca en la pared y una luz ilumino por completo la cabaña pero nadie le prestó atención…salvo unos hombres a lo lejos, vestidos de negro y con mucha maquinaria._

 _-Iremos ahora mismo a Gravity Falls- los hombres se miraron entre ellos y asintieron, la imagen del pueblo apareciendo en su pantalla._

 ** _(Introducción)_**

 _-Mabel…Mabel, es hora de despertar- ella rodo los ojos y acerco su mano a la cara ajena, apretándole ligeramente la nariz._

 _-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Dónde?!- se sobresaltó, casi cayéndose de su silla y en cuanto recupero el equilibrio, fijo su vista en su acompañante._

 _-Es hora del show- sonrío y señalo el reloj, el cual marcaba las siente en punto._

 _-¡Tienes razón!- con energía se levantó y corrió a su habitación, cambiados rápidamente y reuniéndose con los gemelos en la tienda del lugar. –¡Hola y bienvenidos a la gran reapertura de la Cabaña del Misterio! ¡Estamos aquí para celebrar la caída de Gabriela!- saco un muñeco de la mencionada y todos abuchearon._

 _-¡Un abucheo más fuerte!- exclamo Stan, lo demás haciéndole caso._

 _-Y aquí están los niños que me ayudaron a recuperar la cabaña- se agacho y apoyo sus manos cobre los cabellos castaños, revolviéndolos con diversión. Hicieron unas muecas graciosas para la foto, para después echarse a reír. –Y les pido que no se olviden de venir a mi fiesta esta noche, a las ocho- saco un aparato de algún hueco. –¡Habrá karaoke!-_

 _-¡Compren las entradas, ya!- Wanda entro con una gran sonrisa y una bocina en mano. –Saben perfectamente que no tienen nada más que hacer- empezó a caminar, los turistas siguiéndola de cerca._

 _-¡Qué bien se siente estar de vuelta!~- Mabel se estiro ligeramente. –Todo salió mejor de lo que esperaba-_

 _-Ammm, tía Mabel…ahora que no estas ocupada me gustaría preguntarte…¿puedes devolverme el diario, por favor?- pregunto Ford con algo de nerviosismo._

 _-Ho…claro cariño- saco de su traje el diario, extendiéndoselo al menor. –Es todo tuyo, dulzura-_

 _-¿En serio…me lo devolverás así no más?- pregunto algo sorprendido._

 _-Claro que sí, ¿Qué más esperabas?- rio ella._

 _-M-Me tengo que ir…¡adiós!- agarro la mano de su hermano y corrió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con cerrojo. Cerró las ventanas y apago las luces, la habitación solo iluminada por una pequeña lámpara._

 _-¿Qué pasa, Ford?- se sentó en la cama, balanceando sus pies con tranquilidad._

 _-Escucha Lee, perder mi diario me hizo darme cuenta de algo: es medio verano y no estoy ni remotamente cerca de resolver los grandes misterios de Gravity Falls- se volteo hacia su hermano. –Gabriela casi nos destruye por estos diarios y no sabemos la razón- empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación. –¿Quién los escribió? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿De que hablaba Bill cuando dijo que todo iba a cambiar?- se detuvo. –Hay algo que se me está escapando y eso no me gusta…tenemos que llegar al fondo de esto-_

 _-Vamos hermano, relájate- se le acerco. –Has revisado esa cosa muchísimas veces y no has encontrado nada fuera de lo normar- se encogió de hombros. –Además, la mitad de las páginas están en blanco-_

 _-Ya lo sé…es solo que…siento que solo me hace falta una pieza del rompecabezas- acaricio con uno de sus dedos una página en blanco._

 _-No te preocupes sixter, el gran detective Manchas nos ayudara- rio, su cabrita acercándose con una gorra de detective en la cabeza._

 _-Que tierno- rio acariciándole la cabeza al animal. –¿Escuchaste eso?- se quedaron mirando entre ellos._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-Ammm…¿señorita Pines?- ella miro a Sally, quien miraba por la ventana. –Creo que querrá ver esto-_

 _-Hay no…- murmuro al ver un auto del gobierno. Cerró la ventana rápidamente. –Todo el mundo, tiene que irse ahora mismo por favor. La Cabaña del Misterio está cerrado por ahora- toda la gente salió del lugar._

 _-Tía Mabel, ¿Qué pasa?- los gemelos se le acercaron pero ella no contesto, si no que dio vueltas totalmente nerviosa. Trago saliva y abrió la puerta cuando la tocaron, encontrándose con dos hombres con traje._

 _-Ho-ola señores, ¿Q-Qué necesitan?- se refregó las manos._

 _-Yo soy el agente Power y él es el agente Triger- guardaron las insignias que le mostraron. –Vinimos a investigar los informes de actividad misteriosa en este pueblo-_

 _-¿En mi cabaña?- ella se cruzó de brazos. –Yo creo que deben estar algo confundidos-_

 _-Puedo asegurarle de que no lo estamos, señorita- hablo con seriedad. –Ahora, si no le molesta, realizaremos nuestra investigación- entro como si nada, Mabel sudando ligeramente tras ellos._

 _-¿Investigaran…los misterios de Gravity Falls?- pregunto Ford guardándose la emoción._

 _-Eso es clasificado- se agacho para estar a su altura. –Pero si…entre nosotros, sospecho que hay una conspiración de origen paranormal que está conectada a este pueblo…estamos a un pequeño paso de destapar este gran misterio-_

 _-Y-Yo hago lo mismo que ustedes…e-encontré un diario en el bosque que tiene casi todas las respuestas- sonrío con emoción._

 _-Si tienes información confiable, llámanos y hablaremos- le entrego una tarjeta._

 _-P-Podemos…- una mano salió de la nada, tapándole la boca y cortando sus palabras._

 _-No se preocupen, él solo tiene una gran imaginación- Ángela sonrío con tranquilidad, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de parte de los gemelos._

 _-Además, lo paranormal es parte de la tienda- sonrío Mabel. –Es con lo que trabajo-_

 _-Nos tenemos que ir- hablo caminando hacia la puerta, su compañero llevándose carios muñecos cabezones._

 _-¡Esperen, tenemos mucho de qué hablar!- Ford intento dar un paso pero Mabel le detuvo._

 _-Lo siento cariño pero no puedes hablar con ellos- le saco la tarjeta._

 _-P-Pero…- Ford intento oponerse._

 _-Escucha amigo, sé por experiencia que no querrás a tipos como esos en la casa- Ángela le sonrío ligeramente._

 _-Ahora, sé un chico normal y no intentes habla con esos tipos- Mabel salió del cuarto, yéndose a su oficina._

 _-Esa era mi oportunidad- Ford suspiro con tristeza._

 _-Ho vamos hermano, tenemos una fiesta esta noche y…sería más divertido que nos estuvieras…tu sabes…con tus ojos pegados a esto- Stan le saco el diario, palmeando ligeramente la tapa._

 _-Pero yo solo quería mostrarles mi libro- se cruzó de brazos._

 _-No te preocupes hermano, quizás sea lo mejor- Ford suspiro y se encogió de hombros, empezando a caminar hacia la cocina. –Por cierto…¿de dónde saliste Ángela?- ella sonrío, guiñándole un ojo y restándole importancia._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _Estaban preparando las cosas para la fiesta de aquella noche, Mabel y Stan discutiendo sobre el karaoke, mientras que Ford y Wanda ubicaban las luces negras sobre los carteles especiales._

 _-Esto no es justo- bufo Ford. –Al fin alguien puede ayudarme a descifrar los misterios de este pueblo y Mabel confisca su tarjeta-_

 _-Oye…escucha…creo que no debería decírtelo pero…sospecho que ella oculta todo en su cuarto- Wanda le sonrío ligeramente._

 _-Pero…me metería en problemas- murmuro pensativo._

 _-Y eso lo vuelve divertido- ambos se sonrieron mutuamente._

 _Pronto, la gente empezó a llegar y Mabel sonrío, todo el pueblo estaba ahí._

 _-Por lo menos, no hay señal de esos locos en traje- miro hacia atrás, entrecerrando los ojos al ver que los carteles de la fiesta estaban tirados en el piso. –Y tampoco de ese niño…-_

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-Yo vigilare que ella no venga- hablo Wanda, el menor asintiendo y entrando al cuarto de su tía, su corazón latiendo ligeramente más rápido de lo normal. Ford no vio nada fuera de lo normal pero tampoco encontraba lo que buscaba, hasta que una foto en la pared se cayó y rebelo una caja con la tarjeta dentro. Sonrío triunfante, agarrando el papel y acercándose al teléfono más cercano. Marco y espero, sonriendo al escuchar una voz del otro lado._

 _-Si…he…soy yo, el chico de esta mañana- enredo el cable en uno de sus dedos. –Tengo el diario que quería mostrarles…estoy ciento por ciento seguro de que les servirá- sus sonrisa aumento al recibir una respuesta afirmativa, tensándose cuando una mano salió de la nada y colgó el teléfono de golpe._

 _-¿No te dije una vez…que mi cuarto estaba prohibido?- Mabel lo miraba desde arriba con seriedad. Detrás de ella estaba Wanda, disculpándose con la mirada. –Escucha niño, ¿Por qué llamaste a esos locos? Te lo dije una y mil veces: nada raro o sobrenatural sucede en Gravity Falls-_

 _-¡Si sucede tía Mabel!- Ford se cruzó de brazos. –Vives hace años aquí, deberías saberlo-_

 _-Lo único que sé es que tu posesividad nos meterá en problemas algún día- ella suspiro. –Ahora ve con tu hermano y disfruta de la fiesta, que después estarás castigado- los intrusos salieron al patio, mientras que Mabel se dirigía directamente al cuarto detrás de la máquina de la tienda._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-¡Si vinieron!- Ford corrió hacia el auto recién estacionado, acercándose a los hombres que bajaban de él. –Si trabajamos juntos resolveremos todos los misterios de este pueblo…créanme, este diario es la respuesta de todo- mientras él seguía hablando, los otros dos ojeaban el libro._

 _-Escucha niño, nos gustaría creerte pero…- le interrumpieron, cerrando el diario. –…se escucha solamente como más basura turística de la tienda de tu tía-_

 _-No, no, no, no. Es real, lo juro- hablo Ford rápidamente._

 _-Tu amiga tenía razón acerca de tu imaginación hiperactiva- le devolvió el libro, dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar. –Ahora, tenemos papeleo que terminar-_

 _-E-Esperen yo…- se desesperó e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente._

 ** _Corpus levitas_**

 ** _Mondo dominus_**

 ** _¡Mondo vicium!_**

 _Su voz hizo eco y el viento soplo fuertemente, los tras quedándose quietos y en silencio total. Pronto, el suelo empezó a temblar. Ford salto hacia delante, salvándose de caer a una gran zanga que se empezaba a abrir. Miraron con asombro un humo verde salir de la grieta, junto a una mano algo huesuda y de color verde._

 _-Hay no…- murmuro retrocediendo un paso al ver a un zombi salir de ahí y arrastrarse con sus brazos hacia ellos. –Creo que metí la pata esta vez…- el hombro le rompió la cabeza con una piedra cercana y antes de que puedan suspirar de alivio, más zombis empezaron a salir del piso y a arrastrarse hacia ellos._

 _-Tantos años persiguiendo lo paranormal…y nunca vi algo como esto- los hombres de traje retrocedieron, unos zombis abalanzándose hacia ellos y arrastrándolos a la oscuridad. Ford respiro agitadamente, mirando en estado de pánico a aquellas cosas que se le empezaban a acercar demasiado. Con un grito poco masculino, salió corriendo hacia la cabaña._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-Vamos Fidds…¡Baila, baila!- Stan rio, sus manos agarrando las ajenas y haciendo bailar a su amigo, ambos riéndose a carcajadas. Todos a su alrededor se divertían, los policías disfrutando del karaoke de la "Señorita Misterio". De la nada, el piso empezó a temblar y todas las risas se detuvieron, siendo reemplazados por gritos de terror. Toda la gente salió corriendo, quedando tan solo Fidds y Stan en el lugar._

 _-Chicos, ¿Qué está pasando?- Ángela se les acerco. –¿Y dónde está Ford?-_

 _-No lo sé- negó el castaño._

 _-¡CHICOS!- el de anteojos se les acerco corriendo, descansando un momento para recuperar aire._

 _-¡Ford! ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?!- Stan frunció el ceño._

 _-Solo…desperté a los zombis- sonrío con nerviosismo._

 _-¡Aléjense de ellos!- ordeno Ángela. Todos mantuvieron sus espaldas contra la madera de la casa, salvo por…_

 _-¡Manchas!- Stan corrió tras su cabrita y la abrazo._

 _-¡Stan!- se alarmo al ver que un zombi estaba por agarrar a su hermano pero un palo flotando con un aura violácea le golpeo con fuerza la cabeza, mandándolo a volar y dejando el cuerpo tirado en el piso. Miraron a Ángela, quien tenía la mano levantada con un aura del mismo color rodeándola._

 _-¡Corran hacia adentro!- avanzaron hacia una de las puertas del costado, Ángela deshaciéndose de los zombis en su camino._

 _-¿Cómo haces eso?- pregunto Ford asombrado, una vez que la puerta había sido cerrada y bloqueada._

 _-Pues…verán…- con un simple movimiento de mano, corto un brazo que intentaba entrar por una ventana abierta. Alzo las manos, las ventanas cerrándose y siendo bloqueadas por cosas flotantes. –Soy un ángel enviado para proteger a los humanos de Bill pero las cosas me salieron mal y termine atrapada aquí hace muchísimos años-_

 _-¿Y no puedes detenerlos?- pregunto Stan con algo de pánico._

 _-Lo siento pero no recuerdo sus debilidades- ella se froto las manos con nerviosismo. –Tengo demasiados años de memoria, algunas cosas se me van- las paredes fueron atravesadas por las manos de los zombis, una de ella agarrando el brazo de Ford._

 _-Esto es mi culpa- hablo en cuanto su amiga lo libero. –Jamás debí recitar esas palabras con tal de impresionar a esos tipos- Stan dejo escapar un grito cuando una mano agarro su brazo y lo elevo en el aire. –¡NO!- y de lanada, algo golpe al zombi y el castaño cayo._

 _-Espero que esto sea una lección niño- Mabel golpe a un zombi cercano con el bate de béisbol que tenía en la mano. –Ahora obedézcanme y…¡entren al ático!- señalo la puerta tras ella. Todos corrieron adentro, salvo por Ángela, quien se quedó y alego lo mejor que pudo a los zombis con un ademan de mano, dándoles tiempo de seguir a los niños. Ambas lograron bloquear las escaleras, corriendo hacia donde estaban los demás y cerrando la puerta, bloqueándola también. –D-Duele…- murmuro sentándose en una silla cercana._

 _-No puedo creerlo…eso fue increíble- Ford miro a su tía asombrado. –Bueno, ahora si me crees…¿verdad?-_

 _-Cariño…siempre lo supe- la cara de extrañado del otro le hizo rodar los ojos. –Vamos Ford, no soy ni inocente ni tonta ni ciega ¡Por supuesto que sé que este pueblo es extraño!- retrocedieron cuando unas manos traspasaron la puerta. –Les mentí solo para protegerlos, no quería que se hagan daño- Ángela corto los brazos pero más aparecieron._

 _-Esperen…¡lo tengo!- Ángela hizo flotar el diario, abriéndolo en la página de los zombis, y lo acerco a una luz negra, unas palabras nuevas dejándose leer sobre las otras._

 _-Esta…está escrito en una tinta invisible- Ford agarro el diario y lo apoyo en el piso. –Y yo que pensé que conocía todos los secretos del diario-_

 _-Tinta invisible…porque no lo pensé- Mabel se golpeó la frente sin poder evitarlo, para después fulminar con la mirada al ángel, quien se disculpaba con nerviosismo._

 _-"Los zombis tienen una debilidad. Se los creía invencibles pero a sus cráneos los destruye una perfecta armonía de tres partes"- Ford quedo pensativo. –¿Y cómo hacemos eso?-_

 _-Yo tengo una idea~- sonrío Mabel con maldad. –Ángela, necesito una cosa-_

 _-¡Ya mismo voy!- desapareció en un flash de luz._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-Esto será muy divertido~- rieron Ángela y Fidds._

 _-¡Música niña!- ella asintió ante la orden de la mayor, encendiendo el karaoke portátil y sonriendo ante la melodía._

 _-Ammm…tía Mabel…yo creo que nuestras vidas no valen tanto- murmuro Stan avergonzado._

 _-Yo creo lo mismo- asintió Ford._

 _-¡Canten, canten, canten!- canturrearon Fidds y Ángela con diversión._

 _-¿Por qué no cantan ustedes?- Ford enarco una ceja._

 _-Tú los sacaste de sus tumbas, tú los devuelves- el ángel se cruzó de brazos, el otro rodando los ojos._

 ** _Ford: Viernes y yo bailare a mi antojo_**

 ** _Me siento linda…con mi vestido rojo_**

 _-Me siento tan ridículo- murmuro el de seis dedos. Mabel rio, lista para su parte._

 ** _Mabel: Llegamos a la fiesta, nos miran los muchachos_**

 ** _Bailemos chicas, a pasar el rato_**

 ** _Son tan molesto estos chicos que yo…_**

 _Ángela evito que el zombi se les acercara, tirándolo del techo._

 _-Chicos, tienen que cantar los tres o sino no funcionara- hablo Fidds algo encogido en su lugar._

 _-Agh…- Stan respiro profundo y suspiro, una gran sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro. Si iba a hacer esto, lo haría con humor._

 ** _Stan: Ya me aburrí, nos vamos de aquí_**

 ** _Los tres: La reina soy de este baile_**

 ** _Hoo-Hoo~_**

 ** _¡Las chicas solas!_**

 ** _Hoo-Hoo~_**

 ** _¡La pista es mía toda!_**

 ** _Hoo-Hoo~_**

 ** _¡Las chicas solas!_**

 ** _Hoo-Hoo~_**

 ** _¡La pista es mía toda!_**

 ** _¡REINAS DE LA DISCO!_**

 _La cabezas de muchos zombis empezaron a reventar e incluso algunos se arrancaron las orejas pero a los Pines poco les importaba, estaban pasando un buen momento._

 ** _Hoo-Hoo~_**

 ** _¡Las chicas solas!_**

 ** _Hoo-Hoo~_**

 ** _¡La pista es mía toda!_**

 ** _Hoo-Hoo~_**

 ** _¡Las chicas solas!_**

 ** _Hoo-Hoo~_**

 ** _¡La pista es mía toda!_**

 ** _¡REINAS DE LA DISCO!_**

 _-Eso fue…muy interesante- Ángela rio, los últimos zombis totalmente eliminados. Chasqueo los dedos y de pronto, se encontraban en la sala de la casa._

 _-Muy cierto- asintió Fidds._

 _-Lamento haber arruinado todo esto- murmuro Ford metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos._

 _-Ho, no te preocupes sixter- rio su hermano. –La pase bien con mis personas favoritas en este mundo y eso es lo que cuenta-_

 _-Cierto- asintió Mabel. –Pero escúchenme…este pueblo está más que loco, así que tengan mucho cuidado. No sé qué haría si les pasa algo a ustedes- suspiro. –Conserven ese diario odioso pero prométanme que solo lo usaran para autodefensa y no para buscar problemas o aventuras, ¿entendido?-_

 _-De acuerdo…solo si tú me prometes que ya no tienes más secretos acerca de este pueblo- hablo Ford._

 _-Lo prometo- pero ambos cruzaron los dedos detrás de su espalda._

 _-Muy bien~- Ángela aplaudió dos veces, un brillo emanando intensamente en sus manos y de repente, todo a su alrededor ya estaba completamente ordenado y limpio. –Esto evitara que la gente sospeche o algo por el estilo-_

 _-Está bien, yo tengo una cosa más que hacer. Buenas nuches niños- se despidió, saliendo del lugar._

 _-Y creo que nosotros debemos volver antes de que mi mama nos mate- hablo Fidds._

 _-Claro- asintió con una sonrisa. –Adiós chicos- con un chasquido, ambos desaparecieron. Los gemelos se dirigieron a sus camas y una vez cambiados, se acostaron. Stan se quedó dormido, abrazado a su cabrita pero Ford se quedó despierto, una linterna negra en una mano y el diario en la otra._

 _-Esto abre todo un nuevo camino de misterio- sonrío, para después dejar todo a un lado y sacarse los lentes para dormir, pensando en alguna aventura próxima._


	22. Visita al refugio

**Mica: ¡Otro capítulo terminado! Me divierto haciendo esto, así que espero que lo disfruten. Cuídense y ¡adiós!**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 2: Visita al refugio_**

 _-Qué película tan tonta- rio Wanda, comiendo palomitas y mirando una película de zombis._

 _-Es cierto- asintió Ford a su lado. –Además, este tipo de películas ya no te dan miedo después de haberte enfrentado a zombis reales-_

 _-Te apuesto lo que quieras a que él muere primero- ambos rieron cuando los zombis comieron al hombre de la película. El teléfono de la chica sonó, ella mirándolo con fastidio. –Es Lucas…- rodo los ojos._

 _-Ya veo…y…¿Cómo va todo?- se metió un puñado de las palomitas a la boca, desviando ligeramente la mirada._

 _-Ya lo olvide y me encantaría que él hiciera lo mismo pero me ha estado enviando fotos tristes de él desde que rompimos- borro el mensaje y la foto. –Es muy molesto…-_

 _-Y tu…¿estás pensando en salir con alguien?- pregunto intentando aparentar normalidad._

 _-Po supuesto- le mostro un peluche de un gato que tenía cerca. –Este es mi nuevo novio- ambos rieron ante el chiste._

 _-Oye…amm…te quería preguntar si…- apretó firmemente al papel metido en su bolsillo. –¿Querías ir con Lee y conmigo a una gran aventura mañana?- suspiro con algo de tristeza._

 _-Claro, me encantaría. Me gusta estar con mis amigos- asintió ella, volviendo su vista a la película._

 _-Si…amigos…- se dejó caer y fijo su vista al techo._

 _-Oye…no aplastes mi sostén- Ford dejo estacar un grito, un oscuro sonrojo manchando rápidamente sus mejillas._

 ** _(Introducción)_**

 _-Gracias por invitarnos- sonrío Fiddleford._

 _-Hubiera sido aburrido sin ustedes- rio Stan abrazando por los hombros a sus amigos._

 _-Muy bien gente, estamos aquí para resolver el misterio número 1 del Gravity Falls…El autor de estos diarios…- Ford mostro el diario y lo abrió, iluminando una de las páginas con una linterna negra. –Hace treinta años el autor desapareció misteriosamente pero, según los nuevos datos, puede que hayamos encontrado su guarida secreta- sonrío parándose al lado de su hermano y mirando el árbol en donde había encontrado aquel diario. –Si encontramos al autor, tendremos todas las respuestas que necesitamos…solo debemos encontrar la manera de entrar-_

 _-Hola chicos- Wanda se detuvo cerca de ellos, sacándose el casco y dejándolo junto a su bicicleta a un costado._

 _-¡Hola!~- rio Stan._

 _-Si viniste- sonrío Ford lentamente._

 _-Claro que sí, me encanta la idea de tener una aventura con ustedes- se cruzó de brazos. –Es mejor que limpiar lo que rompe mi papa- rio ligeramente. –Gracias por invitarme- corrió hacia el árbol para verlo más de cerca._

 _-N-No hay problema- se rasco ligeramente la mejilla con una sonrisa nerviosa, gesto que Stan vio y reconoció al instante._

 _-Con que la invitaste, ¿he?- le pico el costado con diversión._

 _-No Lee, ya lo pensé mucho- se rasco la nuca. –Lo de Wanda y yo no funcionara, lo mire desde todos los ángulos y el resultado era negativo- sonrío mostrando el diario. –Tengo un nuevo objetivo y es encontrar al autor de los diarios-_

 _-Si tú lo dices hermano- le rodeo los hombros con su brazo. –Te apoyare en lo que necesites- le guiño un ojo._

 _-Gracias Lee- rio, ambos acercándose a los demás._

 _-Oigan, díganme loca pero…¿aquella rama no parece una palanca?- señalo a una rama a lo alto._

 _-Tienes razón- asintió Ford ante la vista, para después ponerse pensativo. –Pero, ¿Cómo llegaremos ahí?-_

 _-¡Lo hice!- sonrío la pelirroja, un cinturón rodeando su cuerpo y el árbol, con una hacha en la mano y una sonrisa en el rostro._

 _-¡Increíble!~- sonrieron con emoción._

 _-Sí, bueno, mi papa me hacía participar en juegos para leñadores de niña- se encogió de hombros. –Creo que soy muy buena- rio, callándose de golpe cuando el árbol empezó a temblar. Cayó sobre un arbusto, los demás alegándola cuando el piso se empezó a abrir, rebelando unas escaleras de madera que guiaban a una puerta abierta en el tronco del árbol._

 _-Muy bien, tenemos que bajar pero…- Ford los miro con seriedad. –…lo que pasa ahí abajo, se queda ahí ¿Está bien?- ellos asintieron. Ford bajo primero con una lámpara en mano, detrás de él estaba su hermano y sus amigos, todos yendo con cuidado._

 _-Impresionante…- en cuanto atravesaron la puerta, pudieron ver una especie de refugio. Estaba lleno de libros, tela de arañas y polvo, junto con algunos insectos._

 _-Esto es…como si se estuviera preparando para el desastre- murmuro Ford viendo un estante lleno de cajas con números. –Pero, ¿Qué clase de desastre necesitaría provisiones para más de sesenta años?-_

 _-Y tenía muchas armas- hablo Fidds abriendo uno de los muebles. Ángela temblaba ligeramente, sus dientes castañeando y sus piños apretando su ropa. –Hey, ¿estás bien?- con un poco de esfuerzo, agarro su mano y la miro con preocupación._

 _-S-Sí…solo…- desvió la vista, su agarre apretándose ligeramente. –Sigamos, no tiene importancia-_

 _-¡Miren esto!- se voltearon hacia Ford, quien tenía una lata en mano. –Esta lata ha sido abierta recientemente-_

 _-¿Ángela?- Fidds la miro con preocupación cuando ella se encogió y se abrazó a su brazo._

 _-Significa que el autor está vivo y aquí abajo- sonrío Stan enormemente._

 _-Esperen un momento- Wanda se acercó a un mapa de Gravity Falls, sacándolo de su lugar y revelando una escotilla abierta. –Creo que podemos encontrarlo- todos sonrieron, adentrándose al túnel y gateando por él hasta llegar a un cuarto totalmente cerrado, con símbolos extraños en algunos recuadros. –Este lugar es increíble…- esquivo un cuadro en particular._

 _-Aunque me da escalofríos…- murmuro Ford._

 _-¡Fiddleford, cuidado!- pero Ángela reacciono tarde, su amigo cayendo sobre un botón en el piso. Los símbolos a su alrededor brillaron de color rojizo, todo tembló y los demás recuadros empezaron a moverse hacia adelante, cerrando su espacio._

 _-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- pregunto Fidds mirando a su alrededor, intentando encontrar una salida._

 _-E-Es u-una t-trampa- hablo Ángela con dificultad, usando sus poderes para mantener el espacio a su alrededor._

 _-¡¿Qué hacemos Ford?!- pregunto Stan viendo a su hermano girar las páginas con nerviosismo._

 _-Busquen estos símbolos rápido y presiónenlos- les mostro alumbrando con la linterna. Todos asintieron y se pusieron a buscar._

 _-¡Tengo uno!- presiono Fidds._

 _-¡Aquí está el segundo!- Wanda presiono otro._

 _-¡Yo tengo el tercero!- presiono Stan._

 _-¡Y encontré el último!- presiono Ford, una puerta abriéndose a un costado. Todos corrieron hacia allí, Wanda agarrando a Ángela y tirándose al piso con la respiración agitada._

 _-G-Gracias- murmuro con una sonrisa, la pelirroja asintiendo y sonriendo como respuesta. Se pusieron a ver el lugar, llena de pantallas y botones._

 _-¿Qué es esto?- Stan agarro un papel tirado en el piso, sus ojos abriéndose ante lo que leía: "Querida Wanda: siempre estuve enamorado de ti". Se acercó a su hermano con una gran sonrisa, empezando a picarle el brazo. -¿No que la habías superado?- le extendió la nota, las mejillas de su hermano tiñéndose de rojo al ver la hoja en sus manos._

 _-D-Dame eso- se la arrebato, arrugándola y metiéndola en el bolsillo de su campera._

 _-¿Tenias planeado decírselo?- enarco una ceja._

 _-¡NO!- se froto las manos. –En realidad, se lo iba a decir pero cambie de opinión, es muy mala idea. Podría terminar avergonzado…o ser otro de los chicos que odia- negó con la cabeza._

 _-Vamos hermano, inténtalo- le sonrío enormemente. –Te dejare el camino libre~- rio, agarrando a Ángela y a Fidds de la mano._

 _-No Lee, no lo hagas- pero su hermano no lo escucho, simplemente se encerró junto a sus amigos dentro del extraño closet._

 _-¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano?- la pelirroja enarco una ceja._

 _-N-Nada- desvió la vista._

 _-¡Díselo sixter!- grito Stan desde adentro, riéndose ligeramente. –Hey, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto al ver a su amiga tan encogida en su lugar._

 _-N-No es nada…solo…- ella sonrío con nerviosismo. –No me gustan los lugares cerrados-_

 _-Oye, ¿eso será la luz?- miro la tirita colgando del techo._

 _-¡Espera, no…!- pero la tirita había sido tironeada. Agua cayó sobre ellos y se detuvo, un viento los juntó de golpe y una luz roja empezó a brillar en el lugar. –Hay no…- murmuro ella cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando ver un lugar bastante destruido. Las espaldas de los tres se apoyaron del todo contra la puerta cuando vieron algo grande moverse a un costado. Tragaron saliva y sudaron frio, sin saber qué hacer._

 ** _Mientras tanto_**

 _-Entonces…¿de qué estaba hablando tu hermano?- pregunto Wanda con una sonrisa._

 _-N-No es nada, lo juro- rio el de anteojos con nerviosismo. –Es que Lee comió mucha azúcar otra vez-_

 _-¿Seguro?- enarco una ceja._

 _-P-Por supuesto- se quedaron en silencio, solamente roto por tres gritos que resonaron en el lugar. –¡Stan!- corrieron hacia la puerta, abriéndola con dificultad. Ford entro en pánico al no poder ver a su hermano ni a sus amigos._

 _-Hey tranquilo, los encontraremos- le sonrío la pelirroja, ambos empezando a caminar, deteniéndose cuando vieron una sombra humana acercándose a ellos. Era un hombre con cabello y bigote grisáceo, se veía mayor y con las ropas muy viejas y sucias. Ambos retrocedieron cuando aquel hombre tiro la lengua que tenía en mano a un costado, mirándolos fijamente._

 _-Logre cortarle la lengua al monstruo…pero si quieren vivir, tienen que venir conmigo. Esa cosa no tardara en regenerarse- empezó a correr, ambos siguiéndole sin otra opción. –No me esperaba invitados- gruño caminando frente a ellos por un túnel con algo de agua._

 _-No puedo creerlo…debe ser el sujeto que estamos buscando- murmuro Ford._

 _-¿Tú crees?- ella dudo un momento._

 _-¿De qué sujeto hablan?- pregunto deteniéndose y mirándolos con una ceja arqueada._

 _-¡Es el autor!- sonrío Ford enormemente. –Tengo muchísimas preguntas para usted-_

 _-Eso lo resolveremos con el tiempo, tengo un asunto mucho más importante primero- el hombre empezó a caminar nuevamente. –Es uno de mis experimentos: un cambia-formas. Es capaz de tomar la forma de cualquier cosa o persona que vea pero, por desgracia, se escapó de su jaula- se detuvo frente a una jaula con los barrotes rotos. –Me he vuelto loco intentando atraparlo y encerrarlo pero ahora, ustedes me ayudaran a atraparlo-_

 _-¡Por supuesto!- sonrío el de anteojos con emoción pero recordó algo. –Pero…tengo que buscar a mi hermano y a mis amigos-_

 _-Esa cosa los debe tener- empezó a caminar nuevamente. –Si encontramos al cambia-formas, encontraremos a tus amigos- se rasco la nuca. Wanda enarco una ceja, mirando con atención a todo a su alrededor. –Esa criatura debe tener una debilidad y no lo recuerdo…solía tener un informe en mis diarios pero los perdí hace mucho años-_

 _-¿Diarios?- los menores sonrieron. –Yo tengo uno de ellos, así fue como llegamos aquí- le extendió el diario, la sonrisa de aquel hombre agrandándose en un momento._

 _-No sé cómo expresarte mi gratitud, niño- lo agarro con emoción, pasando las páginas y dándoles la espalda, empezando a murmurar cosas en silencio._

 _-Eso no es genial- sonrío Ford sentados junto a la chica. –No puedo creer que estemos frente al verdadero autor- Wanda se tensó de repente._

 _-Ammm, amigo…- le mostro una lata cercana, la imagen de la marca era aquel mismo sujeto con una gran sonrisa. Ambos tragaron saliva._

 _-Ammm…disculpe pero…- se levantó, acercándose un poco. –T-Tengo que buscar a mi hermano…así que…¿me devuelve mi diario?- ambos tragaron saliva cuando aquel hombre dio vuelta su cabeza y los miro con odio._

 _-Ustedes…_ **no irán a ninguna parte-** _se trepo por la pared sin dejar de verlos, unas patas parecidas a las de las arañas saliendo de su espalda. Un grito extraño salió de su boca, su forma cambiando a un monstruo muy extraño._ **–** **¿Les gusta mi verdadera forma?-**

 _-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste con el verdadero autor?- aquella cosa rio._

 **-No creo que vayan a encontrarlo. Ese nerd con una extraña marca en la frente desapareció hace treinta años -** _rio aquella criatura._ **–** **Pero te doy las gracias por traerme su querido diario, él lo escribía mientras yo estaba en la jaula. Cientos de maravillosas formas que tomar-** _cambio a diferentes monstruos, su tono de voz cambiando a cada forma._

 _-Necesitamos recuperar el diario- la pelirroja asintió._

 _-¡Hey tonto, toma esto!- le tiro una lata, la cual esa cosa se comió. Esta vez, ella le lanzo un pedazo de chapa, chocando contra su cara y logrando que soltase el libro._

 _-¡Corre!- grito agarrando el diario. Corrieron hasta llegar a una división de pasillo, donde Ford tiro la linterna por un camino y se escondió en el contrario. Ambos suspiraron cuando el monstruo cayó en la trampa y siguió la luz de la linterna. Se dieron vuelta, ahogando un grito con sus manos al ver a quienes buscaban tirados en el piso y atados._

 _-Stan, que bueno que estás bien- abrazo a su hermano en cuanto estuvieron desatados._

 _-Ford, ¿Qué les paso?- pregunto Fidds al verlos tan sucios._

 _-Nos enfrentamos al cambia-formas…se salió de su jaula, simulo ser el autor y ahora, quiere el diario de Ford- hablo Wanda mirando hacia atrás por un momento._

 _-No podemos dejar que vaya al pueblo- dijo Ford pensativo._

 _-¿Y qué haremos?- pregunto Stan de brazos cruzados._

 _-Lo volveremos a encerrar- sonrío la pelirroja._

 ** _… … … …_**

 **-¡¿Dónde estás sucio mocoso?!-** _grito el monstruo sin paciencia alguna._

 _-¡Oye tonto!- se volteo hacia la voz. –¿Me recuerdas?- rio Ángela._

 **-¡Tú!-** _se paró totalmente recto._ **–** **¡Pagaras por todo!-** _ella empezó a correr, aquella cosa siguiéndola de cerca._

 _-¡Háganlo ahora!- grito acercándose a los demás._

 _-No funciona- se alteró Fidds girando junto a la pelirroja la palanca del agua. Ángela alzo sus manos, girando rápidamente aquella rueda con sus poderes._

 _-¡Hey, suéltalo!- grito Ford peleando contra el tentáculo que quería robarle el libro pero el agarre de sus dedos se soltó._

 _-¡Déjalo en paz!- grito Stan saltando, agarrando el diario e intentado que aquel tentáculo lo soltase._

 _-¡Stan!- de repente, un fuerte chorro de agua salió hacia el monstruo y el castaño, haciéndolo retrocedes. No paso mucho antes de que el lugar se llenara de agua, arrastrándolos un poco._

 _-¿Están…todos bien?- pregunto Wanda una vez que él agua se fue._

 _-Yo creo que si- suspiro Fidds._

 _-Esperen…¿Dónde está Lee?- Ford se levantó, avanzando a paso rápido y tensándose al ver a su hermano tirado en el piso, dándole la espalda…y sin moverse. –¡Stanley!- corrió hacia él, dándole vuela y empezando a agitarlo pero sin conseguir respuesta. –No debí dejarte solo…quizás…si te hubiera hecho caso de decirle a Wanda que me gustaba, esto no hubiera pasado- bajo la cabeza._

 _-Hey Ford, te dije que tenías que hacerme caso más seguido- el mencionado se volteo, viendo con sorpresa a su hermano parado con una gran sonrisa y su diario en mano._

 _-Lee…- suspiro de alivio, para después darse cuenta de algo. –Espera…si tu estas ahí…¿Quién…?- no termino de formular su pregunta, ya que el castaño tirado en el piso se levantó con un gruñido y se lanzó hacia el que tenía el diario._

 _-El cambia-formas…siempre fue muy astuto- suspiro Ángela acercándose, viendo a los dos Stan peleando entre sí._

 _-¿Cómo los diferenciaremos?- pregunto Wanda con su hacha en mano._

 _-N-No lo sé- murmuro el de anteojos con nerviosismo. –¡Lee, danos una señal de que eres el verdadero tú!-_

 _-Vamos Ford, sabes que soy yo- uno de ellos sonrío enormemente. El otro Stan frunció el ceño y lo pateo, alegándolo de él y tirando el diario a un costado._

 _-¡Hey sixter!- el Stan de pie levanto la mano con una gran sonrisa. –¡Choca esos seis!-_

 _-¡Ese es el falso!- apunto al que estaba en el piso. Wanda no perdió tiempo y enterró su hacha en el estómago ajeno. La criatura rugió, volviendo a su apariencia original. Se sacó el hacha y la tiro a un costado pero antes de poder tocarlos a ambos, se vio levantado por un aura veleta._

 _-Yo creo que no, amigo- rio Ángela, metiéndolo a la máquina que tenía atrás. La criatura intento salir pero la puerta se cerró de pronto._

 **-¡No, no pueden hacerme esto!-** _se transformó en diferentes criaturas y golpeo la puerta con fuerza pero no podía salir._ **–** **¡Sáquenme de aquí!-** _y de pronto, todo quedo en silencio._

 _-Mejor salgamos de aquí- hablo Fidds acercándose a ellos._

 _-Tienes razón- asintió Wanda agarrando el diario y devolviéndoselo a su dueño. Empezaron a caminar pero un rugido los detuvo._

 **-¿Realmente te crees tan listo, Stanford?-** _aquella cosa rio._ **–** **No tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que te espera…jamás podrás encontrar al autor…y si sigues cavando, te espera un futuro peor de lo que te imaginas-** _golpeo ligeramente la puerta nuevamente._ **–** **Y esta…¡será tu ultima cara en este mundo!-** _se transformó en el castaño y con un grito y una expresión de miedo puro, se congelo por completo._

 _-V-Vámonos- Ford se dio la vuelta con un nudo en la garganta._

 _-¿Estas bien, hermano?- se le acerco rápidamente._

 _-Entre más espacio haya entre esa cosa y yo, estaré mejor- murmuro con la vista baja. Salieron del lugar, el árbol volviendo a su posición de siempre, como si nada hubiese pasado._

 _-Creo…que pasaremos un poco de las aventuras por un tiempo- rio Fidds rompiendo el silencio. –MI garganta esta algo irritada de tanto gritar-_

 _-Pero admítelo amigo…¡somos héroes!…y fue grandioso después de todo- Stan levanto los brazos en el aire. –E incluso luche conmigo mismo, eso fue aún más emocionante- rio con humor. –Ahora, ¡vamos por una merienda de héroes!-_

 _-¡Te seguimos!- asintieron Ángela y Fidds, los tres adelantándose._

 _-Oye Wanda…- Ford hablo algo nervioso, deteniendo a la chica. –Tu no…escuchaste lo que le dije a Stan ¿o sí?-_

 _-Lo siento amigo pero…si, lo hice- le sonrío, intentando animarlo. –Pero…ya me lo imaginaba-_

 _-¿E-En serio?- se sintió avergonzado._

 _-Claro que si- se agacho a su nivel. –¿Realmente crees que no escucho los murmullos y no noto los sonrojos cuando estás conmigo?-_

 _-¡Hay no!- se tapó el rostro, retrocediendo hasta sentarse en un tronco caído._

 _-Escucha Ford, yo…estoy muy alagada pero…- se sentó a su lado. –Soy mayor que tu…¿entiendes?-_

 _-Lo sé- murmuro con la vista baja. –La tía Mabel me dijo que me sentiría mejor pero…me ciento de todo, menos mejor- se rasco el brazo. –E incluso siento comezón-_

 _-No te pongas así, amigo- rio ligeramente. –Te diré un secreto- le guiño el ojo. –Este verano fue aburrido hasta que tú apareciste y me divierto mucho más contigo que con otras personas y…si dejaras de ser mi amigo…me arrogaría personalmente al pozo sin fondo- ambos rieron ante aquello._

 _-Entonces…¿amigos?- extendió su puño._

 _-Amigos- asintió ella con una sonrisa, chocando su puño con el ajeno. Se levantó y se acercó a su bicicleta. –Ho…y mañana veremos una película, en su casa esta vez- sonrío, alegándose rápidamente._

 _-Y…¿Cómo te fue, Ford?- Stan se le acerco, sentándose a su lado._

 _-Lee…¿Cómo algo puede ser algo tan increíble pero tan terrible al mismo tiempo?- lo miro con tristeza._

 _-No me preguntes eso a mí, tú eres el inteligente- se rasco la nuca. –lamento haberte dejado solo con ella cuando me dijiste que no querías decírselo-_

 _-No te preocupes- suspiro._

 _-Ho, arriba ese ánimo Ford- Fidds se sentó a su lado. –Ángela encontró algo que quizás te anime-_

 _-Agh…lo olvide abajo- ella se golpeó la frente. –Y vuelvo- chasque los dedos y desapareció, volviendo en pocos segundos con una maleta algo sucia en manos. –Ta-da~-_

 _-Es una computadora muy maltratada- Fidds la agarro, abriéndola. Había una etiqueta arriba de la pantalla que decía "Propiedad de F"._

 _-E-Esto…¡Esto puede ser otra pista!- sonrío Ford enormemente._

 _-Poe supuesto que sí- asintió el castaño claro. –Solo tenemos que repararla-_

 _-¡Claro!- la emoción inundo a Ford. –Tú y yo la repararemos en un santiamén- agarro de la muñeca al de anteojos y empezó a caminar. –¡Vamos a empezar!-_

 _-Vamos Ángela- Stan se detuvo al ver que ella no se movía, simplemente mirada hacia el árbol con una extraña expresión. –¿Estás bien? Llevas muy rara todo el día-_

 _-Si…es que…- ella suspiro._

 _-¿Conocías a esa cosa?- enarco una ceja._

 _-Si…solo espero que no salga de su encierro- empezó a caminar al lado del castaño. –Si sale a la superficie podría causar muchísimo daño-_

 _-Ho vamos…- le rodeo los hombros con el brazo, una gran y brillante sonrisa pintada en su rostro. –Esa cosa esta congelada, no hay de qué preocuparse-_

 _-Tienes razón, creo que me estoy volviendo algo obsesionada- rio con humor. –Apurémonos, cuidemos de que esos nerds no se metan en problemas- corrieron para darles alcance, riéndose entre ellos._


	23. La guerra de golf

**Mica: Voy a terminar esto en algún momento, x lo menor solo para entretenerme XD**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3: La guerra de golf_**

 _-¿Qué haces pequeño?- Mabel se acercó al castaño, quien comía cereales frente al televisor._

 _-Espero a Lee- Mabel se sentó en el sofá. –Dijo que necesitaba comprar comida para Manchas y me pidió que la cuidase- acaricio la cabeza del animal._

 _-Tu hermano quiere mucho a su cabra- rio ella con humor._

 _-Sip- asintió. En eso, se escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse con fuerza._

 _-Vamos Stan, tranquilízate- se escuchó la voz de Ángela. –Eres muy pequeño para tener tanto enojo dentro-_

 _-Stan, ¿Qué te paso?- Ford se levantó, viendo con preocupación a su hermano cubierto de barro y hojas._

 _-Quiero jugo…mucho jugo- gruño yendo directamente a la cocina, esquivando a su familia. Miraron a la chica, quien tenía una sonrisa nerviosa._

 _-Nos encontramos con Patrick en el camino- metió las manos en los bolsillos de su campera. –Iba con sus amigos y pasaron cerca de nosotros y digamos que…las cosas se salieron de control- suspiro. –Me costó bastante evitar que Stan golpee a ese chico-_

 _-¡Ese tonto!- Stan se les acerco, una toalla en mano. –Arruina todo y solamente porque es rico y bla, bla, bla- gruño mientras se dirigía escaleras arriba, directamente a la ducha._

 _-Pobre niño…- murmuro Mabel con una ligera mueca._

 _-Me gustaría poder animarlo- murmuro Ford pensativo._

 _-¿Le gusta el mini-golf?- pregunto la mayor con una ligera sonrisa._

 _-¿Gustarle?- el castaño rio. –Aun cuando a Bob no le gustaba, Stan gano cuatro años seguidos-_

 _-Pues llévalo aquí- le extendió un papel. –El juego será esta tarde y eso, ni siquiera ese niño rico se lo podrá arruinar-_

 _-¡Tienes razón!- Ford sonrío enormemente. –¡Preparare todo para esta tarde!- corrió con emoción hacia su cuarto._

 _-Esto será muy interesante- sonrío Ángela, ambas mirándose con una gran sonrisa._

 ** _(Introducción)_**

 _-Vamos Ford, no veo nada…y ya me está cansado estar a oscuras- murmuro Stan caminando con cuidado y apretando ligeramente la mano de su hermano._

 _-Deja de quejarte y camina- rio, deteniéndose un momento. –Ta-da~- le saco la venda, su sonrisa aumentando al ver la mirada de asombro de su hermano._

 _-Esto…es…¡increíble!- agarro las manos de su gemelo y su tía, corriendo hacia el primer hoyo. Sally, que se había unido a último momento, camino detrás de ellos con una sonrisa._

 _-Puedo preguntar…¿Por qué vine yo?- Ángela jugo distraídamente con uno de los palos._

 _-No tenías nada mejor que hacer- rio Ford. –Y se eso porque Fidds está ocupado con las tareas que le dio su madre y que te prohibió que le ayudases-_

 _-Cierto- rio, apoyándose en el palo. Observaron en silencio al de seis dedos prepararse para golpear y cuando lo hizo, la pelotita llego a mitad de camino y volvió a la salida. Rieron ligeramente, Mabel pegándole una estampa en la frente con las palabras "¡Fun!"._

 _-Es mi turno~- Stan se posiciono y golpeo, la pelotita llegando perfectamente al hoyo._

 _-¡Genial!- sonrieron con diversión. Hoyo tras hoyo, la pelotita azulada del castaño llegaba a su destino sin problema. Incluso, sin darse cuenta, mucha gente lo miraba con atención y emoción._

 _-Animo Stan, un hoyo más y superaras tu propio record- sonrío el de anteojos._

 _-¡Por supuesto!- asintió, posicionándose. Respiro profundo y suspiro, golpeando la pelotita. Espero con una gran sonrisa y dando saltitos, decepcionándose al ver que su pelota, su pelota azul de la suerte, no caía dentro del hoyo. –¡Que trampa!- tiro su palo, cruzándose de brazos con un puchero infantil._

 _-Ho cariño, no te preocupes- Mabel, después de agarrar la pelota, revolvió un poco los cabellos del menor. –Este juego es de mucha suerte-_

 _-El golf es un misterio más en este mundo- asintió Sally, Ángela riéndose a su lado._

 _-Que este pequeño tropiezo no te moleste…¡eres genial!- sonrío ella._

 _-Y, para mí, eres el mejor jugador de Gravity Falls- sonrío Mabel con cariño._

 _-Gracias- pero la sonrisa del menor se borró al ver que una pelotita verdosa entraba tranquilamente en el hoyo. Alzaron la vista, enfocándola en los recientes llegados._

 _-Vaya, no sabía que dejaban salir a los payasos para jugar al golf- rio Patrick como si nada._

 _-Tú…- Stan gruño._

 _-Hola familia de torpes- sonrió de manera creída, sus padres sonriendo detrás de él. Stan apretó los puños e intento dar un paso adelante pero su hermano lo detuvo._

 _-Tranquilo Lee- se apoyó contra su palo, una ligera sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro. –Y dime Patrick, ¿Cómo llevas la linda noticia de que tu familia es una farsa total?-_

 _-Bastante bien- él se encogió de hombros. –Ventajas de ser millonario: los problemas pueden desaparecer fácilmente- sonrío._

 _-Quizás tengas mucho dinero pero no puedes comprar talento, tonto- Stan se cruzó de brazos._

 _-¿Ha si?- Patrick chasqueo los dedos y un hombre alto se les acerco. –Él es Sergei, mi entrenador-_

 _-¡Gane el oro!- gruño mostrando una medalla colgando en su cuello._

 _-Y ahora, déjenle el paso a los ganadores verdaderos- golpeo su pelota, la cual cayo perfectamente el en hoyo. –Disfruta el segundo lugar…tonto- murmuro lo último. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que las personas a su alrededor le aplaudieran._

 _-¡Esto no se queda así!- el ruido seso, todos mirando al castaño en silencio. –¡Quiero mi revancha, niño mimado y sin cerebro!- el otro frunció el ceño, volteándose al castaño._

 _-Cuando quieras- el cielo se nublo por completo, empezando a tronar rápidamente._

 _-E-Escuchen, el mini-golf del rey estará cerrado por la lluvia- hablo un hombre flacucho._

 _-Eso no termina aquí- Patrick miro al castaño. –A medía noche, aquí, a ver quién es el mejor de todos-_

 _-No faltare- asintió Stan. Los millonarios sacaron unos paraguas de la nada, alegándose del lugar sin decir ninguna palabra._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _La familia Pines, Sally y Ángela fueron a un restaurante cercano para refugiase de la lluvia. Stan, sentado junto a su hermano, miro por la ventana con tristeza. Abrió la boca, Ford metiendo un par de nacho en el ella._

 _-Creo que…el mini-golf será borrado de mi lista de talentos- suspiro con decepción una vez que hubo tragado la comida._

 _-No te debes rendir así, Stan- sonrío Sally, intentando animarlo._

 _-Es cierto- asintió Ángela dándole un sorbo a su bebida. –Eres mucho mejor que ese creído, podrás vencerlo fácilmente-_

 _-Concuerdo…además, si lo vences, no podrá volver a molestarte- sonrío Ford, riéndose al ver los ojos de su gemelos brillantes y como una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro._

 _-¡Tienen razón!- se paró sobre la mesa con una brillante sonrisa. –¡Solo tengo que practicar!-_

 _-¿Entraremos al campo ilegalmente?- Mabel enarco una ceja. –No lo haría pero…por ti pequeño, lo que sea- alzo al castaño y sonrío. –¡Al auto familia!- se subieron rápidamente, Mabel apretando el acelerador y la lluvia parando de una vez._

 _-¡Mabel, cuidado!- grito Ángela, el auto atravesando de una la valla de madera de la entrada y frenando de repente. –¿Por qué hiciste eso? No era necesario-_

 _-Lo siento, mis lentes estaban empañados- rio ella, bajando del móvil._

 _-Sí, claro- rodo los ojos. Mientras Sally vigilaba, ellos se acercaron a la cerca que los separaba del campo. Ángela levanto la mano, uno de las maderas moviéndose a un costado y dejándoles paso a los gemelos._

 _-¿No vienes?- pregunto Stan._

 _-Nha…- se encogió de hombros. –Me quedare y jugare un rato a las cartas- ellos asintieron._

 _-Hey Stan, espera- el mencionado se volteo hacia su tía, quien le pego una etiqueta en la remera. Era dorado y tenía un trofeo, con las palabras "Eres el mejor" escritas en él. –Acaba con ese niño creído-_

 _-¡Por supuesto!- entro tras su hermano, casi corriendo al mismo hoyo que lo había dejado en ridículo. –¡HAAA!- dejo escapar un grito de frustración cuando su décima octava pelota no entro en el hoyo. –¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!-_

 _-Algo pasa aquí- Ford se acercó al molino con una mueca pensativa. –Lee, ven aquí- le llamo al escuchar un ruido dentro del molino. –Prepárate- ambos asintieron y con palos en las manos, se acercaron lentamente al molino y abrieron de golpe la compuerta que tenía. Muy pronto, múltiples gritos resonaron en el lugar: dentro del molino habían criaturas de pequeño tamaño, con ropas raras y cabello rubio o gorros sobre sus cabezas de pelota de golf. Levantaron los palos para golpearlos pero las criaturitas grito._

 _-¡ESPERA!- uno con la cabeza color azul se adelantó. –¿Están más tranquilos?- les sonrío ligeramente. Los gemelos se miraron de reojo, tirando los palos a un costado y luego asintiendo. –Mi nombre es Fran y me alegra darles la bienvenida a nuestro hogar-_

 _-¿Qué…son…ustedes?- pregunto Ford con una ceja acerada._

 _-Somos Liliputienses y nosotros controlamos a las pelotas de golf- rio dándoles la espalda. –¡Miren esto!- chasqueo sus pequeños dedos, dejando ver un sistema complicado._

 _-¡Increíble!- Los ojos de los gemelos se agrandaron con asombro al ver como la pelota pasaba por aquel sistema hasta salir del molino y meterse perfectamente en el hoyo._

 _-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Ángela apareció de la nada, sacándole un grito a los castaños. –Lo siento…- se disculpó entre risas._

 _-¡Mira los que encontramos!- Stan señalo a las criaturas, quienes saludaron a la chica._

 _-Ho vaya…- les saludo con una gran sonrisa. –No pensé que los conocerían tan pronto-_

 _-¿Los conoces?- Ford se cruzó de brazos sin sorprenderse mucho._

 _-Tengo más años de lo que aparento- rio ella con diversión._

 _-Ho Señorita Ángela…- Fran les llamo la atención. –…¿ha venido a terminar de escuchar nuestra canción?-_

 _-Lo siento chicos pero hoy no, quizás otro día- negó ella con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras que las criaturas se entristecían un poco._

 _-Entonces…¿Qué los trae por aquí gigantones?- pregunto Fran con curiosidad._

 _-Solo vengo a jugar contra mi rival Patrick- Stan se encogió de hombros._

 _-Te comprendemos…sabemos muchos sobre rivales- las criaturitas fruncieron el ceño._

 _-¡Ho, cierren la boca montón de bribones!- se voltearon, las luces encendiéndose e iluminando al barco pirata. –Estos duendecillos son terribles controlando de golf…- el pirata jefe y de cabeza roja saco una espada de la nada. –…¡porque nosotros somos los mejores del lugar!- sus compañeros asintieron rápidamente._

 _-¡Cállense piratas malolientes!- esta vez, hablo una voz con acento. –Todo el mundo sabe que el hoyo de la torre Eiffel es el mejor del campo-_

 _-¡Guardad sus comentarios, pequeños franceses!- otro hoyo se ilumino. –Nadie controla mejor las pelotas que los integrantes del castillo-_

 _-¡Ya veremos quién es el mejor!- las criaturitas gritaron, uniéndose y empezando a pelear entre gritos._

 _-Son graciosos- rio Ford ante la pequeña pelea._

 _-Demasiado- rio Stan cruzándose de brazos._

 _-Vamos chicos, deténganse- nadie le prestó atención a la chica. –Chicos…- cansada de que la ignoraran, chasqueo los dedos y los Liliputiense presentes flotaron en el aire. –Deberían dejar de pelear, son muy tiernos para eso-_

 _-Tiernos parecemos, más nuestra historia es muy trágica- Fran bajo la cabeza con tristeza. –Todos en este campo se creen los mejores pero…¿habrá una manera de confirmar quien es el mejor de todos?-_

 _-¡¿Y eso?!- hablo uno de los franceses señalando a uno de los castaño. Todos empezaron a murmurar con alegría._

 _-¡La calcomanía lo decidirá!- sonrío Fran enormemente._

 _-Sus palabras dicen la verdad- sonrío el francés._

 _-Decídanlo gigantones, ¿Quién de nosotros es merecedor de esa calcomanía?- pregunto uno de los caballeros del castillo._

 _-Lo siento chicos pero no creo querer meterme en su pequeña guerra- negó Stan rápidamente._

 _-¡Espera!- Ángela chasqueo los dedos, dejando caer a las criaturas y apartándose un poco de ellos junto a los gemelos. –Esto puede ser una gran oportunidad- sonrío la chica._

 _-¿Qué…?- Stan ladeo la cabeza, confundido._

 _-Ella tiene razón Lee- sonrío Ford. –Ellos controlan el campo por completo…podemos decirles que le daremos la calcomanía al equipo que más nos ayude a ganar-_

 _-No lo sé chicos- el castaño quedo pensativo. –Además, tú deberías decirme que no lo haga- apunto hacia la chica._

 _-Soy un ángel caído- ella se encogió de hombros. –Además, quizás perder le dé una buena lección a Patrick-_

 _-Si ustedes lo dicen- sonrío el castaño. Se pararon sobre el castillo, llamando la atención de todos las criaturitas. –¡Pueblo de los 18 hoyos, tendremos un partido de mini-golf y el que me ayude a ganar, se ganara la calcomanía!-_

 _-No se pueden pelear en medio de la competencia- hablo Ángela cuando los pequeños intentaron empezar a discutir. –Espero que lo recuerden-_

 _-¡Claro que sí!- asintieron ellos mirándose de reojo._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-Recuerda Patrick, ganar lo es todo- hablo su padre en cuanto el auto se detuvo._

 _-Estuve practicando muchísimo, este tonto será sencillo- Patrick se encogió de hombros. –Se quedaran a verme, ¿verdad?-_

 _-Tenemos una importante fiesta ahora- su madre se estaba arreglando el cabello sin siquiera mirarlo._

 _-Pero leeremos de tu victoria en el periódico- continuo su padre. –No lo olvides Patrick, eres un Noroeste y como tal…debes ganar- Patrick rodo los ojos bajándose del auto y cerrando la puerta detrás de él._

 _-¡Vámonos Sergei!- el hombre salió del bailo, caminando como soldado tras el menor. –De seguro no se atreverá a venir- se rio al entrar. Las luces se empezaron a encender, mostrando a los gemelos y a Ángela mirándolos con una sonrisa._

 _-¿Buscabas a alguien?- rio Stan cruzándose de brazos._

 _-Original entrada- Patrick sonrío con confianza. Sergei se paró frente a ambos en cuanto llegaron al primer hoyo._

 _-18 hoyos. Victoria para el ganador y vergüenza para el perdedor. Empezamos de una vez- ambos asintieron y empezaron. Hoyo tras hoyo lo Liliputienses hacían fallar al niños rico y ayudaban al castaño, quien los felicitaba a escondidas._

 _-En serio, ¿Cómo es posible que esas cosas existan?- pregunto Ford algo apartado._

 _-Nadie lo sabe- ambos rieron, viendo como Patrick se fastidiaba y se alegaba con su entrenador para tomar un refresco._

 _-¡Muchas gracias chicos!- les sonrío Stan a los mineros._

 _-Ustedes son geniales- asintió Ford a su lado._

 _-Quizás…los mineros ganen uno de estos- Stan señalo la pegatina de su remera, sin saber que los estaban vigilando._

 _-¡Esto no puede estar pasando!- Fran se frustro, lanzando la primera cosa que tenía a manos. –¡Después de todo el esfuerzo que hicimos!-_

 _-Tranquilízate Fran- uno de sus compañeros se le acerco con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro. –Quizás…haya otra manera de satisfacer a los gigantones-_

 _-Bien pensado- se sonrieron mutuamente._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-Ya quiero ver su expresión cuando pierda- hablo Ford anotando unas cosas en una hoja._

 _-Sixter, ¿está bien que yo me sienta bien por qué él ese perdiendo?- pregunto Stan pensativo._

 _-Desfruta de tu victoria Stan, te la mereces- sonrío Ángela, para después darle una mordida a su manzana._

 _-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- el de anteojos enarco una ceja._

 _-Me la dieron los Liliputienses- se encogió de hombros. –Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, esto sabe…raro- se tambaleo y cayo. Los gemelos se apresuraron, agarrándola antes de tocar el suelo._

 _-¡¿Ángela?!- las luces se prendieron, mostrando al mismísimo Patrick atado al piso y con varios de aquellos seres diminutos a su alrededor._

 _-¡Hola gemelos gigantones!- Fran se les acerco mientras uno de sus compañeros tapaban la boca del castaño atado. –Disfrutan esto, ¿verdad?…¿verdad?-_

 _-¡¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?!- Stan dejo a la chica recostada en el suelo._

 _-¡Esto no era parte del trato!- frunció el ceño su hermano._

 _-Lo sabemos pero vimos que preferían a los mineros, así que pensamos que era mejor que vencer a Patrick y ¡Ta-da~!- rio Fran, mientras que Patrick intentaba gritarles unas cosas. –Y en cuanto a la señorita Ángela, solo le dimos una manzana de sueño para que no interfiera-_

 _-¡Alto ahí, bribones!- se voltearon, viendo a Sergei atado a un poste y con el capitán de los piratas amenazándolo con una espada. –Si ustedes juegan sucio, nosotros también…¡Queremos la calcomanía!- Stan se tapó los oídos, los gritos de todos los Liliputienses reclamando la calcomanía lo tenía arto._

 _-¡Cállense!- grito, sacando la calcomanía de su ropa. –¡Nadie tendrá esta cosa!- todos lo empezaron a abuchear. –¡No lo entiendo! ¿Por qué no pueden llevarse bien?-_

 _-¡Porque nos odiamos!- grito uno._

 _-Es lo que hacen los rivales- el pirata le restó importancia._

 _-¡¿Pues saben qué?! ¡Tener rivales es tonto!- Stan frunció el ceño. –No todo en este mundo se debe resolver con competencias, no siempre hay que buscar al mejor, sino que a veces hay que dejar de pelear y trabajar en equipo- arrugo la calcomanía, llevándosela a la boca y masticándola, tragándosela. Los liliputienses jadearon, empezando a murmurar entre ellos._

 _-Entonces…si trabajamos junto…- Fran empezó a hablar._

 _-¡Podremos abrirle la panza y recuperar la calcomanía!- termino el pirata._

 _-¡Si, vamos por la calcomanía!- todos empezaron a rodear a los gemelos, uno de los pequeños accionando una palanca y logrando que Patrick empezara a acercarse al molino, el cual giraba peligrosamente rápido._

 _-¡Tenemos que irnos!- Ford miro hacia la salida._

 _-¡Pero primero hay que ayudarlo!- Stan, con su palo de golf en la boca, trepo el poste de luz y se deslizo con el palo por la cuerda, corriendo directamente hacia él castaño._

 _-Apresúrate y ten cuidado con mi ropa, vale más que tu casa- fue lo único que soltó Patrick cuando tuvo la boca libre._

 _-Estoy considerando dejarte aquí- gruño Stan._

 _-¡Desátame!- exclamo con pánico._

 _-Eso pensé- lo desato rápidamente, notando que estaban rodeados. –¿Listo, niño de mama?- apretó firmemente su palo._

 _-Mucho más que tú, tonto- entre ambos, lograron hacerse un camino._

 _-¡Súbanse, ahora!- ordeno Ford, deteniéndose frente a ellos en el carrito del campo. Ambos obedecieron, Stan sujetando a la dormida Ángela cuando su hermano arranco. Dejaron escapar un grito al ver que unas hachas se cruzaban en su camino pero se detenían y los dejaban pasar._

 _-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Stan al ver que Ángela abría los ojos, los cuales brillaban._

 _-He estado mejor- vio hacia delante. –Quieren encerrarnos- hablo al ver que los Liliputienses cerraban las puertas. Agujeros empezaron a hacerse en el techo del carrito, asustándolos. Stan frunció el ceño, trepándose hasta llegar al techo._

 _-¿Y tú te haces llamar golfista?- Fran lo miro con enojo. –Si nosotros, ese palo en tus manos no sirve para nada-_

 _-¿Ha si?- Stan sonrío. –¿Cómo se dice cuatro en inglés?-_

 _-¿Qué…?- el pequeño bajo la guardia._

 _-¡Four!- lo golpeo con fuerza, su sonrisa agrandándose al ver que daba en el hoyo y activaba el volcán, logrando que el carrito se elevara. Todos gritaron, mientras que Patrick cerraba los ojos. Ángela aprovecho y con sus poderes, logro mantener por unos minutos las puertas abiertas para poder salir. El carrito entero se desarmo, mientras que en las puertas se podían ver las puntas de unos lápices y la de un hacha._

 _-¡Y no vuelvan gigantones!- se escuchó del otro lado._

 _-¡Los demandare enanos y me pertenecerán!- Patrick miro a los gemelos. –No sé cómo lo hicieron o que fue eso pero si creen que porque me salvaron la vida…-_

 _-Cállate- Stan rodo los ojos. –Lo siento, ¿sí? No debí engañarte de esa manera…y quizás…me hubieras podido ganar justamente-_

 _-Aja- Patrick frunció el ceño, desviando la vista y aceptando mentalmente la disculpa._

 _-¡Vámonos mis tesoros!- sonrío Mabel acercándose a ellos. Ángela fue la primera en subir, seguida de Ford y de Stan, quien vio que Patrick miraba a su alrededor. Respiro profundo, pensándolo dos veces._

 _-Oye, tus padres no está ¿Te llevamos?- sonrío como siempre._

 _-Nunca subiría a esa cosa- Patrick se tensó cuando un trueno resonó. Suspiro con resignación, subiéndose y cerrando la puerta, haciendo una mueca ante la basura que había dentro._

 _-¡Tacos!- Stan sonrío, cuatro tacos dejados en su regazo._

 _-Gracias Lee- sonrío Ford cuando le dio uno._

 _-Gracias- Ángela también acepto uno._

 _-¿Les dejan…comer en el auto?- Patrick enarco una ceja._

 _-¡Por supuesto que sí!- asintió Stan dándole una mordida. –¿Quieres?- le extendió uno de ellos._

 _-No me dejan aceptar limosnas- negó rápidamente._

 _-No es una limosna, se llama compartir- suspiro rendido al ver la mueca de confusión en el rostro del castaño. –Solo tómalo- se lo entrego, volviendo a darle una mordida al suyo con una gran sonrisa. Patrick miro fijamente el taco que tenía en mano, sonriendo ligeramente y dándole una mordida, terminándoselo cuando el auto se detuvo frente a su casa._

 _-Gracias por traerme o lo que sea- se detuvo un momento, mirando al castaño por sobre su hombro. –Stan…no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto pero…me divertí hoy- sonrío ligeramente, volviendo a caminar hacia la puerta._

 _-Así que…¿ahora son amigos?- Ford enarco una ceja._

 _-No lo creo, me sigue pareciendo un odioso niño de mama- Stan se encogió de hombros. –Pero hay que recordar de que, al final de todo, sigue siendo un niño común como nosotros- las puertas se abrieron, mostrando un lujoso patio con pavos reales y una gran mansión con las palabras "¡Felicidades Patrick!" escritas en un cartel colocado en lo alto. –Debimos cobrarle ese taco-_

 _-Muy cierto- asintió Ford. Ángela rodo los ojos y alzo la mano, los rociadores apareciendo y roseando por completo al castaño, quien termino por bufar y cerrar la puerta tras él._

 _-¿Qué?- ella se encogió de hombros ante las miradas de los gemelos. –Yo no hice nada-_

 _-Sí, claro- entre los tres rieron, mientras que el auto volvió a arrancar._

 _-Oigan, ¿no sienten como…si algo se nos hubiera olvidado?- pregunto Stan de la nada._

 _-No lo sé- ambos negaron con la cabeza, logrando que el castaño se encogiera de hombros y le restara importancia._

 ** _Un extra XD_**

 _-¿Ya…puedo irme?- pregunto Sergei sentado en el piso y dejando de aplaudir._

 _-¡Nunca!- gritaron los Liliputienses, para después empezar otra canción. Sergei bufo, lamentándose el tener que escuchar otra de esas tonadas._


	24. El teatro de los calcetines

**Mica: Otro capítulo, me queda menos ^_^**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 4: El teatro de los calcetines_**

 _-Muy bien chicos, Fidds y yo por fin pudimos arreglar la computadora- Ford dejo la computadora sobre la mesa, abriéndola. –¿Listos?-_

 _-¡Listos!- sonrieron ellos. Ford apretó el botón, todos los presentes emocionándose al ver que el aparato se prendía lentamente._

 _-Ya sabía que todo iba demasiado bien- murmuro el de anteojo al ver que en la pantalla decía "Contraseña"._

 _-No te preocupes sixter, te ayudaremos a encontrar esa cosa- unos golpes se empezaron a escuchar. –¿Qué es eso?- se asomó por la ventana de la cabaña, sus ojos brillando al ver a unos chicos jugar futbol. –¡Yo quiero!-_

 _-Hay no, esto es malo- Ford estampo su frente contra la mesa al ver que su hermano salía corriendo. Fidds y Ángela sonrieron ligeramente, palmeándole la espalda._

 ** _(Introducción)_**

 _-Lamentamos que Stan se haya ido con los Pateadores- hablo Ángela sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el aire y un libro en mano._

 _-¿Pateadores?- suspiro al ver que la tercera contraseña no serbia. –¿Los conocen?-_

 _-Son el equipo del pueblo- respondió Fidds. –Juegan prácticamente todos los días-_

 _-Genial…gracias misterio-melo- gruño ante otro intento erróneo._

 _-Ho vamos, no te desanimes- ella dejo que sus pies tocaran el piso. –Si nos ayudas a terminar el proyecto de la madre de Fidds para antes del viernes, te ayudaremos a descifrar esa contraseña-_

 _-¿Qué proyecto?- los miro con una ceja arqueada._

 _-Armar todo un teatro de marionetas- respondió ella._

 _-¿Que? ¿Todo un teatro? ¿Incluyendo las marionetas?- ambos asintieron. –Vaya…pues, empecemos. Cuanto antes terminemos, más pronto poder ingresar a esa computadora-_

 _-Bien dicho amigo- Fidds le rodeo los hombros con su brazo, empezando a caminar._

 _-En serio, siento que nos estamos acercando a algo muy grande- Ford se emocionó con solo pensarlo. –Vamos, compremos lo que necesitemos- ambos salieron corriendo. Ángela miro a su alrededor por un momento, dándose vuelta y corriendo para alcanzar a los chicos, sin notar a la sombra en forma de triángulo con extremidades y sombrero que iba tras ellos._

 ** _Unos días después_**

 _-¿Hace cuánto no duermes, Sixter?- pregunto Stan dejando una de las marionetas terminadas a un lado._

 _-No lo sé, perdí la cuenta- bostezo sin poder evitarlo. –Además, estas cosas aparecen hasta en mis sueños- levanto una de las marionetas con su forma, haciendo una ligera mueca._

 _-Pues, hoy dormirás- Stan se levantó, agarrando las cosas y sacándolas de la cama de su hermano. –Lamento haberme ido al principio, Ford-_

 _-Está bien, Lee. No hay problema- bostezo nuevamente, acomodando la computadora frente a él. –No pasa nada-_

 _-No te quedes despierto- Stan se acomodó en su cama. -La última vez que no dormiste, casi de devoraste todos los dedos-_

 _-Mentira…- desvió la vista, sacando su dedo índice de la boca. –Y no te preocupes, hare unos intentos más y luego dormiré- él otro asintió, dándose vuelta y empezando a roncar. Ford suspiro, poniéndose una campera y yéndose al techo con la computadora. –Te…odio…como no…tienes…idea- gruño ante el sonido negativo. –¡Ya no soporto ese sonido!- se dejó caer, mirando las estrellas por un momento. –¿Qué es lo que me falta?- el viento empezó a soplar con fuerza, logrando que se sentara. –¿Qué es…?- se quedó callado cuando la luna se volvió un ojo y cosas a su alrededor se empezaron a elevar, formando un triángulo a su alrededor._

 **-Vaya, eres horriblemente persistente niño. Me quito el sombrero ante ti-** _Bill se sacó el sombrero, todo a su alrededor siguiendo su movimiento._ **–** **De seguro me extrañaste. Admítelo, lo hiciste-** _rio Bill ante la expresión del menor._

 _-Si claro- rodo los ojos, frunciendo el ceño. –Trabajaste con Gabriela e intentaste destruir la mente de mi tía- se aferró a la computadora._

 **-Es solo un empleo y sinceramente…-** _el castaño se encogió cuando Bill floto tras él._ **–…** **no te he quitado el ojo de encima desde entonces-** _su voz cambio por un momento, asustando al menor._ **–** **Me impresionas-** _Ford enarco una ceja._ **–** **Mereces un premio-** _chasqueo los dedos, una cabeza gritona apareciendo y cayendo frente al chico. Grito, encogiéndose en su lugar cuando la cabeza se desvaneció lentamente._ **–** **¿Qué te parece si te doy una pista?-** _Su brazo se alargó, pasando por sobre su cabeza y lo empujo ligeramente._ **–** **Solo tienes que hacerme…un favor-** _su mano brillo con fuego azul._

 _-¡Jamás te haría un favor a ti monstruo! No olvides quien te venció la última vez- miro a su alrededor cuando el triángulo desapareció de su vista._

 **-Sí, "tú me venciste"-** _hizo comillas en el aire._ **–** **Si cambias de opinión, sabes dónde estoy-** _se rio a carcajadas._ **–** **Y como algo extra, te imitare a ti dentro de tres segundos-** _grito con pánico, agitando frenéticamente los brazos._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _Ford se levantó de golpe, gritando con pánico y agitando los brazos, suspirando de alivio al ver que estaba en el techo de la casa. Se levantó y se metió._

 _-Hola Lee- bostezo entrando a la cocina._

 _-Sixter, te dije que durmieras- Stan frunció el ceño ante las ojeras de su hermano. –¿Por qué no pruebas un poco de mi jugo especial? Te mantendrá despierto durante todo el día-_

 _-No, gracias- agarro a su hermano de la mano, sacándolo de la cocina y mirándolo seriamente. –Anoche…soñé con Bill-_

 _-¿El triángulo de un solo ojo?- son sus dedos, hizo un triángulo alrededor de su ojo._

 _-Dijo que me daría la contraseña de la laptop si yo le daba algo a cambio- se cruzó de brazos._

 _-No te preocupes Ford, hoy es el día en el que los misterio-melos vuelven a la acción- sonrío Stan. –Solo debemos ayudar a terminar las marionetas y todos juntos trabajaremos con esa cosa- la puerta sonó._

 _-Hola chicos- Ángela les sonrío en cuanto le abrieron. –Por suerte, terminamos anoche. Fidds le está dejando las cosas a su mama y ya viene-_

 _-¡Esto es genial!- sonrío Ford enormemente._

 _-¡Chicos!- Fiddleford se les acerco corrieron. –Alguien rompió la mitad de las marionetas, tendremos que hacerlas nuevamente-_

 _-¡¿Qué?!- Ángela se revolvió los cabellos. –¡Tardamos días en hacerlas todas y son para mañana!-_

 _-¡Ya lo sé!- ambos estaban alterados._

 _-¡Yo los ayudare!- Stan les sonrío. –Seis manos son más rápidas que cuatro-_

 _-Yo…*bostezo*…descansare un rato- hablo Ford caminando hacia la escalera._

 _-Terminamos y descubriremos la contraseña Sixter, lo prometo- hablo Stan._

 _-No hay problema- bostezo. –Mi cerebro no funciona en este momento correctamente- se dirigió directamente a la habitación, dejándose caer de golpe a la cama. Con un suspiro de resignación, agarro la laptop y siguió intentando. –Te…detesto…tonta…laptop- la pantalla empezó a brillar de color rojo._

 _-"Demasiados intentos fallidos"- una voz tecnológica le llamo la atención. –"Iniciar borrado de datos en cinco minutos"- un reloj apareció, empezando la cuenta regresiva._

 _-¡No, esto no es bien!- se desesperó, tensándose cuando todo a su alrededor se tornó blanco y negro._

 **-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Alguien esta desesperado-** _apareció Bill de la nada._

 _-¿No te dije que me dejaras en paz?- frunció el ceño._

 **-Puedo ayudarte pero…tendrás que pagarme-** _si ese triángulo tuviera boca, Ford sabía que estaría sonriendo._

 _-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto al ver que solo le quedaban tres minutos._

 **-¡Una marioneta!-** _respondió rápidamente._

 _-¿Una marioneta?- enarco una ceja. –¿A qué estás jugando?-_

 **-Todo mundo ama las marionetas y yo creo que a ti te sobran-** _se acomodó en el aire, señalando a la caja con marionetas de prueba._

 _-¿Solo…solo quieres una marioneta?- lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados._

 **-Solo una marioneta…un precio insignificante para el conocimiento-** _extendió su mano cubierta de fuego azulado._ **–** **¿Es un trato?-** _quedaba poco tiempo._

 _-¡Bien!- agarro su mano rápidamente. –¿Y…que marioneta quieres?-_

 **-Mmm…déjame pensarlo-** _quedo pensativo, para después mirarlo con su único ojo totalmente rojo._ **–** **Quiero…¡Esta!-**

 _-¿Qué?- Ford se tensó, de la nada flotando en el aire y viendo su cuerpo tirado en el piso. –¡Esto es mal, muy mal!- se tocó, su mano atravesando su cuerpo._

 **-¡Lo siento chico pero eres mi marioneta ahora!-** _tiro la computadora al piso, empezando a pisotearla en medio de carcajadas._

 _-¡No, esto no puede ser posible!- se empezaba a desesperar._

 **-Wow, tiempo de no usar uno de estos-** _se tambaleo, deteniéndose frente a un espejo._ **–** **El dolor es gracioso-** _se rio después de golpearse las mejillas._ **–** **Y dos ojos, esto es increíble-**

 _-Teníamos un trato Bill- hablo interrumpiéndolo de seguir estirando su piel._

 **-Oye, te estabas acercando demasiado a tener grandes respuestas niño…tengo grandes planes y no quiero que tu interfieras-** _se encogió de hombros._ **–** **Destruir la laptop fui sencillo, solo me falta tu diario-** _rio._ _ **–**_ **¡Una carrera hasta abajo!-** _el castaño hizo una mueca al ver su cuerpo caer por las escaleras._

 _-¡Espera!- atravesó el piso, yendo directamente a la cocina y frunciendo el ceño al ver a Bill llenarse la cara con gaseosa. –¡Deja de hacer eso!-_

 **-¿Dónde guardas tu diario, Stanford?-** _metió una mano en un cajón y lo cerró repetidas veces._

 _-Lo escondí y nunca sabrás donde esta- se cruzó de brazos, ignorando los tenedores que el loco se había dejado clavados en su brazos._

 **-Quizás tú no me lo digas…pero creo que tu hermano si lo hará-** _rio a carcajadas mientras salía._

 _-¡No!- se interpuso frente a él pero este lo atravesó como si nada. –¡No te acerques a Stan!- pero Bill siguió riendo, alegándose. –Necesitare ayuda…- quedo pensativo. –¡Ya sé!- floto rápidamente hacia la casa de Fidds, atravesando la pared y viendo a Ángela sentada en el aire, muchas cosas flotando a su alrededor. –¡Ángela, tenemos problemas!- las cosas cayeron de golpe, al mismo tiempo que ella se volteaba._

 _-¿Qué…?- se le quedo viendo. –Ford, ¿Qué te paso?- se le acercó un poco, frunciendo el ceño. –Tu…¡hiciste un trato con Bill!-_

 _-¿C-Como lo…?- se quedó callado._

 _-¡Porque lo conozco!- suspiro. –Cielo Ford, ¿Por qué hiciste esto?-_

 _-L-Lo siento…yo…mi cerebro estaba muy cansado y…no lo pensé bien- el castaño sonrío con nerviosismo._

 _-Está bien, hablaremos de esto después- suspiro lentamente. –Ahora, ¿Dónde está Bill? Puede hacer desastres a pesar de no tener sus poderes completos en tu cuerpo-_

 _-¡Está buscando a Lee!- si tuviera su cuerpo, se hubiera revuelto el cabello con desesperación. –Hará que él le muestre donde este mi diario- ella se tensó, mirando hacia otro lado con nerviosismo. –¿Qué pasa?-_

 _-Pues…yo me quede a hacer las marionetas y…bueno…- jugo con sus dedos de manera nerviosa. –Ellos se fueron al bosque a buscar manzanas del sueño para ti y…*risa nerviosa*…se llevaron tu diario-_

 _-¡¿Qué?!- se removió incomodo en su lugar. –¡Esto no puede empeorar!-_

 _-Tenemos que apresurarnos- puso algo en su bolsillo, para después usar sus poderes y meter todas las marionetas terminadas en una caja. –Después terminare de hacerlas- extendió su mano._

 _-Espera, atravieso todo lo que…- se quedó callado cuando ella agarro su mano. Ford cerró los ojos cuando una luz los rodeo, abriéndolos al escuchar pájaros cerca. –¿Dónde está Lee?- miro a su alrededor, solamente viendo árboles._

 _-¡Ahí están!- dejo que sus pies tocaran el piso, corriendo hacia ellos._

 _-Ángela, ¿Qué pasa?- Stan la miro con la ceja arqueada y el diario en sus brazos._

 _-¿Estas bien?- Fidds la miro._

 _-Escúchenme, tenemos problemas- saco una marioneta de su bolsillo, la cual tenía la apariencia de Ford. –Usa esto Ford, así podrán verte-_

 _-Espera, ¿Qué…?- se quedaron callados cuando la marioneta quedo flotando._

 _-¡Lee, que bueno que llegamos antes!- hablo la marioneta. –Escucha, hice algo estúpido y…ahora Bill te está buscando a ti-_

 _-¿Bill buscándome a mí?- el castaño enarco una ceja. –¿Y por qué me buscaría?-_

 _-Él quiere el diario- Ángela lo señalo._

 _-Agh…demonios…- Stan miro el diario con el ceño fruncido. –¿Cuándo esta cosa no nos traerá problemas?-_

 _-Eso no importa- Fidds negó con la cabeza. –Debemos idear una manera de que Bill deje el cuerpo de Ford-_

 _-Exacto, ¿Qué vamos a…?- la marioneta se quedó callada._

 **-Ho hermanito, ¿Dónde estás?-** _se tensaron ante aquella voz. El cuerpo de Ford apareció de entre los árboles, una sonrisa extraña en su rostro y ahora vestido de traje._ **–** **Aquí estas…-** _la sonrisa de Bill se agrando cuando los pudo ver._ **–…** **y veo que tienes mi diario-** _avanzo unos pasos pero antes de poder estar más cerca, se encontró flotando con un aura violeta a su alrededor._ **–** **No puedes hacerme daño Ángela, no sin lastimar el cuerpo de tu amigo-** _se rio a carcajadas._

 _-Lo sé…-frunció el ceño. –…y por eso, lo siento Ford- lo lanzo hacia un lado, Bill perdiéndose entre los árboles._

 _-¡Hey, ese es mi cuerpo!- le reclamo la marioneta._

 _-Lo sé, luego curo tus heridas- empezó a caminar. –Tenemos que ocultar ese libro antes de que Bill nos encuentre-_

 ** _… … … …_**

 **-¡El dolor sigue siendo muy divertido!-** _rio Bill caminando y limpiándose la basura que tenía su traje._ **–** **Angelito, ¿Por qué no hacen esto más fácil y simplemente me entregan el diario? Quizás me lo piense un poco más de devolver a mi marioneta-** _su sonría solamente aumento al ver una figura parada no muy legos de él._

 _-Si quieres el diario, primero tendrás que alcanzarme- Ángela empezó a correr sin esperar respuesta._

 **-Sabes que me gustan los juegos, angelito…-** _la siguió rápidamente, notando a los pocos minutos que le costaba mantener el ritmo._ **–** **¿Q-Que está pasando?-** _respiro agitadamente, deteniéndose un momento._

 _-Hay algo que no sabes de los humanos y que yo he aprendido con el tiempo- ella estaba parada frente a él, una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. –El cuerpo humano se cansa, sumándole al hecho de que Ford no ha dormido en días-_

 **-Eso…¡Eso no puede ser!-** _intento dar un paso pero termino de rodillas. –_ **¡Muévanse piernas de fideo!-** _pero todo el cuerpo temblaba._

 _-Creo que no lo pensaste bien- Ángela se cruzó de brazos, viendo el cuerpo de Ford respirar agitadamente. Ella cerró los ojos cuando Bill gruño y se le abalanzo, abriéndolos al no sentir nada. –¡Stan!- el mencionado estaba rondando en el piso con Bill, intentando mantenerlo acostado e inmóvil._

 _-¡Sal del cuerpo de mi hermano, triangulo tuerto!- Stan frunció el ceño, sin siquiera notar que le daba la espalda al precipicio._

 **-Yo no lo creo…-** _su sonrisa aumento al ver el borde del diario sobresalir del chaleco del chico._ **–** **Adiós media luna-** _los ojos del castaño se abrieron con miedo cuando fue empujado, gritando al ver que caería al vacío._

 _-¡Stan!- sus amigos suspiraron de alivio cuando el castaño floto con una aura violeta a su alrededor._

 _-¡Tengo una idea!- apenas sus pies tocaron la tierra, se le abalanzo a Bill. Fidds se apresuró, agarrando desde atrás al de anteojos y sosteniéndolo firmemente. –¡Cosquillas, cosquillas!-_

 _-¡N-NO!- en medio de risas, Bill gruñía y luchaba para zafarse de aquello, hasta que no dio más: el triángulo de un solo ojo salió de cuerpo, mientras que Ford aprovecho y dejo la marioneta, metiéndose en su cuerpo._

 _-¡Si, volví!- Ford se levantó, sus sonrisa cambiando a una mueca de dolor. –Y es tan doloroso como lo recordaba…- Stan rio, palmeándole con tranquilidad la espalda._

 _-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta Ford- sonrío Fidds. Una risa escalofriante empezó a hacer eco en el lugar._

 **-No será la última vez que me vean…-** _Bill, poseyendo la marioneta de Ford, se arrastraba hacia ellos._ **–** **¡Se acercan grandes cosas y no podrán detenerme!-** _Fidds tembló, mientras que los gemelos se le quedaron viendo, todos escuchando como Bill se reía en sus caras. Ángelo apretó los puños y sus ojos brillaron con intensidad, una llama violeta rodeando a la marioneta. A pesar de que aquel trozo de tela ya había sido consumido por el juego, la llama simplemente aumento de tamaño._

 _-Yo creo que…- Stan dio un paso atrás, los otros dos castaños imitándolo. –…mejor la dejamos sola- antes de poder dar otro paso, se encontraban flotando._

 _-Ustedes tres…- tragaron con dificultad al ver los ojos brillosos de la chica. –…están en muchos problemas-_

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-Pensé que habías terminado con todas- lloro Fidds._

 _-Nop…porque cierto espíritu apareció de la nada y me pidió ayuda para recuperar su cuerpo- Ángela, acostada en el aire, se encogió de hombros._

 _-Lo siento…- Ford, con sus heridas ya curadas, la miro con una sonrisa nerviosa._

 _-¡Esperen un momento!- Stan se cruzó de brazos. –¿A qué viene el castigo?-_

 _-Muy fácil…- se sentó, cruzándose de brazos. –Ford por hacer un trato con Bill…- el mencionado bajo la cabeza. –…Stan por no hacerme caso y quedarse escondido…- él desvió la mirada. –…y Fidds por haber dejado la caja con marionetas afuera-_

 _-¿Cómo lo…?- se avergonzó._

 _-Me lo dijo cierto gnomo- sonrío con diversión. –Ahora, menos charla y más marionetas que son para mañana temprano- los tres suspiraron, poniéndose manos a la obra. Ángela sonrío pero las palabras de Bill aun rondaban por su mente._


	25. Sally y el chico de verdad

**Mica: ¡Cada vez me falta menos! ^_^**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 5: Sally y el chico de verdad_**

 _Sally salio de la cabaña y camino con tranquilidad hacia su casa, silbando una tonada._

 _-¡Ya llegue!- abrió la puerta, cerrándola tras ella. –¿Cómo estas abuela?- le sonrío a la mayor, sentándose a su lado._

 _-Muy bien, querida- la sonrisa de la mujer solo aumento al ver lo que tenía entre manos. –Y mira los que nos han enviado…Riana se compromete el próximo mes-_

 _-¡¿En serio?!- miro la foto con gran sorpresa._

 _-Y no quiero presionarte querida pero ya eres mayor…- la mayor la miro con ternura. –…me encantaría verte casada antes de que yo parta al más allá-_

 _-P-Pero Abuela…- Sally se puso nerviosa._

 _-Solo…piénsalo, ¿sí?- le acaricio la mejilla con dulzura. –Por mí, por favor-_

 _-Está bien pero no te preocupes por nada- le sonrío con confianza. –Ahora ve a descansar, sino estarás muy cansada en la mañana- la mujer sonrío, levantándose y caminando a paso lento a su habitación. La sonrisa confiada de Sally se borró apenas la mujer se alijo, enterrando la cara entre sus manos. –Es mi fin…¿Qué voy a hacer?-_

 ** _(Introducción)_**

 _-Stan, baja de ahí…ahora mismo- suspiro Ford viendo a su hermano con los brazos cruzados._

 _-¡Nunca!- rio Stan colgado de cabeza en una de las ramas más altas del árbol frente a la tienda._

 _-Hey chicos…- Sally se les acerco con una triste sonrisa. –…¿Qué hacen?-_

 _-Intento bajar a Lee de ahí- el castaño con anteojo lo miro con una ceja arqueada. –¿Qué pasa Sally? ¿Por qué tan triste?-_

 _-Es que…le prometí a mi abuelita que conseguiría una cita para antes del viernes- se sentó a los pies del árbol. –Pero hasta ahora, todo me ha salido mal-_

 _-¡Nosotros te ayudaremos!- Stan cayó sobre un arbusto, soltando un gemido lastimero. –¡Estoy bien!…creo- levanto el pulgar, dejándolo caer de golpe._

 _-Él tiene razón, nos has ayudado tanto que es nuestro turno- Sally le sonrío al menor._

 _-Gracias pequeño- le despeino con diversión._

 _-¡Ya sé a dónde ir!- Stan se levantó, una gran sonrisa pintada en su rostro con su ropa y cabellos llenos de hojas y ramas._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-¿Y…si algo me sale mal?- Sally se removió en su lugar, incomoda. Estaban en el centro comercial, el cual estaba lleno de gente que no les prestaba atención._

 _-Ho vamos, no te puede ir tan mal como a Ford- rio Stan con diversión._

 _-Exacto- asintió el mencionado. –Espera, ¿Qué?- miro con una ceja arqueada a su hermano, frunciendo el ceño al verlo reírse._

 _Pasaron un par de horas recorriendo el lugar, con muchos intentos fallidos de coqueteo de parte de Sally, termino en rendirse y sentarse en una banca cualquiera con una bolsa de caramelos en mano._

 _-No te desanimes Sally- Ford le sonrío ligeramente. –Encontraremos un chico para ti- miro a su hermano, rodando los ojos el verlo jugar con unos juguetes sacados de la máquina._

 _-Este día no puede empeorar más- miro a un lado, sus ojos abriéndose de sorpresa al ver a una chica de cabello negro muy conocida. –¡No puedo dejar que Riana me vea!- se metió rápidamente a una tienda, dejándose caer de sentón al piso. –Creo que…estos serán mis únicos compañeros- agarro unos videojuegos, uno con tapa colorida llamándole la atención. –¿Academia del amor?-_

 _-Puede que te sirva- sonrío Stan, mirando el videojuego con interés._

 _-Yo no se los recomiendo- hablo la chica detrás del mostrador. –Es la tercera vez que lo devuelven y la última persona que lo obtuvo dijo que había que destruirlo a toda costa- ambos miraron a la chica, quien veía con expresión triste a una pareja que pasaba por ahí._

 _-¡Lo llevamos!- hablaron los gemelos con decisión._

 ** _Salto de escena_**

 _-Espero que funcione- metió el CD a su computador, sentándose y esperando que la maquina lo leyera. Una música algo ruidosa se empezó a escuchar, al mismo tiempo que la pantalla se llenaba de colores. Apretó al "Play", leyendo en su mente las palabras que aparecían frente a ella._

 ** _-Hola, mi nombre es Gabriel-_** _la imagen algo pixeleada de un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules apareció en la pantalla. Tenía uniforme negro, con los botones de la chaqueta abierta y una suave sonrisa en su rostro._ _ **–Es un placer conocerte, espero serte de ayuda-**_

 _-Eres muy amable- le sonrío, encantada._

 ** _-Me alegra que estés a gusto con mi comportamiento, querida-_** _sonrío Gabriel._

 _-En serio, no encuentro ninguna razón para que te abandonaran tantas veces- Sally bebió un poco de su jugo, sonriéndole al computador._

 ** _-Yo tampoco encuentro alguna razón…-_** _su sonrisa aumento ligeramente._ _ **–…pero sé que mi nueva NOVIA no me abandonara nunca-**_

 _-¿Novia?- Sally rio. –Que rápido he avanzado…-_

 ** _-Muy rápido-_** _Gabriel se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa en su rostro._

 _-Casi parece que estuvieras vivo- ella se acomodó en su asiento._

 ** _-Quizás…solo un poco-_** _miro a un lado, riéndose junto a la chica sin que ella notase que el computador no estuviera conectado._

 ** _A la mañana siguiente_**

 _-Niños, ¿han visto a Sally?- Mabel se le acerco a los gemelos con expresión de preocupación. Ambos negaron, extrañados. –Es la primera vez que no viene a trabajar y eso me preocupa-_

 _-Nosotros iremos a verla- hablaron los gemelos, saliendo corriendo y llegando rápidamente a la casa de la chica. –¿Sally?- abrieron lentamente la puerta de la habitación, notando que todo estaba oscuro._

 _-No podrás criticarme a mí después, Sixter- hablo Stan viendo las latas de refresco tiradas en el piso._

 _-Ya me di cuenta- esquiva la basura, acercándose a la persona frente al computador. –¿Sally? ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-_

 _-Parece como si un tornado hubiera pasado por aquí- se paró al lado de su gemelo._

 _-Ho, lo siento mucho chicos- ella se volteo, sonriéndoles avergonzada. –Me entretuve mucho tiempo con Gabriel-_

 _-¿Gabriel?- se miraron entre ellos, sus ojos cayendo en la pantalla del computador. Gabriel les sonrío, haciendo una ligera reverencia y volviendo sus cibernéticos ojos a Sally._

 _-Pues…mejor salgamos y veamos cómo te va hoy- Stan sonrío enormemente._

 _-¡Claro, vamos!- a pesar de estar cansado, sonrío y camino con los gemelos, cerrando la puerta tras ella._

 ** _-No me abandonaras, mi querida Sally-_** _Gabriel rio ligeramente._ _ **–No te dejare para nadie-**_ _riendo, desapareció del computador y se fue por los cables, saliendo de la casa._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-¿Estas bien, Sally?- pregunto Ford al verla removerse tanto apenas entrar al centro comercial._

 _-Si…solo…creo que estuve demasiado tiempo con Gabriel- rio con nerviosismo._

 _-No te preocupes, estamos aquí para apoyarte- le sonrío, palmeando el aire a su lado y notando una falta. –¿Stan?- miro a todos lados, alarmándose al verlo colgando de la barandilla del segundo piso. –¡Lee, bájate de ahí!- miro a la chica. –Vuelvo en poco tiempo- salió corriendo, perdiéndose de la vista de la chica. Sally suspiro, apoyando su espalda contra una de las vitrinas del lugar._

 ** _-Hola, mi querida Sally-_** _ella se sobresaltó, volteándose y sonriendo al ver a Gabriel en las pantallas del televisor._

 _-Gabriel, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- se relajó._

 ** _-Vine a hacerte compañía-_** _le sonrío con tranquilidad._ _ **–¿Por qué no volvemos a casa y seguimos hablando? La pasaras mejor que aquí-**_

 _-Suena bien pero…prefieren jugar videojuegos- señalo a la sala de juegos. –¿Vienes?-_

 ** _-Te espero allí-_** _con una sonrisa, desapareció de las pantallas. Sally sonrío, corriendo hacia los videojuegos y empezando a jugar con Gabriel. Jugo hasta que metió su mano en su bolsillo, notando algo importante._

 _-Qué mala suerte…- frunció el ceño ligeramente. –Se me cavaron las fichas…espérame, volveré en un momento- se dio media vuelta y chico contra alguien. –L-Lo siento mucho…n-no era mi intención…-_

 _-No te preocupes- Sally alzo la vista. –Fue mi culpa de todos modos- él era ligeramente más alto que ella, de cabello castaño claro corto y ojos negros, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro._

 _-Nha, estaba demasiado…emocionada- rio con tranquilidad. –Soy Sally, me gusta venir aquí a menudo-_

 _-Mi nombre es Mike- asintió él. –Te he visto seguido por aquí…mi primo trabaja aquí y espero a que termine su turno-_

 _-¡Genial, fichas gratis para ti!- rieron ligeramente, hasta que algo se le cayó a ella. Mike se agacho, agarrando el papel que se le había caído._

 _-¿Fiesta Pizza-matronica?- enarco una ceja, sonriendo en todo momento. –¿Te gusta ese lugar?-_

 _-¡Es mi lugar favorito! Tienen una rica pizza y los animatronicos son geniales- rio Sally._

 _-Tienes toda la razón- asintió él, cruzándose de brazos. –Iba todo el tiempo de niño, es un gran lugar para divertirse-_

 _-Ho...pues…hay uno mismo aquí, en Gravity Falls. Podemos ir algún día- puso sus manos detrás de su espalda._

 _-¿En serio?- ella asintió. –Entonces…¿te parece hoy mismo? ¿A las ocho?-_

 _-¡Perfecto!- asintió rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba una voz que llamaba al chico._

 _-Entonces…- agarro su mano, depositando algo en ella. –Nos vemos esta noche- le guiño el ojo, despidiéndose con un ademan de mano y alegándose de ella._

 _-Lindo chico…- rio mirando las fichan en su mano. Se dio vuelta, dispuesta a seguir jugando con Gabriel pero alguien se le lanzo enzima, dejándola de sentón en el piso._

 _-¡Eso fue genial Sally!- sonrío Stan sentado a su lado._

 _-Eso es cierto…actuaste con mucha naturalidad, como si ya lo hubieras echo antes- hablo Ford con emoción._

 _-N-No…entiendo- se rasco la nuca, confundida._

 _-¡Tienes una cita!- los gemelos alzaron los brazo con alegría._

 _-Ho…- solo en ese momento, se dio cuenta de la situación._

 _-El juego funciono y ya no lo necesitaras- sonrío Stan._

 _-P-Pero…me agrada Gabriel- se rasco el brazo, levantándose y mirando a los menores. –Es muy dulce y amable conmigo-_

 _-Sé que te agrada pero…¿Gabriel te puede acompañar al compromiso de tu prima?- pregunto Ford lentamente. Sally suspiro, quedando pasativa._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-Gabriel…tenemos que hablar- cerro la puerta, sentándose frente al computador._

 ** _-Dime lo que quieras mí querida Sally, estoy programado para que me importe todo lo que tú digas-_** _sonrío él._

 _-Pues…yo…no es fácil decir esto- suspiro lentamente. –Pero, tal vez, sería mejor que saliera con alguien menos…electrónico- se rasco el brazo con nerviosismo. –Espero que lo entiendas-_

 ** _-Creo que no lo estás pensando bien, Sally-_** _gruño._ _ **–Ninguno te amara como yo lo hago…esos chicos solamente se reirán de ti-**_ _se veía muy enojado. Sally tembló, levantándose rápidamente._ _ **–Así que mejor siéntate en esa silla en este mismo instante-**_

 _-¿Q-Que…?- retrocedió un paso. –N-No me gusta cómo me hablas-_

 ** _-¡No dejare que te alejen de mi Sally!-_** _empezó a golpear la pantalla con furia._ _ **–¡ERES MIA!-**_ _su rostro quedo congelado cuando ella apretó el botón de pausa._

 _-Lo siento mucho Gabriel, creo que esto no fue la mejor idea- saco el CD del computador, guardándolo en su bolsillo. –Te devolveré en cuanto mi cita termine- miro el monitor apagado. –Lo siento…- salió de la habitación, sin notar que la pantalla se encendía y un Gabriel muy enojado se dejaba ver._

 ** _... … … …_**

 _-Gracias por venir conmigo chicos, eso significa mucho- Sally estaba vestida con shorts de jean, zapatillas negras y una remera manga corta color rosa con corazones._

 _-Es un placer- sonrío Ford._

 _-¡Ahora ve y ten la mejor cita de tu vida!- rio Stan. Sally asintió y con una profunda respiración, se acercó a la entrada del restaurante. –Hola Mike, ¿estás listo?-_

 _-Claro que si- estaba vestido con jeans, zapatillas y una camisa a cuadros. –Después de usted, señorita-_

 _-Muchas gracias, caballero- ambos rieron con diversión, sentándose en una de las mesas. –¡Palillos de pan!- sonrío, masticando uno. –Me encantan~-_

 _-Yo prefiero usarlos para ser…- corto uno de los palillos, poniéndolos bajo los su labio superior y haciendo una mueca con las manos en garra. –…¡un vampiro!-_

 _-¡No dejare que chupes mi sangre!- se empezaron a reír, la risa de Sally al ver a Gabriel en la pantalla de uno de los juegos, mirándola fijamente y de brazos cruzados. –Ho cielos…-_

 _-Hey ¿estás bien?- Mike la miro con preocupación ante la mueca que se formaba en su rostro._

 _-S-Si, n-no te preocupes- hizo una mueca ante las palabras que aparecían en las pantallas de los juegos. –Yo…¡necesito un momento, ya vuelvo!- se levantó, acercándose rápidamente a los gemelos._

 _-Sally, ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Stan al verla sentarse con ellos._

 _-Tenemos un problema, ¡uno enorme!- jugo con nerviosismo con sus manos. –¡Gabriel me está acosando!-_

 _-Eso es imposible, Gabriel es solo un programa de computadora y no puede…- Ford se calló de golpe al ver que, en las grandes pantallas de televisor frente ellos, aparecía Gabriel con el ceño fruncido. –Okey…me retracto-_

 _-Wow…- Stan parpadeo sorprendido._

 _-Lo dice alguien que hiso que un juego cobre vida: esto no terminara bien- murmuro el castaño con anteojos._

 _-Bueno…por lo menor él no puede salir de la pantalla- sonrío Sally, tensándose al ver que Gabriel pasaba por todas las pantallas del restaurante…hasta llegar a los animatronicos ocultos tras las cortinas del escenario. –Esto es malo…- se levantó y se acercó rápidamente a Mike. –Tenemos que irnos Mike-_

 _-¿Por qué?- enarco una ceja, sonriendo cuando las cortinas del escenario se abrían. –Mira, el espectáculo ya va a empezar- todos aplaudían, hasta que el búho y sus amigos se callaron de golpe._

 ** _-Hola amigos-_** _uno de ellos, una especie de ardilla gigante, con ropa de campo y un banyo entre sus manos._ _ **–Esta canción es para mi querida y eterna novia Sally-**_

 _-¿Qué está pasando?- la miro con extrañeza, exigiendo una respuesta._

 _-Te lo explico después- le agarro la mano, obligándolo a pararse y a caminar con rapidez. –Tenemos que salir de aquí-_

 ** _-¡No saldrás de aquí, Sally!-_** _los ojos del animatronico se volvieron rojos._ _ **–¡Atrápenlos y no los dejen escapar!**_ _\- chasqueo los dedos metálicos, la gente gritando cuando los ojos de los demás robot se volvieron rojos y empezaron a perseguirlos. La gente logro salir pero las puertas se cerraron antes de los gemelos, Sally y Mike pudieran acercarse._ _ **–Lo siento mi querida Sally…-**_ _Gabriel alzo el brazo._ _ **–…pero no te dejare escapar tan fácilmente-**_ _Mike reacciono y tumbo uno de las maquinas, protegiéndolos a tiempo de la lluvia de pelotas._

 _-¿Qué está pasando Sally?- pregunto Mike._

 _-Bueno…yo…- Sally cerró los ojos y suspiro. –Compre un simulador de citas que cobro vida y se obsesiono conmigo. En serio que yo no quería esto pero no pensé que él…- unas manos la silenciaron._

 _-Tranquila y respira- Mike le sonrío ligeramente. –Solo…tenemos que idear una manera de salir de aquí-_

 _-Me quiere a mí- Sally se puso seria. –Lo distraeré mientras buscan una salida- salió de su escondite, esquivando apenas las pelotas y a los dos animatronicos se le aparecieron en el camino, adentrándose rápidamente a la cocina y con Gabriel pisándole los talones._

 _-Muy bien, separémonos y busquemos una salida- los tres asintieron pero antes de poder moverse, una mano metálica aboyo la máquina. El gran animatronico agarro al por el pie, alzándolo._

 _-¡Stan!- Mike sujeto a Ford cuando este quiso dar un paso pero antes de que el animatronico se moviera, un palo metálico lo golpe con fuerza en la cabeza y lo obligó a soltar al castaño._

 _-¡Ángela!- sonrieron al verla._

 _-Hola chicos, sí que les gusta encontrar problemas- rio ella esquivando al robot y enterrando el bastón en su pecho, sonriendo al ver que caía._

 _-¿Nos estabas siguiendo?- pregunto Stan levantándose._

 _-Nop…pero se cuándo están en problemas- sonrío, encogiéndose de hombros._

 _-¡Cuidado!- se voltearon, viendo con sorpresa a Mike golpear con una silla al robot antes caído._

 _-¡Bien hecho!- el mayor asintió, todos tensándose cuando se encontraron rodeados de aquellos robots. Ángela aprovecho que el chico no la miraba y apretó el puño, frunciendo el ceño al ver que los robots no caían._

 _-Gabriel ha progresado con el tiempo- murmuro ligeramente. Corrieron por separado cuando los animatronicos se les acercaron._

 ** _… … … …_**

 ** _-Ya no hay salida Sally, ya no puedes huir de mí-_** _hablo Gabriel avanzando lentamente. Sally se tensó, tragando saliva al sentir su espalda chocar contra la pared._

 _-Déjalos en paz Gabriel, por favor- suplico al ver que los gemelos, Ángela y Mike estaban en manos de los robots. –Hare lo que quieras, lo prometo-_

 ** _-Piénsalo de esta forma, los chicos son muy impredecibles-_** _el verdadero Gabriel apareció en la pantalla del televisor._ _ **–¿Realmente crees que Mike querrá salir contigo después de todo lo que paso?-**_ _rio ligeramente._ _ **–Déjame descargar tu mente a este juego y así estaremos juntos para siempre-**_ _del dedo del animatronico salió algo, lo cual se empezó a acercar a la chica. Sally se tensó, viendo como la memoria USB se acercaba cada vez más a su persona. Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, dispuesta a tirarle algo, y entonces lo sintió._

 _-Lo siento Gabriel- saco el CD de su bolsillo y lo metió con rapidez en el horno encendido que tenía tras ella._

 ** _-¡NO!-_** _un grito extraño resonó, al mismo tiempo que el robot caía al piso y sus ojos se apagaban. Sally miro el televisor, suspirando de alivio al no ver al chico ahí. Ella salió lentamente de la cocina, viendo a Mike sentado en el piso con aire ausente. Se le acerco, temblorosa._

 _-Yo…- le llamo la atención. –Realmente lamento todo lo que paso, esta no era mi intención- se sentó a su lado con la vista baja._

 _-No te preocupes- le sonrío. –Si te hace sentir mejor, ha sido la mejor cita que he tenido hasta ahora-_

 _-¿De verdad?- lo miro con sorpresa._

 _-¡Claro que sí!- rio sin poder evitarlo. –Había oído que este pueblo era extraño pero no lo había presenciado hasta ahora-_

 _-Oye, sonara loco después de todo esto pero…¿te gustaría acompañarme al compromiso de mi prima la siguiente semana?- pregunto con nerviosismo._

 _-Claro, todavía estaré aquí- asintió rápidamente._

 _-¿No eres del pueblo?- jugo con sus manos._

 _-Nop…volveré a mi casa dentro de unas semanas- se encogió de hombros, para después mirarla con una sonrisa. –Pero me encantaría hablar contigo por chat…claro, si tú quieres-_

 _-Me encantaría~- se sonrieron mutuamente, abrazándose con fuerza._

 _-Bueno…todo salió bien después de todo- sonrío Lee viendo la escena._

 _-Tienes razón, hermano- asintió su gemelo. –Dime Ángela, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- enarco una ceja mirando a la chica._

 _-No soy completamente humana, ¿recuerdan?- rio ligeramente. –Vamos, se merecen un momento a solas- asintieron, saliendo lentamente del lugar y dejando a la pareja abrazada sola._


	26. NOTA XD

**Mica: Otro capitulo que quizás deje para después o quizás no. No lo sé ^_^. Aunque, esto lo voy a terminar sin importar nada XD**


	27. La Sociedad del Ojo Cegado

**Mica: ¡Me empieza a faltar menos! ^_^**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 7: La Sociedad del Ojo Cegado_**

 _Una noche tranquila, Jorge terminaba de barrer el restaurante con tranquilidad. Suspiro con aire ausente, dejando la escoba a un lado y agarrando su celular junto a las llaves y saliendo, cerrando con llave tras él. Silbo, jugando con las llaves de manera distraída, deteniéndose al escuchar murmullos._

 _-Ho…hola amigo- sonrío Jeff, devolviendo sus ojos rápidamente a sus compañeros. –Apúrate Steve que si llego a recurrir al canibalismo, tu serás el primero en mi lista- gruño viendo a su compañero aparecer por la ventana con uno de sus pasteles._

 _-¿Pero qué…?- quedo tieso, viéndolos fijamente. Retrocedió un paso, una mano apareciendo de la nada y tapándole la boca, ahogando su grito. Dos personas más se le acercaron, alzándolo con algo de esfuerzo y desapareciendo tras los arbustos._

 _-Nadie lo ve…- hablo con vos seria uno de ellos, desapareciendo junto a los demás y dejando tan solo un dibujo de un ojo tachado color rojo pintado en la pared._

 _-Bueno…- Jeff se encogió de hombros. –¡A comer!- corriendo hacia el bosque, dispuestos a comerse lo robado._

 ** _(Introducción)_**

 _-Es la quinta birome que rompes, hermano- rio Stan acostando en la cama y viendo la boca de Ford llena de tinta._

 _-Ya lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo- tiro el objeto roto al basurero y se limpió la boca. –Siento que estoy tan cerca de saber la identidad del autor del diario- se sacó los anteojos y se refregó en los ojos. –Lastimosamente Bill ramio la computadora y creo que haya se fue mi oportunidad-_

 _-Vamos Ford, no te desanimes. Juntos podremos encontrarlo- se levantó, agarrando de manera distraída la botella de vidria abandonada en el piso. –Hey, espera un momento…- miro a atravesó de la botella, una gran sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro. –¡Mira sixter!-_

 _-¿Qué…?- le hizo caso a su gemelo, parpadeando con sorpresa. –¿Laboratorio Mcgucket?- se rasco la nuca._

 _-¿Crees que el loco del pueblo haya escrito el diario?- Stan enarco una ceja, viendo como su hermano movía sus fotografías y cambiaba de lugar los hilos._

 _-No lo sé pero puede ser una posibilidad- puso unas cosas en su mochila y agarro la mano de su hermano, corriendo hacia la tienda._

 _-Hey chicos, ¿A dónde van?- pregunto Wanda con una ligera sonrisa._

 _-¡Lo siento pero no tenemos tiempo para explicar!- sin perder tiempo, siguió la cerrera._

 _-Hay estos niños, tan activos- rio Mabel. –Vamos Sally y Wanda, queda poco tiempo para la siguiente ronda de turistas-_

 _-¡Si señorita Pines!- asintió con entusiasmo._

 ** _Salto de escena_**

 _Corrieron hasta el basurero del pueblo, entrando y empezando a buscar a Mcgucket._

 _-Vamos abuelo, devuélvemelo por favor- se acercaron a la voz, viendo a Fidds cruzado de brazos y a Ángela riéndose a carcajadas a su lado._

 _-Chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Stan enarco una ceja._

 _-Mi abuelo tiene mi libreta y no la suelta- señalo hacia arriba, donde estaba el mayor sentado sobre el techo de su casa improvisada._

 _-¡Muchas visitas!- sonrío el loco del pueblo, bajándose y tirando la libreta al otro lado, haciéndolos pasar a la casa. Empezó a hablar cosas sin sentido mientras caminaba._

 _-Ya deja de fingir Mcgucket, sé que es el autor del diario- Ford lo saco de su mochila, mostrándoselo. –Eres el genio que estudio todos los fenómenos de Gravity Falls-_

 _-¿En serio?- Fidds enarco una ceja, viendo a Stan sacar la computadora rota y extendérsela al mayor, quien se veía confundido y perdido._

 _-¿Genio? No soy ningún genio, solo soy un gran fracaso- Mcgucket se dio la vuelta. –Nunca he hecho nada bien…ni siquiera recuerdo quien fue en el pasado- suspiro con tristeza. –Ni siquiera recuerdo quien fue en el pasado…debí de haber sido un gran desastre para terminar así-_

 _-¿Esta seguro?- Stan frunció el ceño. –La computadora tenía su nombre escrito en ella-_

 _-Vamos, quizás si lo ve un poco…recuerde algo- Ford le mostro algunas páginas pero el otro negó._

 _-Ya se los dije, no lo recuerdo…lo que paso antes de 1.982 está muy borroso- un grito de miedo salió de su boca al ver el dibujo de un ojo tachado. Se acurruco en el piso, murmurando palabras al azar. –Ellos le habrán hecho algo- murmuro viendo la página._

 _-Mcgucket, tranquilo- Ángela le sonrío dulcemente, extendiéndole la mano. –Ellos no te pueden hacer daño ahora, tranquilo- él la tomo, levantándose temblorosamente._

 _-Vamos abuelo, piénsalo bien ¿Cuál es el último recuerdo que tienes?- hablo Fidds con calma._

 _-C-Creo que era…el museo- murmuro viendo fijamente una página de periódico vieja enmarcada._

 _-Pues…¡vamos haya!- sonrieron alzando los brazos._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-¿Algún recuerdo?- Ford frunció el ceño al ver que el mayor negaba con la cabeza._

 _-¿Estás bien, Ángela?- pregunto Fidds al verla tan inquieta._

 _-Sí, es solo que…- apago rápidamente la llama violácea que empezaba a aparecer en su mano. –Algunas partes de mis recuerdos…también están algo borrosos-_

 _-¡Vi a alguien!- Stan apunto hacia un pasillo, corriendo sin decir nada más._

 _-¡Espéranos!- corrieron tras él, sorprendiéndose al llegar a una habitación con la chimenea encendida, llena de ojos pero sin ninguna persona a adentro._

 _-S-Siento como si todos los ojos estuvieran viéndome- murmuro Mcgucket._

 _-Espera…- Ford siguió la dirección de la mirada de aquellos ojos, llegando a un triángulo en la pared. Apoyo su mano e hiso presión, sonriendo al darse cuenta de que era un botón. Miraron como las paredes dentro de la chimenea se movían, mostrando un camino._

 _-Genial…- bajaron lentamente la escalera, escuchan voces diciendo palabras extrañas. Vieron con gran sorpresa como la gente con túnica oscura rodeaba a Jorge, quien estaba amarrado a una silla._

 _-Dime ahora: ¿Qué es lo que has visto?- hablo uno de ellos frente al hombro, su voz sonaba seria._

 _-¡Solo vi duendes o algo por el estilo!- Jorge frunció el ceño. –¡¿Qué tiene eso de malo?!- gruño._

 _-Muchas cosas- abrió un cofre y saco una especie de arma. Los demás cerraron un poco más sus capuchas, como protegiéndose los ojos._

 _-¿Y qué es eso?- enarco una ceja. Un grito salió de su boca cuando un rayo choco de lleno contra su cara, sus ojos quedando totalmente abiertos por un momento._

 _-¿Y ahora?- le dio la espalada, la pistola aun entre sus manos. –¿Qué es lo que sabes?-_

 _-Mi mente esta en blanco gracias a la asociación del ojo cegado- hablo como si fuera un robot._

 _-¡Nadie lo ve!- hablaron todos al mismo tiempo, alzando los brazos._

 _-Impresionante…le borraron la mente- murmuro Ford con asombro, viendo como desataban a Jorge y lo sacaban del lugar._

 _-Tus recuerdos estarán a salvo aquí…- hablo el hombre encapuchado nuevamente, sacando un cilindro de la pistola y escribiendo algo en él. –…en el salón del olvido- lo puso en un tubo, el cilindro yéndose por él y desapareciendo de sus vistas._

 _-No puedo creerlo…una pistola borra memorias- Ford avanzo cuando todos los hombres encapuchados salieron de la habitación. –Ellos debieron haberle borrado la memoria a Mcgucket- que pensativo, viendo él tuvo pasar por sobre sus cabeza._

 _-Tenemos que buscar esos recuerdos- hablo Fidds con una sonrisa._

 _-Vayan ustedes tres, Ángela y yo nos quedaremos para vigilar a los encapuchados- hablo Stan con confianza._

 _-Muy bien- Fidds, Mcgucket y Ford asintieron, siguiendo rápidamente el tubo._

 _-¿Ángela?- enarco una ceja, viéndola caminar con lentitud y acariciar ligeramente las paredes. –¿Todo bien?- pregunto acercándosele._

 _-La asociación del ojo ciego…un grupo echo con un solo fin…- hablo con expresión ausente. –Que toda persona que viese un evento sobrenatural…una criatura extraña y fuera de este mundo…¡cualquier cosa extraña sea borrada de sus mentes!- miro fijamente el ojo tallado en el piso en medio de la habitación._

 _-¿Eras parte de todo esto?- pregunto con curiosidad._

 _-No…- negó rápidamente. –El borrado de memoria tenía consecuencias…a veces muy graves- hizo una mueca, quedándose en silencio._

 ** _Salto de escena_**

 _Habían llegado a una habitación grande y llena de cilindros con diferentes nombres._

 _-Le habrán borrado la memoria al pueblo entero- murmuro Fidds._

 _-Quizás…pero…¿Por qué?- Ford suspiro, dejando otro de los cilindros a un costado._

 _-¡Lo encontré!- sonrío el mayor, agarrando uno de los cilindros con el nombre "Frederick Mcgucket"._

 _-Bien echo Mcgucket, ahora solo debemos…- la vos de Ford murió cuando una alarma empezó a sonar. –¡Hay que esconderse!- agarro a Fidds y corrió, mientras que el mayor se escondía tras la estatua que tenía el lugar._

 _-¿Crees que nos encuentren?- susurro Fidds una vez que estuvieron escondidos._

 _-Espero que no- unas manos salieron desde atrás de ellos, tapándoles los ojos y haciéndolos desaparecer en la oscuridad._

 _La siguiente vez que abrieron los ojos, se encontraban junto a Stan atados a uno de los pilares, la gente encapuchada parados frente a ellos._

 _-No debieron venir aquí…nunca- hablo uno de ellos, el cilindro del Frederick en sus manos._

 _-¿Q-Quienes son ustedes exactamente?- pregunto Fidds._

 _-¿Y por qué hacen esto?- pregunto Ford con el ceño fruncido._

 _-Pues…les borraremos la memoria después de todo, así que…- se encogió de hombros, sus compañeros bajándose las capuchas. Quedaron tiesos: estaba Bob Alegría, Tomas Decidido y muchas más caras conocidas. –Yo soy Iván Segado…- hablo el líder de todos sacándose la capucha, mostrando a un hombre sin cabello, con toda la cabeza tatuada, uno de sus ojos era negro y el otro era pálido, con una cruz roja. –…y como la asociación del ojo cegado-_

 _-¿Por qué hacen esto?- pregunto Ford, incomodo por la cuerda que le impedía moverse. –¿Qué es lo que ganan con borrarle los recuerdos a la gente?-_

 _-Como han descubierto, Gravity Falls es un pueblo lleno de rarezas sobrenaturales y nadie sabía cómo vivir con ello…así que nuestro fundador invento algo único…una forma de olvidar todo eso y vivir en paz- hablo Iván. –Asumimos la responsabilidad de ayudar a la gente del pueblo a olvidar las cosas extrañas que han visto…y ahora, el pueblo vive en un mundo lleno de ignorancia pero con felicidad- se encogió de hombros. –Solo ayudamos a la gente…-_

 _-¡NO!- negó Fidds rápidamente. –¿Qué hay de mi abuelo?-_

 _-Es cierto…- asintió Ford. –El viejo Mcgucket vive en una tienda y habla con animales…¡lo consideran el loco del pueblo gracias a ustedes! ¿Eso no les hace sentir culpable?-_

 _-Quizás pero…- Iván se apuntó hacia sí mismo el arma y disparo. –…es muy fácil olvidar eso- apunto a ellos. –Y ustedes, no le contaran jamás a alguien lo que pasa en este pueblo- avanzo un paso y los miro con seriedad. –Díganle adiós a su verano…- pero antes de poder hacer algo, todos se encontraban flotando. –¿Qué…? ¡NO!-_

 _-Lo siento asociación pero no lastimaran a mis amigos- sonrío Ángela, sus brazos temblando ligeramente. –¡Ahora Mcgucket!-_

 _-¡Ya voy!- el mencionado corrió hacia los menores, utilizando su pico para cortar la cuerda y dejarlos libres. Los de la asociación chocaron contra las paredes, quedando en el piso._

 _-¡No dejen que se escapen, saben demasiado!- ordeno Iván, los demás haciéndole caso. La memoria de Mcgucket paso de mano en mano, rodo por todo el piso, hasta que Iván la consiguió y sonrío. –No dejare que ustedes arruinen la asociación- apunto hacia los menores, quienes cerraron los ojos y esperaron lo peor. –¿Pero qué…?-_

 _-¡Mcgucket!- el mencionado estaba frente a ellos, recibiendo disparo tras disparo pero avanzando con facilidad._

 _-¡No puedes romper lo que ya está roto!- rio manoteando la pistola y lanzándola lejos. Sin perder tiempo, lo agarro por su ropa y le dio un cabezazo, dejando a Iván atontado. Los ataron al pilar rápidamente, amarrándolos firmemente._

 _-Jama olvidaremos lo que nos hicieron- gruño Iván._

 _-Yo creo que si- rio Stan con la pistola en mano._

 _-¡Ni se les ocurra hacerlo!- el líder frunció el ceño._

 _-Lo siento Iván…- Ángela sonrío, apuntándoles con el arma. –…pero ustedes no podrán recordar nada-_

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-¡Adiós!- rio el castaño viendo a los mayores alejarse a paso lento. Se sonrieron entre ellos y entraron al muso nuevamente, las memorias de Frederick entre las manos del menor._

 _-Entonces…¿aun quieres verlas?- pregunto Ford mirándolo de reojo._

 _-No lo sé…- Mcgucket se encontraba indeciso, nervioso por las memorias encontradas. –¿Y si…so era un fracasado como ahora?-_

 _-Hey…no te preocupes- sonrío la chica. –Eras una gran persona Fred, te lo aseguro- Mcgucket respiro profundo, agarrando sus memorias y avanzando unos pasos, poniendo las memorias en la televisión de la habitación._

 ** _Día 1:_**

 **La imagen de un hombre alto apareció, tenía anteojos y el cabello castaño ligeramente oscuro. Se removía nervioso, jugando en todo momento con sus manos.**

 **-Hace unas semanas hemos iniciado un proyecto con mi compañero pero algo salió mal y lo abandone por completo- desvió la mirada. –He visto cosas horribles y me cuesta dormir…¡están en mi mente en todo momento!- suspiro lentamente. –He estado intentando crear un aparato que permita borrar los recuerdos de una persona de manera permanente- la apunto a su cabeza, con una mueca de preocupación en el rostro. –No lo he probado aun…pero espero que funcione- apretó el gatillo.**

 ** _Día 5:_**

 **-¡Funciono, no puedo recordar nada!- el hombre se veía muy contento, orgulloso de su trabajo. Metió el arma a un cofre y lo cerro, una gran sonrisa aun presente en su cara.**

 ** _Día 22:_**

 **-He creado un grupo que será capaz de ayudar a toda la gente del pueblo a que no pase lo que yo- termino de garabatear en su libreta, dándola vuelta y mostrando un ojo rojo tachado. –La llamare la asociación del ojo ciego- sonrío enormemente. –¡Ayudare a mucha gente con esto!-**

 ** _Día 75:_**

 **-Hoy me encontré con un montón de hombrecitos…gnomos se hacían llamar- esta vez, Frederick se veía asustado y algo desaliñado. –Fue…muy perturbador- saco el arma y se apuntó con ella. –¡Tengo que olvidarlo!- apretó el gatillo.**

 ** _Día 189:_**

 **-Accidentalmente, choque otro auto en el pueblo- se veía un poco más sucio, el cabello empezando a caérsele. –Me siento tedible- se arregló los lentes algo rotos. –Estoy empezando a olvidar algunas palabras…creo que es una consecuencia-**

 ** _Día 273:_**

 **-¡He visto algo en el lago!- se arrancó unos cabellos, sus lentes cayéndose. Una barba muy crecida ya en su cara. –¡Era algo enorme!-**

 ** _Día 618:_**

 **-Se me cae el cabello…- rio mostrando que le quedaban pocos dientes. –…¡así que me compre un gorro!- lo saco de la nada, colocándola sobre su cabeza y empezando a reír.**

 ** _Día ?:_**

 **Frederick saltaba de un lado a otro, riendo y diciendo palabras extrañas, hasta hacer la forma de un triángulo con sus dedos sobre uno de sus ojos.**

 _Todos quedaron en silencio, los ojos de Frederick Mcgucket estaban fijos en la pantalla ahora negra._

 _-Abuelo…- Fidds se le acerco, apoyando su mano en su brazo. –…¿estás bien?-_

 _-Si…- sonrío ligeramente, viéndolo de reojo. Agarro con suavidad el tuvo con sus recuerdos y se volteo hacia los demás. –Muchas gracias por devolverme mi memoria…-_

 _-No fue ningún problema- asintió la chica._

 _-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- pregunto Stan._

 _-Pues…ahora que se quién soy, creo que…empezare a recuperarme- guardo sus recuerdos y su sonrisa se agrando, una de sus manos despeinando el cabello de Fidds. –E intentare tener más contacto con mi familia-_

 _-¿Y…recuerdas algo sobre el autor?- pregunto Ford extendiéndole el diario._

 _-No…- negó, ojeando el libro. –Creo que mis demás recuerdas volverán después de un tiempo-_

 _-Tranquilo amigo- Ángela rio ante la mueca del menor, palmeándola la espalda._

 _-¡Necesitare anteojos nuevos!- Frederick agarro unos lentes abandonados al lado de la pantalla y se los puso, uno de los lentes cayéndose al instante._

 _-Vamos, ya quiero llegar y mirar televisión- Stan empezó a caminar. Ford se encogió de hombros y lo siguió rápidamente, mientras que Fidds y su abuelo se reían y lo seguían. Ángela dio un paso, deteniéndose cuando una de las memorias choco contra su pie. Lo agarro y lo miro, notando su nombre en la etiqueta._

 _-Esos tontos…- frunció el ceño, mirando por sobre su hombro a la televisión de memorias._

 _-¿Vienes Ángela?- pregunto Fidds, asomando su cabeza por la cortina de la entrada._

 _-Claro, ya los alcanzo- asintió con una gran sonrisa, ocultando el tubo tras su espalda. Antes de salir, miro el tubo y suspiro. Muy pronto, las memorias ya estaban devuelta en su cabeza, el tubo se encontraba roto y la etiqueta estaba oculta en su bolsillo. Corrió para alcanzar a sus amigos, dejando el cuarto lleno de tubos con memorias abandonados por un momento._


	28. El juego de Blendin

**Mica: Otro más, otro menos ^_^**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 8: El juego de Blendin_**

 _En un año muy lejano, las alarmas de aquella ciudad se encendían, los helicópteros iluminaban el lugar y los guardias pasaban por las calles, todos buscando a una persona en particular. Blendin, con su cara cubierta por una capucha, respiro agitadamente y miro a todos lados, buscando una salida, su cuerpo tensándose por completo al oír pasos y voces siguiéndolo. Sin pensarlo mucho más, empezó a correr._

 ** _-Tengo que reconocerlo, nunca nadie ha sido capaz de salir de la infinitenciaria-_** _hablo uno de ellos._

 ** _-Debe ser uno sujeto muy inteligente…- _**_respondió el otro, viendo como Blendin chocaba con todo a su paso y terminaba cayendo e sentón al piso._ _ **–…o muy torpe-**_ _logran alcanzarlo, apuntándolo con su arma y obligándolo a quedarse sentado. –¡Quieto ahí! Está rodeado por la fuerza de anulación de anomalías del tiempo-_

 _-Se acabó Blendin, este es el fin de tu línea del tiempo- saco unas esposas. –¿Alguna última palabra?-_

 ** _-Yo…yo…yo…-_** _miro frentico a su alrededor, para después cerrar los ojos con fuerza._ _ **–¡Invoco al globnar!-**_ _todos a su alrededor jadearon, empezando a murmurar entre ellos._

 ** _-Nombre y siglo de los acusados- _**_habla él con una especia de tableta en sus manos._

 ** _-Los dos niños que arruinaron mi vida: Sanford y Stanley Pines, siglo XI-_** _hablo de brazos cruzados sin ninguna pisca de duda. Muy pronto, la tableta suena y la imagen de los gemelos asiéndose coquillas entre ellos aparece en todas las pantallas de la ciudad._

 ** _-Que así sea…- _**_hablo con seriedad._ _ **–Que él bebe tiempo tengo piedad de sus almas…-**_

 ** _(Introducción)_**

 _-¡Vamos dulces tontos, caigan de una vez!- Stan golpeo con fuerza la maquina con el ceño frunció. –¡CAIGAN!-_

 _-Lee, tranquilo- Ford rio ligeramente, viendo a su hermano pegarle patadas a la máquina. –Terminaras rompiéndote el pie en vez de la máquina de dulces-_

 _-¡ES QUE NO QUIEREN CAER!- Stan se cruzó de brazos, un puchero infantil presente en su rostro._

 _-No te preocupes amigo, yo te ayudo- Sally sonrío, golpeando ligeramente la máquina y la puerta abriéndose. –Aquí tienes, Stan-_

 _-¡Gracias!- el castaño abrazo los dulces con una gran sonrisa, sentándose en el piso y empezando a devorarlos._

 _-Lee, come más lento o…- Ford se vio interrumpido cuando una barra de chocolate entro bruscamente en su boca. Suspiro rendido, sacándolo de su boca y empezando a comer bien._

 _-¡Muchas gracias Sally, eres la mejor!- rio el castaño con manchas de chocolate en sus mejillas._

 _-No es problema, niños- sonrío despeinándolos un poco. –Me encanta ayudar…además, haría cualquier cosa por la familia Pines-_

 _-¡Sally, cariño, necesito tu ayuda por favor!- se escuchó la voz de Mabel._

 _-¡Ya voy!- con una gran sonrisa, corrió hacia donde estaba la mayor._

 _-Hey, se le cayó algo- Ford recogió la billetera del suelo, viéndola con curiosidad._

 _-¡Mira esto sixter!- sonrío Stan sacando la identificación y mostrándosela a su hermano. –¡Hoy es su cumpleaños!-_

 _-Tienes razón- se rasco la nuca, sorprendido. –¿Por qué no se lo habrá dicho a nadie?-_

 _-No lo sé- la sonrisa del castaño se agrando. –Pero…¿y si le hacemos una fiesta sorpresa?-_

 _-¡Hagámoslo!- asintió el de anteojos rápidamente, una sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro. –Ella se lo merece- con sonrisas cómplices, prepararon todo._

 ** _Salto de escena_**

 _-Ho…hola chico- sonrío Fidds al ver a los gemelos en la puerta de su casa. Se hizo a un lado, dejándolos pasar. –¿Por qué las caras largas?-_

 _-Metimos la pata hasta el fondo- murmuro Stan tirándose al sofá y enterrando su rostro en el cojín más cercano._

 _-Pues…- Ford no pudo continuar cuando alguien más apareció en la sala._

 _-Déjenme adivinar: se enteraron de que el cumpleaños de Sally era hoy, le organizaron algo pero ella no reacciono como esperaban, si no que se puso triste y se fue- hablo Ángela con una ligera sonrisa._

 _-¿Por qué ya no me impresiona que sepas todo eso?- suspiro Ford. Ella se encogió de hombros. –¿Tu sabes por qué ella no disfruta su cumpleaños?-_

 _-Lo siento chicos, fue un trato justo: ella no rebelaba mi secreto y yo no rebelaba el de ella- Ángela metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, una sonrisa nerviosa formándose en su rostro._

 _-¿Qué haremos ahora?- Stan se sentó, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano. –Sally esta triste en su día y todo es nuestra culpa-_

 _-No se desanimen chicos, algo se nos puede ocurrir- intento Fidds animarlos._

 _-¿Por qué no la llevan a Laser Tag?- pregunto Ángela después de unos segundos de silencio. –Es su lugar favorito desde niña, quizás le alegre el día-_

 _-Podemos intentarlo- entre ambos se sonrieron._

 _-¡Vamos chicos, tenemos a una amiga que animar!- Stan salió corriendo rápidamente, su gemelo y sus amigos siguiéndolo al instante. No tardaron mucho en encontrar a Sally y taparle los ojos con un trozo de tela, llevándola a siegas hasta el lugar._

 _-¿Laser Tag?- Sally se sorprendió apenas le destaparon los ojos, una ligera sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro. –Chicos, aprecio la intención pero no sé si tenga ganas de jugar a esto hoy-_

 _-Por favor Sally, te divertirás- sonrío Stan._

 _-Además, prometemos no alejarnos de tu lado el resto del día- asintió Ford._

 _-Nosotros tampoco te dejaremos sola- afirmaron Ángela y Fidds._

 _-Está bien…- rio con un poco más de energía. –¡Juaguemos Laser Tag~!- se colocaron los chalecos, agarrando las armas y corriendo hacia la habitación pero apenas Sally paso, los gemelos se encontraron en una habitación completamente blanca._

 _-¿Done estamos?- pregunto Ford viendo a su alrededor, ambos tensándose cuando tres personas conocidas aparecieron frente a ellos._

 _-Hay no…- intentaron salir de ahí pero la puerta ya se había cerrado._

 ** _-Buen intento niños pero solo hay una manera de salir de aquí- _**_hablo uno de ellos._

 ** _-Y es a través de mi-_** _hablo Blendin con seriedad, frunciendo el ceño cuando su traje empezó a cambiar de color._ _ **–Ash…tiempo-rayos…-**_ _gruño golpeando el reloj, sonriendo victorioso cuando su traje volvió a ser gris._

 _-¡El viajero del tiempo!- el castaño enarco una ceja. –¿Cómo era tu nombre? ¿Blondo?-_

 _-No, no, no…creo que era Blondin- Ford quedo pensativo._

 ** _-¡Es Blendin Blandin!-_** _él está muy enojado._ _ **–¡¿Cómo es posible que no recuerden el nombre de la persona a la que le arruinaron la vida?-**_

 _-Escucha amigo…- le cortó Stan al ver que empezaría a hablar. –…en serio lamentamos todo eso de perder tu trabajo y toda la cosa pero estamos en medio de un asunto importante…así que…si podrías hacernos el favor…- señalo la pared tras él._

 ** _-No tienen idea de donde estas_** _\- rio Blendin._ _ **–¡Bienvenidos a globnar, el lugar del combate gladiatorio del tiempo!-**_ _otra de las paredes se abrió, mostrando un campo de batalla lleno de gente con ropas y armas extrañas._ _ **–El ganador recibe un deseo del tiempo y la decisión el destino del perdedor-**_ _rio él._ _ **–Y ustedes…¡han sido desafiados!-**_ _se dio vuelta, acercándose a uno de los oficiales._ _ **–¡Quiero mi pintura de guerra!-**_

 _-Tenemos que irnos de aquí- murmuro Ford lentamente, mirando a su alrededor. –Y ya sé cómo- sus ojos fijos en la cinta del tiempo._

 _-Yo me encargo- sin que el guardia se diera cuenta, le ato una cuerda que siempre llevaba a los tobillos y le arrebato rápidamente la cinta, empezando a correr junto a los gemelos. Escucharon los gritos detrás de ellos, así que actuaron rápido: Ford activo la cinta y, agarran la muñeca de su hermano, desaparecieron de la habitación. Con un ligero grito, cayeron de espalda sobre un suave y cómodo colchón._

 _-¿D-Donde estamos?- pregunto Ford bajo el cuerpo de su gemelo, quien estaba sentado obre su espalda como si nada._

 _-¿Tienda te colchones?- enarca una ceja. –Creo…que nos fuimos demasiado atrás- se levanta, ayudando a su hermano y escondiéndose cuando aquello guardias con Blendin aparecían. –Tenemos que volver al cumpleaños de Sally-_

 _-Pues…tenemos un problema- murmuro Ford viendo la cinta, la cual estaba algo maltratada y echaba ligeras chispas. –Nos habremos caído encima-_

 _-Vamos- Stan le agarro la mano y salieron en silencio del lugar, corriendo rápidamente por las calles._

 _-Necesito herramientas para arreglar esto y volver a nuestro tiempo- hablo el de anteojos una vez escondidos detrás de un gran basurero. –Y ya sé a dónde podemos ir- sonrío viendo un cartel con un nombre muy conocido._

 _-¿Cómo llegaremos a la Cabaña del Misterio sin que ellos nos agarren?- murmuro viendo a los guardias caminar por ahí cerca._

 _-Ni la más mínima idea- entonces, la vieron: Ángela caminaba en la vereda de enfrente, caminaba y bailaba al son de la canción que sonaba en sus auriculares. Su mano brillo ligeramente mientras hacia un movimiento, evitando que un auto se llevara por delante a un perro. Con una sonrisa, la siguieron rápidamente pero cuando giraron en una esquina, ella ya no estaba a la vista._

 _-¿Sus padres nunca les dijeron que era de mala educación seguir a la gente de esa manera?- se voltearon rápidamente, encontrando a la chica de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro._

 _-Lo sentimos es que…necesitamos tu ayuda- hablo Ford acomodándose los anteojos._

 _-¿Mi ayuda?- enarco una ceja. –¿Y qué puedo hacer por ustedes?-_

 _-Necesitamos volver a nuestro tiempo- ella ladeo la cabeza, mirándolo fijamente. –Somos Stanford y Stanley, los sobrinos-nietos de Mabel Pines, la dueña de la Cabaña del Misterio. Estamos aquí porque escapamos de Blendin que nos ha retado a una guerra y…-_

 _-Hey, tranquilo chico. Respira profundo y no te alteres- ella sonrío con tranquilidad y algo de diversión. –Soy un ángel caído en la tierra, he visto y oído cosas más raras que esa pero…¿Qué hicieron para molestar a Blendin?-_

 _-Pues…según él, arruinamos su vida y le quitamos el trabajo- hablo Stan por primera vez._

 _-Ash…Blendin…siempre la reina del drama- rio ella, alzando su mano de golpe y deteniendo una bola de energía azulada que se dirigía a ellos. –Y hablando del rey- se llevó una mano a la cintura, sonriéndoles con diversión a los guardias el tiempo. –Mis viejos amigos, tanto tiempo sin verlos-_

 ** _-Entrega a los niños ahora y no te haremos daño- _**_hablo uno de ellos con seriedad, preparándose para disparar nuevamente._

 _-Ho vamos…solamente bajen sus armas y déjenlos en paz, son solo niños después de todo- sonrío ella, esquivando con facilidad otro disparo._

 ** _-Ellos arruinaron mi vida, no dejare que escapen tan fácilmente-_** _Blendin frunció el ceño._

 _-Si así lo quieren…bien- los gemelos vieron como sus ojos brillaban con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que todo a su alrededor se detenía de golpe. Los guardias y Blendin fueron levantados en el aire, siendo lanzados con fuerza y perdiéndose de sus vistas. –¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarlos?-_

 _-¡Increíble!~- sonrió Stan con emoción._

 _-Necesitamos arreglar esto- Ford mostro la cinta._

 _-Yo no puedo arreglarlo pero se en donde podemos conseguir herramientas- Ángela chasqueo los dedos y desaparecieron, encontrándose rápidamente en la Cabaña del Misterio._

 _-Perfecto…- asintió Ford con una gran sonrisa, sentándose y empezando la reparación, al mismo tiempo que todo a su alrededor volvía a moverse._

 _-Vaya…la Cabaña del Misterio no ha cambiado en nada- murmuro Stan viendo a su alrededor._

 _-Vamos, dulces tontos, bajen- una chica parada frente a la máquina de dulces y dándole ligeros golpes, suspiro con tristeza._

 _-Espera, yo te ayudo- sonrío Stan y sin mirar a la chica, golpeo en determinados lugares y la puerta se abrió. –Ta-Da~- el castaño quedo asombrado al ver a una versión mucho más joven de su amiga Sally, vestida con un vestido floreado y con una corona de plástico sobre su cabeza._

 _-Eres increíble- sonrío ella, agarrando los dulces que él le extendía. –Muchas gracias- ella se despidió, corriendo hacia su abuela que la esperaba en la entrada._

 _-¡Sixter!- se abalanzó sobre su hermano, haciéndolo soltar lo que tenía entre sus manos. –¡Encontré a Sally!-_

 _-¿En serio?- agito la cabeza, agarrando la cinta del tiempo. –Mejor volvamos antes de meter la pata-_

 _-¡Espera!- se la arrebato. –Quizás podremos descubrir porque Sally odia tanto su cumpleaños-_

 _-Si van a hacer algo, tengan mucho cuidado- hablo Ángela con seriedad. –Pueden llegar a perjudicar el futuro si cambian algo-_

 _-Entonces…¡vamos!- agarrando la mano de su gemelo y la de su amiga, empezó a correr. Llegaron a la casa de la chica, escondiéndose detrás de un árbol y observando a Sally reír alegremente con unas adolecentes._

 _-¡Gracias por venir primas!- sonrío cuando las mayores se alegaban._

 _-Ho, mi pequeña Sally…- la mujer mayor se acercó, dejando una caja sobre la mesa. –Que rápido creces…parece solo ayer que te cambiaba los pañales-_

 _-¡Abuela!- rio ligeramente. –No digas eso, es vergonzoso- la mujer mayor abrió la boca para decir algo pero Sally se le adelanto. –¡Estoy muy emocionada! No he visto a papa desde hace años y hoy, ¡hoy va a venir!- la emoción desbordaba de su pequeño cuerpo. Se escuchó el timbre sonar, causando que la sonrisa de la menor se agrandara. –¡YO VOY!- se levantó y corrió, su sonrisa cayendo al ver que era un cartero._

 _-Ten niña- le extendió un papel, marchándose apenas ella lo agarro._

 _Carta:_ Lo siento pequeña, para la otra será. Estoy muy ocupado y no me pude hacer tiempo ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

 _Sally frunció el ceño, secándose las lágrimas que empezaban a caer por sus mejillas._

 _-Sally…- ella esquivo a su abuela, corriendo directo a su habitación y tirándose a la cama, enterrando el rostro en la almohada. La mujer mayor suspiro, yendo a la cocina y saliendo con unas galletas con diferentes formas. –Maldito sea ese tipo…¿Quién se ha creído para defraudar de esa manera a mi preciosa nieta?...- gruño, respirando para tranquilizarse y entrando a la habitación de la niña. –Sally, cariño, prepare galletas…y tienen formas-_

 _-G-Gracias abuela- se sentó, limpiándose las lágrimas y agarrando una de las galletas, mordiéndola con tristeza._

 _-Sally, escúchame, yo…- la pequeña se levantó de un salto._

 _-¡No es justo abuela!- intento limpiarse las lágrimas que aun corrían por sus mejillas sin control. –¡Todos los años es lo mismo! Siempre tiene algo mejor que hacer para venir al CUMPLEAÑOS de su HIJA-_

 _-Lo sé…- Sally sollozo, abrazando con fuerza a su abuela. –No te pongas así mi pequeña, no vale la pena…y menos en tu día especial-_

 _-Tienes razón- una sonrisa temblorosa apareció en su rostro. –Vamos, aún…aún tengo antojo de pastel- a pesar de sonreír, aún estaba triste pero se mantendría fuerte por su abuela. Agarrándola de la mano, salieron de la habitación y fueron con los invitaos._

 _-Pobre chica…- suspiro Ángela. –A veces, eso es lo único malo que tiene la tierra-_

 _-Ahora entiendo porque Sally odia su cumpleaños- Ford hizo una mueca._

 _-Y nosotros solo lo arruinamos más- Stan se despeino con fuerza el cabello._

 ** _-¡Ahí están!-_** _se tensaron, viendo a los guaridas del tiempo apuntándolos con sus armas._

 _-¿Qué es lo que quieres con ellos Blendin?- Ángela los hizo flotar, apresando sus brazos contra sus cuerpos._

 ** _-¡Quiero ganarme mi deseo del tiempo!-_** _gruño luchando para liberarse._

 _-Traducción por favor…- murmuro Stan enarcando una ceja._

 _-Deseo del tiempo: un deseo capaz de cambiar una parte de tu vida pero sin consecuencias- respondió Ángela rápidamente._

 _-Tenemos que irnos Lee, Sally debe estar buscándonos- Ford saco la cinta de su bolsillo pero su hermano se la arrebato nuevamente._

 _-¡Espera Sixter, piénsalo un momento!- la sonrisa en la cara del castaño era enorme. –Podemos ganar ese deseo y dárselo a Sally-_

 _-Tienes razón- murmuro pensativo. –Ella podrá pedir ver a su padre y así, su cumpleaños será feliz- ambos sonrieron con emoción._

 _-¿Están seguros?- Ángela enarco una ceja. –Los juegos el tiempo pueden ser algo…tramposos-_

 _-Estaremos bien- se encogieron de hombros. –¡Aceptamos tu reto, Blandón!-_

 ** _-¡Es Blendin Blandin!-_** _gruño el viajero al verse libre. Los menores rodaron los ojos, riéndose ligeramente. Los viajeros del tiempo y los gemelos desaparecieron en un destello de luz, dejando sola al ángel._

 _-Vaya, creo que Mabel tendrá un buen verano con esos dos- rio Ángela ligeramente, desapareciendo cuando escucho pasos acercándose._

 _-Qué raro…pensé escuchar voces aquí- Sally estaba por volver, hasta que algo en el piso le llamo la atención. Lo levanto: era un destornillador de mango rojo, con las palabras "Cabaña del Misterio" escrita en el mango. Se encogió de hombros, dándose vuelta y entrando a la casa, una sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro. Tenía una excusa para ir a su lugar favorito._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-Estoy cansado Lee…- murmuro Ford con la frente apoyada contra la espalda de su hermano, quien rio ligeramente. Había pasado ya varias pruebas, iban en empate pero estaban cansaos ya y muy sucios._

 _-Lo se hermano pero ese bebe gigante dijo que este es el último desafío- todo el lugar a su alrededor empezó a cambiar. –Y esto me resulta familiar- se voltearon, viendo aquella esfera dorada brillante en lo más alto y en el centro._

 _-¿Laser-Tag?- el de anteojos enarco una ceja cuando una pistola apareció entre sus manos._

 ** _-¡Los derrotare!-_** _apenas Blendin dijo eso y ya Ford le estaba disparando con expresión de aburrimiento, sin siquiera moverse de su lugar. El viajero del tiempo se golpeó la frente, la vergüenza llenando su cuerpo._ _ **–Espera, ¿Dónde está el otro?-**_

 _-¡Aquí tonto!- rio Stan, su mano tocando la esfera e ilumino el lugar. Muy pronto, se encontraban frente al bebé gigante del tiempo, Blendin con la cabeza baja y Stan con la esfera entre sus manos._

 **-Muy bien, jóvenes guerreros, han ganado justamente-** _hablo el bebé del tiempo, uno de sus robots limpiándole la baba que mojaba su barbilla y mejillas._ **–** **A parte del deseo del tiempo, podrán elegir el destino del perdedor-**

 _-Decidimos…- los gemelos se miraron entre ellos. –Que, si lo mantienen vigilado, lo dejen recupere su trabajo- sonrieron enormemente._

 ** _-¡¿Qué?!-_** _el viajero se sorprendió, viendo como las cadenas que antes rodeaban sus muñecas caían en un ruido sordo._ _ **–¿Por qué…?-**_

 _-Como tu dijiste, arruinamos tu trabajo- Stan se encogió de hombros. –Te mereces eso y…¡un poco de cabello!-_

 ** _-N-No crean que con esto los perdonare tan fácilmente-_** _gruño con la voz temblorosa, esforzándose al máximo para no sonreír al ver el cabello crecer en su cabeza._

 _-Ya lo sabemos- Ford sonrío con tranquilidad. –Pero eso no quita que lo hayamos intentado-_

 _-Ahora…- Stan levanto la esfera brillante, una gran sonrisa en su cara. –…¡démosle esto a Sally!-_

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-Tranquila Sally, ambos deben estar en el baño- hablo Fidds con una ligera sonrisa, palmeándole ligeramente la espalda a la chica. Sally simplemente suspiro con tristeza, su mirada perdiéndose en los niños que jugaban y reían a carcajadas._

 _-Vamos, ya aparecerán- sonrío Ángela, haciendo una mueca al no recibir respuesta. De la nada, lentamente, todo a su alrededor empezó a detenerse._

 _-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto con sorpresa, mirando rápidamente a su alrededor y a Fidds, quien también quedo congelado._

 _-¡Sally!- los gemelos corrieron hacia la chica, quien se agacho con los brazos abiertos._

 _-Chicos, que bueno que están bien- los abrazo con fuerza. –¿Qué les ocurrió?- pregunto al verlos tan sucios._

 _-Lamentamos dejarte sola pero…terminamos en un loco viaje en el tiempo- rio el de seis dedos con nerviosismo._

 _-¡Y yo derrote a un ciclope del tiempo!- el castaño sonreía con orgullo, flexionando los brazos como si estuviera mostrando músculos._

 _-Con que…¿ganaron los juegos del tiempo?- Ángela les llamo la atención. –¡Felicidades a ambos! No muchos lo han logrado- le guiño el ojo. –Hola Blendin~- sonrío al verlo acercarse a paso lento._

 ** _-Ángela…-_** _asintió hacia ella, para después mirar a Sally._ _ **–He venido aquí para entregarte…¡el deseo del tiempo!-**_ _la esfera dorada y brillante apareció frente a ellos, una gran sonrisa dibujándose en el rostro de los gemelos._

 _-¿Qué…Qué es esto?- pregunto Sally lentamente, viendo fijamente la esfera frente a ella._

 ** _-Es el poder de cambiar el tiempo sin paradojas de la manera que quieras-_** _respondió Blendin con seriedad._

 _-¡Es un deseo para que veas a tu padre!- sonrío Stan con emoción. –Queríamos alegrar tu cumpleaños y encontramos la solución para eso-_

 _-¿En serio?- parpadeo, sorprendida. –¿Se tomaron tantas molestias…por mí?- miro a los gemelos y luego a la esfera. –¿Lucharon…solamente para darme esto?-_

 _-Eso no interesa- negó Ford rápidamente. –Vamos, pide tu deseo-_

 _-¡Hazlo, hazlo!- animaron los gemelos._

 _-Ya sé que pedir…- Sally toco la esfera con sus manos, una luz segando a todos los presentes. Los castaños se miraron entre sí con sorpresa, ahora limpios de los pies a la cabeza. –Ahora están mejor- sonrío ella con tranquilidad._

 ** _-¡¿Tienes una idea de lo que acabas de hacer?!-_** _salto Blendin, mientras que Ángela rodaba los ojos._ _ **–¡¿Sabes cuantas personas han querido ese deseo?! ¡¿Las guerras que hubo?!-**_

 _-Bueno…también pedí un frasco infinito de caramelos- rio la chica mostrando el frasco, sacando uno de los dulces y llevándoselo a la boca apenas le saco el envoltorio._

 ** _-Eso si es un buen deseo del tiempo-_** _murmuro el viajero de brazos cruzados y una ligera sonrisa._

 _-Pero…¿y tu padre Sally? ¿No querías velo?- pregunto Ford con preocupación y curiosidad._

 _-Nop…los cumpleaños se la pasan con la gente que te quieren y están para ti en todo momento…de eso me acabo de dar cuenta- desvió por un momento la mirada, volviendo a mirarlos con una gran sonrisa. –A él nunca le importe, nunca me visito pero eso ahora ya no me importa…ustedes lucharon en el tiempo para darme algo en mi cumpleaños para hacerme feliz…y eso hace queme de cuenta de que era una tonta por estar triste por ese sujeto- abrió los brazos. –Ustedes, mi abuela y la señora Pines son mi familia ahora…y no podría pedir nada mejor- los abrazo con fuerza, sintiendo los pequeños brazos devolverle el gesto._

 _-Bien dicho Sally- Ángela le palmeo la espalda, pronto viéndose apresada en aquel abrazo. Se separaron con grandes sonrisas en sus rostro, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de que el viajero se había ido y que todo este nuevamente en movimiento._

 _-Chicos, ¿Dónde estaban?- pregunto Fidds apenas se pudo mover._

 _-Pues…- se miraron entre ellos. –Es una larga historia, te la contamos después-_

 _-Aún hay tiempo para jugar una partida más- comento Stan, agarrando la mano de su hermano y la de su amigo. –¡Vamos a ganar!-_

 _-¡SI!- lo siguieron rápidamente, riendo a carcajadas entre ellos._

 ** _Un extra XD_**

 _-Ángela, cariño, ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto Mabel apenas la vio._

 _-Lo siento, tuve problemas en el camino pero ya lo solucione- sonrío ella acercándose. –¿Cómo va todo? ¿Muchos turistas?-_

 _-Sip, todos están comprando en este momento- asintió la mayor, apoyándose ligeramente en su bastón con la boca ocho._

 _-Ho…- alguien que recién entraba le llamo la atención._

 _-¿Qué pasa?- vio a la niña de vestido floreado parada en la entrada y mirando a su alrededor._

 _-Bueno…- la mayor se agacho, escuchando con atención lo que el ángel le decía al oído._

 _-Ho…- murmuro en comprensión, levantándose al mismo tiempo que la niña se les acercaba._

 _-D-Disculpen…yo…- jugueteo con sus manos, para después sacar algo de su bolsillo y extendérselo a la mayor. –Encontré esto en mi patio y…vine a devolvérselo-_

 _-Muchas gracias pequeña- Mabel lo acepto con una sonrisa, dejando caer rápidamente una remera rosa con un signo de pregunto en frente. –Ten, póntelo y empieza mañana-_

 _-¿Qué…?- se sorprendió, viendo fijamente la remera entre sus manos._

 _-Sip, nos vendría bien un poco más de juventud en la Cabaña del Misterio- rio, caminando hacia la cara registradora. –Ángela, hazme el favor y ayúdale en lo que necesite- se detuvo y miro a la niña, sonriéndole enormemente. –Bienvenida a la Cabaña del Misterio, pequeña-_

 _-¿Qué…acaba…de…pasar?- murmuro Sally sin poder reaccionar._

 _-Acabas de conseguir trabajo pero no te preocupes, ella no es tan exigente- Ángela se encogió de hombros, rodeándole los hombros con su brazo y empezando a caminar. –Te enseñare el resto de la casa…y si tienes preguntas, puedes hacérmelas a mi o a Mabel- Sally se le quedo mirando, una sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro. Apretó la remera contra su pecho, sus ojos mirando a la Señorita Misterio hablando con los turistas. Su cumpleaños había mejorado mucho._


	29. Cupido

**Mica: Falta menos XD**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 9: Cupido_**

 _Los gemelos, Wendy y sus amigos estaban acostados en el piso del cementerio, riéndose y dándole formas a las nubes, hasta que un globo con forma de corazón y con diferentes colores le llamo la atención a los castaños._

 _-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Stan con curiosidad._

 _-Ho…eso son los indicios del festival Woodstic- Wanda se sentó con una sonrisa._

 _-¿Festival?- los gemelos arquearon una ceja._

 _-Sip, es el concierto anual a aire libre que muestra a las bandas más prometedoras- la pelirroja le saco el teléfono a Emily, ignorando sus quejas. –Todas vienen…incluyendo a cupido- les mostro un video del último, el cual se lanzaba al público pero ellos se corría y dejaban al hombre caer de cara al suelo._

 _-¿Un concierto?- los ojos del Ford brillaron. –¡Eso suena increíble! Yo nunca he ido a un concierto-_

 _-Porque nunca tuviste amigos como nosotros- Wanda le despeino con una sonrisa. –Con nosotros, tú entras- Ford sonrío, feliz con esa respuesta._

 _-¿Puedo invitar a Fidds?- pregunto con emoción._

 _-Claro que sí, entre más seamos es mejor- asintió la pelirroja._

 _-¡Genial!- Stan rodeo el cuello de su hermano con su brazo. Se rieron, hasta que vieron a alguien familiar caminando por ahí con una mueca en su rostro._

 _-¿Ángela?- ella se detuvo, mirándolos y sonriéndoles ligeramente._

 _-Hey chicos, creo que nos estamos viendo muy seguido- se les acerco._

 _-Muy cierto- rieron ligeramente. –Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí?-_

 _-Ando de niñera- suspiro, cruzándose de brazos._

 _-¿De quién?- antes de que ella pudiera responder, unos sonidos la interrumpieron. Caminaron hasta una tumba recién hecha y sin rellenar. Todos se quedaron atrás, mientras que Ángela avanzaba con confianza._

 _-Con que aquí estabas…- los gemelos se miraron entre ellos, para después pararse al lado de ella. –Revolcándose en su propia miseria…- negó lentamente, la boca de los castaños abriéndose con asombro._

 ** _(Introducción)_**

 _-¡¿Lucas?!- se sorprendieron al ver al chico ahí, en posición fetal dentro del agujero y quejándose por lo bajo. Lucas, al escuchar las voces, se tensó y oculto su rostro con su capucha._

 _-Vamos tonto, sal de ahí. Sabes perfectamente que tienes que irte a tu casa- Ángela se cruzó de brazos, esperando que el otro se levante._

 _-No quiero, déjame en paz…- murmuro sin mirarlos._

 _-¿Por qué esta así?- Wanda enarco una ceja._

 _-Esta así desde que rompiste con él- se encogió de hombros._

 _-Mentira…- gruño._

 _-Esa ni tú te la crees…- llevo sus manos a su cintura._

 _-Pero…eso fue hace varios días- ella hizo una mueca._

 _-Lo sé pero él no te olvida- miro al chico nuevamente. –Sal Lucas, que no tengo ganas de irme-_

 _-Pues vete…loca- ella se quedó tiesa._

 _-Con que…loca…¿he?- un tic en su ojo fue suficiente para alertar a los gemelos._

 _-Ángela, tranquilízate- Ford puso su mano en su hombro, un sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro._

 _-Estoy muy…tranquila…- respiro profundo y les sonrío. Salto dentro de la tumba y ante la atenta mirada de todos, lo saco a patadas del agujero._

 _-Esto…es muy triste- murmuraron Tina y Mike viendo a Lucas tirado en el piso. Ángela salió y limpiándose las manos, avanzó hacia él._

 _-Nos vemos luego chicos- se despidió, agarrando por el cuello del buzo del chico y empezando a caminar, arrastrándolo con ella. Lucas simplemente se cruzó de brazos, sin hacer el amago de moverse. Stan hizo una ligera mueca, para después mirar de reojo a su hermano: se veía muy feliz con los mayores, riéndose a carcajadas. Su hermano estaba feliz, les agradaba a los amigos de la chica que le gustaba y tenía también un amigo que compartía sus gustos por lo paranormal. Stan suspiro, para después sonreír enormemente y correr a donde su gemelo._

 ** _Salto de escena_**

 _-¡Ángela!- ella se volteo, sonriendo al verlo._

 _-Hey Stan, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto deteniéndose un momento._

 _-Ford y Fidds se está preparando para el concierto de la tarde…así que…pensé en venir a acompañarte- se encogió de hombros._

 _-Te dio pena Lucas, ¿he?- enarco una ceja, empezando nuevamente la caminata._

 _-Un poco…el chico es un idiota pero…no sé…dio pena- hizo una mueca._

 _-Lo sé- se detuvieron en el cementerio nuevamente, viendolo sentado de piernas cruzadas y con la vista perdida. –¡Hey Lucas!-_

 _-¿Por qué estás aquí?- miro al castaño y frunció aún más el ceño. –¿Y que hace Él aquí? Sabes que odio a cualquiera que sea de la familia Pines-_

 _-Sí, sí, ya lo sé- le restó importancia. –Solo dime: ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes de estar tan deprimido?-_

 _-Dejarme solo- gruño._

 _-Vamos Lucas, dime. Puedo ayudar, en serio- se sentó frente a él. –No eres mal chico, solo…tienes mala suerte con algunas cosas-_

 _-¿Algunas?- Stan enarco una ceja, riéndose ligeramente._

 _-¿Y TU por qué estás aquí todavía?- gruño, apretando los puños._

 _-Eres un completo idiota y te gusta molestar a la gente…pero como dice mi tía: todo el mundo, incluso el más tonto, merece una segunda oportunidad- Stan sonrío enormemente._

 _-Si te conseguimos una nueva novia, ¿dejaras de ser un saco lleno de tristeza?- pregunto Ángela con una ligera sonrisa._

 _-Si eso logra que me dejen en paz, háganlo- se encogió de hombros. Ángela y Stan se sonrieron entre ellos, chocando las palmas._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-Entonces…¿Quién creas que sea buena para él?- pregunto Ángela sentada con pereza en el aire en la sala de la casa de Fiddleford._

 _-No lo sé- Stan, acostado en el sillón con la mirada pérdida en el techo, se encogió de hombros. –¿Qué te parece…Mandy?-_

 _-¿La dueña de la lavandería?- se lo pensó. –No, es demasiado…mayor para él- se quedaron callados por un momento. –¿Y Valery?-_

 _-¿Tu vecina?- silencio. –No, no creo que se lleven bien- se quedó pensativo. –¿Y qué hay de ti?- sonrió ligeramente._

 _-No…no me agradan mucho los góticos…y tampoco creo que él pueda soportar a un ángel- le guiño el ojo, ambos riendo ligeramente. –¿Y el multi-oso?- Ángela sonrío con burla._

 _-No…creo que tienen demasiado cerebro para él- rieron. –¿Y los Gnomos?-_

 _-No creo que a Jeff y a su grupo le gusten un "rey" gótico y malhumorado- se empezaron a reír. –M-Muy bien, volvamos a la seriedad- la sonrisa aún estaba presente en ambos rostros._

 _-Si…seamos…serios- mantuvieron un rostro serio por unos momentos, para después empezar a reír nuevamente. –N-No p-podemos ser serios así- hablo entre risas._

 _-T-Tienes razón- suspiro pero la sonrisa no se iba. Dejo que sus pies tocaran el suelo y empezó a pasear por la habitación. –Pensemos Stan: solo tenemos que encontrar a una chica que no sea ni muy mayor ni muy menor para Lucas, que compartan algunos gustos y sean conocidos…no debe ser tan difícil, ¿verdad?- se quedaron mirando por un momento. –Y…seguimos en cero- dejaron escapar un profundo suspiro._

 _-¿Qué hay de Emily?- pregunto Stan después de unos minutos de silencio._

 _-¿Emily?- se quedó pensando. –No lo sé…a Emily no le gusta nada que no tenga que ver con su teléfono-_

 _-¡ASH!- Stan se despeino con fuerza. –¿Por qué no puede haber una poción de amor en una botella?- se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un puchero. –¿Es mucho pedir?-_

 _-Stan…¡ERES UN GENIO!- sonrío Ángela con mucha emoción. Dio una ligera vuelta en el aire, para después agarrar la mano del castaño y empezar a arrastrarlo hasta la puerta. –¡Vamos!-_

 _-¿A dónde?- pregunto curioso._

 _-¡Ya verás!- rio, chasqueo los dedos y desaparecieron._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-¡Cupido!- Ángela corrió hacia un hombre regordete son remera a rayas y pantalones cortos, tenía el cabello rubio oscuro, tatuajes en ambos brazos, una cuerda con frascos de colores rodeando su cintura y unas peculiares pequeñas alas sobresaliendo en su espalda._

 _-¡Hey, mira quien es!- apenas estuvo cerca, la alzo y sonrío. –Si es el pequeño angelito- ella rio._

 _-¿Cómo has estado Cupido?- pregunto apenas sus pies tocaron el piso._

 _-Muy bien, bastante emocionado por venir a Gravity Falls- le guiño el ojo con una sonrisa. –¿Y tú pequeña?-_

 _-Bastante bien- se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. –Cupido, él es Stanley Pines…Stan, él es mi viejo amigo Cupido-_

 _-Un gusto- sonrío el castaño. –Por cierto, ¿Por qué las alas amigo? ¿No es algo…femenino?- el rubio se rio ligeramente, arrodillándose frente a él._

 _-Pues…entre tú y yo, las alas no son realmente un adorno- los ojos de Stan brillaron al ver que aquellas alas blancas se movían ligeramente._

 _-No…puede…ser- dejo escapar una carcajada. –¿Y cómo haces para juntar a la gente?- enarco una ceja._

 _-¡Muy fácil niño!- metió el dedo en una de los frascos y mirando a una pareja que caminaba ahí cerca, chasque los dedos. –¡TA-DA~!- Ángela rio y Stan parpadeo al ver como la pareja se miraba melosamente de un momento a otro._

 _-Extraño…- murmuro Stan._

 _-Bueno, a lo que vinimos- Ángela les llamo la atención. –Cupido, necesito un GRAN favor-_

 _-¿Qué?- pregunto enarcando una ceja._

 _-Préstame tu poción de amor- pidió juntando las manos y mostrando una sonrisa inocente._

 _-¡¿Qué?!- frunció el ceño. –Lo siento angelito pero sabes muy bien que no voy a hacer eso- se cruzó de brazos y siguió parloteando. Ángela se golpeó ligeramente la frente, para después suspirar y chasquear los dedos, todo a su alrededor congelándose al instante._

 _-Si hiciste eso, ¿Por qué preguntarle?- el castaño enarco una ceja._

 _-Por educación- ella se encogió de hombros, agarrando el frasco color rosa y sonriendo. –Vamos, aún tenemos que ver cómo dárselo a esos dos-_

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-¡No puedo creer que haya funcionado!- ambos sonrieron al ver que, después de que la pareja se comiera una papas fritas cubiertas con la poción, se tomaran de la mano y se sonrieran con dulzura._

 _-Yo tampoco- negó Stan. Chocaron las manos en señal de victoria, desapareciendo rápidamente y apareciendo cerca de la casa de Martin._

 _-¡Hola chicos!- sonrío al verlos con ropas algo rotas pero según ellos a la moda, Martin con comidas pegadas al cuerpo con cinta._

 _-¡Ángela, Stan pensé que no vendrían!- Fidds se les acerco rápidamente, una gran sonrisa en su rostro._

 _-¿Y abandonarte en tu primer concierto? Ni hablar- le golpeo ligeramente el hombro._

 _-Oigan, ¿no vieron a Emily?- pregunto Tina mirando su reloj de muñeca._

 _-Espero que se apure, no podemos irnos sin ella- Mike se veía ligeramente ansioso._

 _-Está ocupada- respondieron Stan y Ángela al mismo tiempo con sonrisas grandes._

 _-¿Haciendo que?- Wanda enarco una ceja, cruzándose de brazos._

 _-Logramos que ella y Lucas salieran a una cita- rio el ángel. –Y ahora están compartiendo besos en el parque como una pareja- dejo escapar un ligero suspiro, a pesar de tener millones de años aun le gustaba ver a las parejas enamorarse._

 _-¡¿Que?!- esa reacción no se la habían esperado._

 _-¡¿Lucas saliendo con Emily?!- Mike apretó los puños con fuerza. –¡ÉL sabía que me gustaba!-_

 _-¡¿Se lo dijiste a él y no a mí?!- Tina se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido. –¡Se supone que YO soy tu mejor amiga!-_

 _-¡Esto no puede ser posible, es típico de Emily: salir con mi exnovio como si nada!- Wanda gruño._

 _-Esperen chicos, ¿Qué pasa con el concierto?- pregunto Ford con nerviosismo al ver que todos se iban._

 _-¡Vayan ustedes si quieren, nosotros no lo haremos!- los menores hicieron una mueca ante el tono de voz de los mayores._

 _-E-Espere, no p-pueden irse- Martin suspiro con tristeza, para después mirar a los niños con el ceño fruncido. –¿Saben cuánto me costó unirme a este grupo? Espero que los vuelvan a unir- se adentró a su casa, cerrando con firmeza la puerta._

 _-Ho cielos…Stan, metimos la pata hasta el fondo- Ángelo lo miro con tristeza._

 _-Sip…- se miraron entre ellos, luego a los castaños. –Lamentamos haber arruinado su primer concierto, Sixter-_

 _-Está bien Lee, no te preocupes- negó rápidamente. –Ahora, ¿Por qué mejor no los explican todo esto?- ambos, con algunos tropezones, le contaron la historia rápidamente._

 _-Solo…solo hicimos que un chico triste y vacío se enamorara de una chica- Ángela hico una mueca. –Eso…¿es eso algo malo?-_

 _-No, no lo es. Tranquila- Fidds le palmeo el hombro con una sonrisa._

 _-Tendremos que solucionar esto- hablo Ford pensativo._

 _-¡Cupido!- Stan sonrío. –Recuerdo haber visto una botella con un líquido negro en su cinturón-_

 _-La poción de anti-amor…- Ángela sonrío. –¡Bien pensado Stan!- alzo las manos y chasque los dedos, los cuatro apareciendo dentro de una carpa en el festival._

 _-¡Ahí está!- Fidds señalo en frente, donde se podía ver a Cupido hablando con tres hombres con los bigotes entrelazados entre sí. Ángela no perdió tiempo y corrió hacia él, agarrando la poción cuando paso a su lado._

 _-¡Lo siento Cupido pero lo necesito!- se disculpó, alegándose con sus amigos. Podía escuchar los gritos detrás pero no le prestaron atención. En medio de la carrera, Ángela chasqueo los dedos y todos desaparecieron, aterrizando de sentón detrás de un arbusto._

 _-Ahí están Lucas y Emily- sonrió Ford al verlos sentados del otro lado, ambos sacándose fotos en diferentes poses. Fidds y Ford se escondieron cuando Lucas se volteo hacia ellos._

 _-Ahí están- sonrío, levantándose y acercándose. Los menores se mantuvieron estáticos, la pasión flotante escondida tras la espalda de la chica. –Les debo una niña…no pensé que lo lograrían- metió las manos en sus bolsillos, una sonrisa de felicidad pintada en su rostro. –No pensé que podría sentirme tan…feliz- estiro los piños hacia ambos. Ángela y Stan se quedaron quietos un momento, lentamente acercando sus manos a la ajen y chocando los puños. –Se los agradezco- revolvió un poco sus cabellos y volvió con su novia, quien le recibió con una dulce sonrisa._

 _-Vamos Ángela, rocíalos antes de que Cupido nos encuentre- Fidds miro hacia atas con preocupación, aliviándose al no ver a nadie siguiéndolos. Ella hizo flotar ligeramente el frasco pero lo dejo ahí, sus ojos pegados en la pareja que tenía en frente._

 _-¿Ángela?- Ford se extrañó al ver que el frasco descendía lentamente hasta estar entre las manos de la chica._

 _-No…no puedo- negó rápidamente. –Lucas puede comportarse como un tonto pero…no es malo- miro aquella pasión anti-amor con tristeza. –He intentado ayudarlo tantas veces…y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lo veo con una sonrisa verdadera en su rostro- se lo extendió a Stan. –Yo no puedo hacerlo…hazlo tú si quieres-_

 _-¡Bien!- bufo, agarrando la poción. Miro a la pareja, su ceño fruncido relajándose un poco. –Ash…ella tiene razón- suspiro ligeramente. –Dejémosle que sea feliz…quizás, incluso, deje de molestarnos- se rasco la nuca._

 ** _Momentos después_**

 _-¡Cupido!- corrieron hacia el mencionado, quien frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, dándoles la espalda. –Vamos Cupido, solo quiero disculparme-_

 _-¿En serio?- enarco una ceja, mirándola de reojo. –Sabes que no se debe jugar con el destino de las personas…por eso yo deje este trabajo-_

 _-Lo sé y lo siento- ella lo miro con tristeza._

 _-Ambos lo sentimos- Stan se paró a su lado, una sonrisa nerviosa dibujándose en su rostro._

 _-Ten…te prometo que no volveremos a robarte ninguna de tus pociones- le extendió el frasco, el cual Cupido le arrebato y lo coloco junto a los demás._

 _-Bien- asintió. –Me tengo que ir niña…nos veremos en otro momento- le guiño el ojos y se alejó._

 _-Bueno…por lo menos arreglamos algo- Stan suspiro con tristeza al ver a los adolescentes a los lejos pero sin hablarse entre ellos. –Lamentamos haber arruinado su primer concierto- miro a los castaños con tristeza._

 _-No te preocupes por eso- Ford le sonrío con tranquilidad._

 _-Solo nos queda ver como unirlos de nuevo- Fidds quedo pensativo._

 _-Creo que se nos adelantaron- rio Ángela al ver a Martin, con comida pegada a su cuerpo con cinta, corriendo de los guardias del lugar y subiéndose a un poste, en un vano intento de escapar. Los adolescentes no tardaron en reírse a carcajadas, olvidándose de la pelean anterior. Incluso Lucas y Wanda se sonrieron. –Qué lindo…un final feliz- suspiro de manera soñadora._

 _-Mejor busquemos algo de comer- Stan rio, empezando a caminar. –Me está dando MUCHA hambre-_

 _-Tú siempre tienes hambre, Lee- rio su hermano, rodando los ojos._

 _-Exacto~- rieron, caminando hasta perderse en la multitud._


	30. El Misterio de la Mansión Noroeste

**Mica: Uno menos ^_^**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 10: El Misterio de la Mansión Noroeste_**

 _Era noche frio y tormentosa, en la casa de los Noroeste se movían cosas de aquí para allá, sin siquiera importarle los truenos que resonaban dentro._

 _-Debo decir que, entre los invitados de este años para la fiesta, hay mucha variedad- sonrío la mujer de cabello castaño, vestido de marca y con mucho maquillaje._

 _-Sí, es una mescla de millonarios y multimillonarios- contesto el hombre con traje elegante y cabello rubio. Miro fríamente a uno de los sirvientes, frunciendo el ceño y golpeando con el periódico que tenía a mano. –Pon bien la mesa-_

 _-¿Dónde estará…?- la mujer miro a su hijo que se les acercaba, frunciendo el ceño. –Te dije que te pusieras la corbata verde mar, no de verde lago-se cruzó de brazos. –Y te dije que te pusieras el traje negro- agrego al verlo con el azul oscuro._

 _-Pero…me gusta esta- se la acomodo con algo de nerviosismo._

 _-Tienes que obedecer a tu madre, Patrick- gruño el hombre acercándose._

 _-Yo…- se quedó callado cuando su padre hizo sonar una campana. Dejo escapar un profundo suspiro, asintiendo suavemente. –Si padre- antes de poder dar un paso, todo a su alrededor empezó a temblar y algunas cosas empezaron a flotar en el aire_

 _-Ho no…- el mayor frunció el ceño, esquivando la vajilla de alta calidad que era lanzada a su dirección. –¡Eres de mi propiedad, tienes que obedecerme!- al ver que el ataque no cesaba, se escondió bajo la mesa junto a su familia._

 _-Esto es un desastre- la mujer se cubrió la cabeza cuando un plato voló en su dirección._

 _-Tiene que haber alguien que pueda solucionar esto- él frunció el ceño, una idea viniéndosele a la mente cuando el periódico aterrizo frente a sus ojos. –Y creo que tengo a la persona ideal para esto-_

 ** _(Introducción)_**

 _-Vamos, hazlo una vez más- sonrío Stan con emoción._

 _-Por favor~- Fidds se le unió._

 _-Son peores que unos niños- bufo Ángela con diversión._

 _-¡Somos niños!- rieron los tres castaños._

 _-Bien, bien- rio y chaqueo los dedos, su apariencia cambiando rápidamente: adolescente, mayor, hombre, animales, para después volverse un Stan._

 _-Esto es genial~- ambos rieron al mismo tiempo._

 _-Increíble, parece un espejo- rieron Ford y Fidds._

 _-¿Estás haciendo eso otra vez?- rio Mabel acercándose._

 _-¡Claro!- dio una vuelta, cambiando hasta ser Mabel con una sonrisa y con los brazos extendidos. –¡Es muy divertido!- la mayor rio al escuchar su voz._

 _-Sí, lo que tú digas- se sentó y predio la televisión, bufando al ver las noticias._

 _-No puede ser…- Ángela volvió a la normalidad, acercándose a la tele y viéndolo con los ojos bien abiertos. –¿Ya es la fecha?-_

 _-Eso parece- Mabel se encogió de hombros._

 _-¿Qué es eso?- preguntaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo._

 _-Es la fiesta elegante para gente rica de los Noroeste- respondió rodando los ojos. –Se dice que nadie del pueblo ha podido entrar desde que la mansión fue fundada hace años-_

 _-¿Una fiesta para gente estirada y creída?- Stan se cruzó de brazos. –Suena como la fiesta más aburrida del mundo-_

 _-Lo es- asintió ella. –Esa gente solo piensa con la billetera-_

 _-¿Y por qué hay tanta gente afuera?- pregunto Ford viendo las noticias._

 _-Como ellos tiene la entrada prohibida, acampan afuera intentando ver la fiesta- respondió Mabel, rodando los ojos._

 _-Que aburrido…- murmuro, sus ojos dirigiéndose a la puerta cuando escucho que tocaban. La abrió, parpadeando con sorpresa al ver a quien menos esperaba._

 _-Necesito tu ayuda- era Patrick, vestido de "incognito" y sacándose los anteojos negros._

 _-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- enarco una ceja._

 _-Algo esta embrujando la mansión Noroeste- hablo rápidamente._

 _-¿Y por qué te ayudaría?- frunció el ceño. –Siempre nos molestas y tratas mal a mi hermano-_

 _-¡Esta bien!- los anteojos negros cayeron al piso. –¡Pon un precio y te lo daré pero tienes que ayudarme o la fiesta se arruinara!-_

 _-Mmm…- Ford miro de reojo adentro, donde Stan, Fidds y Ángela reían junto a Mabel. –Quiero que mis amigos puedan entrar-_

 _-Ash…agradece que estoy desesperado- de adentro de su ropa, saco cuatro sobres dorados y se los entrego, una sonrisa formándose en el rostro del chico Pines. Cerró la puerta y se acercó a sus amigos, extendiéndoles los sobres._

 _-¿La fiesta?- enarcaron una ceja, para después sonreírse entre ellos._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-Bienvenidos a la mansión Noroeste- gruño Patrick mientras avanzaba, ahora con el traje negro y una corbata roja. –Y ni se les ocurra tocar nada- lo chicos estaban vestidos con traje pero sin corbata, mientras que Ángela tenía un vestido color verde con una cinta azul en la cintura y un moño en esta._

 _-Tonto…- murmuraron Ángela y Stan, riéndose ligeramente al haberlo dicho al mismo tiempo._

 _-Ha…pero si es el hombre del año- el señor Noroeste se les acerco, una sonrisa forzada pintada en su rostro. –Espero que nos ayude con nuestra…situación…porque los invitados llegaran en una hora-_

 _-Hare lo posible- asintió, acomodando la mochila que llevaba en la espalda. Los mayores se alejaron, dejando a los niños solos._

 _-No puedo creer que nos hayan obligado a usar traje- murmuro Stan._

 _-Por lo menos no nos reclamaron las corbatas- rio Fidds._

 _-Bien…empecemos con esto de una vez- Patrick se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar._

 _-¡Iré contigo sixter!- rio, rodeando los hombros de su hermano con su brazo._

 _-¿Quieren más ayuda?- pregunto Fidds con una ligera sonrisa._

 _-Nha, no será necesario- sonrío Ford. –En cuanto terminemos, volveremos con ustedes-_

 _-Muy bien- asintieron, observando como los gemelos se alejaban. Se miraron entre ellos, empezando a reírse y a caminar por el lugar._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-Vaya…- Stan miro con asombro todas las cabezas y pieles de animales que decoraban la habitación. Sobre la chimenea, con muchas cabezas ubicadas a su alrededor, había la foto de un hombre leñador._

 _-Aquí es donde ocurrió- hablo Patrick cerrando la puerta._

 _-Yo también poseería este lugar…- gruño Stan._

 _-No hay de qué preocuparse- Ford saco el diario, abriéndolo al instante. –A los fantasmas se los clasifica en diez categorías…mover las cosas es solo la categoría uno-_

 _-¿Aburrirás a todos con tu odioso libro o harás algo?- pregunto el chico Noroeste con burla._

 _-Déjalo en paz o el próximo fantasma serás tú- Stan lo miro con el ceño fruncido._

 _-Me gustaría verte intentarlo, tonto- le gruño._

 _-¡Alto los dos!- Ford se interpuso. –Tú, deja a mi hermano en paz- miro al Patrick con el ceño fruncido, para después ver a su gemelo. –Y tú Lee, deja de pelear con él-_

 _-Aja…- ambos se cruzaron de brazos, desviando la mirada._

 _-Muy bien- asintió Ford, sacándose la mochila y empezando a revisarla. –Solo debo encontrar el agua limpiadora y…-_

 _-He…Ford…no quiero interrumpirte pero…- Stan trago saliva. –…c-creo que algo le falta a la pintura- miraron la pintura, donde faltaba el leñador posando. Los relámpagos iluminaron el lugar, haciéndolos temblar ligeramente. De la boca de los animales muertos empezó a salir un extraño líquido, al mismo tiempo que el fuego de la chimenea se prendía de golpe y con fuerza._

 ** _-¡Viejos asuntos! ¡Viejos asuntos!-_** _empezaron a corear todas la cabeza, mientras todo a su alrededor empezaba a flotar. Stan, como reflejo, puso a su hermano tras de él y miro atento a su alrededor._ _ **–Cielo negro y sangre antigua…¡que la oscuridad del bosque hoy los persiga!-**_

 _-¿Q-Qué hacemos?- Patrick temblaba pero no le demostraría el miedo a los gemelos._

 _-N-No lo sé- temblaron violentamente cuando una mano esquelética y cubierta de fuego salió de la chimenea, seguido rápidamente del esqueleto entero y con un hacha clavada en el cráneo. Stan reacciono cuando una especia de piel empezó a cubrir los huesos y, tomando la mano de sus acompañantes, los guio rápidamente a esconderse debajo de la mesa._

 ** _-Huelo…¡HUELO A UN NOROESTE!-_** _rugió con furia, una barba de fuego azulado apareciendo al instante. Elevo la mano y un hacha más grande apareció._ _ **–Sal ya-**_ _gruño y, mientras avanzaba, arrastraba su arma contra el piso._ _ **–Sal de donde quiera que estés o te iré a buscar-**_

 _-T-Tenemos que salir de aquí- murmuro el Noroeste._

 _-Lo dices solo porque TU trasero es el que está en peligro- Stan frunció el ceño._

 _-Esto no puede ser cierto…- murmuro Ford cuando, al alumbrar la página del diario con la luz negra, apareció el mensaje de "Pide piedad"._

 _-Agh, ¡¿Quién demonios escribió eso?!- gruño el castaño._

 ** _-Ustedes…-_** _se tensaron cuando la mesa de movió de golpe, dejándolos a la vista._ _ **–¡No debieron venir aquí!-**_

 _-¡Vámonos!- Stan les agarro de la mano y empezó a correr, esquivando el hachazo que les mando el más grande._

 _-¡¿A dónde vamos, idiota?!- Patrick frunció el ceño cuando pasaron por el jardín._

 _-¡A donde sea es mejor!- lo miro de reojo, una sonrisa de burla apareciendo en su rosto. –¿O prefieres ir con el fantasma asesino?-_

 _-¡Cállense los dos!- Ford frunció el ceño, sus dedos pasando rápidamente las páginas del diario. –Necesitamos algo de plata para encerrarlo- levanto la vista y sonrío. –¡Y justo estoy viendo nuestra salida!- antes de poder entrar a la habitación, sintió un fuerte tirón en el brazo que se lo impidió._

 _-¡No puedes entrar ahí!- negó el Noroeste. –Esta habitación es la favorita de mis padres y van a matarme si la arruinas- señalo los zapatos cubiertos de barro del chico._

 _-No puedes estar hablando en serio…- frunció lentamente el ceño, todos estremeciéndose con fuerza al escuchar fuertes pasos acercarse. –¡Tienes que déjame pasar!- empezaron a hacer fuerza._

 _-¡No, tiene que haber otra forma!- gruño el dueño de la mansión._

 _-C-Chicos…- Stan miran hacia todos lados._

 ** _-¡¿Dónde están?!-_** _resonó aquella voz por el pasillo, al mismo tiempo que los pasos e hacían más fuertes._

 _-¡No puedes temerle tanto a tus padres!- hablo el de seis dedos, ignorando los ruidos a su alrededor._

 _-¡T-Tú no lo entenderías!- negó el otro, ambos ignorando al pobre castaño nervioso._

 _-¡Deténganse!- se les abalanzo, los tres cuerpos atravesando uno de los cuadros gigantes de la familia Noroeste y cayendo de bruces al suelo. –¿Qué…?- miraron a su alrededor._

 _-¿Dónde estamos?- Ford se levantó, sus ojos recorriendo el lugar sucio y lleno de tela de arañas._

 _-No lo sé- Patrick negó con la cabeza, intentando recordar aquella habitación, parándose al lado del castaño Pines._

 _-Y espero que el fantasma tampoco lo sepa- se cruzó de brazos, sin notar como una figura cubierta por una sabana se levantaba tras él._

 _-¡Chicos, cuidado!- ambos fritaron, corriendo fuera del alcance de aquel hombre._

 ** _-¡Tu destino esta sellado, Noroeste!-_** _gruño yendo tras el chico, quien tropezó y cayó al piso._ _ **–¡Es tu fin!-**_

 _-¡No!- Ford sonrío, tirándole algo a su hermano._

 _-¡Es el tuyo, fantasma tonto!- rio su gemelo levantando el espejo de plata. El fantasma dejo escapar un grito, su cuerpo yendo hacia atrás con fuerza y rompiendo la ventana, llevándose con él a Patrick y rodando por el patio._

 _-¡Lee!- el de anteojos corrió colina abajo hasta su hermano, ayudándolo a levantarse. –¿Estas bien?-_

 _-¡Perfecto sixter!~- rio sacudiéndose el traje._

 _-¿Lo tienes?- pregunto Patrick levantándose rápidamente._

 ** _-¡NO!-_** _golpeo con fuerza el espejo, intentando salir._

 _-¡Increíble!- soltaron los tres con una gran sonrisa, chocando las manos entre ellos._

 _-Nunca pensé que diría esto pero…¡muchísimas gracias!- Patrick les sonrío enormemente, sorprendiendo a los gemelos. –Les debo una grande…a ambos-_

 _-Espero que lo recuerdes, niño mimado- Stan sonrío, golpeándole ligeramente el hombro. –Te la cobrare cuando menos te des cuenta-_

 _-Te estaré esperando, tonto- Ford suspiro y sonrío, viéndolos reírse ligeramente entre ellos._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _-Vaya Patrick, recurriste al hombre adecuado para el trabajo- sonrío su padre._

 _-Nunca hay gracias suficientes- la mujer ni siquiera sonreía. –Suficientes- murmuro después de unos segundos._

 _-Solo cumplí con el trato- los gemelos se sonrieron entre ellos. Se dieron media vuelta, el brazo de Stan rodeando los hombros de su hermano._

 _-¿Ya…ya se van?- pregunto Patrick algo triste._

 _-Sería divertido quedarse pero…tengo un fantasma de nivel 10 para desechar- se alejaron entre risas. –Quizás…él no sea tan malo- hablo Ford después de unos segundos._

 _-No puedo creer que diga esto pero…quizás no lo sea- Stan se encogió de hombros, ambos deteniéndose de golpe al escuchar una risa. Miraron el espejo, notando al fantasma con barba flameante reírse a carcajadas._

 _-¿De qué te ríes?- pregunto enarcando una ceja._

 ** _-Pudieron engañarlos-_** _negó lentamente con la cabeza._ _ **–Me recuerdan a mí, hace 150 años-**_

 _-¿Por qué lo dices?- Stan se cruzó de brazos._

 ** _-Hace 150 años, los Noroeste nos pidieron construir una mansión en la cima de la colina-_** _el fantasma en el espejo desapareció, el recuerdo sucediendo al mismo tiempo que aquel hombre hablaba._ _ **–Nos dijeron que sería para beneficio del pueblo y que una vez al año, harían una gran fiesta y que todos seriamos parte del festín. Nos costó años de trabajo duro y sacrificio pero cuando llego el día de la gran fiesta que le habían prometido a la gente del pueblo…nos negaron la entrada-**_ _se notaba la furia en aquellas palabras, al mismo tiempo que mostraba a su yo vivo golpear con fuerza y enojo las puertas del lugar, gritando lo más fuerte que podía._ _ **–Y sin los árboles, los aludes de lodo comenzaron y mientras ellos festejaban y reían, fui arrastrado por la tormenta…y con mi último aliento, dije: "¡Dentro de 150 años, regresare y si la entrada sigue cerrada al pueblo, vuestra sangre adinerada derramare!". Un maleficio que perduro hasta este día-**_ _la imagen desapareció y el leñador volvió._

 _-Espera un momento ahí, amigo…- Stan frunció el ceño, cerrando los puños con fuerza. –¿Ellos sabían que esto pasaría…y utilizaron a MI HERMANO para evitar que un fantasma loco hiciera justicia?- el fantasma asintió lentamente. –Ya vuelvo…- gruño y se dio la vuelta._

 _-¡Stan, espera!- intento alcanzar a su hermano pero él ya había abierto de una patada la puerta._

 _-¡Noroeste!- gruño llamando la atención de la familia._

 _-Volvieron…- una suave sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Patrick, borrándose al ver como el chico lo miraba._

 _-¡Tu!- lo apunto con el dedo. –¡Engañaste a mi hermano, todos lo hicieron!- avanzo un paso. Pudo sentir los doce dedos de su gemelo aferrarse a la manga de su traje pero no le importo. –¡Solamente debían dejar entrar a la gente del pueblo y el maleficio de rompería pero dejaron que mi hermano hiciera el trabajo sucio!-_

 _-Cuidado con lo que dices…amigo- el hombre ni siquiera cambio su expresión. –Estoy dando una fiesta para las personas más importantes del mundo…¿tú crees que vendrían si tuvieran que codearse con la gente de tu clase?-_

 _-¡¿Mi clase?!- frunció el ceño. –Escúchame amigo, los de MI clase son mejores que toda la gente estirada que tienes en esa sala- le gruño, para después mirar a Patrick. –Y no me equivoque contigo, eres tan malo como tus padres…otro eslabón en la peor cadena del mundo-_

 _-E-Escuchen, yo no…yo no quise ocultárselos pero…- se calló y llevo sus manos tras la espalda cuando su padre hizo sonar la campana. Suspiro derrotado, desviando la vista y guardando silencio._

 _-Disfruten de lo que queda de la fiesta…porque será la última vez que tú y los de tu clase entren aquí- el mayor los miro con seriedad._

 _-Ustedes y su fiesta se pueden ir al…- Ford le cubrió la boca a su hermano, prácticamente arrastrándolo a la salida._

 _-Lee…- lo soltó una vez lejos de la sala._

 _-¡No, no pienso arrepentirme por nada sixter!- se negó rápidamente. –Se lo merecía…y si no fuera porque me sacaste de ahí, hubiera golpeado a ese tonto-_

 _-No te preocupes, no vale la pena- apoyo su mano de seis dedos en su hombro, sonriéndole enormemente. –¿Por qué mejor no vas con Ángela y Fidds mientras yo me encargo del fantasma?-_

 _-P-Pero…- lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos._

 _-No te preocupes- le guiño el ojo. –Volveré en cuanto lo expulse, te lo prometo-_

 _-Está bien…- murmuro resignado. –…quizás…planee con Ángela una broma muy especial- una sonrisa malvada se formó en su rostro._

 _-Stanley…- lo miro de brazos cruzados._

 _-Ok, ok…no are nada…por ahora- se rieron ligeramente. –Nos vemos después Ford, no tardes mucho-_

 _-No lo are- negó con la cabeza y rio, agarrando el espejo escondido en uno de los arbustos y empezando la caminata._

 ** _-¡Déjame ir niño, tú los odias mucho más que yo!-_** _hablo el fantasma, sus puños chocando con fuerza contra el espejo._

 _-Mi nombre es Stanford- hablo al terminar de preparar todo, sacando el diario y empezando a pasar paginas rápidamente. –Hey, te entiendo…pero mi hermano y mis amigos están ahí y no quiero que les hagas daño-_

 ** _-Comprendo Stanford-_** _el hombre desvió la vista, para después mirarlo de manera suplicante._ _ **–Entonces, antes de expulsar mi alma, ¿pueden estos cansados ojos de leñador contemplar mí amado bosque en calma una vez más?-**_

 _-Supongo…que no habrá problema- se encogió de hombros y con una sonrisa, agarro al espejo y lo alzo, volteándolo. –Ahí tienes, amigo- la risa de aquel leñador fantasma se empezó a escuchar, al mismo tiempo que el espejo empezaba a quemar. Ford lo soltó, viendo con miedo y asombro al espejo romperse contra el piso, el fantasma saliendo con una risa de victoria total._

 ** _-¡VENGANZA!-_** _rio, alegándose del castaño a máxima velocidad._

 _-Hay no…Stan y mis amigos- murmuro al ver que se digirió a la mansión. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y empezó a correr._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _Ángela, Stan y Fidds reían alegremente, bailando e ignorando a toda la gente a su alrededor. Ángela se detuvo de golpe, agarrando las manos de los chicos y moviéndolos, evitando el golpe de una rama que empezaba a salir de todos lados._

 ** _-¡Mi venganza…llego al fin!-_** _rio apareciendo en medio de la habitación._

 _-Leñador…- se sorprendió al verlo convertir a algunas personas en estatuas de madera, al mismo tiempo que todos los animales disecados cobraban vida y los Noroeste se escondían de todos. –¡No tienes que hacer esto!- el fantasma la miro y se le acerco. –¿No me recuerdas?- lo miro fijamente._

 ** _-Niña…-_** _murmuro lentamente._

 _-¡Exacto, soy yo!- asintió rápidamente. –Escucha, no tienes que hacer esto…- agarro su gran mano entre las suyas y lo acerco a su rostro, sonriéndole con cariño. –…podemos encontrar otra forma de arregla esto, por favor-_

 ** _-Lo siento niña pero…-_** _la barba del leñador ardió con un poco más de fuerza._ _ **–…hay solo una forma de cambiar este destino, ¡que un Noroeste habrá las puertas a los vecinos!-**_ _empezó a reír con más fuerza, alejándose de ella._

 _-¡NO!- Fidds y Stan la agarraron, evitando que lo siga. –Por favor…-_

 _-¡Chicos!- Ford abrió la puerta de golpe, haciendo una mueca ante las figuras de madera._

 _-¡Ford, cuidado!- Stan se interpuso cuando un rayo intento darle a su hermano, quedando convertido en madera._

 _-¡Lee!- intento dar un paso adelante pero un aura violeta se lo impidió._

 _-¡Busca a Patrick y haz que todo esto termine!- Ángela lo tele-transporto antes de quedar convertida en madera junto a Fidds._

 ** _… … … …_**

 _Ford chillo, aterrizando de espalda contra el piso. Se levantó rápidamente, sonriendo al ver una luz parpadear en aquel cuarto recién encontrado._

 _-¡Patrick!- ahí estaba él, sentado con la vista baja y mirada triste, prendiendo y apagando la linterna que tenía en la mano. –Escucha, tienes que venir. El leñador volvió, está convirtiendo a todos en madera y solo un Noroeste puede evitarlo- los agarro de la muñeca e intento levantarlo. –Vamos, no tenemos mucho…- el otro se zafo de su agarre con facilidad. –¿Patrick?- se arrodillo a su lado._

 _-¿Sabes por qué este cuarto estaba escondido?- ni siquiera lo miro. –Era por esto…- prendió la linterna e ilumino varios de los cuadros que había ahí. –Un registro pintado de todo lo que mi familia hizo…engañar, mentir…- suspiro y apago la luz. –No les dije la verdad a ti y a tu hermano porque temo enfrentar a mis malvados padres- se desato bruscamente la corbata, tirándola a un lado. –Tu hermano tiene razón…soy solo otro eslabón en la peor cadena del mundo- suspiro con tristeza._

 _-No tienes por qué ser como ellos- se sentó a su lado, sonriéndole ligeramente. –Tu puedes cambiar…o como dice Stan y mi mama: "tú eres el único que puede hacer la diferencia"-_

 _-Puede…que tengas razón- se sobresaltaron al escuchar gritos. Corrieron a la sala, viendo con miedo a toda la gente convertida en madera._

 ** _-Un bosque de dolor, una lección que aprender y ahora la familia Noroeste…¡tiene que arder!-_** _rio el leñador, la foto del castaño con sus padres empezando a prenderse fuego. Vio de reojo a los recién llegados y disparo._

 _-¡Cuidado!- Ford lo cubrió, recibiendo el rayo. –Haz algo Patrick…- lo miro con tristeza, su cuerpo entero volviéndose completamente de madera. Patrick frunció el ceño y camino a paso decidido a la palanca situada al lado de la puerta._

 _-¡OYE, TÚ!- se mantuvo firme aun cuando el fantasma leñador lo miro. –¿Quieres que le abra la puerta a los del pueblo? ¡Bien, lo are!- alzo la mano hacia la palanca pero no la toco. –Pero debes volver todo a la normalidad-_

 ** _-¡¿Quieres probarte a ti mismo?!-_** _rio ligeramente._ _ **–¡Entonces, gala la palanca y cumple con la promesa de tus antepasados!-**_ _Patrick acerco agarro la palanca pero una puerta en el piso se abrió, mostrando a sus padre y su mayordomo._

 _-Patrick Elías Noroeste, ni siquiera lo pienses- hablo su padre con seriedad. –No dejaremos que el pueblo nos vea así, tenemos una reputación que cuidar- se aclaró la garganta. –Ahora entra, tenemos comida y mayordomo por una semana…luego lo comeremos a él- lo último lo susurro. Patrick miro a los gemelos y frunció el ceño, apretando ligeramente la palanca. –¿Te atreves a desobedecerme?- saco la campana y la empezó a agitar, el sonido haciendo eco en la mente del menor. –¿Es que esto no funciona?- enarco una ceja cuando su hijo no retrocedió._

 _-Hay muchas cosas que no funcionan…- miro a su padre, parándose firmemente. –…¡y yo voy a repararlas!- bajo la palanca de golpe, escuchando los jadeos de sus padres y del fantasma._

 ** _-¡Si, está pasando!-_** _el leñador miro por la ventana, una gran sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro. Toda la sala empezó a volver a la normalidad, al igual que todas las personas._ _ **–Patrick, tú no eres como los otros Noroeste-**_ _el castaño sonrío._ _ **–Ya ciento que se hizo…justicia-**_ _su cuerpo se desvaneció, al mismo tiempo que las puertas se abrían de golpe y toda la gente entraba._

 _-Bien hecho- sonrío Ford acercándose a él._

 _-Odio admitirlo pero…- Stan le golpeo con fuerza el hombro, sonriéndole con diversión. –…no lo hiciste tan mal…para ser un niñito de mama-_

 _-Gracias…creo- rodo los ojos. –Disfrútenlo mientras puedan, mis padres seguros volverán a cerrar las puertas para el año que viene-_

 _-Quizás tengas razón- Fidds se les acerco, sacudiéndose el polvo que tenía sobre su ropa._

 _-Pero a la siguiente vez, te ayudaremos a volver a abrir las puertas- Ángela rio ligeramente. Patrick sonrío ligeramente, rodando los ojos con diversión._

 _-¡Comamos algo!- Stan rodeo el hombro de su hermano con su brazo derecho y con el izquierdo los hombros de Fidds. –Me muero de hambre~-_

 _-Me gustaría saber a dónde va toda esa comida- rio el de castaño claro._

 _-Créeme, no querrás saber- rio el portador del diario. Patrick los guio y antes de que Ángela pudiera dar un paso, sintió un fuerte tirón de su brazo._

 _-¿Frederick?- lo miro con preocupación, siendo arrastrada fuera de la vista de la gente. –¿Qué pasa?-_

 _-R-Repare la laptop…y creo que algo muy malo se acerca- miro hacia todos lados, como asegurándose que nadie los vigilaba. –¡Un gran cambio! ¡El fin del mundo!-_

 _-Vamos Fred, tranquilo- apoyo su mano en su hombro, dándole una suave sonrisa. –Olvídate de eso por hoy, mañana hablaremos más tranquilos-_

 _-P-Pero…- saco la laptop de entre su barba, abriéndola rápidamente. –L-La cuenta regresiva…-_

 _-Escucha, te prometo que lo hablaremos en la mañana- cerro con suavidad la computadora, haciéndola desaparecer. –Ahora, ve y disfruta de la fiesta- lo hizo avanzar, su sonrisa desapareciendo lentamente. –Ya se acerca…- murmuro viendo un cuadro de tela colgada en la pared, donde se veía a una figura triangular amarilla, con un solo ojo en medio, con brazos y piernas, junto a muchas llamas a su alrededor. Ángela dejo escapar un suspiro, apretando firmemente los puños._


End file.
